


Stargate Arcadia - Livre 2

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Stargate Arcadia [2]
Category: Captain Harlock, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-05
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 84,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que l'Arcadia capte ce signal ? Jamais il n'aurait dû se dérouter. A présent, il lui faut faire face à une nouvelle guerre, alors que l'Empire de Promethium est à peine défait. Sans compter qu'un ha'tak est en train de se balader dans la nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Notes liminaires

## Avertissement

_Cet ouvrage se classifie dans la catégorie « fanfiction » ; les univers et personnages des différentes œuvres qui y sont évoqués sont la propriété de leurs créateurs et producteurs respectifs. Ils sont utilisés ici uniquement à des fins de divertissement et l’auteur n’en retire aucun profit._

_Le scénario reste propriété exclusive de l’auteur._

—

## Notes liminaires

—

Chronologiquement, l’action au vingt-et-unième siècle a lieu pendant la saison 10. La croisade Ori se répand dans la galaxie, dirigée par Adria, pendant que les Terriens cherchent une solution au problème du côté des anciens mythes celtiques.

Jack O’Neill a été promu général depuis plusieurs saisons, et Samantha Carter est passée lieutenant-colonel. Leurs emplois du temps respectifs les font se côtoyer bien moins souvent – en tout cas d’un point de vue strictement professionnel.

Le lieutenant-colonel Cameron Mitchell a pris le commandement de SG-1. Après des débuts difficiles, il ne céderait à présent sa place pour rien au monde.

Vala Mal Doran a gagné son macaron « SG-1 » depuis peu. Elle estime que sa présence au sein du groupe est un avantage non négligeable, du fait de son expérience passée et des contacts qu’elle a gardés sur un nombre important de planètes. Le reste de l’équipe considère plutôt que sa présence est une source non négligeable d’ennuis.

Daniel Jackson trouve souvent Vala exaspérante, mais il la défend toujours contre ceux qui voudraient la bâillonner.

Teal’c préfère décidément la compagnie des Terriens à celle des Jaffas.

Le général Hank Landry a remplacé le général O’Neill, qui avait lui-même remplacé le général Hammond à la tête du SG-C. Il a quelques soucis de communication avec sa fille, Carolyn.

Le docteur Carolyn Lam dirige le département médical du SG-C. Elle laisse libre cours à sa mauvaise humeur lorsqu’elle songe aux difficultés qu’a le général pour discuter avec elle.

Richard Woolsey n’arrive pas à apparaître comme quelqu’un de sympathique.

Le docteur Lee est un bon scientifique, avec un petit côté farfelu parfois agaçant.

Adria aimerait beaucoup plaire à sa mère et pour cela elle passe beaucoup de temps à planifier la conquête de la galaxie.

Ba’al est un grand fan de la culture terrienne depuis qu’il a dû s’exiler sur Terre pour échapper au « nettoyage » entrepris par les Jaffas après leur libération. Il y a développé une technologie de clonage qu’il a expérimenté sur lui-même. Le nombre de doubles produit est inconnu certains sont soupçonnés de créer leurs propres clones, ce qui rend tout recensement quasi impossible.

L’amiral Fields commande la zone 51 et dirige un certain nombre de projets confidentiels, tous touchant à une technologie alien quelconque.

Bra’tac est un porte-parole respecté et écouté – la plupart du temps.

Walter Harriman est toujours sergent, et toujours derrière le pupitre de contrôle de la porte des étoiles.

Les Asgards se sont repliés sur leur planète, sauf Hermiod qui est toujours à bord du Dédale, et Thor que l’on voit de temps en temps sur Terre, peut-être pour aller pêcher en compagnie du général O’Neill.

Les Anciens n’interfèrent pas dans le cours des événements les rares exceptions se font détruire par leurs collègues.

Les Oris habitent une galaxie voisine, mais aimeraient bien venir s’installer par ici – dès qu’ils seront suffisamment puissants pour anéantir les Anciens. Pour l’instant, ils se contentent d’envoyer leurs vaisseaux balayer toute résistance.

—

Plus tard, le trentième siècle a fait place au trente-et-unième (ou le trente-et-unième au trente-deuxième, au choix). L’Arcadia s’est taillée une solide réputation dans la galaxie et la prime pour la tête de son capitaine atteint des records – sans toutefois être d’une quelconque efficacité. L’Empire mécanoïde s’est étendu, mais la reine Promethium vient d’être anéantie sur la planète Andromède.

Harlock occupe ses journées en détruisant n’importe quel croiseur mécanoïde qui passe à sa portée, généralement sans sommation. Parfois, il ordonne l’arraisonnement d’un cargo de transport humain – l’entretien d’un vaisseau pirate est assez lourd, et puis, il faut bien garder la main.

Tochiro Oyama a succombé à sa maladie, mais son esprit s’est installé dans l’ordinateur central de l’Arcadia. Enfin, c’est ce que son capitaine prétend. Il est vrai que le vaisseau agit de temps en temps de façon irrationnelle, comme s’il était animé d’une conscience propre.

Emeraldas vit seule à bord du Queen Emeraldas. Peu communicative par nature, elle se mêle de moins en moins aux autres depuis que Tochiro a disparu. Le Queen s’est peu à peu écarté des routes spatiales fréquentées. Il a néanmoins été aperçu en bordure de l’Empire Alfress.

Tadashi Daiba s’est embarqué à bord de l’Arcadia pour venger ses parents tués par l’ennemi, peu importe lequel. Il doit avoir seize ans, et bafouille systématiquement lorsque Kei lui adresse la parole.

Kei Yuki occupe maintenant le poste d’officier opérations – du moins officiellement. Officieusement, elle remplit plutôt les fonctions de second. Elle est une des rares personnes à oser dire en face au capitaine ce qu’elle pense, et certaines mauvaises langues ont remarqué que le capitaine cherchait toujours un arrangement s’il n’avait pas l’accord de Kei. Mais de là à penser que c’est elle qui commande…

Mimee est l’une des dernières survivantes de son espèce. Selon son humeur, elle occupe le poste d’opérateur radio ou radar – voire les deux en même temps, mais on ne la voit jamais au pupitre de tir. Elle se nourrit exclusivement de substances éthyliques, et aime à passer dans les quartiers du capitaine pour lui faire goûter l’un ou l’autre alcool rare. Elle ignore les commentaires grivois qu’elle essuie parfois : elle sait trop bien comment le capitaine réagirait si elle lui apprenait.

Miss Masu est cuisinière. Elle déteste les chats et les oiseaux – enfin, surtout un chat et un oiseau qui sont selon elle toujours à chaparder en cuisine. De l’avis général, elle fait de l’excellente cuisine – avis motivé par le fait que la moindre critique se voit immédiatement suivie d’un lancer de couteaux.

Macchi est chef machine. La salle des réacteurs est son domaine, et il le défend jalousement.

Sabu et Yasu sont deux pirates, a priori d’origine asiatique même s’ils n’en savent rien eux-mêmes.

Josh est pirate aussi, le pauvre.

Tori-san est très laid, possède un caractère exécrable et aime à lancer des cris perçants dans les oreilles de ceux qu’il n’apprécie pas. Et c’est un oiseau, aussi.

Le docteur Zero passe plus de temps devant une bonne bouteille qu’en salle d’opérations. Impossible de savoir si c’est parce que ses ouailles sont en bonne santé ou parce qu’ils préfèrent prendre sur eux plutôt que consulter un médecin avec un tel taux d’alcoolémie.

Kyo Yattaran est commandant en second de l’Arcadia, mais seulement quand ça l’arrange.

Shark est contrebandier. Tout ce dont vous avez besoin, il peut vous le vendre.

Loren est officier scientifique. Au vu de ses qualités, tant sur le plan professionnel qu’à un niveau plus… personnel, il a de grandes chances de devenir premier lieutenant assez vite.

Morgane est néo-humaine et commande le Speranz. Son vaisseau est le troisième vaisseau le plus craint dans la galaxie, après l’Arcadia et le Queen. Elle possède un pavillon à tête de mort de couleur verte, ce qui est probablement davantage une référence à la couleur de sa peau que parce que le vert symbolise l’espérance.

—

Le SG-C est très bien organisé, par niveaux (au moins une trentaine), et les installations les plus sensibles sont situées dans les niveaux les plus bas. Les plans de cette base sont classifiés avec un très haut degré de sûreté et donc presque impossibles à obtenir. Toute tentative d’agencement des niveaux relève donc de la supposition.

P4X-48C est une planète tranquille, dont la destruction programmée a été perturbée par des voyageurs temporels. Le paradoxe ainsi engendré entraîne des fluctuations du continuum de l’univers dans lequel la planète n’est plus censée exister.


	2. Prélude

## Prélude

_—_

_Le ha’tak s’était replié dans un système qui était resté à l’écart de la croisade Ori. Les planètes qui le composaient ne présentaient aucun intérêt aux yeux des prieurs – seule_ _une d’entre elles possédait une atmosphère viable, et elle était inhabitée. Le lourd vaisseau goa’uld fit cependant plusieurs orbites prudentes, tous senseurs en éveil, avant de se stabiliser autour d’une lune anonyme._

—  _Nous sommes prêts, seigneur Ba’al, annonça un Jaffa._

_Le Goa’uld vérifia méticuleusement les écrans de contrôle, puis tendit un cube de données à son navigateur. Les informations qu’il contenait étaient les seules qu’il n’avait pas partagées avec ses clones. Elles lui avaient demandé des mois de recherches d’autant plus difficiles que sa situation personnelle était devenue précaire._

_Il s’installa confortablement tandis que le Jaffa entrait les paramètres dans l’ordinateur de bord. Bientôt, il aurait un nouveau domaine à conquérir…_

—  _La navigation hyperspatiale a été modifiée selon vos souhaits, seigneur._

—  _Bien. Qu’en est-il des améliorations du bouclier ?_

—  _Elles sont presque terminées, seigneur. Nous pourrons envisager un saut dans moins d’une heure._

_Ba’al hésita. Il avait extrapolé des calculs à partir d’une source incomplète, et il ignorait les conséquences d’une erreur, aussi improbable soit-elle. Le saut qu’il s’apprêtait à effectuer pouvait très bien l’envoyer n’importe où. Ou plutôt, corrigea-t-il, n’importe quand. Il pinça les lèvres, agacé. Au diable ! Quelle que soit sa destination, il espérait bien pouvoir s’y tailler une place au soleil._

_Et tant mieux s’il y retrouvait d’anciennes connaissances…_

_Le souvenir d’une chevelure rousse traversa son esprit, y_ _laissant une fois de plus une sensation d’inachevé._

_Il sourit._


	3. Introduction

## Introduction

—

— Nous n’aurions pas dû revenir ici.

Daniel arracha une ronce qui s’obstinait à s’accrocher à son sac à dos et se rapprocha en rampant de son coéquipier.

— Tout ce qui faisait l’intérêt de cet endroit a été détruit, insista-t-il. Si les Oris veulent occuper une planète déserte, je leur laisse. Et je leur souhaite d’y rester, d’ailleurs…

Le colonel Cameron Mitchell reposa ses jumelles et s’extirpa en marche arrière de son point d’observation.

— La sonde automatique a détecté un pic d’activité énergétique _avant_ l’arrivée des vaisseaux oris, répondit-il. C’est probablement ce qui les a attirés ici.

Il fit un signe du menton en direction des ruines en contrebas.

— Et c’est probablement pourquoi nous n’avons pas pu nous approcher de la planète avec l’Odyssée.

— Oui, c’est bien ce qui m’embête…

Les deux hommes rejoignirent le reste de l’équipe, postée en couverture quelques mètres plus loin.

— Votre hypothèse de départ était la bonne, Sam, annonça Mitchell. Ils n’ont envoyé qu’un petit détachement ici alors qu’il y a une flotte impressionnante au-dessus de nos têtes.

— Le pic enregistré provenait bien de l’espace, conclut la scientifique. Et je pense par ailleurs que la sonde a grillé bien avant qu’il n’atteigne son maximum.

Daniel sourit lorsqu’il aperçut l’expression ennuyée de la deuxième femme du groupe. Vala n’avait pas participé à la première expédition de SG-1 sur cette planète et, contrairement au colonel Mitchell, elle n’avait pas eu accès au rapport de mission.

— Était-ce bien nécessaire de prendre le risque de venir si vous saviez déjà ce qui était arrivé ? se plaignit-elle.

— P4X-48C est une planète un peu… spéciale, répondit Daniel.

Mitchell haussa un sourcil interrogatif à l’intention de Sam.

— Qu’en est-il de vos relevés ?

— Négatifs, comme espérés. Il ne reste qu’à repartir le plus discrètement possible.

— Je crains fort que cette option ne soit compromise, colonel Carter, intervint Teal’c.

Daniel se tourna dans la direction qu’indiquait le Jaffa. Rien ne semblait bouger, mais Teal’c n’avait pas l’habitude de lancer de telles affirmations à la légère.

— On se replie, ordonna Mitchell sans hésiter. Ce ne sont sans doute que quelques éclaireurs, et je préférerais qu’ils n’aient pas le temps d’appeler leurs petits camarades en renfort.

—

Une image de la planète s’étalait sur l’écran de visualisation surplombant la passerelle. Çà et là, des flashs illuminaient sa surface. Depuis son orbite, le vaisseau profitait d’une relative période d’accalmie.

Harlock contempla sombrement la vidéo. Les combats faisaient encore rage, en bas.

— Un appareil en approche, annonça Kei depuis le pupitre radar.

Harlock soupira. Les chances de croiser un vaisseau ami aux abords de la Terre étaient quasi nulles.

— Identification ?

— Croiseur lourd mécanoïde… Il nous a vus.

— Aux postes de combat.

La reine Promethium avait été vaincue sur sa propre planète depuis peu, mais son empire tentaculaire était toujours bien implanté au sein de la galaxie. L’ancien secteur terrien restait un bastion mécanoïde malgré les tentatives répétées des humains de la Bordure pour le reprendre.

— Verrouillage de la cible en cours.

— Ouvrez le feu dès que nous sommes en portée.

Le capitaine rejoignit sa place préférée, derrière la barre, mais ne reprit cependant pas les commandes de son vaisseau.

L’Arcadia pouvait tenir tête à des flottes entières.

Ce croiseur ne méritait même pas son attention.

—

— Les garçons ! criait Vala. Je ne veux pas avoir l’air de vous alarmer, mais je crois bien qu’ils ont un prieur avec eux !

— Sam ! lança Mitchell. Composez l’adresse ! Teal’c, couvrez-la !

Daniel plissa les yeux pour distinguer leurs poursuivants.

_Encore trop loin pour que le prieur puisse nous faire quoi que ce soit, heureusement…_

Bizarrement, le groupe s’était scindé en deux. Trois soldats étaient restés en retrait et montaient fébrilement un objet cylindrique sur un trépied…

Daniel jura.

— Quoi ? fit Vala.

Puis elle aperçut elle aussi l’engin.

— Houlà. C’est pas bon signe, ça…

Mitchell les houspilla lorsqu’il arriva à leur hauteur.

— Ce n’est pas le moment de rêvasser ! À la porte, vite !

Daniel entraîna Vala vers l’anneau. Sam avait atteint le DHD et commençait à entrer l’adresse du SG-C. Le vortex s’ouvrit au moment où les premiers tirs ricochèrent autour d’eux.

— On se dépêche ! répétait un Mitchell qui tentait à la fois de taper le code d’ouverture de l’iris et de riposter aux tirs. Allez, allez !

Daniel jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule juste avant de franchir la surface aqueuse de la porte des étoiles. Il lui sembla apercevoir un trait de feu partir du point où les soldats avaient installé le trépied.

Puis il fut happé par le vortex.

—

Le scanner termina son balayage et afficha ses conclusions sous la forme d’un diagramme en trois dimensions.

L’espace était vide. Même la voie de chemin de fer qui traversait l’endroit à l’époque avait disparu.

Emeraldas plongea son regard de glace à travers les baies d’observation de sa passerelle et s’autorisa un mince sourire dédaigneux.

Le quadrant était réputé dangereux pour la navigation. Depuis peu, les phénomènes électromagnétiques aléatoires s’y étaient multipliés, et les rares vaisseaux qui fréquentaient encore la zone l’avaient définitivement désertée.

Pas le sien.

Une alarme l’arracha à sa contemplation.

« Perturbation magnétique détectée », annonça l’ordinateur central. « Intensité supérieure au seuil critique. Risque de dégradation des systèmes électroniques du bord. »

— Active le bouclier, ordonna Emeraldas. Et coupe tous les systèmes qui ne sont pas indispensables.

Les lumières baissèrent comme l’ordinateur exécutait docilement les ordres. Les ronronnements des systèmes auxiliaires se turent. Emeraldas s’installa dans son fauteuil de commandement et savoura le silence, presque total à l’exception du grondement lointain du réacteur principal.

Le Queen poursuivit sa route tel un fantôme.

—

— Activation de la porte des étoiles non programmée !

Walter Harriman scruta son écran dans l’attente d’un code d’identification.

Il n’eut pas besoin de consulter la base de données pour déchiffrer celui qui s’afficha.

— SG-1, monsieur, annonça-t-il au général qui se trouvait derrière lui.

— Ouvrez l’iris.

Le sergent activa la commande sur son pupitre, puis scruta les relevés de son écran avec attention. Le dernier – et le seul – retour de SG-1 par la porte de P4X-48C s’était soldé par un court-circuit total de l’ensemble du système de contrôle de la porte du SG-C.

Au moindre pic d’énergie anormal, Walter s’était juré de couper immédiatement l’alimentation des ordinateurs.

— Bon sang, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Walter ne leva pas les yeux de son écran.

— Tous les relevés sont normaux, général, répondit-il.

— Les relevés sont peut-être normaux, sergent, mais ce qui se passe en bas ne l’est pas du tout ! rétorqua le général.

Interloqué, Walter observa le vortex devenir de plus en plus transparent jusqu’à disparaître complètement. Aucune alarme ne s’était déclenchée – pour les ordinateurs de la salle de contrôle, la porte des étoiles était toujours ouverte et en liaison avec P4X-48C. Le sergent lança une procédure de diagnostic, puis une deuxième qui lui donnèrent le même résultat.

— Aucune anomalie au niveau du vortex, monsieur, répéta-t-il.

— Il n’y a plus de vortex, Walter, répondit le général doucement.

Les deux hommes fixèrent l’anneau métallique comme si malgré tout, SG-1 allait surgir de nulle part. Puis les ordinateurs de contrôle firent entendre un bip familier. Le sergent baissa les yeux sur son écran.

— Fin d’activation, fit-il. Le vortex est coupé.

Le général Landry fixait toujours la porte.

— Pensez-vous qu’ils sont passés, sergent ?

Walter haussa les épaules en signe d’impuissance.

— Impossible de le certifier rien qu’avec les enregistrements, monsieur. Mais il n’y a aucune raison qu’ils ne l’aient pas fait. Tout semblait… normal.

Le général soupira.

— S’ils ont franchi la porte… alors où sont-ils maintenant ?

—

Le prieur s’approcha lentement de la porte et en fit prudemment le tour. La végétation avait brûlé à l’intérieur d’un cercle d’une vingtaine de mètres centré sur l’anneau, mais les infidèles avaient tout de même réussi à activer la porte et à s’enfuir avant que le tir ne les atteigne.

Contrariant.

Le prieur était convaincu que ces humains n’étaient pas venus ici par hasard – probablement disposaient-ils d’un satellite en orbite autour de la planète, qui les avait prévenus de leur arrivée.

Ou bien avaient-ils également perçu l’étrange pic d’énergie qui avait émané de ce système solaire.

Le prieur rejoignit ses soldats. Il était mal à l’aise, sans qu’il puisse s’expliquer pourquoi. Comme si l’atmosphère de la planète était propice aux vacillements de la foi.

Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu’il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un simple tir de laser, même à forte puissance, avait provoqué une telle réaction de la porte.

— Les infidèles se sont enfuis, constata un des soldats.

Les germes du doute. Le socle de la croyance vacillait, ainsi en était-il chaque fois que la puissance Ori était contrariée. Ainsi se voyait-il conforté dans son rôle de guide.

Son hésitation avait disparu. Qu’importe s’il travestissait la vérité. Seule comptait la foi.

— Les infidèles ont été détruits, affirma-t-il. Le souffle des Oris les a poursuivis à travers la porte des étoiles afin de les brûler du feu purificateur.

Il désigna le cercle de végétation roussie.

— Loués soient les Oris, psalmodia-t-il.

— Loués soient les Oris, répétèrent les soldats.

Seule comptait la foi.


	4. Chapitre 1

## Chapitre 1

—

Vala avait escaladé un amas de rochers branlants et tentait de se repérer.

— Il n’y a que des ruines autour de nous ! cria-t-elle. Et je n’aperçois rien qui ressemble à une porte des étoiles d’ici !

Le colonel Mitchell lui lança un regard exaspéré.

— Moins fort, nom de dieu !

Vala redescendit souplement jusqu’à lui.

— Et je n’ai vu aucun signe de vie non plus, termina-t-elle.

— Ce n’est pas une raison pour hurler notre présence à tous les vents, rétorqua le colonel.

Mitchell parcourut du regard l’endroit où ils avaient atterri : au fond d’un immense cratère, jonché de débris. Le fait qu’ils n’aient trouvé aucune porte derrière eux quand le vortex s’était refermé n’était pas le plus bizarre… Vala aurait pu jurer qu’elle n’avait jamais posé le pied sur cette planète, quelle qu’elle soit, le lieu lui semblait pourtant familier.

— Il faut sortir de cette cuvette, annonça Mitchell. Et trouver quelqu’un qui puisse nous dire où nous sommes… Sam, vous avez déjà des hypothèses sur ce qui est arrivé ?

Vala se fendit d’un grand sourire.

— Moi, je sais ! affirma-t-elle. Lorsque le prieur a tiré sur la porte, elle est partie en surcharge et a envoyé le trop-plein ailleurs. Avec nous.

— Ce qui m’intéresse, c’est de savoir où est cet _ailleurs_ , répondit Mitchell.

— Euh…

— J’ai quelques pistes, Cam, intervint Sam Carter.

— Des idées pour rentrer au SG-C ?

La scientifique secoua la tête négativement.

— Ce n’est pas la première fois que SG-1 traverse un vortex et ne trouve aucune porte de l’autre côté, dit-elle.

Vala écarquilla les yeux.

— C’est vrai ? Comment vous en êtes-vous sortis ?

Daniel lui décrocha sa fameuse expression « tu vas encore dire une bêtise » à laquelle elle répondit par sa moue « moi ? non… qu’est-ce que tu vas penser là ? ».

La jeune femme avait elle aussi été confrontée à une situation similaire… En fait, elle avait été larguée sur une planète prétendument déserte à la suite d’un marchandage qui avait mal tourné, mais c’était presque pareil.

Il n’y avait pas de porte.

Elle s’apprêtait à faire part au groupe des différentes méthodes qu’elle avait utilisées pour envoyer des signaux de détresse, mais Mitchell reprit la parole avant qu’elle n’ait eu le temps d’organiser ses idées.

— Avant tout, il faut rester discret, fit-il en insistant sur le mot « discret ». Sam, Teal’c et moi allons reconnaître le terrain là-haut. Vala, Daniel, vous nous attendez ici, et vous fouillez le cratère.

— Mais…

— La porte est peut-être enfouie sous les décombres, coupa le colonel.

Il ignora les mimiques de protestations de Vala… Bah, au moins elle faisait équipe avec Daniel.

— Contact radio toutes les quinze minutes, termina Mitchell.

—

Le croiseur dérivait. Il était encore parcouru de temps à autre de quelques décharges électriques, mais hormis cela aucun signe d’activité n’émanait plus de sa carcasse inerte.

L’Arcadia s’était arrimée à l’épave. Des tubes de transport s’échappaient de ses flancs et s’enfonçaient dans les entrailles de sa prise. Un drone s’affairait à démonter un radar latéral à grand renfort de chalumeau.

La passerelle était silencieuse. Silencieuse et déserte. La Terre occupait toujours l’écran principal, majestueuse. Depuis son fauteuil, Harlock étudiait le développement d’une perturbation sur l’océan Pacifique quand les équipes de quart revinrent à leur poste.

Kei s’arrêta en face de lui.

— Mission accomplie, capitaine. Il n’y avait rien d’intéressant dans les soutes, mais nous avons pu prélever les pièces de rechanges qui nous manquaient directement à la source.

Harlock acquiesça d’un signe de tête. Ils ne manquaient pas réellement de rechanges, pas plus qu’ils n’en avaient vraiment besoin, mais un peu de maintenance préventive ne ferait pas de mal aux systèmes de l’Arcadia les plus sollicités.

Et puis, cela permettait d’occuper un peu les hommes, entre deux batailles.

— On reprend l’orbite, fit-il.

Un des gars jouait avec la console de tir – probablement avait-il l’envie pressante de faire un carton.

— Je le détruis, captain ?

Harlock le considéra froidement.

— Inutile de gaspiller de l’énergie pour ça.

Le tireur frustré désactiva la console sans protester. Le capitaine préféra lui passer la phrase inaudible qu’il grommela. Ce n’était pas la peine de rajouter à la mauvaise humeur ambiante.

— Kei ! ordonna-t-il. Programme-moi une trajectoire qui nous rapproche de la Terre. On va patrouiller en haute atmosphère, et voir s’il est possible d’appuyer les zones de combat, en bas.

Le gros de la bataille avait déjà eu lieu – dans l’espace. Les forces mécanoïdes avaient déployé la quasi-totalité de leurs vaisseaux basés dans le système solaire pour contrer l’avancée des humains. Les affrontements avaient été rudes, mais l’Arcadia n’y avait pas participé : le vaisseau vert croisait alors du côté d’Andromède et, malgré toute la puissance de ses moteurs, il n’avait pu revenir à temps.

Et aucune des flottes humaine ou mécanoïde n’avait jugé bon s’attarder au-dessus d’une planète ravagée…

— Paramètres calculés et entrés dans le pilote automatique, annonça Kei. Temps de parcours douze point neuf, azimut deux deux sept.

L’artilleur quitta la passerelle avec un air dégoûté.

— Prévenez-moi s’il se passe quelque chose d’intéressant, maugréa-t-il.

Harlock ne lui accorda pas un regard. La plupart des hommes pensaient qu’il eut mieux valu partir à la rencontre des flottes mécanoïdes plutôt que de perdre du temps autour de ce caillou – fût-il la Terre.

Il est vrai que leur seule activité depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés n’avait consisté qu’à achever des vaisseaux moribonds et à « visiter » les épaves…

—

— Ici Jackson. Contact cinq cinq. Rien à signaler.

Daniel rangea soigneusement sa radio et reprit son examen des ruines du cratère. Vala le suivait en traînant les pieds.

— Tu vois bien que ce ne sont que des gravas sans intérêt, gémit-elle. Et même si la porte des étoiles est là-dessous, comment espères-tu la repérer ?

Daniel laissa sa coéquipière se plaindre du manque de sens pratique du colonel Mitchell, puis l’écouta d’une oreille distraite lorsqu’elle embraya sur ses propres expériences passées. Il côtoyait la jeune femme depuis suffisamment longtemps pour juger du crédit à accorder à ces histoires : absolument aucun.

— … et je suis sûre que si je court-circuite _ceci_ , je vais pouvoir amplifier le signal de façon exponentielle et…

_Quoi ?_

Daniel bondit vers Vala et lui arracha sa radio à demi démontée des mains.

— Qu’est-ce que tu _fais_  ?

— Eh ! protesta-t-elle. Je m’occupe de nous sortir de cette planète ! Tu vois bien qu’il n’y a pas de porte, alors il va falloir à un moment ou à un autre attirer l’attention d’un vaisseau…

— Et que feras-tu s’il s’agit d’un vaisseau ori ?

— Au moins, on ne sera plus _bloqués_ ici !

La radio grésilla. C’était Sam, à l’autre bout.

— Que se passe-t-il ? J’ai capté un signal de forte intensité sur cette fréquence…

— Ce n’est rien, répondit Daniel en foudroyant Vala du regard. Une fausse manipulation.

— Il me semble avoir demandé d’être _discrets_ , intervint Mitchell. Pas d’initiatives malheureuses, c’est compris ?

Daniel respira à fond avant d’acquiescer. Une fois de plus, Vala avait réussi à l’exaspérer. La jeune femme se défendit avec un sourire désarmant. Il céda, comme d’habitude.

— Allez, viens, fit-il. Je crois qu’on n’a pas encore été voir de ce côté.

—

L’image de l’écran tactique changea brusquement.

— Encore ? pesta Kei. Bon sang, pourquoi le dispositif de pointage s’obstine-t-il à se focaliser à cet endroit ?

La jeune femme tapa quelques lignes sur sa console pour recaler la vidéo, et jura lorsque l’image changea à nouveau quelques secondes plus tard.

Harlock haussa un sourcil.

— Un problème ? demanda-t-il.

Kei désigna l’écran.

— L’image vidéo n’est pas stable, capitaine. L’ordinateur se recale systématiquement sur le même point et signale une « faible transmission en gamme de fréquence Sierra ».

Harlock se rapprocha du pupitre de Kei. Voilà qui était intéressant. Tochiro aurait-il trouvé quelque chose qui lui avait échappé ?

— La fréquence Sierra n’est utilisée ni par les forces mécanoïdes, ni par les humains, déclara-t-il. Qu’y a-t-il sur les senseurs ?

— Que des parasites, capitaine. Nous avons bien capté un signal en Sierra, mais il n’était pas modulé… Ce n’était qu’un simple « bip ».

— Rien qui ressemble à une transmission verbale ?

— Négatif.

Le capitaine réfléchit quelques secondes. Son intuition lui soufflait d’aller investiguer ce signal de plus près, mais il était aussi pleinement conscient que son équipage avait soif d’action.

Et l’action se trouvait de l’autre côté de la planète, sur le continent asiatique, et non pas sur ces terres dévastées par d’anciennes guerres. Plus personne n’habitait ici depuis des siècles, à cause de la radioactivité.

Plus personne d’humain, en tout cas.

— Quelles sont vos instructions, capitaine ? interrogea Kei.

Son ton claquait comme un rappel à l’ordre. « Un équipage est fait pour être commandé », lui avait-elle dit récemment. « Et pour cela il faut nous faire part de vos _intentions_. »

Il faillit soupirer, se retint à temps et lui répondit d’un ton impassible soigneusement calculé, comme s’il n’avait pas entendu le reproche sous-jacent.

— Affiche-moi toutes les fréquences de la gamme Sierra.

Kei fit une moue sceptique mais s’exécuta.

— En quelle unité ? Hertzienne ?

— Oui. Et recherche dans la base de données si nous n’avons pas déjà utilisé une de ces fréquences.

L’écran affichait toujours la même image, zoomée au maximum des capacités des senseurs de l’Arcadia. L’ordinateur la recalait automatiquement toutes les dix à quinze secondes. Harlock la fixa intensément et tenta de discerner ce que Tochiro y avait trouvé de remarquable. Il ne vit que des ruines, des cratères et des kilomètres carrés de terre vitrifiée.

L’image se brouilla comme les processeurs effectuaient un autre recalage, autour d’un point situé dans l’hémisphère nord, sur ce continent… comment s’appelait-il, déjà ? Ah, oui. L’Amérique.

La solution lui apparut juste avant que la base de données ne crache ses résultats.

Les États-Unis.

La fréquence Sierra.

— L’ordinateur principal reporte une seule utilisation antérieure de la gamme Sierra, lut Kei. Nous avions modifié l’antenne numéro huit pour pouvoir émettre et installé un démodulateur annexe. Les transmissions étaient effectuées avec… Oh non, ce n’est pas possible…

Le capitaine croisa le regard de Kei.

— On descend, ordonna-t-il. Vers le cratère que l’ordinateur vise depuis tout à l’heure.

Le navigateur entra les coordonnées et modifia l’assiette du vaisseau en conséquence. Harlock observa le sol se rapprocher tandis que les souvenirs affluaient.

Cheyenne Mountain. Le SG-C.

—

Cameron Mitchell était face à… une immense patinoire.

Un examen plus attentif lui révéla que le sol était « simplement » vitrifié. Cela ressemblait à une tactique Ori – bien que le colonel n’ait jamais entendu parler de l’utilisation d’une telle arme – mais l’attaque devait remonter à de nombreuses années. Des plantes rabougries tentaient de reconquérir la surface lisse et brillante à travers d’innombrables petites fissures dans lesquelles s’était accumulée la poussière… Ce n’était pas logique.

Des coups de feux lui firent oublier momentanément l’énigme. Carter déboula d’une cavité en lâchant une dernière rafale. Il se précipita.

— C’est bon, le rassura-t-elle. Je crois que je l’ai eu.

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la voix de Daniel à travers la radio. On a cru entendre tirer.

— L’adversaire a été neutralisé, répondit Mitchell.

Il chercha dans les yeux de Sam une confirmation. Elle opina.

— Qui vous a attaqué, colonel Carter ? intervint Teal’c qui les avait rejoints.

— Je ne sais pas. C’était bipède, mais avec trop de bras. Et ça bavait beaucoup.

La scientifique hésita.

— Il faisait sombre, ajouta-t-elle comme pour s’excuser.

Mitchell jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule : le soleil, pâle et rougeâtre, était en train de disparaître à l’horizon.

— La nuit va tomber, déclara-t-il. Je pense qu’il est préférable de rejoindre Jackson… Cette créature avait peut-être des amis dans le coin.

Le petit groupe tournait les talons quand un râle d’agonie les interrompit.

— Je croyais que vous l’aviez abattu, Sam ? tenta de plaisanter Mitchell.

Mais il n’avait pas trop le cœur à ça. Ce hurlement donnait froid dans le dos. D’autant plus qu’un cri identique lui fit écho, suivi d’un troisième, dans des directions opposées.

— Il a pris un chargeur complet à bout portant dans la poitrine, répliqua Sam. Quoi que ce soit, ça a l’air coriace… Et je crois que votre dernière affirmation se vérifie, ajouta-t-elle comme un quatrième hurlement se faisait entendre.

— Ouaip. Mieux vaut ne pas traîner ici.

Ils se mirent à courir.

—

Vala trafiquait discrètement le deuxième émetteur-récepteur radio qu’elle avait emporté – on n’était jamais trop prudent. Un signal suffisamment puissant pourrait être capté par un vaisseau en orbite. Il ne restait plus qu’à espérer que ledit vaisseau soit de nature curieuse… et que la planète ne soit pas trop éloignée des zones fréquentées.

La jeune femme sursauta lorsque les coups de feu éclatèrent. Une dizaine de mètres devant elle, Daniel jura en attrapant sa radio.

— Ce n’est rien ! lui lança-t-il une fois la communication terminée. Ils l’ont eu !

— Ils ont eu _quoi_  ? répondit Vala, sceptique.

C’est alors que les hurlements commencèrent.

— Bon sang ! Quel genre d’animal pousse des cris pareils ?

Daniel vérifia le chargeur de son arme.

— Je pars à leur rencontre, déclara-t-il.

— Eh ! Attends !

Mais il avait déjà disparu derrière un éboulis. Vala allongea le pas pour le rattraper.

— Daniel ?

La nuit était en train de tomber. Les ombres s’allongeaient, menaçantes, et dans l’imagination de Vala, chaque rocher dissimulait une bête féroce prête à fondre sur elle. La jeune femme raffermit sa prise sur son arme.

— Daniel ?

Où donc était sa radio ? Ah, oui. Inutilisable depuis qu’elle l’avait démontée.

_Surtout, pas de panique._

Vala sortit la radio de sa poche. Épisodiquement, le petit appareil continuait d’envoyer un signal dans le vide… bah, il suffisait qu’elle fasse la manipulation inverse pour pouvoir contacter les autres.

Elle soupira. Il faisait vraiment sombre maintenant, et les hurlements qui retentissaient de loin en loin contribuaient à rendre le cratère un petit peu plus lugubre.

_Alors voyons… Ma lampe torche. Où ai-je rangé ma lampe ?_

Quelque chose bougea à l’extrême limite de son champ de vision. Elle se figea, oublia sa lampe et reprit son arme.

— Qui est là ?

Soudain, droit devant elle, elle aperçut une faible lueur. Une diode rouge, qui clignotait à intervalles réguliers. « Vu », pensa-t-elle en ajustant sa visée.

Elle n’eut pas le temps de tirer. Un bras puissant la saisit par-derrière tandis qu’elle sentait l’acier d’un canon contre sa gorge. Au moins il ne s’agissait pas de bêtes sauvages. Elle allait pouvoir négocier… ou user de son charme naturel.

Elle lâcha docilement son arme.

— Je la tiens, captain !

L’homme parlait avec un accent étrange, comme s’il mâchait les mots avant de les recracher en bouillie à peine compréhensible. C’était la première fois que Vala entendait une telle prononciation, ce qui l’inquiéta davantage que le pistolet braqué sur elle : ils devaient être bien loin des planètes qu’elle connaissait…

Elle devina d’autres silhouettes qui se détachaient des ombres. L’une d’elle dirigea un projecteur vers elle, l’aveuglant momentanément lorsqu’il l’alluma.

— Les gars, commença-t-elle. Je peux vous assurer que je ne suis pas votre ennemie. Je suis même contente de tomber sur vous. Figurez-vous…

— Silence ! interrompit celui qui la maintenait.

Il fixa un point derrière le projecteur.

— La langue correspond, fit-il.

Vala cligna des yeux, perplexe. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Évidemment que cela correspondait ! Grâce au réseau de portes des étoiles, toute la galaxie parlait plus ou moins le même sabir… avec un accent plus ou moins marqué en fonction de la fréquence des communications avec l’extérieur.

Vu l’accent de celui-ci, son peuple devait être particulièrement isolé…

— Je m’appelle Vala Mal Doran, reprit-elle. Mes amis et moi-même sommes arrivés sur votre planète par la porte des étoiles… Vous voyez de quoi il s’agit ?

Un autre homme s’avança dans la lumière. Il portait une cape noire, et sa capuche relevée lui dissimulait le visage, mais il arrivait par sa démarche à dégager une aura particulière.

_Ah. Lui, c’est le chef._

De fait, elle sentit celui qui la tenait rectifier la position.

Sans un mot, l’homme arracha le macaron du SG-C qu’elle portait au bras et y jeta un coup d’œil rapide.

— SG-1, lut-il.

Il redressa la tête et fixa Vala droit dans les yeux. Son regard implacable était particulièrement difficile à soutenir… Même s’il ne disposait pour cela que d’un seul œil valide.

Lorsqu’il s’adressa à elle, elle ne décela aucune trace d’accent.

— Où est le colonel O’Neill ?

Comment ça, « où est le colonel O’Neill ? »

— Euh… Sur Terre, je suppose, bafouilla-t-elle machinalement. Mais comment…

Il la secoua rudement.

— Toute l’équipe SG-1 est arrivée ici en même temps que vous ? insista-t-il.

— Oui !

— Alors _où sont-ils_  ?

— Partis explorer les environs, répondit Vala évasivement.

L’homme jura.

— Lâche-la, ordonna-t-il… Vous avez un moyen de les contacter ? continua-t-il à l’attention de Vala.

— En fait… hésita la jeune femme. J’ai quelques petits problèmes avec ma radio…

Il grogna quelque chose qui pouvait passer pour une approbation ou un reproche et se tourna vers le ciel. Les nuages rendaient la nuit encore plus noire… Il eut un geste résigné.

— Allumez-moi un maximum de projecteurs, déclara-t-il.

— On va se faire repérer, captain ! intervint une troisième personne à gauche de Vala.

Tout en essayant de garder l’air innocent, elle fit un tour d’horizon rapide. Sans compter leur chef – un capitaine, apparemment –, elle dénombra en tout cinq personnes. Tous étaient armés et lançaient des regards nerveux autour d’eux.

— Nous avons peu de risques de tomber sur une patrouille ici, répondit le capitaine.

— Ce n’est pas à _ça_ que je pensais…

— Nous _sommes_ repérés. Nous faisons trop de bruit… Et _ils_ n’aiment pas la lumière.

Le ton du capitaine indiquait clairement qu’il n’appréciait guère que l’on discute ses ordres alors que la situation était critique. Il revint vers Vala.

— Dans quelle direction sont-ils partis ?

Vala hésita. Ces gens – quels qu’ils soient, d’ailleurs – semblaient connaître SG-1… et ils semblaient bien décidés à les retrouver. Mais quant à savoir s’ils comptaient ensuite fêter leurs retrouvailles entre amis ou régler un vieux différent par les armes…

— Vala ?

Ah. Daniel s’était rendu compte qu’elle ne le suivait pas. Il eut un mouvement de recul en s’apercevant qu’elle avait de la compagnie, et l’un des hommes profita de son hésitation pour lui ôter son arme des mains.

— Qu’est-ce que…

Il cligna des yeux quand une lampe l’éclaira en face.

— Simple précaution… Daniel Jackson.

Daniel haussa un sourcil quand il entendit son nom, mais n’eut pas le temps de demander des explications. Des tirs en rafales accompagnés de bourdonnements de zats parvinrent jusqu’à eux.

Le capitaine attrapa Daniel par le col et le poussa dans la lumière, en direction de Vala.

— Éclairez de ce côté, ordonna-t-il en désignant un azimut approximatif des coups de feu.

Il désigna Daniel.

— … Et tirez sur tout ce qui ne porte pas un uniforme comme celui-ci.

Les hommes vérifièrent fébrilement leurs armes et commencèrent à balayer la nuit à coups de projecteurs.

—

Cameron essayait de continuer à courir sans se prendre les pieds dans une pierre sur le passage – tâche qui devenait d’autant plus ardue que la luminosité baissait. Mais il ne tenait pas du tout à ralentir. Immédiatement devant lui, Sam et Teal’c semblaient avoir tenu le même raisonnement. Tous les trois couraient comme si leur vie en dépendait, ce qui était probablement le cas.

Quelque chose bougea.

— Sam, couchez-vous ! cria-t-il.

La scientifique obéit par réflexe au moment où une créature non identifiée bondissait sur elle. Teal’c réagit aussitôt et atteignit la créature d’un tir de zat, mais celle-ci se contenta de rouler sur elle-même avant de se retourner en grognant.

— Merde ! jura Mitchell. Ce n’est pas sensible aux zats ?

Il envoya une rafale à bout portant dans la poitrine de la chose qui s’effondra avec des gargouillis répugnants.

— C’est différent de ce que j’ai abattu, constata Sam.

— Mais aussi agressif, apparemment, hmm ?

Mitchell se rapprocha de la créature. Humanoïde, avec des dents et des griffes impressionnants.

— Elle porte des lambeaux de vêtements, fit-il après examen. Vous pensez que c’est intelligent ?

Sam haussa les épaules pour lui signifier qu’elle n’en savait rien.

— Il y en a d’autres, colonel Mitchell, intervint Teal’c.

— Il faut rejoindre Daniel et Vala, répondit Cameron. Si je me situe bien, nous devrions être arrivés en bordure du cratère.

— En effet.

Une dizaine de mètres plus loin, la pente plongeait brusquement. La vue était dégagée sur le centre du cratère, curieusement illuminé.

— Où Daniel a-t-il trouvé toutes ces lampes ? s’interrogea Sam.

— Ce n’est pas le moment, répliqua Mitchell en la poussant dans la descente.

Il attrapa sa radio.

— Daniel ? transmit-il sans se soucier d’obtenir une réponse. On est en vue, on arrive d’ici une à deux minutes. Préparez-vous à nous couvrir !

—

Harlock tenta de percer l’obscurité, mais rien ne semblait bouger parmi les ombres. Le silence était pourtant entrecoupé de légers bruits de pierres qui roulaient, comme si quelqu’un – quelque chose – se déplaçait furtivement au-delà des projecteurs…

La radio de Daniel Jackson cracha.

— Ils arrivent, annonça le professeur.

Harlock sortit son propre communicateur.

— Kei, prépare la navette. Je pressens un départ en catastrophe…

— Navette parée, capitaine, répondit la jeune femme. Je suis en stationnaire au-dessus de vous… Je vous récupérerai au centre du cercle des projecteurs, il y a juste assez d’espace.

— Parfait. Ça ne devrait plus tarder. Dès que tu nous vois tirer, tu descends.

— À vos ordres. Kei, terminé.

En tendant l’oreille, le capitaine entendit le sifflement des réacteurs de la navette : Kei amorçait son approche.

— Formes de vie détectées ! annonça un des hommes. À cent mètres, en approche. Trois humains suivis de… nom de dieu ! Captain, il y en a au moins une quinzaine !

— Envoyez des fusées éclairantes, ordonna Harlock. Feu à volonté !

—

À bien y regarder, Daniel et Vala n’étaient pas seuls dans le cercle de lumière. Mais était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle…

Un grognement rauque derrière lui ramena le colonel Mitchell à un problème plus immédiat. Il lâcha une rafale au jugé et accueillit avec soulagement le couinement qui s’ensuivit.

— Ils nous talonnent ! cria-t-il. Plus vite !

Des fusées illuminèrent soudain le ciel, presque aussitôt suivies d’un tir de barrage nourri. Mitchell constata avec détachement qu’ils n’étaient pas la cible des tirs.

_Au moins, nous avons trouvé des alliés… Il faudra que je les remercie, si on s’en sort…_

Il s’agissait d’armes à laser. Ces gens avaient l’air évolués ; avec un peu de chance, peut-être pourraient-ils aussi les dépanner pour leur petit problème de porte des étoiles…

Ils arrivèrent enfin sous le halo des projecteurs. Une navette était en train de se poser au centre d’un espace dégagé.

— On se replie ! Embarquez ! fit l’un des hommes qui leur étaient si providentiellement venus en aide.

Sam lui lança un regard ébahi lorsqu’elle passa devant lui.

— Vous ? s’étonna-t-elle.

Ah, tiens. Elle avait l’air de le connaître… Il approfondirait ça plus tard.

— Attention !

Les créatures semblaient avoir compris que leurs proies étaient en train de s’échapper. Brusquement, elles bondirent sans se soucier des tirs qui lacéraient leurs chairs. L’un des hommes hurla lorsqu’il fut submergé.

— Cam ! Derrière vous !

Il se retourna au cri de Carter : une créature fonçait sur lui, les yeux fous… et son chargeur était presque vide.

— Vous ne les arrêterez pas avec ça.

L’homme que Sam avait reconnu portait une cape noire à capuche et se battait avec un pistolet et un genre de sabre. Mitchell ne put s’empêcher de songer au dernier jeu vidéo auquel il avait joué – quelque chose avec un guerrier solitaire et des hordes de monstres à massacrer. Mais Cam préférait quand même quand les zombies ne sortaient pas de son écran.

Il évita de justesse un bras griffu ; son propriétaire continua sur sa lancée et atteignit l’homme à la cape juste avant que celui-ci ne lui transperce le crâne de son sabre.

— Embarquez ! _Maintenant_  ! ordonna-t-il à Mitchell.

Cameron regarda autour de lui. Tous les autres étaient montés à bord de la navette. Il ne restait qu’eux deux, entourés de créatures aux yeux luisants, toutes griffes et dents dehors… et il en arrivait de plus en plus.

_Plus jamais de jeux vidéo avec des zombies !_

Il déchargea ses dernières balles avant de sauter dans la navette.

—

— Kei ! Décolle !

La navette s’éleva aussitôt de quelques mètres puis se stabilisa pour trouver son assiette. Harlock repoussa un ultime assaut d’un coup de cosmodragon avant de verrouiller la porte latérale. Il sentit presque simultanément Kei mettre les gaz pour rejoindre l’Arcadia.

Le capitaine vérifia rapidement l’intérieur de l’habitacle. Un de ses hommes était manquant. Personne n’avait rien pu faire lorsqu’il avait été attaqué. Trop nombreux…

Au fond de la navette, un pirate gémissait en se tenant le ventre. Sa poitrine était lacérée de coups de griffes, mais aucun organe vital ne semblait avoir été touché. En fin de compte, le bilan n’était pas trop catastrophique par rapport à la nature de la mission : un mort, un blessé… Le capitaine fit jouer machinalement son bras droit…

_Ouch._

Bon, d’accord, deux blessés. Il essaya sans grand succès d’éponger la plaie avec un pan de sa cape tandis qu’il remontait vers le cockpit.

— Quelle est la situation ? demanda-t-il à Kei en s’asseyant dans le siège du copilote.

La jeune femme fit un signe du menton vers l’extérieur : l’Arcadia attendait droit devant. La navette commençait son approche finale.

— Rien qui puisse laisser croire que nous ayons été détecté, répondit-elle. Et derrière ? Comment ça se passe ?

— Conforme à ce qu’on soupçonnait. SG-1. Je n’ai pas vu le colonel O’Neill, mais il semblerait que nous ayons récupéré tous ceux qui se trouvaient là.

— Et de notre côté ?

— Un mort et un blessé.

Kei lui lança un regard en coin.

— Qui _d’autre_ est blessé, capitaine ?

Harlock pinça les lèvres en enfonçant son bras dans les replis de sa cape. Kei haussa les sourcils et réussit à lui faire comprendre, sans dire un mot et tout en négociant la phase d’accostage, que d’une part, ça ne fonctionnait pas avec elle, et d’autre part, il perdait son sang sur le plancher du cockpit.

_Okay._

Il avait intérêt à changer de sujet très vite.

— Josh a été touché à la poitrine, répondit-il. Superficiel, à première vue.

Il compta mentalement jusqu’à trois.

— Il faudra les installer dans les chambres passager de l’arrière, reprit-il innocemment.

— Ne changez pas de sujet, capitaine.

Ça non plus, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Ça ne fonctionnait jamais, à vrai dire, mais il ne se rendait jamais sans combattre.

— Il faut savoir comment ils sont arrivés ici, mais dans un endroit plus calme. On va quitter l’orbite et aller se réfugier dans la ceinture d’astéroïdes. J’irai voir le doc après.

Elle sourit. C’était mauvais signe.

— Vous pouvez aller voir le doc maintenant, capitaine. Je suis parfaitement capable de m’occuper de la manœuvre… puisque vous m’avez donné vos ordres.

Quand donc lui avait-il suggéré de prendre plus de responsabilités ? Non pas qu’il s’en plaigne, elle faisait un travail remarquable et elle pourrait bientôt prétendre à un commandement, mais il aurait préféré qu’elle ne montre pas tant de zèle quand il s’agissait de lui rappeler ce qu’il était censé faire.

La navette se posa en douceur. Au fond du hangar, le docteur Zero attendait, matériel de campagne paré. Kei avait dû le prévenir avant même qu’ils ne rembarquent. Harlock l’observa déployer le brancard gravitationnel et courir vers la navette… Il pourrait difficilement échapper au regard acéré du médecin.

Il céda. À moitié.

— Le doc s’occupe de Josh en premier.

— Évidemment, fit-elle.

—

— Bon sang ! Personne ne s’occupe de nous ?

Un de leurs sauveteurs les avait plantés ici en grommelant quelque chose comme « attendre » et « le captain va venir ». Cameron observa la pièce : une simple chambre, avec deux lits superposés de part et d’autre de la porte. Sam et Vala avaient été installées dans la pièce à côté.

La porte n’était pas verrouillée. Il sortit, fit quelques pas dans le couloir – vide – et revint de mauvaise humeur. Il n’avait aucune idée de l’identité du vaisseau qui les avait récupérés, ni des intentions de ses occupants, et il détestait cette incertitude.

Et il avait en plus l’impression que Teal’c et Jackson en savaient plus que lui… Encore une mission de « l’ancien SG-1 » qu’il était incapable de partager avec l’équipe. Ce qui était bizarre en revanche, c’était qu’il ne se souvenait pas avoir lu la moindre allusion à un vaisseau comme celui-ci – et pourtant il avait épluché tous les rapports de mission du général O’Neill.

— Nous nous éloignons de la planète, colonel Mitchell, déclara soudain Teal’c. Vous devriez venir voir.

Ah, bah. Il savait à quoi ressemblait une planète vue de l’espace.

— Colonel Mitchell, insista le Jaffa.

La curiosité de Cam l’emporta sur sa mauvaise humeur. Après tout, Teal’c non plus n’était pas du genre à s’extasier à la vue d’une planète…

Il se colla au hublot pour profiter de la vue sur l’arrière. Elle était étrangement familière.

— Je ne comprends pas… souffla-t-il.

Les hasards de l’astronomie pouvaient-ils faire exister deux planètes jumelles ?

— Youhou ? Les garçons ?

— Vala ! appela Daniel.

La jeune femme brune entra dans la chambre avec un grand sourire.

— Bien… Il semble que nous n’ayons pas été enfermés et que personne ne nous surveille. Je vous propose donc d’aller faire un petit tour pour reconnaître ce vaisseau. Qu’est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Elle fit demi-tour et serait repartit aussi vite qu’elle était arrivée si Sam, qui la suivait, ne l’avait pas retenue.

— Une minute ! fit la scientifique. Ce vaisseau ne se visite pas à moins d’y être invité.

— Mais…

Sam fit les gros yeux à Vala, qui répondit par sa célèbre « moue boudeuse » mais vint néanmoins s’asseoir sur un des lits.

— Vous avez pu admirer la vue ? reprit Sam.

— Yep. D’ailleurs, à ce propos, je voulais vous demander si le concept de « planètes jumelles » existait en astronomie.

Carter secoua la tête.

— Je ne crois pas qu’il faille chercher si compliqué… C’est la Terre, tout simplement.

—  _Tout simplement_  ? Et quel coin du globe a été vitrifié comme ça ?

— Vous n’avez pas eu accès au dossier « Arcadia », Cam. N’est-ce pas ? répondit-elle.

— Le dossier quoi ? intervint Vala. Je n’ai rien trouvé de ce genre dans vos archives informatiques.

Quatre paires d’yeux la foudroyèrent simultanément. Elle haussa les épaules.

— Le rapport de mission de P4X-48C existe en deux versions, continua Sam. Hammond s’était entendu avec le commandant de la zone 51 pour rédiger une version officielle et une version classée.

— Ces foutus rapports ont déjà un degré de classification effroyable ! fit Mitchell. C’est cette arme asgard qui a nécessité tant de précautions ?

— Non. C’est ce vaisseau. L’Arcadia.

Sam soupira.

— Pour faire simple, expliqua-t-elle, nous avions dû faire face à une surcharge de la porte lors du premier voyage retour de P4X-48C, ce qui avait provoqué un voyage temporel. Je crains fort que le tir du prieur ne soit parvenu au même résultat.

— Mais en sens inverse, colonel Carter, termina Teal’c.

Mitchell les regarda bouche bée.

— Comment ça, en sens inverse ?

— C’est nous qui avons fait le voyage et pas eux, cette fois-ci, répondit Sam. Ce qui signifie que nous sommes dans le futur.

— C’est génial ! s’exclama Vala. Nous allons pouvoir savoir si nous avons vaincu les Oris, et comment. Et je pourrai voir si je vieillis bien.

— Nous sommes _neuf_ _cents ans_ dans le futur, précisa la scientifique.

— Oh.

Vala sembla réfléchir aux implications de cette dernière affirmation. Neuf cents ans… pensa Mitchell. Et une guerre thermonucléaire, a priori.

La porte s’ouvrit sur l’homme vêtu de noir qui s’était battu aux côtés de Cam, dans le cratère. Le colonel tiqua quand il remarqua la tête de mort sur la tunique, et des emblèmes identiques gravés sur les deux boucles de ceinture. Wow, songea Mitchell. Ou les symboles avaient changé en neuf cents ans, ou ce type tenait absolument à faire savoir qu’il était un pirate.

— Harlock, commença Carter. Je ne m’attendais pas à vous trouver ici.

— Vous voulez certainement dire _maintenant_ , répondit l’homme. Si vous étiez en train de rentrer chez vous, alors vous êtes au bon endroit. Mais un peu trop tard de plusieurs siècles, j’en ai peur.

— Au bon endroit ? intervint Mitchell. Et est-ce que par hasard il n’y aurait pas une porte dans le coin ?

— Négatif. Mais nous vous avons repêchés à l’emplacement exact du SG-C.

— C’est bizarre, fit Vala, il me semblait que le paysage présentait à l’époque un peu plus de… comment dire… de relief.

— Cheyenne Mountain, je sais, coupa Harlock. Maintenant vous savez à quoi ressemble une montagne lorsqu’on stocke un anneau de trinium pur hautement explosif au sous-sol.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, quelque chose dans la dernière phrase du pirate la gênait.

— Ce n’est pas un simple voyage temporel, fit-elle. Nous n’aurions pas dû tomber ici.

— C’est aussi mon avis, répondit Harlock.

Il fit un geste fataliste.

— Je crois me souvenir que vous étiez la meilleure pour débrouiller ce genre d’énigmes, reprit-il. Les ordinateurs de l’Arcadia sont à votre disposition, si vous le désirez.

Il fit demi-tour, mais hésita avant de refranchir la porte.

— Vous pouvez vous déplacer où vous voulez à bord. Vous connaissez déjà les lieux, je ne vous donne pas de guide… Mes effectifs sont un peu restreints, en ce moment.

Harlock s’adossa au chambranle de la porte et dévisagea Mitchell de la tête aux pieds, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

— À propos, major… ajouta-t-il. Qu’avez-vous fait du colonel O’Neill ?

— Le _général_ O’Neill a été appelé à de plus hautes responsabilités à Washington, intervint Cam en appuyant bien sur le mot « général ». Quant à moi, je suis le colonel Mitchell et j’ai pris sa suite à la tête de SG-1.

— C’est curieux… J’aurais plutôt parié sur le major Carter pour ce poste…

Cameron jura intérieurement. Bon sang ! Même dans le futur, il fallait encore qu’il soit écrasé par l’ombre de l’ancienne équipe SG-1 – celle du « fameux colonel O’Neill ». Quand donc arriverait-il à asseoir sa légitimité comme nouveau leader de SG-1 ? Et surtout, quand donc arriverait-il à ce que ses actions effacent le souvenir de celles d’O’Neill ?

— C’est « colonel Carter », à présent, grommela-t-il, vexé.

— Toutes mes félicitations, lâcha Harlock, impassible.

Le pirate enfonça la commande d’ouverture de la porte.

— Je vous laisse. J’ai quelques… affaires à traiter en priorité.

Il sortit sans plus se retourner.

— Faites comme chez vous, conclut-il avec un geste de la main.

—

À peine la porte refermée, Vala se frotta les mains avec une expression réjouie.

— Bien… Maintenant que nous avons été invités, que diriez-vous d’une petite visite ?

Elle était impatiente de découvrir ce vaisseau… Il regorgeait à coup sûr de technologies inconnues – des technologies du futur – et peut-être trouverait-elle des appareils facilement transportables dont personne ne remarquerait la disparition. Elle se demanda à combien se monnayait un artefact du futur au marché noir… Plus qu’un bibelot antique, en tout cas.

Daniel parut deviner à quoi elle pensait, car il lui fit son regard sévère de prof.

— Je suis tenté, concéda Mitchell. Mais je voudrais des informations complémentaires avant… Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais ces types sont des pirates, non ?

Daniel échangea un regard avec Sam, qui haussa les épaules.

— Ils ne font pas grand-chose pour le cacher, répondit-il.

— Mais nous avons relativement peu d’éléments sur eux, quand on fait le bilan, continua Sam. La dernière fois, nos déplacements étaient limités entre nos quartiers et le mess, et je n’ai jamais pu approcher d’ordinateurs… Nous avons eu droit à une visite sommaire, mais aucune information sur les technologies qu’ils utilisent.

— Apparemment, ça a l’air un peu moins strict cette fois-ci, fit Vala. C’est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Elle ne renonçait pas à profiter de la situation. Avec un minimum d’efforts, elle devrait pouvoir persuader un pirate de lui faire un cadeau qu’elle serait susceptible de revendre une fortune… et une telle stratégie empêcherait de plus Daniel d’avoir des scrupules.

— Tout ce que je peux dire, reprit Sam, c’est que l’Arcadia est capable de tenir tête à trois vaisseaux-nefs asgards sans problème, que son capitaine, Harlock, vient de sortir de cette pièce et qu’ils doivent être environ quarante à bord.

— Et que ce sont des pirates, répéta Mitchell.

Ça avait l’air de le perturber.

— Exact, répondit Sam. Mais quant à savoir la nature précise de leurs activités…

— Piller, voler, enfin ce genre de choses que font habituellement les pirates, je suppose, coupa Vala.

Elle se sentait parfaitement à l’aise. Après tout, elle avait une longue carrière derrière elle, pendant laquelle elle avait rencontré contrebandiers, hors-la-loi et pirates de tous poils. Par contre, elle vit le colonel Mitchell blêmir ; visiblement son côté « militaire bien élevé » n’approuvait pas.

— Ils peuvent nous ramener au SG-C, intervint Daniel. C’est un voyage qu’ils ont déjà fait.

— Mouais… Je n’ai pas trouvé cet Harlock très pressé de nous réexpédier dans le passé.

Sam eut un geste d’impuissance.

— Il nous a tout de même sauvé la vie en nous récupérant, rétorqua-t-elle. Et il a perdu un homme dans l’affaire.

— Mmm.

Mitchell n’était pas convaincu. Vala décida qu’ils avaient assez tergiversé et que, puisqu’on l’avait autorisée à se balader, elle n’avait aucune raison de rester confinée dans cette chambre minuscule.

— Je vais faire un tour, annonça-t-elle.

Et cette fois, aucun des quatre autres membres de l’équipe ne fut suffisamment prompt pour la retenir.

—

Harlock avait docilement suivi le docteur jusqu’à l’infirmerie… du moins tant qu’il était à portée de vue de Kei. Il s’était éclipsé pendant que le doc installait Josh sur la table d’opérations. Vu la tête que Zero tirait, les blessures devaient être plus graves qu’il ne l’avait cru au premier abord.

— Le capitaine est demandé en passerelle.

L’intéressé fit la grimace. Kei utilisait cette astuce pour le localiser – le doc devait l’avoir informée qu’il n’était pas resté à l’infirmerie.

Il avisa un interphone à proximité.

— Harlock, répondit-il. Que se passe-t-il ?

— La route vers la ceinture d’astéroïdes est tracée sur les cartes et entrée dans le pilote automatique, fit la voix de Kei. Vous venez voir ?

— Je te fais confiance.

Qu’elle ne s’imagine pas qu’il allait tomber dans le panneau.

— Capitaine…

— Je sais ! coupa-t-il. Je suis juste passé vérifier si nos invités étaient bien installés.

— Moui… Le doc vous attend, rappela-t-elle.

Il coupa la communication, agacé. Il n’avait pas besoin du doc ! Il écarta les lambeaux de la manche de sa tunique pour examiner sa blessure.

_Aïe._

Houlà. Pas joli joli. La plaie était profonde, irrégulière, et elle commençait à coaguler sur les bords, collant des bouts de tissus sur la peau. Il les arracha d’un coup sec, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire saigner à nouveau la blessure abondamment.

Le vertige devait être un effet secondaire bonus. Il s’adossa à la paroi le temps que la coursive cesse de tourner.

— Laissez-moi m’occuper de votre bras, capitaine.

Mimee avait surgi à côté de lui, silencieusement, comme d’habitude. C’était soit une coïncidence, soit Kei avait mis en place sa ruse typiquement féminine numéro deux.

Il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences.

— Kei t’a appelée ? demanda-t-il amèrement.

— Vous devez vous soigner, capitaine, éluda la fille aux cheveux bleus.

— Mmm.

Il prendrait ça pour un oui.

Les yeux jaunes sans pupilles de Mimee s’illuminèrent.

— Arrête ça tout de suite, dit-il.

Les natifs de Jura étaient télépathes. Harlock savait que la jeune femme restreignait ses capacités par égard pour les humains de l’équipage qui supportaient assez mal les communications directes d’esprit à esprit. Mais il avait eu l’occasion de l’observer en action : lorsque ses yeux brillaient ainsi, elle était capable de saisir les pensées de ses interlocuteurs à courte distance.

Il n’aimait pas l’idée qu’on puisse lire en lui. Même s’il s’agissait de Mimee.

— Je sens que vous souffrez, capitaine, insista-t-elle, la tête penchée sur le côté. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes aussi têtu.

Il serra les dents. Par principe, il refusait d’entrer dans tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un complexe hospitalier – tant qu’il était conscient, en tout cas.

Une réminiscence du passé, il ne changerait pas.

D’un autre côté, puisque Mimee se proposait de le soigner, peut-être pourrait-il écarter la menace du médecin…

— Tu passes chez moi ? proposa-t-il l’air de rien.

La fille lui transmit une vague de soulagement, avec un soupçon d’amusement.

— Très bien, capitaine. Je vais chercher la trousse de secours.

Au moins, il avait échappé à l’infirmerie. Connaissant le doc, il aurait probablement été forcé de rester en observation toute une journée, voire deux.

Et une telle option n’était pas envisageable.


	5. Chapitre 2

## Chapitre 2

—

Le Queen glissait le long d’une perturbation magnétique. Emeraldas sommeillait dans ses quartiers en écoutant un morceau d’ancienne musique terrienne.

« Détection masse métallique en approche », fit l’ordinateur.

— Un vaisseau ? demanda Emeraldas.

Quelques secondes passèrent, le temps que l’ordinateur traite la question et recalibre ses scanners.

« Aucun système propulsif en fonction. Aucune similitude avec les types de vaisseaux standards de la base de données. Recherche approfondie en cours », répondit-il.

Hmm. C’était probablement sans intérêt, mais quoi que ce soit, ça avait au moins le mérite de rompre la monotonie de la journée.

Emeraldas se leva et gagna la passerelle.

— Visuel sur écran dès que nous sommes en portée, ordonna-t-elle.

Elle se souvint d’un détail alors qu’elle s’asseyait dans le fauteuil de commandement.

— Fais-moi un scan de recherche de formes organiques.

La zone était mal cartographiée. Emeraldas avait pu observer ces dernières semaines une extension des anomalies, sans qu’elle puisse y trouver une raison. Si un appareil s’était égaré dans ce quadrant, il avait dû essuyer de plein fouet les tempêtes magnétiques. Peu de vaisseaux étaient capables d’y résister.

Elle se demanda combien de temps ils avaient pu tenir dans cette zone. Toute leur électronique avait dû griller dès la première vague magnétique… Mais bon, peut-être restait-il des survivants, si elle n’arrivait pas trop tard – les chances de survie à l’intérieur d’un vaisseau sans propulsion tombaient à zéro au bout d’une semaine, et encore, si les systèmes auxiliaires étaient toujours fonctionnels.

« Formes de vie détectées, concentrées dans une seule zone. Données organiques incohérentes », annonça l’ordinateur. « Affichage de l’image en cours. »

_Qu’est-ce qu’il veut dire avec ses données incohérentes ? Il ne reconnaît plus les êtres vivants, à présent ?_

Emeraldas prit mentalement note de vérifier la programmation de l’ordinateur principal, quand la vidéo s’afficha brusquement.

Elle se leva, sous le choc.

_Bon sang ! Que fait-il ici, celui-là ?_

Pas étonnant que la base de données n’ait pu fournir de réponse rapide. Aucun vaisseau de ce type ne croisait plus dans l’espace depuis des siècles. Mais elle le reconnut sans peine ; sa forme pyramidale était par trop caractéristique. Et à sa connaissance, aucun autre peuple n’avait utilisé ce design si particulier.

Elle avait déjà eu l’occasion de monter à bord d’un de ces appareils… Le souvenir d’une aventure au vingt-et-unième siècle traversa son esprit.

_Un Goa’uld ?_

—

Vala avait sorti une pièce de sa poche, et jouait à pile ou face la coursive qu’elle allait emprunter.

_Face. À gauche._

Le vaisseau semblait désert. Elle n’avait croisé personne, et les seuls locaux qu’elle avait visités avaient l’air de tous servir d’espace de stockage. Elle n’avait pas dû prendre la bonne direction. Où donc étaient les locaux techniques, les systèmes d’armes ? Où était l’équipage, d’ailleurs ? Elle ne pouvait même pas rebrousser chemin. Elle avait tourné et retourné dans ces satanées coursives, et elle ignorait totalement où se trouvait sa cabine, à présent.

— Il y a quelqu’un ? appela-t-elle au hasard.

On ne savait jamais…

Elle attendit quelques secondes, tendant l’oreille, mais rien de notable ne se passa.

_Bon. Je suis perdue._

La logique aurait voulu qu’elle reste sur place jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un la retrouve. Elle aurait même été heureuse de voir surgir le colonel Mitchell, tiens, même si elle risquait à tous les coups de se faire sermonner – une fois de plus. Ah, bah, à quoi bon se tracasser. Elle reprit sa marche. Un vaisseau du futur devait au moins posséder un dispositif de localisation, non ?

Un bourdonnement discret attira son attention. Ah. Il y avait de la vie, par là.

_Mmm. Je suis trop haut pour être à la salle des machines…_

Seule une faible lueur intermittente illuminait l’autre bout de la coursive. Vala hésita un peu – l’obscurité, cette lueur blafarde et l’absence totale de mouvement contribuaient à rendre l’endroit fort peu engageant.

Finalement, la curiosité l’emporta. Elle s’avança vaillamment, parvint au bout de la coursive et percuta une forme noire alors qu’elle entrait dans une pièce circulaire qu’occupait presque entièrement un immense ordinateur.

— Aaah ! cria-t-elle de saisissement. Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Le capitaine Harlock leva un sourcil étonné.

— C’est plutôt à vous que je devrais poser cette question, répondit-il sèchement.

— Je visitais votre vaisseau, déclara la jeune femme sans se démonter. Vous nous avez dit tout à l’heure que nous pouvions aller partout.

— J’aurais dû préciser « partout, sauf dans cette pièce ».

Il fixa un instant la coursive, derrière elle.

— Vous n’êtes pas avec les autres ?

Vala sortit son plus beau sourire. Tomber par hasard sur le capitaine de l’Arcadia au beau milieu d’une coursive déserte n’était pas pour lui déplaire. Après tout, si elle voulait séduire un membre de l’équipage pour lui arracher des secrets technologiques, alors autant commencer au sommet…

— Je voulais me dégourdir les jambes, avoua-t-elle. Je dois dire que je trouve votre vaisseau impressionnant. Comment s’appelle-t-il ?

— Arcadia.

— Mmm. J’aime bien.

Elle se rapprocha petit à petit du capitaine. Il avait l’air encore jeune, et malgré le bandeau qui couvrait son œil droit et la balafre qui lui mangeait l’autre moitié du visage, elle le trouvait plutôt beau gosse. Elle lui fit un clin d’œil langoureux. Cela promettait d’être agréable…

— Vous voulez me servir de guide ?

Elle laissa ses doigts frôler ceux d’Harlock, qui recula aussitôt d’un pas.

_Et ben… C’est pas gagné._

Le capitaine saisit les épaules de Vala et lui fit fermement faire demi-tour.

— Je pense que le major… le colonel Carter pourra tenir ce rôle à la perfection, répondit-il.

Il commença à s’éloigner dans la coursive, mais Vala n’avait pas l’intention de renoncer si facilement. Elle lui emboîta le pas, et accéléra pour revenir à sa hauteur.

— Vous connaissez sûrement mieux votre vaisseau que Sam, rétorqua-t-elle. Toute cette technologie, les ordinateurs, les systèmes d’armes…

— Vous n’êtes pas censés être à cette époque, coupa-t-il. Je n’ai pas _l’intention_ de vous révéler quoi que ce soit sur des technologies que vous ne maîtrisez pas.

— Je ne suis pas terrienne, vous savez. Je connais pas mal de technologies avancées : les cristaux asgards, la navigation hyperspatiale…

Évidemment, Sam Carter avait des connaissances plus pointues qu’elle dans ces deux domaines, mais elle-même ne se débrouillait pas si mal.

Harlock ne répondit pas.

— Vous n’êtes pas obligé d’entrer dans les détails, insista-t-elle. Mais vous pourriez me montrer les différents locaux, me présenter votre équipage… Vous êtes combien à bord, à propos ? J’ai eu l’impression de marcher des kilomètres et vous êtes la seule personne vivante que j’ai croisée.

Il lui lança un regard qu’elle retrouvait sans cesse chez Daniel. L’expression « arrête, tu parles trop ». Elle fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

— Vous n’avez pas besoin de parler du futur… enfin, de votre présent, continua-t-elle. C’est normal, de toute manière, à cause de toutes ces histoires de paradoxe temporel, tout ça… Mais je suis sûre qu’on peut trouver des sujets communs, non ?

— Je suis sûr que vous pouvez trouver _quelqu’un d’autre_ pour discuter, fit-il.

— J’en serai ravie… dès que vous m’aurez présentée. Je m’appelle Vala, au fait.

Harlock lâcha un « mmh » qui pouvait aussi bien vouloir dire « enchanté » que « ça ne m’intéresse pas ». Bon. Le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est qu’il n’était pas d’un naturel bavard… Mais s’il comptait la décourager de cette manière, il se trompait.

Il stoppa sans crier gare. Quelque chose dans son regard donnait à penser qu’il se demandait quelle était la meilleure manière de se débarrasser d’elle. Ce qui devait inclure le meurtre, d’ailleurs.

Il opta finalement pour une solution moins radicale, au grand soulagement de Vala.

— Le mess est par là, annonça-t-il. Il y a toujours du monde.

Il la poussa sans ménagement à l’intérieur d’un local qui, après un rapide examen de la part de Vala, s’avéra être la cantine du bord. Une femme âgée s’affairait derrière ce qui ressemblait à une immense cocotte-minute. Les quelques hommes attablés lancèrent des regards ébahis à leur capitaine lorsqu’il se dirigea vers eux.

— Occupez-vous d’elle, ordonna Harlock sans s’adresser à personne en particulier, mais en foudroyant les hommes du regard les uns après les autres.

Il força Vala à s’asseoir.

— Euh… À vos ordres, captain, répondit un grand brun avec un bandana, mais qu’est-ce que…

— Faites-la visiter ou reconduisez-la dans sa cabine, je m’en fiche, coupa Harlock.

Il saisit l’imprudent qui avait pris la parole par le col.

— Ce que vous voulez, mais je ne veux plus l’avoir dans les pattes, c’est clair ?

L’homme se raidit.

— Aye aye, captain.

Harlock gratifia Vala d’un dernier regard furieux avant de tourner les talons et de quitter le mess. L’homme qui avait écopé du rôle officiel de guide poussa un soupir puis sourit à ses camarades de table.

— Pff. L’est pas dans un bon jour, hein ? déclara-t-il avec une expression mi-figue mi-raisin.

— Ça lui passera, répondit son voisin en haussant les épaules. Faut qu’il digère l’expédition d’aujourd’hui… Pas vraiment ce que j’appelle un succès.

Vala se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l’aise. Quelqu’un allait finir par évoquer le but de ladite expédition… L’un des leurs avait été tué, cela risquait de faire partir leurs relations du mauvais pied.

Elle devait prendre les devants.

— Je tiens à vous remercier d’avoir pris le risque de venir nous chercher, intervint-elle. Sans vous, je ne crois pas que nous aurions pu en sortir.

— Ça, c’est sûr ! ironisa quelqu’un en bout de salle.

Elle ignora la remarque.

— Je m’appelle Vala, continua-t-elle.

— Moi, c’est Yasu, fit le pirate au bandana.

Il plissa les yeux, suspicieux.

— Vous pouvez m’expliquer pourquoi vous êtes si importants aux yeux du capitaine ? Si ça n’avait tenu qu’à moi, j’aurais laissé ces mutants vous dévorer…

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Un murmure d’approbation courut dans le mess. Vala hésita. Qu’est-ce qu’elle en savait, elle ? Elle ne connaissait même pas Harlock…

— Nous venons du vingt-et-unième siècle, répondit-elle avec hauteur.

— Et alors ?

_Woups. Analyse de la situation : hostile. Il est temps de prendre congé._

Elle s’apprêtait à se lever discrètement quand un couteau se planta dans le bois de la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Vala jeta un œil dans la direction du lancer : la vieille cuisinière avait quitté ses fourneaux et agitait un deuxième couteau menaçant.

_Wow. Ils sont tous dingues, ici, ou quoi ?_

— Ces jeunes gens ont sauvé Kei et le capitaine il y a trois ans, lorsqu’ils se sont retrouvés dans le passé, intervint-elle, visiblement en colère. Ils n’auraient jamais pu revenir sur l’Arcadia sans leur aide !

— Faites excuse, ma’am, répondit Yasu. Je ne savais pas, je n’étais pas encore à bord…

— Et alors ? Renseigne-toi auprès des anciens !

La cuisinière récupéra son couteau d’un air furibond avant de rejoindre sa place près de la cocotte-minute qui en avait profité pour déborder à gros bouillons. Elle lâcha un chapelet de jurons imagés tandis que les hommes la regardaient furtivement, probablement dans la crainte d’un autre lancer de couteau.

Yasu sourit à Vala d’un air penaud.

— Désolé, miss, s’excusa-t-il. On est tous un peu à cran à cause de Josh qui est blessé et du pauvre gars qu’on a dû laisser en bas…

— Je comprends.

Ah. Tout n’était pas perdu. Vala passa en mode « charme ». La petite lueur qui s’alluma dans les yeux du pirate lui indiqua qu’elle avait fait mouche.

— Je prends le quart dans une heure, dit-il. D’ici là, je peux vous montrer les principaux locaux de l’Arcadia, si vous voulez…

—

Harlock étudiait la possibilité de se rendre en passerelle bien que, d’un autre côté, il était assez tenté par quelques heures de repos dans ses quartiers.

Il avait la migraine. Et malgré ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à se convaincre que c’était à cause du bavardage incessant de cette Vala – dire qu’il était allé dans la salle de l’ordinateur principal pour y être au calme…

Son bras, que Mimee avait nettoyé et pansé, pulsait douloureusement. Il avait envie de dormir, d’un grand verre de brandy et d’une douche, pas nécessairement dans cet ordre, d’ailleurs. Le problème, c’est que le chemin du château arrière, et donc de sa cabine, passait forcément devant l’infirmerie…

— Capitaine !

Le doc émergeait d’une coursive annexe, trop près pour qu’il puisse lui échapper. Il ne restait qu’à espérer qu’il avait croisé Mimee avant lui.

— Je me suis fait soigner, doc, répondit Harlock avant que le médecin ait le temps d’ouvrir la bouche.

— C’est ce que m’a dit Mimee… Mais ça ne vous dispense pas de passer me voir !

_Mrf._

Zero fronça les sourcils mais n’insista pas.

— Il faut que je vous parle de Josh, capitaine, reprit le doc d’un air grave. C’est urgent.

— Il y a des complications ?

— J’en ai peur.

Le médecin se mordit la lèvre inférieure nerveusement.

— Une infection généralisée que je n’arrive pas à traiter. Aucun des médicaments habituels n’a eu d’effet. Et je n’ai pas réussi à établir de diagnostic précis.

— Vous voulez dire que rien du même genre n’est référencé dans la base médicale ?

— J’ai mis Yattaran sur l’affaire, répondit Zero. Il est en salle de briefing.

Si Yattaran avait cessé de s’intéresser à ses maquettes, c’est que la situation devait être critique, en effet.

— Quels sont les symptômes ?

— Infection du sang, forte fièvre qui continue d’augmenter… Si je ne trouve rien, il ne s’en sortira pas.

Zero lui lança un regard appuyé.

— … et je veux toujours voir votre bras, capitaine.

— Mon bras va bien, merci, mentit-il.

Il n’allait quand même pas faire toute une histoire pour une simple griffure.

La griffure en question se rappela à lui par des fourmillements, un élancement de douleur qui lui remonta du coude à l’épaule et une vague de chaleur assez peu normale pour une griffure qui se respecte.

Mmm. Effectivement, dans un futur proche, il allait peut-être devoir reconsidérer son état de santé… Et surtout, il allait devoir considérer le fait que l’Arcadia ne se trouvait pas dans la meilleure zone si le doc lui demandait de dénicher un médicament rare.

_Bon, et bien je crois qu’il va falloir renoncer au repos._

— Je monte en passerelle, déclara-t-il. Il faut qu’on se rapproche des grands carrefours commerciaux. Rester aux abords de la Terre n’apportera rien.

— Captain ! Vous devez…

— Je pense que vous allez vouloir vous approvisionner dans une pharmacie bien achalandée sous peu, coupa Harlock. Je vais régler ça là-haut. Prévenez-moi dès que Yattaran a trouvé ce qu’il vous faut.

Il planta le doc au milieu de la coursive et s’engouffra dans l’ascenseur avant qu’il ne réagisse. Il repensa à cette opération de sauvetage et sourit amèrement.

_Des griffes empoisonnées ! C’est bien ma veine…_

Il aurait dû s’en douter. Le continent entier avait été mis en quarantaine après les guerres nucléaires. Ceux qui étaient restés – et qui avaient survécu – avaient payé très cher les conséquences du taux de radioactivité. Mais personne ne s’était vraiment intéressé à la nature exacte des mutations… ou plutôt, les quelques fous qui s’y étaient intéressés n’étaient jamais revenus.

Un autre élancement lui fit crisper involontairement la main.

Si seulement il avait ignoré ce maudit signal en Sierra !… Après tout, qu’avait-il à faire de SG-1 ?

Il traversa la passerelle et s’appuya à la barre sans même regarder la trajectoire du vaisseau. Il pouvait rejoindre les planètes centrales, les Pléiades ou Heavy Melder, mais seul un hôpital renommé posséderait les infrastructures et les médicaments nécessaires pour soigner ce genre de blessures. Et bien sûr, ce n’était pas le meilleur endroit pour débarquer avec un vaisseau pirate, surtout vu le montant actuel de la prime sur sa tête.

_Des mutants, hmm ?_

Il y avait une alternative. Certaines planètes de la Bordure Extérieure étaient habitées par des personnes qu’il fallait éviter d’appeler mutants, même si à l’origine leurs ancêtres avaient été des humains qui avaient subi des mutations. Il ne restait plus qu’à espérer que les quelques néo-humains qu’il connaissait sauraient résoudre son problème de griffes empoisonnées…

Il empoigna la barre.

— On change de quadrant ! annonça-t-il. Que tout le monde se prépare à effectuer un saut warp !

—

Le sas du tube de transport s’ouvrit dans un chuintement. Emeraldas sauta souplement à l’intérieur du ha’tak goa’uld.

Le local qu’elle avait abordé était désert. À l’exception de la gravité artificielle, plus aucun système de survie ne fonctionnait sur ce pont. La pirate rousse vérifia le bon fonctionnement de son scaphandre avant de poursuivre son exploration.

« Données atmosphériques viables dans les ponts supérieurs », lui transmit l’ordinateur. « Ponts inférieurs détruits à soixante-trois pour cent. »

— Donne-moi une estimation du nombre de formes de vie humanoïdes à bord, demanda Emeraldas.

« Analyse en cours. »

La coursive portait des traces d’incendie. D’où que vienne ce vaisseau, il avait souffert.

« De quand », corrigea-t-elle mentalement. Elle considéra les probabilités que le ha’tak ait effectué un saut warp incontrôlé qui l’aurait propulsé dans le futur.

_Une foutue coïncidence, oui !_

C’était possible, bien sûr, mais alors pourquoi le vaisseau aurait-il abouti précisément maintenant ?

« Formes de vie humanoïdes : soixante-trois. Multiples données organiques non répertoriées. »

L’équipage de ce vaisseau ne faisait pas partie des nombreuses races contenues dans la base de données de l’ordinateur du Queen. Ce qui signifiait, en clair : des Jaffas et leur symbiote, et certainement un Goa’uld.

Emeraldas explora les locaux les plus proches, tous dans le même état, puis revint à son point de départ.

— Quel est le chemin le plus court pour rejoindre les ponts supérieurs ?

La console portative fixée à son poignet afficha un diagramme stylisé du ha’tak : il y avait un sas de montée à quelques mètres à peine de sa position.

Elle dégaina son arme.

—

Cam avait eu faim – les émotions, ça creuse – et il avait suivi les indications de Daniel pour se rendre au mess. Il y avait retrouvé une Vala visiblement ravie entourée de quatre ou cinq pirates sous le charme. Elle discutait avec animation.

Il saisit les mots « marchandage » et « intermédiaire peu recommandable » et comprit qu’elle devait être en train de relater l’un de ses nombreux exploits, réel ou fictif, il s’en fichait et n’avait pas envie de le savoir.

Il déclina d’un geste lorsque Vala l’aperçut et lui fit signe de la rejoindre, et alla s’attabler au comptoir. La cuisinière lui tendit un bol de nouilles qu’elle arrosa généreusement de sauce.

— Vous êtes Miss Masu, c’est ça ? demanda Mitchell.

Daniel lui avait fait un descriptif bizarre, duquel ressortaient les termes « susceptibilité » et « couteaux ». Son coéquipier était ensuite parti sur une histoire de chat et de cigogne, à moins qu’il ne s’agisse de vautour… Cam se pencha au-dessus du comptoir avec curiosité. La vieille femme, tout à fait normale par ailleurs, lui fit un grand sourire.

— Oui, répondit-elle. Et vous, vous venez de cette base militaire du passé, n’est-ce pas ? Je ne vous ai pas vu, la dernière fois…

— Je n’étais pas encore affecté au programme SG-C, fit Cam. Je suis le colonel Cameron Mitchell… Je suis un ami de Daniel Jackson, ajouta-t-il.

— Ah, oui… Un garçon charmant…

La cuisinière s’interrompit pour servir un bol à un pirate qui s’était approché.

— Eh bien, en attendant de rentrer chez vous, j’espère que vous vous plairez à bord, termina-t-elle.

Cam attendit encore un peu, mais rien d’extraordinaire ne semblait devoir se passer. Vaguement déçu, il emporta son bol et avala rapidement ses nouilles sur un coin de table.

Rassasié, il s’adossa sur sa chaise et observa la pièce. Un antique mobilier en bois – tables, chaises, comptoir – côtoyait du matériel high-tech, un écran plat, une sorte de boule lumineuse qui lévitait dans un coin, ainsi que la cuisine elle-même. Le contraste était étrange et donnait une ambiance à mi-chemin entre le western et la science-fiction.

Le mess s’animait progressivement. Outre la table à laquelle était installée Vala, la moitié des tables étaient déjà occupées. La porte s’ouvrit soudain sur une dizaine de pirates affamés. Le colonel entraperçut également un éclair roux filer en direction de la cuisine.

— Faites sortir cette bestiole d’ici ! hurla aussitôt Masu.

— Du calme, répondit une voix bonhomme. Cette pauvre bête a bien le droit de se nourrir, elle aussi…

Mitchell remarqua avec intérêt que tous les hommes attablés baissaient le nez dans leur assiette comme pour se faire oublier.

— Je vais le dépecer et m’en faire un manchon, de votre chat ! continuait la cuisinière. Ahhh ! Saleté d’animal ! Lâche ce morceau de viande tout de suite !

Le propriétaire du chat, un homme d’âge mûr avec un début d’embonpoint, laissa tranquillement passer l’orage. Il vint s’asseoir en face de Cam tout en arborant l’air de qui en a vu d’autres.

— Enchanté. Je suis le docteur Zero, se présenta-t-il sans se soucier des invectives de la cuisinière.

— Colonel Mitchell, répondit Cam machinalement.

Un éclat métallique vola à travers la pièce et fut stoppé par un mur. Le « tzing » résonna aux oreilles de Mitchell, qui préféra l’ignorer. Le visage de Daniel prononçant le mot « couteau » traversa son esprit.

Un miaulement proche se fit entendre. Cam jeta un œil sous la table et fut dévisagé par deux yeux félins réprobateurs.

— C’est le chat le plus intelligent que je connaisse, fit Zero avec une note de fierté paternelle.

Cam acquiesça en silence. Autour de lui, les conversations reprenaient. Le mess avait l’air de retrouver son train-train habituel.

Il se souvint soudain d’un détail important.

— Vous êtes le médecin du bord ? Comment va votre blessé ?

Le docteur fit une moue caractéristique de la profession médicale et qui était mauvais signe, généralement.

— Mes blessés, corrigea-t-il sans toutefois s’étendre davantage.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Cameron.

— Mon diagnostic est réservé… Infection mutagène, expliqua-t-il après une hésitation.

— Mutaquoi ? Vous voulez dire que ce sont des mutants qui nous ont attaqués ?

Zero opina.

— Il s’est passé beaucoup de choses horribles sur Terre entre votre siècle et le nôtre, soupira-t-il.

Il sourit en guise d’excuse.

— J’ai peur que les humains ne soient pas très soigneux envers leur propre planète…

Il haussa les épaules, fataliste. Mitchell ne répondit pas. Il n’était pas sûr qu’une phrase du genre « j’irai voir le président, je lui décrirai le futur qui nous attend et nous mettrons tout en œuvre pour l’éviter » soit bien perçue. Et puis ça lui faisait penser à un mauvais film de série B…

— Cela risque de retarder quelque peu votre retour, reprit le médecin.

— Hein ?

— Les blessés… L’Arcadia ne fera pas de voyage temporel tant que je ne les aurai pas soignés.

— Je comprends, répondit Mitchell.

C’était sûrement un peu égoïste, mais voilà qui ferait certainement plaisir à Sam. Elle allait pouvoir glaner des informations, apprendre le fonctionnement de systèmes futuristes et peut-être, qui sait, trouverait-elle quelque chose susceptible de les aider contre les Oris.

Quant aux autres…Si ce vaisseau possédait une bibliothèque, Cam ne se faisait pas de souci pour Daniel, il saurait s’occuper. Teal’c trouvait _toujours_ à s’occuper. Vala…

Il fixa la jeune femme brune, toujours en grande conversation avec les pirates de sa table… Il n’avait qu’à espérer qu’elle ne se lance pas dans un marchandage douteux, comme monnayer l’Arcadia contre le SG-C ou une cargaison fantôme contre des espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes, et tout se passerait bien.

—

Sam Carter avait laissé Teal’c à sa méditation, Daniel à son bouquin, Vala où qu’elle puisse être et Cam à son estomac, et s’était attaquée à la problématique du voyage temporel retour.

Elle nota quelques équations sur son ordinateur de poche. Les calculs s’annonçaient complexes. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais il semblait que SG-1 avait été projeté dans un univers parallèle – à la fois celui auquel appartenait l’Arcadia qu’ils avaient rencontré dans le passé, _et_ dans lequel P4X-48C avait été détruite. Il devait exister un passage entre les deux univers depuis qu’Harlock avait fait le voyage dans l’autre sens et modifié le cours des événements.

La scientifique se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir expliquer ça _simplement_ à Cam, même si, malgré tout, il était moins obtus que Jack O’Neill.

Sam soupira. Postulat numéro un : elle n’y arriverait pas toute seule. Mais elle connaissait à bord de l’Arcadia quelqu’un qui pouvait l’aider. Ce qui était bizarre, c’était qu’elle ne l’avait pas encore vu. Le petit homme, jovial et beaucoup plus expansif qu’Harlock, n’aurait pas manqué de venir les saluer.

Elle monta en passerelle avec une pointe d’appréhension. Son arrivée passa inaperçue. L’attention des opérateurs de quart était tournée vers leurs pupitres ou vers l’écran de contrôle principal. La vue depuis les baies d’observation ne laissait pas de place au doute : l’Arcadia était en pleine navigation hyperspatiale.

— Paramètres stables. Temps du saut : trois point huit heures.

Sam s’avança au centre de la passerelle et chercha un visage connu.

— Il y a des terminaux informatiques en libre accès dans les salles de briefing, colonel, lui lança Harlock depuis son fauteuil.

— Je suis venue chercher de l’aide, répondit-elle. Ce genre de calculs dépasse mes compétences actuelles.

— Voyez avec les ordinateurs. Leurs processeurs ont été améliorés depuis la dernière fois, et ils possèdent des programmes de recherche très… indépendants.

La scientifique haussa un sourcil. Quelque chose dans le ton d’Harlock l’embêtait. Il donnait l’impression de lui faire une plaisanterie dont il était le seul à connaître la clé. Sam se rapprocha de la barre, et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

— Je n’ai pas vu le professeur Oyama. Il est à bord ?

Harlock sourit distraitement.

— Oh, oui, il est à bord… Partout autour de nous…

Comme elle le fixait, perplexe, le capitaine reprit une expression sérieuse.

— Il est mort il y a presque deux ans.

— Je suis désolée…

Harlock eut un regard étrange et Sam eut de nouveau le sentiment qu’une information lui échappait.

— Si vous tenez absolument à travailler avec une personne organique, reprit le capitaine, je vous suggère de voir Yattaran, l’officier en second… Quand il n’est pas occupé par ses maquettes, il est très efficace.

Sam remercia d’un signe de tête, tout en notant mentalement de réfléchir au qualificatif « personne organique » dès qu’elle aurait deux minutes, tandis qu’Harlock cessait de s’intéresser à elle – il devait estimer lui avoir donné suffisamment d’informations pour qu’elle puisse commencer ses calculs… C’était le cas, dans un sens.

Sam quitta la passerelle frustrée. Sa conversation avec le capitaine avait été à deux vitesses, elle en était persuadée, mais elle n’arrivait pas à trouver de sens caché aux quelques phrases sibyllines d’Harlock. Il faudrait qu’elle se renseigne sur Tochiro Oyama et sur ce qui avait causé sa mort auprès d’autres membres d’équipage.

—

Daniel se demandait si l’Arcadia possédait une bibliothèque – c’était sûrement le cas – et s’il pourrait la consulter. Il n’avait pas pris beaucoup de livres dans son sac – il les connaissait déjà quasiment par cœur, d’ailleurs –, et peut-être les archives de l’Arcadia le mettraient-elles sur une nouvelle piste dans ses recherches sur les Oris.

— Vous cherchez quelque chose, Daniel ?

Kei Yuki. La jeune femme blonde était accompagnée d’un garçon qui devait avoir seize ou dix-sept ans, et que Daniel ne connaissait pas. Elle avait mûri. L’éclat de ses yeux était plus dur que dans le souvenir de Daniel.

_À quoi est-ce que tu t’attendais ? Elle vit sur un vaisseau pirate, la vie ne doit pas être facile tous les jours…_

— Plus maintenant, sourit-il.

Les yeux du garçon lancèrent des éclairs. Le jeune homme adopta la posture typique du mâle jaloux. Éviter les familiarités, donc…

— Je laisse aux spécialistes le soin de calculer des trajectoires de navigation temporelle, ajouta-t-il. Quant à moi, je cherchais un peu de lecture… Nous faisons face à une nouvelle menace, expliqua-t-il, et peut-être possédez-vous des archives intéressantes…

Kei haussa les épaules.

— Il y a des terminaux informatiques partout dans le vaisseau, lâcha-t-elle.

— Je préfère le format papier, si possible.

La fille échangea un regard dubitatif avec son compagnon.

— Dans ce cas, faut demander au capitaine… Mais ce n’est pas le moment.

Daniel retint le « pourquoi ? » qui lui venait aux lèvres. Il se rappelait bien le caractère d’Harlock, et si Kei estimait que ce n’était pas le moment, alors mieux valait qu’il oublie.

— Je possède quelques livres électroniques, si vous voulez, reprit-elle. Daiba va vous montrer.

Elle donna un coup de coude au garçon que la dernière phrase ne remplissait visiblement pas d’enthousiasme.

— J’ai à faire en passerelle, trancha-t-elle, sans que Daniel puisse déterminer si elle s’adressait au garçon ou à lui-même.

Elle disparut en coup de vent. Le garçon eut un soupir résigné et fit signe à Daniel de le suivre sans ajouter un mot.

—

La salle d’opérations de l’infirmerie possédait une baie d’observation. Teal’c s’était attardé là, dans la pénombre, fixant l’homme qui était allongé sur le lit.

— Il ne sait même pas ce qu’est le SG-C. Et maintenant…

Teal’c se retourna, surpris. La fille avait surgi derrière lui telle une ombre et le dévisageait de ses deux yeux félins, d’un jaune d’or uni.

— Je suis désolé, répondit-il machinalement.

La fille se contenta d’incliner la tête de côté. Ses yeux brillèrent légèrement – cela n’avait cependant rien à voir avec les Goa’ulds. Teal’c attendit qu’elle reprenne la parole, ce qu’elle ne fit pas – lui-même ne trouva rien à ajouter après les quelques mots qu’il avait prononcés. Tous deux restèrent silencieux, côte à côte, à regarder le blessé à travers la vitre.

—

Elle était attendue.

Éblouie par l’éclat d’une lampe braquée sur elle, Emeraldas cligna des yeux lorsqu’elle émergea du sas de montée. Visiblement, le ha’tak possédait encore quelques systèmes de détection opérationnels. Ou des hublots bien placés.

Elle tira au hasard. Contre un champ de force, d’après le bruit.

— Baissez votre arme ! ordonna une voix. Comme vous avez dû l’entendre, le champ de force vous empêche de nous atteindre… et l’inverse est vrai également.

Emeraldas plissa les yeux pour évaluer le nombre de Jaffas dissimulés derrière la lumière du projecteur, sans succès. Sa position la défavorisait ; elle ignorait la nature du champ de force – il avait autant de chances d’être calibré pour n’arrêter que les tirs lasers que de posséder un réglage particulier qui carboniserait quiconque tenterait de le traverser.

En conséquence, elle pouvait oublier l’option « foncer dans le tas et passer en force ». Il ne lui restait qu’à battre en retraite dans le sas.

— Vous ne comptez tout de même pas repartir si vite ?

Elle connaissait cette voix… Il fallait qu’elle en ait le cœur net.

Elle baissa légèrement sa garde. Ses yeux s’accoutumaient à la lumière crue – elle pouvait distinguer une dizaine de personnes en face d’elle. Rien qui ne soit insurmontable…

Quelque chose bourdonna sur le côté. Un bruit familier, similaire à celui que ferait un champ de force qu’on désactive. Elle bondit à temps pour éviter le premier tir de zat. Elle riposta au jugé, entraperçut un corps tomber et s’élança aussitôt dans la brèche.

—

— Je ne peux pas, je suis occupé.

Sam considéra avec perplexité l’homme qu’un pirate venait de lui présenter comme « le second de l’Arcadia… mais je ne crois pas que vous obteniez quelque chose aujourd’hui, ma’am ».

— Monsieur…

— Oh, pas de chichis, coupa-t-il. Appelez-moi Yattaran. Ou second, ajouta-t-il après réflexion. Si vous tenez absolument à me donner un titre.

La scientifique tenta d’organiser ses idées. Que pouvait-elle demander à quelqu’un en train de poser avec application un point de colle sur ce qui ressemblait à une maquette d’avion biplan, et ce, sans lui prêter la moindre parcelle d’attention ?

— Vous venez pour les paramètres de navigation, c’est ça ? fit Yattaran distraitement en attrapant un empennage.

— Euh… en effet.

— Ce n’est pas le moment.

Yattaran éprouva d’un œil expert la symétrie de sa maquette, puis lui fit exécuter quelques huit en la tenant à bout de bras.

— Superbe, n’est-ce pas ? C’est une réplique exacte !

Samantha préféra ne pas s’engager dans cette conversation. Elle était venue pour des calculs de navigation hyperspatiale, et pas pour un exposé sur les modèles réduits.

Tant pis pour la politesse et la diplomatie.

— J’aurais besoin des calculs que Tochiro Oyama avait effectués lorsque ce vaisseau avait voyagé jusqu’au vingt-et-unième siècle, déclara-t-elle sèchement. Cela me suffira pour déduire les paramètres de notre trajet retour, si vous ne voulez pas m’aider.

Yattaran éclata d’un rire bref.

— Ah ! Le capitaine vous répondrait d’aller demander ça directement à Tochiro !

— Je croyais qu’il était mort ?

Le second de l’Arcadia posa sa maquette d’avion et accorda enfin à Sam toute son attention. Il prit quelques secondes de réflexion pour répondre, et lorsqu’il se décida, il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

— Oui… C’est ce qu’on dit.

Yattaran fixa Sam d’un air amusé. L’interlude l’avait apparemment mis de bonne humeur, et l’avait décidé à se désintéresser un instant de ses modèles réduits.

— Je ne pense pas que les calculs de Tochiro soient suffisants, reprit-il… Je m’explique, ajouta-t-il alors que Sam ouvrait la bouche pour protester.

Il traça une ligne imaginaire devant lui.

— Ceci, c’est notre ligne temporelle. Et ça – il plaça son doigt au début de la ligne – c’est le paradoxe que le capitaine a engendré lorsqu’il vous a aidé sur cette planète… euh…

— P4X-48C, fit Sam.

— Oui. Le point zéro, pour nous.

Il esquissa une branche partant de ce point, parallèle à la première ligne qu’il avait tracée.

— Vous, à présent, vous évoluez sur cette ligne temporelle… sur laquelle la planète en question n’a pas explosé, et la première guerre galactique n’a pas eu lieu.

— Nous avons tout de même une guerre en cours, répliqua Sam.

— Pas la même… En tout cas, ce n’est pas celle qui mène à ce présent-ci.

Yattaran fit revenir son doigt en arrière depuis le bout de sa première ligne jusqu’à ce qu’il appelait le point zéro, puis le descendit et l’avança un peu sur sa deuxième ligne.

— Voilà le voyage qu’il faut calculer, conclut-il. Nous allons devoir remonter plus loin dans le temps que votre date de départ, pour retrouver l’embranchement entre les deux univers.

Sam hocha la tête. Elle avait déjà travaillé sur la théorie des univers alternatifs – elle avait même eu des aperçus de certains d’entre eux – et elle avait craint des complications de ce genre.

— Le problème n’est pas insurmontable, déclara-t-elle.

— Non. Bien sûr que non. C’est même classique lorsqu’on navigue souvent en dimension warp… Il ne faut simplement pas louper l’aiguillage.

Yattaran soupira.

— J’ai commencé quelques calculs, je vais vous montrer… Mais ne vous attendez pas à effectuer un saut temporel dès que la trajectoire sera calculée.

— Pourquoi ?

— Nous devons récupérer une molécule un peu spéciale pour soigner nos blessés. C’est prioritaire sur votre rapatriement.

Il reprit sa maquette de biplan et fit tourner son hélice.

— Cela risque de prendre du temps, continua-t-il. La molécule en question n’est produite que dans une poignée d’hôpitaux de pointe sur des planètes du Secteur Central. Et elle est hors de prix. Autant dire qu’il est impossible de s’en procurer.

— Il y a certainement un moyen.

Yattaran haussa les épaules.

— Le capitaine a pris un cap vers la Bordure Extérieure, répondit-il. J’ignore ce qu’il cherche exactement, mais je pense que nous allons nous rapprocher des filières du marché noir…

—

Un coup violent entre les côtes, accompagné d’une décharge électrique, lui fit brutalement reprendre conscience. Emeraldas secoua la tête pour éclaircir ses idées. Lorsqu’elle voulut bouger, elle s’aperçut que ses mains étaient entravées.

Elle se tortilla pour éprouver ses liens.

— Vous êtes de retour parmi nous, ma chère ? fit une voix sarcastique. Savez-vous que vous nous avez donné beaucoup de mal ?

La pirate rousse tenta de se relever pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Peine perdue. Elle ne récolta qu’un deuxième coup, tandis qu’une poigne de fer la maintenait au sol.

— Onze de mes Jaffas ont été tués, reprit la voix. Je devrais vous torturer à mort pour ça.

— Mais dans ce cas, il ne vous resterait qu’à dériver jusqu’à ce que tout vos systèmes de survie s’éteignent, n’est-ce pas ? répliqua Emeraldas.

Une paire de bottes se planta devant elle. Son propriétaire s’accroupit, saisit Emeraldas par les cheveux et la redressa jusqu’à ce qu’elle puisse plonger son regard dans le sien.

Il n’avait pas changé.

— J’aurais préféré tomber sur n’importe qui d’autre que vous, dans la situation délicate où je me trouve… même si je ne vous cache pas que vous retrouver me fait extrêmement plaisir.

Ba’al sourit dédaigneusement.

— C’est bizarre, ça n’a pas l’air d’être votre cas… À moins que tuer mes soldats soit votre façon de me montrer votre joie de me revoir ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez été surprise par ma présence à bord…

Emeraldas serra les dents. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser piéger ainsi ? Elle avait su qu’il s’agissait du ha’tak de Ba’al dès l’instant où il était apparu sur ses écrans. Pourquoi ne l’avait-elle pas détruit depuis le Queen ? Pourquoi n’avait-elle pas poursuivi sa route en le laissant dériver ?

— J’ai besoin de votre vaisseau, ajouta le Goa’uld. Le mien n’est pas réparable.

— Allez au diable ! Jamais le Queen ne vous appartiendra !

Ba’al ricana.

— Je n’ose croire que vous ignorez l’étendue des moyens dont je dispose pour vous convaincre…

Il la fixa pensivement.

— Je suis pressé, malheureusement. J’ai peur de n’avoir pas le temps de m’amuser…

—

Harlock tentait de coder un message avec une triple séquence de cryptage qu’il avait récupérée dans ses archives personnelles et qu’il n’avait pas utilisée depuis… Il ne se souvenait pas l’avoir jamais utilisée, d’ailleurs. Les calculs étaient suffisamment ardus pour faire ramer son ordinateur, et nécessitaient de faire abstraction de sa migraine persistante, de la fièvre qui pointait et du colonel Mitchell qui jouait les touristes en passerelle depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Le capitaine se demanda si l’équipe SG-1 s’était concertée pour faire défiler tous ses membres les uns après les autres devant lui… pour faire durer le supplice, en quelque sorte. Il referma sèchement son ordinateur portable qui lui affichait un énième message d’erreur, quelque chose comme « mémoire virtuelle insuffisante, connectez un périphérique plus puissant pour poursuivre le calcul en cours ». Bon sang ! Il allait devoir demander à Tochiro alors qu’il aurait préféré garder l’information pour lui. Mais pourquoi avoir choisi une clé de cryptage de malade, aussi ?

— Pouvez-vous me montrer le fonctionnement de votre console de tir ? demandait Mitchell à un opérateur au hasard. À ce que j’ai compris, nous allons devoir passer plus de temps sur votre vaisseau que je ne le prévoyais…

Argl. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu’il leur dise qu’ils pouvaient se déplacer partout ? Il avait horreur des passagers, encore plus lorsqu’ils se comportaient comme des touristes ébahis.

La console de tir occupa Mitchell trente petites secondes, le temps qu’il comprenne que l’artilleur n’était pas prêt à tirer dans le vide pour ses beaux yeux. Le colonel se mit ensuite à déambuler à travers la passerelle l’air de rien, mais en réussissant le tour de force de déranger à peu près toutes les personnes de quart présentes. Puis il fit ce que le capitaine redoutait depuis le début.

Il engagea la conversation avec lui.

— Vous avez un vaisseau superbe, déclara-t-il. Je pense que j’apprécierais le voir en action.

Harlock grogna en rouvrant sauvagement son ordinateur, lequel pédalait toujours dans le vide avec ses algorithmes. Dire que son message n’était composé que d’une dizaine de mots ! Heureusement qu’il ne voulait pas envoyer un rapport de plusieurs pages…

— Je suis désolé, continua Mitchell.

— Pourquoi ?

— Et ben… Les pertes, les blessés…

— J’avais une dette envers le colonel O’Neill, coupa Harlock. J’avoue que je pensais le trouver en descendant vous chercher.

— Je vous remercie quand même.

Harlock nota que la mine du colonel s’était allongée lorsqu’il avait évoqué le nom de son prédécesseur. Il sourit intérieurement. Prendre la suite du colonel O’Neill n’avait pas dû être facile… Mitchell avait dû se voir reprocher sa jeunesse, son manque d’expérience, et tout ce qu’il faisait devait immanquablement être comparé à quelque chose que le colonel O’Neill avait déjà accompli, probablement mieux. « Le général O’Neill », corrigea-t-il.

Mitchell semblait avoir compris que sa présence en passerelle n’était pas vraiment bienvenue. Il grommela quelques phrases de politesse avant de s’éclipser. Le capitaine revint à son cryptage. L’écran indiquait « erreur système ». Bon. Il irait plus vite en faisant le calcul à la main. Mais pas en passerelle.

— Je suis chez moi. Appelez-moi avant la fin du saut.

—

Ailleurs, et bien avant…

— Nous avons découvert une déformation de l’espace-temps au point d’origine de la perturbation énergétique, Orici. Il s’agit d’une signature identique à celle que laisse un vaisseau franchissant l’hyperespace, mais d’une intensité bien supérieure.

— Il est impossible que les infidèles de cette galaxie aient accès à une telle technologie, à moins qu’ils n’aient reçu l’aide de peuples évolués. Il y a certainement une explication beaucoup plus simple. Je me rends sur place pour étudier ce phénomène de plus près.

— Nous attendons votre venue avec impatience, Orici.

— Poursuivez la croisade dans ce secteur de la galaxie. La foi des Origines doit triompher partout, et s’il s’agit d’un vaisseau qui a provoqué cela et qu’il revient, je veux qu’il soit isolé. Ainsi nous pourrons le convertir, ou le détruire facilement.

— Bien Orici. Il en sera fait selon vos désirs.


	6. Chapitre 3

## Chapitre 3

—

L’étoile Eridan Neuf était située en limite de la Bordure. Elle possédait un système planétaire composé de sept géantes gazeuses et de multiples satellites, tous inhabitables, et était jumelée à une naine brune dont l’orbite erratique perturbait grandement la gravitation dans la zone. Autant dire que la navigation spatiale s’y avérait particulièrement ardue.

Le vaisseau qui se faufilait entre deux astéroïdes semblait pourtant parfaitement à son aise. Il évita habilement un piège gravitationnel invisible avant d’adopter une orbite plus large. C’était un appareil semblable aux cargos qui croisaient de planète en planète sans jamais quitter leur système solaire d’appartenance. Les flancs de celui-ci étaient cependant balafrés de toutes sortes d’impacts qui n’étaient visiblement pas dus à des rencontres impromptues avec des météorites. Une curieuse quille, disproportionnée par rapport à la taille du vaisseau, contribuait à lui conférer un aspect plus menaçant que n’aurait eu un inoffensif cargo – les batteries de canons devaient jouer également.

Afin de dissiper les doutes d’un éventuel observateur, il arborait de plus le pavillon à tête de mort, crâne et tibias entrecroisés sur un fond vert délavé.

Morgane commandait le Speranz depuis plus d’une quinzaine d’années. Son domaine de prédilection était peut-être moins étendu que celui de l’Arcadia, mais sa réputation n’avait pas à rougir de la comparaison avec celle d’Harlock.

Le vaisseau poursuivit sa patrouille le long de la Bordure. Les territoires néo-humains n’avaient guère été inquiétés par les mécanoïdes qui leur préféraient des planètes plus fertiles, et plus accessibles.

Les humains, quant à eux, ne s’aventuraient que rarement dans cette zone où les radiations finissaient par leur être fatales – seules quelques planètes limitrophes avaient été aménagées pour eux.

— Contact sonar ! annonça l’opérateur.

Morgane se redressa sur son siège. Elle naviguait trop loin des routes commerciales : les vaisseaux civils honnêtes avaient depuis longtemps appris à éviter largement le coin. S’agissait-il d’un imprudent qui s’était égaré, d’un fugitif qui cherchait un refuge illusoire ou d’un imbécile qui se prenait pour un héros ?

— Activez le bouclier de camouflage, ordonna-t-elle. Et armez les torpilles longue portée.

Le sonar basse fréquence installé dans la quille lui donnait l’avantage d’une portée de détection inégalée dans la galaxie. Le Speranz était capable de repérer et engager ses cibles avant même qu’elles n’aient conscience de sa présence.

Un cadeau d’un certain Tochiro Oyama…

—

Quelque chose sonnait. Strident. Une sonnerie… Deux… Trois…

Harlock finit par admettre que l’appel devait lui être destiné, puis identifia la surface lisse sur laquelle il était allongé comme son bureau.

— Harlock, répondit-il en enclenchant l’interphone.

Il ne se souvenait pas comment il avait atterri ici… Ah, si. Une histoire de cryptage. Il ne restait qu’à se rappeler ce qu’il était en train de crypter.

— Capitaine, enfin !

C’était Yattaran. En passerelle.

— Nous avons atteint la destination que vous aviez programmée dans le pilote automatique, capitaine, reprit son second d’un ton un petit peu angoissé. Il n’y a aucune planète ou station spatiale habitée sur un rayon de vingt années-lumière, au moins… Qui soit répertorié, en tout cas. Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous êtes venu chercher dans cette zone ?

_Grnf. Zone ? Quelle zone ?_

— J’arrive, fit Harlock.

Normalement, ses idées devraient s’éclaircir en chemin. Le capitaine se trouvait vaguement ouateux. Le réveil en sursaut, probablement…

— Capitaine ? continuait Yattaran. Capitaine, est-ce que ça va ?

— Ça va, répondit-il automatiquement.

Ses jambes n’avaient pas l’air du même avis. Il insista, mais constata vite qu’il lui était impossible de rejoindre la porte de sa chambre, qui s’éloignait au fur et à mesure qu’il avançait.

Il finit par s’effondrer au sol.

_Aïe._

Une douleur cuisante lui remontait le long du bras. Il se mordit les lèvres. Il avait l’impression que tout son corps irradiait une chaleur intense. Sa vue se brouillait bizarrement – les murs de ses quartiers se coloraient d’un camaïeu de jaune orangé tandis que le plafond s’incurvait comme s’il voulait le broyer.

Le point positif, c’est que tout cela lui remit en mémoire les événements, SG-1, le cryptage et tous les petits détails annexes – le doc qui n’avait cessé de le harceler pendant ces quatre derniers jours, l’état de Josh qui s’était aggravé au point que Zero avait été forcé de le placer en stase contrôlée et l’envoi d’un message d’identification muni d’un code bien spécifique qui devait éviter à l’Arcadia des désagréments futurs, comme se faire attaquer sans sommation, dans le meilleur des cas.

Le capitaine regarda son bureau. Son ordinateur était toujours allumé ; l’écran indiquait « encodage terminé ».

Il fallait qu’il transmette le message maintenant. Et s’ils étaient déjà arrivés, comme venait d’ailleurs de lui dire Yattaran, alors il était même déjà trop tard.

—

Il y avait eu une légère vibration. Cam ne l’aurait pas senti s’il n’avait pas été en train d’ajuster sa visée et que le tressautement ne lui fasse manquer sa cible. Agacé, il avait jeté un coup d’œil par le hublot de la salle d’entraînement et s’était aperçu qu’ils étaient revenus en espace normal.

Depuis leur départ de la Terre, ils alternaient les sauts en hyperespace avec de courts passages en navigation sub-luminique. Mais il n’y avait pas eu d’annonce générale pour annoncer le prochain saut, cette fois-ci. Ils devaient donc avoir atteint leur terminus.

Carter lui avait montré la distance qu’ils avaient parcourue : la trajectoire qu’ils suivaient les rapprochaient du centre de la galaxie. Une zone qui n’était pas desservie par le réseau de porte des étoiles et que Sam qualifiait d’instable. Les pirates la nommaient « la Bordure », ce qui était idiot, en un sens, car elle était entourée de territoires colonisés par les humains ou d’autres races aliens dont Mitchell n’avait jamais entendu parler.

Il monta à la pêche aux renseignements en passerelle. Yattaran, le second ou ce qui en tenait lieu d’après l’enquête que le colonel avait menée à bord, était assis dans le fauteuil de commandement.

Bonne nouvelle. Au moins, il n’aurait pas à supporter l’hostilité quasi ouverte d’Harlock, qui ne manquait pas de lui faire remarquer à chaque fois qu’il le voyait qu’il n’était intervenu que parce qu’il pensait retrouver le général O’Neill, et que jamais il ne se serait déplacé s’il avait su qu’il ne faisait plus partie de l’équipe.

Cam se rapprocha du centre de la passerelle. Normalement, il allait pouvoir poser quelques questions sans se faire rembarrer immédiatement.

Yattaran le salua de la tête avant de lui faire signe d’attendre.

— Appelez l’infirmerie, ordonna-t-il à un opérateur.

— Un problème ? fit Mitchell.

— Le capitaine est excessivement têtu.

Le second haussa les épaules comme si cela n’avait aucune espèce d’importance. Mitchell fronça les sourcils. Il avait mis presque deux jours à se rendre compte qu’Harlock n’était pas sorti indemne de sa « rencontre » avec les mutants qui squattaient ce qui était autrefois Cheyenne Mountain, puis un autre jour avant de comprendre que le médecin du bord se faisait _vraiment_ du souci, mais que le seul moyen de persuader Harlock de rester à l’infirmerie était, grosso modo, d’attendre qu’il tombe dans le coma – et encore.

— Personne n’a essayé de le convaincre ?… Je veux dire, avec des arguments peut-être un peu plus « percutants »… plaisanta-t-il en frappant du poing dans sa paume.

Yattaran fit une moue désabusée.

— Vous êtes tenté ? Allez-y ! railla-t-il. Vous seriez bien le seul à ne pas avoir remarqué son humeur exécrable, ces temps-ci.

Il agita la main pour balayer les objections de Cam, qui s’apprêtait à rétorquer que ce n’était pas une raison, le capitaine était de mauvais poil parce qu’il était blessé, et alors ? Il était bien placé pour savoir que les médecins possédaient tout un tas de combines pour retenir leurs patients, il en avait lui-même testé quelques-unes.

— Vous avez vu le calibre de l’arme qu’il porte à la ceinture ? continua Yattaran. Je n’ai pas envie de l’énerver au point qu’il se décide à s’en servir contre moi… Trop dangereux. Je le sais, l’équipage le sait, et le doc le sait et fait avec.

_Ah, oui… Dans ce cas…_

Yattaran se détourna et consulta l’écran d’une console voisine.

— C’est pas bon… murmura-t-il pour lui-même. On est beaucoup trop près…

« Trop près de quoi ? », pensa Mitchell, mais il n’eut pas le temps de demander des explications.

— Alerte torpille ! cria quelqu’un.

— Manœuvre d’évitement ! répondit aussitôt Yattaran. Aux postes de combat !

Les coups de klaxon familiers retentirent aux oreilles du colonel. Comme quoi certaines choses étaient immuables…

Les pirates rejoignaient en hâte leurs postes tandis que le vaisseau entamait une courbe selon un angle qui faisait grincer sa structure… et perturbaient les générateurs de gravité, constata Mitchell en basculant en avant. Il se rattrapa de justesse à un siège. Vide.

Bon, et bien puisque personne n’avait l’air de vouloir s’asseoir à cette place, il n’y aurait certainement aucun inconvénient à ce qu’il s’y installe.

Un léger rire cristallin se fit entendre à sa gauche.

— Je ne crois pas que nous ayons besoin de la DCA contre une torpille, colonel Mitchell.

Kei Yuki arborait un sourire moqueur. Blessé dans son instinct de mâle, Cam préféra arborer l’expression « je sais ce que je fais », plutôt que d’avouer qu’il était incapable de faire la différence entre sa console et celle d’à côté, et qu’il aurait été bien en peine de reconnaître la commande qui permettait d’ouvrir le feu, si on lui avait demandé.

— Torpille verrouillée sur nous ! annonça un pirate à l’autre bout de la passerelle. Impact dans dix secondes !

— Boucliers puissance maximale !

Cam se cramponna à sa console dans l’attente du choc. La passerelle fut illuminée une fraction de seconde lorsque la torpille explosa contre le bouclier de l’Arcadia, mais le vaisseau fut à peine secoué.

Il ne devait pas y avoir de dégâts majeurs… Du moins, c’était l’avis de Cam. Kei, elle, avait pâli.

— Boucliers à trente pour cent, reporta-t-elle. Aucune détection du bâtiment lanceur.

— Nouvelle torpille en approche ! lança le radar.

Yattaran fixait l’écran tactique, les yeux écarquillés. Les deux torpilles semblaient avoir surgi de nulle part… et de deux endroits différents.

— Lancez les leurres ! ordonna-t-il.

La deuxième torpille frappa l’Arcadia juste sous la proue. Cette fois-ci, la secousse fut plus rude, et les consoles situées côté bâbord de la passerelle protestèrent à grands coups d’étincelles.

— Nos dispositifs de brouillage sont inefficaces, annonça Kei tout en faisant défiler les données sur l’écran tactique. Les boucliers sont à zéro, il y a une brèche dans la coque au niveau du local sonar et toujours aucune détection ennemie.

— Bon sang ! Quel genre de vaisseau est capable de faire ça à _l’Arcadia_  ?

Mitchell observa les pirates. À voir leurs têtes, ils devaient surtout avoir l’habitude d’être de l’autre côté de la torpille. Mais bon, il n’allait pas les plaindre. Après tout, c’étaient des hors-la-loi, non ? Ils auraient dû s’attendre, un jour ou l’autre, à tomber sur un bâtiment militaire qui leur tiendrait tête.

Le seul problème, en fait, était qu’il se trouvait lui aussi à bord, et qu’il ne voyait pas comment réussir à quitter l’Arcadia avec SG-1 avant que le vaisseau ne soit détruit.

— Entrez les paramètres de saut ! fit Yattaran. Il faut avoir quitté le coin avant de se prendre une autre torpille !

—

— Troisième torpille parée.

Morgane savoura le plaisir de retarder le coup de grâce. Elle imagina l’équipage du vaisseau touché se ruer vers les capsules de sauvetage. Peut-être voyaient-ils dans le répit qui leur était accordé un espoir de survie…

Elle eut un sourire carnassier.

— A-t-on une identification de la cible ? demanda-t-elle.

— Nous sommes encore trop loin pour obtenir une vidéo radar correcte, ma’am.

Cela avait peu d’importance. Tout ce qui cherchait à pénétrer son domaine devait être détruit. Elle ne pouvait que supposer qu’il s’agisse d’un militaire. Aucun cargo civil ne résistait à la première torpille.

Le vaisseau prenait une route d’évasion. La trajectoire exacte qu’elle avait espéré qu’il prenne en faisant démasquer ses torpilles sur deux azimuts distincts. Il était peut-être militaire, mais la stratégie n’était pas son point fort.

—

Dépourvue de boucliers, l’Arcadia fonçait de toute la puissance de ses moteurs dans une direction que Yattaran estimait sûre. Kei afficha une simulation des trajectoires. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Le diagramme confirma ce qu’elle avait appréhendé d’instinct : les deux tirs étaient orientés de manière à repousser l’Arcadia vers une zone bien précise – à savoir la ceinture d’astéroïdes qui servait de frontière à la Bordure à cet endroit. Leurs possibilités de manœuvre seraient ainsi restreintes d’un bord et les achever deviendrait un jeu d’enfant.

Voyons… Qu’aurait fait le capitaine, dans la situation présente ?

Elle ne pilotait pas l’Arcadia avec suffisamment de dextérité pour affronter les astéroïdes, et Yattaran non plus. Le second avait de plus choisi l’option de la sécurité en s’éloignant de la position supposée du tireur. Ce qui était une erreur, selon elle. Exactement le genre de trajectoire prévisible qu’il fallait à tout prix éviter.

— Mets la barre à bâbord ! cria-t-elle.

— Quoi ?

Elle se leva vivement et poussa Yattaran de sa place à la barre.

— À gauche, toute ! fit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

Yattaran était peut-être un mathématicien et un informaticien hors-pair, même s’il n’égalait pas Tochiro, mais du point de vue de Kei, il lui manquait le petit quelque chose qui faisait la différence dans les batailles.

— On revient vers l’ennemi ! protesta-t-il.

—  _Et alors_  ? Tu préfères fuir comme un lâche sans même avoir tiré un seul coup de canon ?

Elle vit qu’elle avait fait mouche. Yattaran grommela mais céda sa place et alla s’installer devant le pupitre de l’artillerie principale.

Bon, cette fois, ça y était… Son premier baptême du feu. Et si elle arrivait à sortir l’Arcadia de tout ce bordel, elle n’aurait aucun mal à se constituer un équipage après ça.

—

— Feu torpille !

Morgane s’amusait. Après trois minutes et six secondes de trajectoire rectiligne, le vaisseau touché avait décrit une large courbe et revenait vers la position à laquelle il devait estimer qu’elle se trouvait.

Sauf que les portées de tir du Speranz n’entraient pas dans les distances standards…

_Un dernier baroud d’honneur, mmh ?_

Elle sourit lorsque le vaisseau ouvrit le feu sur la torpille qui venait de démasquer sur son avant. Elle appréciait la combativité – même si cela n’allait pas servir à grand-chose…

— Torpille détruite ! annonça soudain son artilleur d’un ton incrédule.

Fascinant. Ainsi donc son adversaire possédait une puissance de feu capable de venir à bout de ses torpilles blindées. La bataille finale n’en aurait que plus de piment.

— Programmez une trajectoire d’approche, ordonna-t-elle au navigateur. Amenez-nous en portée des torpilles warp.

—

Harlock serrait convulsivement dans sa main la carte de données qui contenait le fameux message qu’il avait eu tant de mal à coder et se raccrochait avec toute l’énergie qui lui restait à une idée bien précise : « rejoindre la passerelle ».

Les coursives étaient désertes. Une fois n’est pas coutume, il aurait bien aimé croiser quelqu’un, ne serait-ce que pour savoir ce qui se passait exactement. Il s’en doutait, bien sûr. Nul ne pénétrait impunément sur les terrains de chasse de Morgane, du moins, pas sans s’être préalablement annoncé.

Il perdit l’équilibre une nouvelle fois, sans savoir cependant si la faute incombait à une défaillance des compensateurs inertiels de l’Arcadia ou s’il s’agissait seulement de ses jambes qui déclaraient forfait.

Les murs s’illuminèrent de noir dans un joyeux tintinnabulement de clochettes, tandis que sa bouche s’emplissait d’un goût bleu et qu’un nuage amer voletait autour de sa tête… à moins que ce ne soit l’inverse, tout ça n’était pas très clair.

Son esprit papillonna un instant dans le couloir qu’il trouvait très confortable, après tout, pourquoi ne pas faire un petit somme juste là ? Il laissa les mots « rejoindre la passerelle » tambouriner à l’intérieur de son crâne, puis son cerveau alluma un gyrophare rouge et cria quelque chose comme « hého, c’est important, vas-y, relève-toi ». Il céda pour le faire taire. De toute façon, il n’était plus très loin.

Il s’effondra dans l’ascenseur.

—

Kei tenait farouchement la barre de l’Arcadia, emplie d’une joie jubilatoire. Elle effectua une série de slaloms courts pour retarder le verrouillage d’une nouvelle torpille, et ne put s’empêcher de sourire en donnant l’ordre de tirer.

Ainsi, c’était donc cela que l’on ressentait lorsque l’on était aux commandes de son propre vaisseau.

Elle entama un nouveau virage.

— Faible écho radar au un sept un ! annonça Sabu.

— Verrouillez l’artillerie principale sur lui !

— Nous ne sommes pas en portée, miss, répondit le pirate.

— Débrouille-toi, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Montrons-lui que nous l’avons vu.

Elle ne prit pas garde à l’ouverture des portes de l’ascenseur, jusqu’à ce que le capitaine vienne s’accrocher à la barre tel un naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage. L’Arcadia fit une embardée, mais Harlock secoua la tête lorsque Kei voulut corriger la trajectoire.

— Éloigne-toi d’elle, articula-t-il. Si tu la détectes, c’est parce qu’elle a démasqué pour t’attaquer. Et elle possède d’autres gadgets longue et moyenne portée avant de devoir passer à l’armement conventionnel.

— Elle ?

Le capitaine ne répondit pas. Il semblait sur le point de perdre connaissance.

— Transmets ça, poursuivit-il. Canal général. Une seule fois.

Il lui fourra une carte magnétique entre les mains avant de s’affaler lourdement dans son fauteuil. Kei hésita une fraction de seconde. Tout ce qui lui importait à cet instant, c’était la vie du capitaine. Quel sens cela aurait-il de sauvegarder l’Arcadia si le vaisseau perdait son commandant ?

Harlock posa sur elle un regard fiévreux, mais lucide.

— Dépêche-toi, souffla-t-il.

Kei comprit parfaitement le sous-entendu qui suivait – « je n’en ai plus pour très longtemps » – à moins que l’angoisse de la jeune femme ne fausse son interprétation… C’était sans importance.

Sans plus réfléchir, elle inséra la carte dans le lecteur du pupitre radio et bascula le message qu’il contenait sur toutes les fréquences que la console avait en mémoire.

—

— Torpilles warp en portée dans quarante secondes.

Morgane crispait sans y penser la main sur son accoudoir. Ce vaisseau la contrariait. Il était trop maniable, trop puissant – un seul coup de ses canons suffisait à détruire ses torpilles, du moins lorsqu’il visait correctement – et suffisamment blindé pour résister à plusieurs torpilles d’affilée. Sans compter le dernier rapport de l’intercepteur électromagnétique : d’après les relevés d’intensité radar, le Speranz venait d’être détecté à une portée supérieure aux meilleurs radars sur le marché.

Et elle n’arrivait toujours pas à obtenir de vidéo correcte.

Elle foudroya un de ses hommes qui la regardait, incertain sur la conduite à tenir, s’aperçut qu’elle tapotait nerveusement son accoudoir et se leva pour se donner une contenance. Elle menait trop peu de véritables combats, ces temps-ci. Son équipage s’était habitué à des victoires faciles et réagissait mal à la combativité anormale de leur adversaire du moment. Elle avait surpris plusieurs regards paniqués parmi ceux qu’elle considérait comme ses meilleurs membres d’équipage – y compris chez certains de ses lieutenants les plus proches. Elle n’osait même pas imaginer ce qui se passait ailleurs qu’en passerelle.

Et dire que l’autre vaisseau n’avait encore tiré aucun coup de canon en direction du Speranz…

— Nous recevons un signal de la cible, ma’am, annonça le radio.

— Quelle nature ?

— C’est… – le radio effectua quelques réglages, l’air éberlué – … un message d’identification crypté… – il fixa attentivement son écran afin, visiblement, de ne manquer aucune information – … la clé est ancienne, mais valide.

Une suite de chiffres s’afficha sur l’écran principal au fur et à mesure que le radio les énumérait.

— Code neuf, un, huit, six, trois, tiret neuf, neuf…

Morgane jura bruyamment.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu’il envoie ça _seulement maintenant_  ! hurla-t-elle.

Ça ne servait à rien à part faire sursauter tout le monde – ils devaient pourtant être habitués à ses sautes d’humeur, depuis le temps – mais au moins, ça calmait ses nerfs.

Et puis, il fallait bien qu’elle se défoule à présent qu’elle se voyait frustrée d’un combat. Même si, d’un autre côté, le combat en question aurait causé sa perte. Le Speranz ne faisait pas le poids contre l’Arcadia.

Harlock allait l’entendre. De vive voix. Et tout de suite.

— Envoyez l’aperçu en clair, ordonna-t-elle au radio, toujours furieuse. Et transmettez-leur qu’on envoie une navette vers eux.

Elle se tourna vers son premier lieutenant.

— Appelle en bas et dis-leur de préparer mon appareil, fit-elle… La passerelle est à toi, ajouta-t-elle avant de disparaître dans le sas.

—

La fin de la bataille avait été un peu frustrante, et Cam Mitchell avait l’impression qu’il n’était pas le seul à le penser.

Aussitôt après l’arrivée d’Harlock en passerelle, Kei Yuki avait introduit une carte plastifiée dans un lecteur et… pour ce qu’il en savait, elle avait _émis_ quelque chose – ce truc devait être la radio.

Toujours est-il que moins de trente secondes plus tard, le vaisseau ennemi avait répondu « bien reçu, code d’identification correct, préparez-vous à recevoir notre navette de transport. » Mais cela voulait-il dire « nous nous rendons », « cessez le feu, nous proposons une trêve » ou « nous acceptons votre reddition » ? Impossible de savoir sans connaître le contenu du message d’Harlock…

Cam jeta un coup d’œil à la dérobée au second, qui, après s’être fait éjecter – littéralement – de son poste par Kei, avait l’air de se désintéresser totalement de la question. En fait, il jouait avec un modèle réduit de char – type Sherman, a priori – et ses voisins semblaient trouver ça tout à fait normal.

Kei revint s’asseoir à côté de lui. Il ne résista pas à l’envie de la titiller.

— Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais le fait d’outrepasser les ordres d’un supérieur, voire de prendre sa place, ce n’est pas ce qu’on qualifie de « mutinerie » ?

La jeune femme blonde haussa les épaules en souriant.

— Je n’ai pas désobéi au capitaine, rétorqua-t-elle.

Mouais… L’argument n’était pas convaincant.

— Navette en approche, annonça le radar. Verrouillage du guidage automatique. Ouverture de la porte du hangar numéro un.

Kei se tourna vers Harlock dans l’attente d’instructions. Celui-ci se contenta de hocher imperceptiblement la tête. Il était pâle comme un mort, mais il s’entêtait à vouloir garder le contrôle des événements alors même que le docteur aurait préféré le placer en stase. Encore un bel exemple d’officier têtu qui tenait à conserver jusqu’au bout un atout dans sa manche. Et qui se croyait invincible, aussi. Quel était l’intérêt d’amener ce foutu message en passerelle au dernier moment, à part risquer la catastrophe ? S’assurer d’être indispensable ? Pouvoir jouer au héros ?

Le colonel préféra s’abstenir de tout commentaire. Après tout, il n’était pas chez lui.

Une tornade rouge fit soudain irruption en passerelle, suivie par un pirate qui devait être chargé de l’escorter, mais qui était complètement dépassé.

La nouvelle venue était vêtue d’une robe pseudo asiatique plutôt sexy et avait relevé ses cheveux en queue de cheval sur le haut de son crâne. À partir de là, la description clochait. La fille avait un teint vert pâle tirant sur le jaune – un air maladif, aurait pensé Mitchell si l’intéressée n’avait pas paru si pleine de santé – ce qui donnait un contraste intéressant avec ses cheveux rouge vif. Lorsqu’elle tourna la tête vers lui, il s’aperçut que ses pupilles étaient verticales et ses iris d’un joli jaune d’or.

« Un beau spécimen de race extraterrestre », pensa-t-il avec détachement.

Elle était furieuse. Et c’était un euphémisme.

— C’est _avant_ d’entrer dans le quadrant qu’il faut s’identifier ! criait-elle.

Elle s’était plantée devant Harlock et l’injuriait copieusement.

— J’ai eu… un petit contretemps, répondit celui-ci avec un faible sourire.

Elle parut se rendre compte que l’état de santé de son interlocuteur n’était pas au beau fixe. Elle cessa de hurler, mais garda néanmoins un air suspicieux – peut-être envisageait-elle la possibilité d’être le sujet d’une plaisanterie. Comme si c’était le genre d’Harlock.

Le capitaine se leva avec effort.

— Le doc va t’expliquer, fit-il.

Tiens, Monsieur « je vous assure ce n’est rien du tout » se décide à se rendre aux mains de la médecine de son plein gré ?

La fille aux cheveux rouges mit son ressentiment de côté dès lors que le capitaine tenta de lâcher le dossier de son fauteuil et de marcher sans vaciller.

— Qu’est-ce qui t’est arrivé ? demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

— Mutants… Sur Terre… J’ai pensé que tu pourrais faire quelque chose…

Kei, qui ne quittait plus Harlock des yeux depuis deux bonnes minutes, enfonça un bouton sur le côté de son pupitre.

— Doc, montez, fit-elle. Vite.

L’extraterrestre éternua. Heu… Remis dans le contexte, ce devait plutôt être un juron.

— Et ça fait _combien de temps_  ? hurla-t-elle dans les oreilles d’Harlock.

Le docteur Zero entra en passerelle à ce moment. Pour être aussi rapide, il devait au moins attendre derrière la porte.

— Sais plus… murmura Harlock. Je ne…

Il finit par lâcher prise et se serait étalé de tout son long si le docteur ne l’avait pas rattrapé.

Zero échangea un long regard avec la fille aux cheveux rouges tandis que deux pirates installaient leur capitaine sur un brancard flottant. L’expression du médecin était éloquente : elle signifiait « et vous, que faites-vous ici, au juste ? ». La fille parcourut la passerelle des yeux avec un demi sourire.

— Le connaissant, il n’a pas dû prendre la peine de me présenter avant mon arrivée, déclara-t-elle.

C’était pure rhétorique, se rendit compte Mitchell, vu qu’elle n’attendit même pas que quiconque réponde de quelque manière que ce soit.

— Morgane, commandant le Speranz, là dehors, continua-t-elle avec un geste désinvolte du pouce vers son vaisseau.

Elle sourit franchement, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches et des canines peut-être un petit peu trop pointues.

— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour lui, termina-t-elle. J’ai une petite expérience de ce genre de blessures…

—

Zone frontalière. Station Cen’t.

La station spatiale était ancrée au-dessus d’une lune anonyme. Ses capteurs solaires récoltaient la moindre parcelle de lumière en provenance de l’étoile de ce système planétaire, une naine rouge sur le déclin. L’immense structure avait plus ou moins la forme d’une coupole hérissée de protubérances qui semblaient avoir été érigées çà et là au hasard. Elle tournait lentement sur elle-même afin de générer sa propre gravité avec un minimum d’énergie.

Une petite navette de maintenance – biplace et équipée d’énormes pinces – s’était stabilisée à environ trois kilomètres de la station, au niveau de son équateur. Ses occupants observaient sans dire un mot la rotation paresseuse des superstructures. Le plus jeune rompit le silence au bout d’un tiers de révolution.

— C’est là, dit-il. Toute la partie inférieure du dock de ravitaillement numéro trois.

— Bordel de merde ! jura l’autre en constatant l’étendue des dégâts.

Il ne s’agissait pas seulement de la partie inférieure. Le dock n’existait plus. À la place, des poutrelles tordues et des câbles de ravitaillement sectionnés encadraient un trou béant. Tout ce qui restait du ponton d’accostage se résumait à une mince passerelle toute de guingois qui se déployait en « s » vers le néant.

Shark jura de nouveau.

— Qu’est-ce qui lui a pris, nom de dieu !

Des équipes de drones et d’humains – tout ce que la station pouvait fournir en techniciens et en personnel de maintenance, en fait – s’affairaient à dégager les débris et cherchaient d’éventuels survivants. Pour l’instant, ils se bornaient surtout à ramasser les cadavres – déjà dix-huit – mais il restait un faible espoir que certains des travailleurs du dock aient pu se réfugier dans les capsules de survie entre le moment où cette section de la station s’était automatiquement isolée et celui où tout avait explosé.

— Je sais qu’on n’était pas en très bons termes, ces temps-ci, mais ce n’est pas une raison, continuait Shark. Si seulement je lui avais demandé de _payer_ pour le carburant, je comprendrais !

Il n’attendait pas de réponse de son pilote – et il n’en reçut d’ailleurs pas. Le jeune homme était habitué à l’entendre récriminer tout haut, ce qu’il fit pendant tout le temps que dura le trajet retour. Un méca qui réussissait à ressembler à une fouine malgré l’impersonnalité de son apparence l’attendait à l’entrée du hangar technique où le pilote rangea la navette.

— Chiffre-moi le montant des réparations, lui demanda Shark. Je veux une estimation sur mon bureau dans une heure.

Il ne pouvait pas porter l’affaire en justice. De part la nature même de ses activités, il préférait que la police ne mette pas le pied sur sa station… C’était pour ça qu’il était devenu un point de ravitaillement si prisé, d’ailleurs. Il savait se défendre cependant, et il possédait d’autres sources pour régler ses comptes, certes moins recommandables mais autrement plus efficaces. Il avait intérêt à obtenir une bonne explication, ou la prochaine fois, il saurait montrer son agressivité. La station pouvait parfaitement infliger de lourds dommages à un vaisseau, aussi puissant soit-il – même s’il préférait ne pas trop contrarier _ce genre_ de vaisseau.

De toute façon, Cen’t était un point de passage obligé pour qui voulait explorer les quadrants voisins, à l’aller comme au retour. Le ravitaillement, toujours.

Il y aurait _forcément_ une prochaine fois.

—

Plus tôt…

Adria fixait intensément P4X-48C depuis la baie d’observation de son vaisseau amiral, puisant dans sa mémoire génétique des informations qui auraient pu lui échapper.

Une chose était sûre : ce n’étaient pas les Anciens qui avaient causé tout ce marasme énergétique autour de cette planète. Non, c’était beaucoup plus récent – quelques milliers d’années tout au plus. Et c’était d’autant plus inquiétant car malgré ses recherches, elle avait abouti à une impasse : les Oris ne savaient pas, technologiquement, reproduire ceci.

— Devons-nous détruire la planète, Orici ?

— Non, trancha-t-elle. Je refuse de rester sur un échec.

L’hypothèse la plus en vogue chez les prieurs était que la planète elle-même était à l’origine du phénomène. Une fois qu’elle serait supprimée, le problème se résoudrait de lui-même.

Elle n’y croyait pas. Même si la cause initiale se trouvait sur la planète, à présent, le phénomène s’auto-alimentait. D’après ses observations et ses calculs, elle avait affaire à un « trou » – elle ne voyait pas comment l’appeler autrement – dans le réseau hyperspatial des portes des étoiles.

Tout concordait : les fluctuations d’énergie, les pics d’activité, si ce n’est que l’intensité était plus de dix fois supérieure à l’activité déployée par une de leurs super-portes – et aussi que rien à proximité du point d’origine ne pouvait justifier un tel débordement d’énergie. Pas de porte des étoiles – celle de P4X-48C avait une activité réduite à néant, elle l’avait personnellement vérifié plusieurs fois. Pas de trou noir. Pas de corps spatial massif ou bizarre, pas d’étoile à neutrons, pas de pulsar. Rien. Hormis ce « petit » détail, le système planétaire dans lequel elle orbitait depuis près d’une semaine terrienne était désespérément normal.

Elle avait un instant espéré qu’il s’agisse d’un accident, une bizarrerie spatiale, une étrangeté temporaire.

Mais la veille, _quelque chose_ était passé. Rapide, furtif et meurtrier. Un de ses vaisseaux avait été détruit sans pouvoir réagir, non pas parce qu’il s’agissait d’un ennemi – ce qui se cachait sous bouclier de camouflage n’avait même pas profité de son avantage pour attaquer d’autres vaisseaux oris – mais, a priori, simplement parce qu’il se trouvait _sur le passage_.

Toujours est-il que depuis ce moment – cela faisait vingt-sept heures maintenant – le « trou » avait cessé de fluctuer. Sa taille s’était stabilisée à deux virgule vingt-cinq fois celle d’une super-porte, et tous ses paramètres s’accordaient avec ceux d’une porte activée.

Quoi que ce soit, et où que cela mène, c’était à présent ouvert.

—

SG-C, base de Cheyenne Mountain.

Le général Hank Landry faisait les cent pas dans la salle de conférence qui jouxtait son bureau et surplombait la porte des étoiles terrienne. Tous les participants du briefing du jour étaient arrivés : Bra’tac était venu d’une place forte jaffa le matin même, le docteur Lee avait délaissé pour l’occasion ses calculs de probabilités, Fields avait fait le déplacement depuis la zone 51 et même cet enquiquineur de Woolsey était là. Qui l’avait invité, d’ailleurs, celui-là ? Bref, tous étaient présents, sauf un ; aux dernières nouvelles cependant, il _était_ dans la base.

_Qu’est-ce qu’il fout ?_

Landry ne se souvenait pas que les ascenseurs du SG-C étaient aussi lents.

— Bonjour tout le monde !

Le général O’Neill marqua une seconde d’arrêt en entrant, prit le temps de faire un sourire à chacune des personnes présentes installées autour de la table de conférence – sauf à Woolsey, remarqua Landry – puis s’assit, imperturbable, comme s’il n’avait pas quatorze minutes de retard. Hank Landry leva les yeux au plafond. Sacré Jack, il ne changerait jamais.

— Très bien. Commençons, déclara-t-il.

Il fit signe à Bra’tac de prendre la parole. Les Jaffas étaient pour ainsi dire les yeux du SG-C : ils étaient bien plus nombreux et plus mobiles que les équipes SG sur le terrain.

— Est-ce que cela concerne SG-1 ? interrompit O’Neill avant que le vieux guerrier ait pu placer un mot.

— C’est possible, bien que je ne puisse vous apporter ni bonne, ni mauvaise nouvelle, répondit calmement le Jaffa.

Il alluma un projecteur holographique pour illustrer ses propos.

— Ces images ont été prises par un de nos al’keshs de surveillance, près de la planète que vous appelez P4X-48C.

La vidéo montrait une flotte ori impressionnante, stationnée à proximité de la lune de la planète.

— Les Oris se sont regroupés dans cette zone peu après le pic d’énergie que votre sonde a enregistrée, expliqua Bra’tac. Cinq vaisseaux.

— J’en compte beaucoup plus, rétorqua Woolsey.

Landry lui lança un regard mauvais. Le bureaucrate à lunettes crispa les mâchoires, ce qui ne fit que le rendre un peu plus antipathique.

— Les autres sont arrivés juste après que vous nous ayez reportés la disparition de SG-1, poursuivit Bra’tac sans modifier son expression (il devait être le seul à cette table à ne pas avoir envie d’étrangler Woolsey).

Le Jaffa fit défiler rapidement la vidéo. Tout en restant à une distance suffisante pour éviter d’être détectée, le al’kesh espion avait fait le tour de la flotte afin de bien apprécier leur nombre et leur positionnement.

— Je pense que leur Orici se trouve à bord d’un de ces appareils, reprit Bra’tac. Et plus précisément dans le vaisseau central, ici.

— Adria ? Vous avez des preuves de ce que vous avancez ?

— Tous les vaisseaux protègent celui-là, rétorqua le guerrier. Stratégiquement, cela laisse peu de possibilités.

— Mais quel rapport avec SG-1 ? intervint O’Neill.

— Aucun, général O’Neill.

— Bon sang, Hank, pourquoi m’avoir dit que vous aviez des nouvelles ? s’énerva l’ancien leader de l’équipe. Vous n’aviez pas besoin de ça pour me faire venir !

— Maître Bra’tac va y venir, répondit Landry. Poursuivez, ajouta-t-il à l’intention du Jaffa.

Celui-ci inséra un autre cristal de données dans le projecteur holographique.

— Voici le passage le plus intéressant.

Landry avait déjà vu cette vidéo – c’était ce qui l’avait incité à organiser la réunion. Néanmoins, il la regarda à nouveau avec la même fascination.

_Soudain, comme lorsque l’on jette un caillou dans une mare, des ondes s’étaient propagées en cercle à partir d’un point situé au beau milieu de la formation ori. Les vaisseaux, bousculés dans leur ordonnancement, avaient tenté de se réorganiser mais l’espace s’était brutalement déchiré… Une traînée lumineuse avait jailli, droit vers un vaisseau ori qui n’avait pu manœuvrer assez vite et avait explosé, littéralement coupé en deux._

La vidéo stoppait à ce moment.

— C’est tout, conclut Bra’tac. En zoomant au maximum de résolution, j’ai pu extraire quelques images intéressantes : une structure métallique… et un aperçu de canons et de projectiles, juste avant que le vaisseau ori ne soit détruit.

Le Jaffa éteignit le projecteur et récupéra son cristal de données.

— Il s’agit d’un vaisseau spatial qui est sorti d’hyperespace avec un dispositif de camouflage activé, déclara-t-il. Et dont le mode de navigation hyperspatiale est différent de ce que nous connaissons – qu’il s’agisse des vaisseaux de cette galaxie ou même des Oris.

Le vieux guerrier fixa le général O’Neill.

— Lorsque j’ai montré ces images au général Landry, il a fait le rapprochement avec la disparition de votre équipe SG-1… Personnellement, je ne vois pas le rapport.

Mais O’Neill avait saisi.

— Je comprends mieux la présence de Fields ici, fit-il.

L’amiral se frottait pensivement le menton.

— J’ai déjà vu une vidéo de vortex de sortie d’hyperespace semblable à celle-ci, murmura-t-il. Elle est dans un coffre dans les sous-sols en zone 51…

— Je savais que cela vous intéresserait, dit Landry.

— Est-ce que vous pouvez _m’expliquer_ , général ? coupa Woolsey de son ton pincé habituel.

— Le rapport de mission de P4X-48C, répondit Landry sèchement. Le dossier « Arcadia ». Vous l’avez forcément lu, vous avez eu accès à _tous_ les dossiers des missions du SG-C. Y compris celui-ci.

Bra’tac haussa un sourcil interrogatif poli à l’intention du général. Lui n’avait pas lu le dossier en question.

— Lors du précédent voyage de SG-1 sur P4X-48C, il y a eu une… interférence temporelle, expliqua Landry. Un vaisseau est venu du futur et a atterri sur Terre, en zone 51. Les images d’archives que nous possédons montrent que la sortie d’hyperespace est similaire à celle que vous venez de projeter.

— À part le camouflage, corrigea O’Neill.

— Exact. Cependant, d’un point de vue technologique, pensez-vous que cela soit réalisable ?

— Harlock avait parlé de boucliers de camouflage, mais j’ignore leur mode de fonctionnement.

— Et pour la puissance de feu ? demanda Bra’tac.

Jack O’Neill haussa les épaules.

— Son vaisseau a tenu tête… non, pour être plus précis, il a _balayé_ trois vaisseaux asgards. Et d’après les rapports d’avarie que j’avais pu entendre à l’époque, il ne possédait qu’ _un tiers_ de sa puissance opérationnelle.

— Vous croyez qu’il s’agirait du même vaisseau ?

Le général Landry retint son souffle. Tout allait dépendre de la réponse à cette simple question.

_Bon sang, si nous pouvons récupérer un vaisseau capable de réduire les Oris en confettis de cette manière, l’issue de la guerre est évidente…_

O’Neill hésitait.

— Pourquoi Harlock ne nous aurait pas contacté, s’il est revenu ? Et d’ailleurs, pourquoi serait-il revenu ?

Le docteur Lee se leva fébrilement et afficha une série de calculs parfaitement incompréhensibles sur l’écran qui se trouvait en bout de salle. Tous ses interlocuteurs s’efforcèrent poliment de s’y intéresser, à l’exception de Jack O’Neill qui essayait sans succès de jongler avec un stylo.

— J’ai étudié le comportement de la porte lors de son ouverture retour de P4X-48C, pendant laquelle nous avons perdu SG-1, commença-t-il. Il s’avère que j’ai pu trouver des enregistrements quasi identiques, qui concernaient également un voyage retour de SG-1, d’ailleurs.

— Venez-en au fait, coupa Landry, agacé par le verbiage du scientifique.

Il ne manquerait plus que Lee se mette à faire des blagues vaseuses à référence cinématographique tel qu’il en avait le secret.

— Euh… Oui. La porte des étoiles avait réagi de la même manière lorsque SG-1 avait été projeté dans le passé, en 1969. Du fait des antécédents de la connexion Terre / P4X-48C, je suppose qu’ils ont été projetés dans le futur, cette fois-ci.

— Vous avez des preuves ?

— Statistiquement…

— Des preuves _concrètes_ , docteur.

Lee se rassit, penaud.

— Non. Désolé.

O’Neill se balançait d’avant en arrière sur sa chaise. Il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

— Somme toute, Hank, tu nous as demandé de venir pour identifier un vaisseau _invisible_  ?

— Tu n’as remarqué aucun détail, aucun indice dans la vidéo que tu as vue ?

— Ben… C’était un vaisseau avec un camouflage optique.

O’Neill eut un geste d’impuissance.

— La technologie colle, évidemment. Ça peut très bien être l’Arcadia… Mais ça peut aussi être n’importe qui d’autre. Personnellement, comme je l’ai dit, je pense qu’Harlock aurait appelé s’il était repassé dans les parages… et c’est d’autant plus vrai s’il ramenait Carter et les autres.

— Mais on peut tout de même tenter de contacter ce vaisseau, quel qu’il soit, intervint Fields.

— Comment ? Nous ne savons même pas _où_ il est parti !

— Le matériel de cryptage que nous avions utilisé pour le contacter la dernière fois est toujours en zone 51, répondit l’amiral. Ainsi que les enregistrements de tous les appels de la fille et la fréquence dont elle s’était servie. Si nous reprenons ça, le message que nous enverrons ne voudra peut-être rien dire, mais il sera spécifique au… trentième siècle, si je me souviens bien. Ça devrait interpeller n’importe quel vaisseau qui viendrait de la même époque.

— Okay. Cela ne nous coûte rien d’essayer, fit Landry. Lee, occupez-vous de ça.

Le scientifique opina et se hâta de quitter la pièce.

— Maître Bra’tac, continua Landry, toutes les informations que vous pourrez nous apporter sur ce vaisseau inconnu sont les bienvenues.

— C’est évident, général Landry. Je ne crois pas qu’un vaisseau de haute technologie puisse rester caché bien longtemps. Je vais activer tous les réseaux de renseignement dont je dispose.

La réunion était terminée. Tous se dispersèrent, lorsque Landry s’aperçut de l’expression goguenarde de Jack O’Neill, qui était resté en arrière et admirait la vue plongeante sur la porte des étoiles.

— Qu’est-ce qui t’amuse, Jack ?

— Oh, rien. Je pensais à tous les laïus de protestations dont avait pu nous abreuver Fields quand l’Arcadia s’était posée dans le Nevada. Il nous avait même proposé de les atomiser ! Et voilà qu’il nous donne la possibilité de les contacter à nouveau…

— Les temps changent…

— Yep. Mais tu as lu le rapport, Hank. Tu _sa_ _is_ qui nous tentons d’appeler.

Landry soupira. Bien sûr qu’il avait lu ce foutu rapport. Il n’avait fait que ça depuis que SG-1 avait disparu.

— Oui, j’ai lu ta prose, Jack. Ainsi que les annotations d’Hammond. Et je me fiche pas mal que ce soit des pirates. S’ils peuvent nous aider contre les Oris, je n’ai pas l’intention de laisser passer cette chance.

—

Adria sortit de sa méditation sans avoir trouvé de réponse satisfaisante. Tant pis. Si elle voulait que ce problème se résolve, elle devait trouver sa source. Elle ne repartirait pas avant.

Elle rejoignit le pont de commandement de mauvaise humeur. Tout cela la mettait en retard dans sa croisade purificatrice.

Enfin… La menace du « trou » était bien réelle, elle avait pu le constater de ses yeux lorsque son vaisseau d’escorte avait explosé.

— Quels sont vos ordres, Orici ?

Les prieurs souhaitaient reprendre la croisade, elle le savait. Ils ne mesuraient pas l’importance de _ceci_.

Sa décision était prise : elle enverrait deux de ses vaisseaux à travers le « trou », et elle attendrait leur rapport avant de bouger. Et elle laisserait la navette qui tournait autour de sa flotte en se croyant invisible poursuivre son petit manège. Que les Jaffas aillent au diable ! Elle s’occuperait d’eux plus tard.

Lorsqu’elle annonça ses intentions aux prieurs, elle vit bien qu’ils n’étaient pas enthousiastes – si toutefois un prieur pouvait être enthousiaste, ce dont elle doutait.

— La volonté des Oris… commença l’un d’eux.

— Je suis l’Orici ! s’emporta-t-elle. Qui mieux que moi peut connaître la volonté des Oris ?

Les prieurs s’inclinèrent avec déférence et s’exécutèrent. Bientôt, deux vaisseaux se détachèrent de la formation et s’approchèrent du « trou » avec toute la prudence que leur permettait leur taille. Adria croisa les bras, contrariée. Les prieurs contestaient son autorité. Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas que le « trou » avait plus d’importance dans la croisade que les planètes qu’ils auraient pu convertir dans le même laps de temps s’ils étaient repartis aussitôt ?

_Parce que ce n’est pas le cas, justement._

Elle n’écouta pas le rapport du prieur qui lui transmettait les éléments de trajectoire des deux vaisseaux. Elle se sentait oppressée, comme si son cœur était compressé dans un étau. Elle se sentait submergée par une vague d’émotions qu’elle ne maîtrisait pas mais qui menaçait de la noyer. Elle _savait_ qu’il fallait franchir ce phénomène spatial bizarre et aller voir de l’autre côté. Elle le savait depuis qu’elle avait appris que SG-1 avait disparu, précisément ici.

SG-1, Vala.

Elle ne repartirait pas avant d’avoir ramené sa mère.


	7. Chapitre 4

## Chapitre 4

—

Harlock se réveilla dans sa chambre et constata aussitôt trois choses.

Premièrement, il avait chaud et horriblement mal partout comme si quelqu’un avait remplacé son sang par de l’huile bouillante.

Deuxièmement, il n’entendait pas le ronronnement rassurant habituel des moteurs, ce qui signifiait que l’Arcadia était à la dérive.

Troisièmement, il était relié à un appareil médical qu’il identifierait plus tard, et le doc était à son chevet. Le doc et au moins une autre personne, d’ailleurs, vu qu’il était en pleine conversation et que, aux dernières nouvelles, Zero n’était pas frappé au point de parler tout seul.

— Qu’est-ce que… vous faites dans ma chambre ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

Ah. Et quatrièmement, se rendit-il compte une fois que le drap eut glissé, il n’était pas beaucoup vêtu… et à part Zero, il était en présence de personnel uniquement féminin.

Kei rougit, Mimee ne rougit pas pour une question de métabolisme, mais c’était tout comme, et la troisième fille le gifla.

Il aurait mieux fait de continuer à dormir.

— Tu es _idiot_  ! cria Morgane.

Morgane adorait lui crier dans les oreilles. Il leva la main pour intercepter une deuxième gifle mais il n’avait aucun moyen de baisser le volume sonore, à part se jeter sur elle pour la bâillonner – et cela risquait d’être mal interprété, vu sa tenue.

— Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu y rester, que plus tu continuais à bouger, plus le poison se diffusait vite dans ton corps et que, pour couronner le tout, j’aurais pu détruire ton vaisseau avant d’avoir compris que c’était toi ! continuait la néo-humaine aux cheveux rouges sur le même ton.

— J’ai envoyé le code d’identification à temps, protesta-t-il.

— J’avais _le doigt_ sur la commande de tir, bordel ! Même l’Arcadia ne peut pas résister à une salve de torpilles warp à bout portant !

Oui, bon. Okay. Il faudrait qu’il essaie plus tard de faire passer ça sur le compte du « poison des griffes de mutants terriens qui l’empêchait de réfléchir correctement » mais pour l’instant il devait se résigner à ne pas avoir le dernier mot.

Et donc il devait changer de sujet… Euh… Juste après une dernière question, alors.

— Comment va Josh ? demanda-t-il.

— Il est mort, répondit Morgane. J’ai rien pu faire, désolée.

Un ange passa.

_Je suis passé si près que ça du point de non-retour, alors ?_

_Mmm. Je pense qu’il faut dire quelque chose de gentil, maintenant._

— Je te remercie, lâcha-t-il.

Il tenta de regarder discrètement autour de lui, histoire de repérer un tee-shirt. Et un pantalon, aussi. Bon sang, il n’avait pourtant été blessé qu’au _bras_  !

— Vous devrez rester couché pendant quelques jours, déclara le doc après s’être éclairci la gorge plusieurs fois. Trois jours, au minimum. Il faut s’assurer que le contrepoison que Mademoiselle Morgane nous a fourni est efficace, et que d’autres foyers d’infection n’apparaissent pas ailleurs que sur votre bras.

— Je vais bien, rétorqua Harlock. Je peux me lever.

Il balança les jambes hors de son lit. Ce qui serait bien, maintenant, c’est que les filles partent pour qu’il puisse s’habiller.

Zero se planta devant lui, l’air sévère.

— Je sais que vous n’aimez pas rester à l’infirmerie, capitaine, et c’est pour ça que je vous fais une concession en vous installant chez vous. Maintenant, vous avez le choix : soit vous restez tranquille ici, soit je vous rapatrie dans mon domaine, je vous attache _et_ je vous fais tester un petit cocktail de sédatifs de mon cru et je vous assure qu’avec ça vous ne vous réveillerez pas avant une semaine !

Morgane éclata de rire.

— Wow, doc, j’ai hâte de voir ça ! Je vous donne même un coup de main, si vous voulez…

Harlock préféra ne pas insister. Il n’avait pas envie que Morgane s’occupe de lui, non merci. Il se réinstalla dans son lit, non sans avoir balancé un regard furibond au médecin au passage, lequel fit mine de ne rien remarquer.

Ah, bah. Il pourrait toujours transiger plus tard.

— Serait-ce trop demander que de réclamer un ordinateur pour accéder au réseau du bord ? fit-il.

— Non, ça, vous pouvez, répondit Zero. Mais pas trop longtemps.

Il haussa les épaules, ramassa une mallette marquée d’une croix rouge de l’infirmerie et jeta un dernier coup d’œil à son patient.

— Tant que vous restez _couché_ , insista-t-il.

— C’est bon, doc, j’ai compris !

Zero grommelait en quittant la chambre. Probablement des malédictions.

—

— Qu’est-ce qu’on attend ? On n’avance plus, là !

— En effet, colonel Mitchell.

L’Arcadia avait stoppé. Cam se colla le nez contre le hublot de sa cabine pour tenter d’apercevoir le vaisseau de Morgane, en vain. Il devait être de l’autre côté.

— Yasu vient de me donner des nouvelles ! annonça Vala en entrant. Le pirate qui était en stase n’a pas pu être sauvé, mais ils ont récupéré leur capitaine.

— Eh bien, tant mieux ! Peut-être qu’on va pouvoir rentrer chez nous, maintenant. Sam ?

— C’est un vrai casse-tête, mais je pense que je tiens le bon bout, répondit la scientifique, qui s’était installée avec un ordinateur portable sur un coin de table. Il ne reste plus qu’à espérer qu’ils soient disposés à faire le saut…

— Bon sang, ils ont intérêt ! S’ils ne voulaient pas nous aider, ils n’avaient qu’à le dire dès le début, on se serait débrouillés tout seuls.

— Euh… Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose à suggérer…

— Exact, renchérit Vala. D’après mes estimations, la moitié de l’équipage se demande pourquoi nous sommes toujours à bord et envisage de nous balancer par un sas. La seule chose qui les a retenus pour l’instant, c’est le capitaine.

Vala fit une moue pour signifier tout ce qu’elle en pensait. Cam se défoula d’un coup de poing contre la cloison.

— Je n’ai pas l’intention d’attendre le bon vouloir de ces pirates ! s’exclama-t-il en quittant la cabine.

— Cam ! fit Carter.

Elle le suivit dans la coursive.

— Cam, attendez !

— Je vais voir Harlock, rétorqua le colonel. Nous ne faisons peut-être pas partie de ses priorités, mais je vais lui rappeler notre présence à bord !

— Je n’ai pas terminé les calculs de navigation…

— Oui, je sais. Et vous vous êtes sentie épaulée pour ce travail ? Vous estimez que vous avez reçue toute l’aide qu’on pouvait vous fournir ?

— Euh… Vous avez raison, Cam, ce n’était pas leur priorité du moment, répondit la scientifique. Mais je suis sûre que ça va s’arranger, à présent.

— Et bien je vais de ce pas m’en assurer.

Il la planta devant l’ascenseur.

—

Shark avait été réveillé en sursaut par une sirène hurlante. Irascible comme chaque fois que sa nuit était fragmentée, il passait ses nerfs sur un tech qui n’avait rien demandé, et qui d’ailleurs n’était pas plus au courant que lui de la cause de l’alarme.

Ils arrivèrent ensemble dans la salle de contrôle de la station. Le tech se hâta de rejoindre son poste – et de s’éloigner de son chef qui cherchait déjà quelqu’un d’autre à martyriser.

— Deux vaisseaux en approche, monsieur, lui annonça le chef de quart.

— Et vous déclenchez l’alarme pour ça ? hurla Shark. Nous sommes sur une station spatiale, merde ! Nous _accueillons_ des vaisseaux ! Seriez-vous incompétent au point de ne pas savoir vous servir de tous ces appareils ?

Le chef de quart déglutit. Sa tête ne disait rien à Shark, mais sa station était peuplée en permanence d’un peu plus de cinq cents personnes, sans compter les équipages des vaisseaux de passage – il y en avait toujours deux ou trois arrimés aux docks.

— Non, monsieur, je sais, monsieur, bafouillait l’homme.

—  _Et alors ?_ insista Shark, ce qui ne fit qu’ajouter à la confusion du pauvre gars.

Décidément, celui-là était beaucoup trop émotif. Il faudrait qu’il pense à le faire remplacer.

— Euh… Ils ne répondent pas, monsieur, réussit-il tout de même à répondre après trois tentatives infructueuses. Et nos scanners affichent des données incohérentes.

Shark leva un sourcil. Ah. L’alarme était peut-être nécessaire, en fin de compte.

Le chef de quart avait senti qu’il venait de regagner des points.

— Voilà la vidéo que nous a envoyé la balise Delta-8, poursuivit-il d’un ton plus assuré. La partie centrale semble être une source d’énergie, mais nos banques de données n’ont aucune trace de ce type de vaisseau en mémoire. J’ai démarré une recherche plus approfondie en utilisant les archives historiques de la station.

Mmm. Finalement, il était bien, ce petit. Un détail était gênant, cependant.

— Delta-8 ? Mais c’est un cul-de-sac, de ce côté !

— En effet, monsieur… Mais les légendes racontent qu’il existerait des passages qui n’ont pas encore été découverts…

Shark balaya ces ragots de comptoir de la main. Évidemment qu’il existait des passages. Aucune zone de l’espace n’était fermée – elles étaient simplement parfois mortellement dangereuses à traverser.

Il se pencherait sur la question plus tard. Pour l’instant, il devait s’occuper de deux vaisseaux inconnus qui se rapprochaient rapidement de sa station – un coup d’œil à l’écran lui indiqua qu’ils seraient en mesure d’accoster dans moins de vingt minutes. Putain, ils avançaient vite…

— Poursuivez les appels radio, ordonna-t-il. Sur toutes les fréquences utilisables. Dites-leur que s’ils ne s’identifient pas, nous ouvrons le feu.

— Bien monsieur.

— Toutes les pièces au paré à manœuvrer ! cria Shark à travers la salle de contrôle. Préparez-vous au combat !

—

Samantha s’était résignée à laisser Cam monter en première ligne. Après tout, le colonel était une référence en matière d’obstination, peut-être réussirait-il à obtenir quelque chose d’Harlock. Elle avait cherché Yattaran en passerelle, puis chez lui, ne l’avait pas trouvé et avait renoncé – Daniel lui avait raconté avoir un soir croisé le second dans une des salles de bains du bord, en train de tester une maquette de cuirassé dans la baignoire, mais elle ne se sentait pas le courage d’aller vérifier.

Elle s’était donc résolue à finir ses calculs de trajectoire seule, et s’était installée dans une salle de briefing vide. Et elle avait chargé son programme de navigation sur un des terminaux de l’Arcadia.

Elle se frotta les yeux, fit quelques pas dans la pièce pour se dégourdir les jambes et envisagea d’aller se passer de l’eau sur le visage. Ce devait être la fatigue, elle ne voyait que ça comme explication rationnelle.

L’ordinateur lui parlait. Elle avait déjà travaillé avec des IA sophistiquées issues de la technologie asgard ou des artefacts anciens, mais aucune ne possédait un tel degré d’interaction.

Elle fixa à nouveau l’écran. « C’est un plaisir de vous retrouver, major Carter. Vos connaissances en navigation warp ont nettement progressé depuis votre dernier passage sur l’Arcadia. Mais il reste cependant quelques petites erreurs élémentaires dans vos calculs – je vais vous corriger ça. »

Sam soupira. La fatigue, c’était évident. Aucune IA ne pouvait commencer un travail sans instructions.

— C’est colonel Carter, maintenant, murmura-t-elle.

« Oh, j’ignorais. Félicitations. »

Elle cligna des yeux.

« Je n’ai pas beaucoup discuté avec Harlock, ces derniers jours, » continuait l’écran, « il était occupé ailleurs, j’imagine. J’ai cru comprendre que le colonel O’Neill était passé général ? »

— Euh… En effet.

« N’hésitez pas à venir me rendre visite, cela me fera plaisir. Harlock n’apprécie guère que d’autres que lui s’attardent dans la salle de l’ordinateur principal, mais je m’arrangerai avec lui. »

L’écran parut faire une pause, comme s’il réfléchissait.

« Je vous ferai savoir quand les calculs seront terminés, » reprit-il. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les détails, je me charge de tout transférer dans le système de navigation du bord. »

L’écran clignota – cela aurait pu passer pour une baisse de tension dans l’alimentation électrique du bord si cela n’avait pas concerné que le terminal informatique – puis la vidéo se recala sur la page de calcul que Sam avait initialement chargée. Seul un message de commande au bas de l’écran lui rappelait qu’elle ne venait pas de tout imaginer.

« Fin de transmission. Déconnexion. »

Sam continua à fixer l’écran quelques secondes, puis elle secoua la tête pour s’éclaircir les idées. Elle repensa aux paroles énigmatiques d’Harlock sur Tochiro. Une hypothèse saugrenue prit racine dans son esprit.

_Impossible…_

Elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire de l’impression qu’elle venait _réellement_ de discuter avec l’ingénieur de l’Arcadia.

Elle avait besoin de repos…

—

Cam se rendit d’un pas décidé dans le château arrière, croisa le docteur Zero qui maugréait tout seul en sens inverse, s’arrêta devant la porte qui menait aux quartiers du capitaine, frappa deux coups et entra sans attendre de réponse. De toute façon il n’était pas sûr que quelqu’un l’ait entendu.

La première pensée qui lui vint à l’esprit devait ressembler à quelque chose comme « putain, tout seul avec trois filles, il ne se refuse rien. » Après un examen plus approfondi, Harlock avait plutôt l’air de vouloir se _débarrasser_ de ses visiteuses.

— Je vais bien ! martelait-il sans que cela paraisse suivi d’un effet notoire. Combien de fois faut-il que je le répète ? C’est inutile que vous restiez ici, c’est inutile que l’Arcadia reste dans ce quadrant, et _c’est inutile que tu restes à bord_ , insista-t-il en envoyant à Morgane un regard qui aurait fait disparaître sous terre n’importe qui d’autre.

— Eh ! Tu es venu me chercher, maintenant assume ! répondit-elle.

— Personnellement, j’étais pour l’option « sédatifs », renchérit Kei.

Les bras croisés, la jeune femme blonde fixait son capitaine comme un lépidoptériste examinerait son dernier spécimen de papillon.

— Le docteur a laissé tout le matériel qu’il faut, ajouta la troisième fille d’une voix éthérée.

Mimee était une alien, elle aussi : cheveux bleus, peau laiteuse, yeux jaunes vaguement brillants, et l’impression persistante qu’elle scannait le cerveau de son interlocuteur quand elle lui parlait. Cam l’avait croisée plusieurs fois en passerelle et avait trouvé cela très désagréable.

Harlock inspira profondément.

— J’ai _dit_ au doc… commença-t-il.

— Et vous pensez que je vais vous croire ? coupa Kei. Zero est peut-être suffisamment crédule pour avaler ce que vous lui promettez, mais avec moi, ça ne prend pas !

Le capitaine ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et parut se rendre compte à ce moment qu’il avait un visiteur de plus. Son regard passa rapidement de Cam à son officier en troisième ; la jeune femme s’aperçut immédiatement du manège, se retourna et poussa un soupir exaspéré.

— Oh, non ! Pas vous ! Ce n’est pas le moment !

— Nous avons un saut temporel à préparer, déclara Harlock avec un demi-sourire. J’ignore l’état d’avancement des calculs de trajectoire, mais assure-toi qu’ils soient terminés et vérifiés par l’ordinateur principal aujourd’hui. Et je veux un rapport complet des dégâts qui ont été subis pendant notre « petite altercation », et savoir s’il y a le moindre risque de rupture ou d’anomalie lors du passage en navigation warp.

— Capitaine… protesta la jeune femme.

— Dehors ! C’est un ordre !

Kei sembla sur le point d’ajouter autre chose, mais elle se ravisa et tourna les talons, emmenant au passage Mimee avec elle.

— Et c’est valable pour toi aussi, reprit Harlock.

Morgane se fendit de son sourire « je te montre que j’ai des dents bien pointues et si tu y réfléchis bien je dois certainement avoir envie de te mordre ».

— Je retourne sur le Speranz… Tu sais où me trouver, si tu as encore besoin de moi. La prochaine fois, essaie simplement de me prévenir de ta venue avant que je ne commence à te tirer dessus.

Harlock grogna une réponse inaudible tandis que la fille faisait demi-tour et suivait le même chemin que Kei et Mimee. Puis il se rejeta en arrière sur son oreiller et lâcha un soupir de soulagement – du moins, ça y ressemblait furieusement.

— Vous vous êtes servi de moi comme excuse, constata Cam.

— Franchement ? Oui.

Le capitaine se redressa, sembla hésiter un peu, puis finalement s’assit sur son lit et entreprit d’ôter le tube d’injection fixé à son bras.

— Le point positif, continua-t-il tout en se débattant avec un morceau de sparadrap récalcitrant, c’est que tout ça va accélérer votre retour chez vous. Parce que je dois dire que je n’étais pas trop pressé d’effectuer un saut temporel, à l’origine, surtout lorsqu’il faut en plus glisser dans un univers parallèle.

— Vous ne devriez pas le laisser ? répondit Cam en désignant le tube, lequel était relié à une poche transparente encore à moitié pleine de liquide.

Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans une énième polémique « ce n’est pas vous que je venais chercher, c’est O’Neill, et donc je ne vais pas faire d’efforts pour vous ramener au SG-C ».

— J’ai entendu les mots « contrepoison » et « rechute », ajouta-t-il. À mon avis…

— Vous n’allez pas vous y mettre aussi ?

Harlock cessa néanmoins de triturer sa perfusion.

— Vous aviez autre chose à demander ?

Cam secoua la tête. Il avait obtenu ce qu’il voulait. S’il restait, Harlock allait fatalement prononcer le nom « O’Neill » et ça allait l’énerver. Il pensa cependant à un détail alors qu’il avait la main sur la commande d’ouverture de la porte.

— Comment saviez-vous que cette Morgane possédait le médicament qu’il vous fallait ?

— Un coup de chance.

Harlock dut sentir que ce genre de réponse n’était pas satisfaisante.

— Elle est néo-humaine, expliqua-t-il. Certains de ses compatriotes possèdent les mêmes particularités que les créatures qui nous ont attaqués sur Terre.

— Oh. Des mutants civilisés, en quelque sorte.

— En quelque sorte.

Le regard du capitaine se perdit dans le vague.

— Mais je ne me souviens pas que quiconque soit resté en vie après avoir traité Morgane de mutante…

— Ah. Okay. Merci du conseil.

Voilà qui lui éviterait de commettre un impair… Même si, a priori, il n’aurait plus à croiser ni Morgane, ni son équipage, ni aucun mutant.

—

O’Neill avait quitté son bureau spacieux de général au Pentagone pour réintégrer un petit local exigu au SG-C, mais il ne lui serait jamais venu à l’idée de se plaindre. Il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour participer à l’opération en cours et avait finalement réussi à se faire détacher en tant qu’expert ès « dossier Arcadia ». Ce qui ne voulait strictement rien dire et ne servait d’ailleurs absolument à rien ; d’un point de vue technique, il en savait probablement moins sur le vaisseau d’Harlock que tous les gars qui avaient lu le rapport de mission en entier et qui avaient compris ce qu’avait écrit Carter.

Il se demanda qui, à l’état-major, était dupe quand ils avaient décidé de l’envoyer ici… Mais bon, le principal, c’était le résultat : ce qui était important, c’était qu’il soit aux premières loges afin de participer au sauvetage de SG-1, où qu’ils puissent être. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même faire partie d’une équipe sur le terrain… De l’action, comme au bon vieux temps. Voilà qui lui changerait de son travail de bureau.

Landry entra en coup de vent.

— J’ai des nouvelles, Jack !

— Fields, ou Bra’tac ?

Fields leur avait envoyé le transmetteur et sa clé de chiffrage depuis la zone 51, avec toutes les bandes enregistrées qu’il avait récupérées. Le tout avait été installé dans l’Odyssée qui avait pour mission de se rapprocher le plus possible de P4X-48C sans se faire détecter et de larguer dans l’espace le transmetteur bloqué sur le mode « émission automatique ». En espérant que quelqu’un, quelque part, soit en mesure de capter le signal.

Bra’tac, lui, s’était lancé sur la piste du vaisseau fantôme de manière plus conventionnelle.

— Bra’tac, répondit Landry. Il vient de retrouver notre mystérieux vaisseau à l’opposé de P4X-48C.

L’option « essayons de le contacter par radio » venait de faire long feu.

— Et il nous envoie plus d’images que ce qu’il avait ramené la dernière fois ? ironisa Jack.

— Tout à fait.

Landry fit durer un peu le suspense.

— Accouche, Hank. Ne me fais pas languir.

— Une séquence complète « sortie d’hyperespace sous camouflage / désactivation du dispositif de furtivité / entrée dans l’atmosphère », répondit le chef du SG-C en chargeant le contenu d’un DVD sur l’ordinateur de Jack. Tu avais raison, poursuivit-il, ce n’est pas l’Arcadia.

Il s’interrompit le temps qu’O’Neill visionne la vidéo.

— Néanmoins, reprit-il ensuite, certains détails me donnent à penser que ton ami Harlock a quand même quelques liens avec ce vaisseau…

O’Neill hocha la tête. Effectivement. Même si la forme du vaisseau était complètement différente – celui-là était ovoïde alors que celui d’Harlock était beaucoup plus anguleux –, il était impossible de ne pas remarquer des similitudes troublantes – deux exactement. D’une part, le design farfelu, avec pour résultat l’insertion anachronique de détails de construction empruntés aux anciens galions espagnols. D’autre part, une propension certaine à vouloir afficher ostensiblement un emblème bien spécifique, en particulier sur la proue et sur un pavillon de poupe.

— Encore un pirate, hein ? plaisanta Jack. À moins que ce ne soit la mode, au trentième siècle, de décorer son vaisseau avec des têtes de mort…

— Il s’est posé sur une planète éloignée, de l’autre côté du secteur tollan… PZ3-18, ou quelque chose comme ça, fit Landry, l’air grave.

— Il n’y a pas une base jaffa, là-bas ?

— Plus maintenant.

— Oh. Hostile, alors.

— J’en ai peur.

Jack soupira. Comme s’ils n’avaient pas suffisamment à faire avec les Oris et les complots politico-religio-guerriers de différentes factions jaffas, voilà qu’en plus, ils allaient devoir s’occuper d’un pirate du futur.

_Qu’est-ce qu’il vient faire ici, d’ailleurs ? Participer à la curée ?_

Tout ça ne leur ramènerait pas Carter et les autres.

— D’après les informations que Bra’tac a pu récupérer, continua Landry, le vaisseau était piloté, ou tout au moins transportait des Jaffas. Et ils semblaient être commandés par une femme.

— Un Goa’uld ?

— Bra’tac n’a rien de plus. Les rebelles jaffas qui ont survécu sont ceux qui _ne se sont pas_ approchés du vaisseau.

Landry haussa les épaules.

— Ah, si. Elle est rousse.

— Comment ?

— La fille. Elle a les cheveux roux.

O’Neill manqua une respiration. Ça, c’était capital. Bien sûr, c’était peut-être une coïncidence. Il existait peut-être d’autres pirates rousses dans le futur.

Mais une seule connaissait déjà le coin.

— Emeraldas, murmura-t-il.

— Celle qui est dans ton rapport ? Attends, elle n’est pas de notre côté ?

— Je croyais que tu avais lu ce rapport, Hank ?

— Oui, évidemment, sa façon de négocier avec Ba’al était assez ambiguë, mais au final, le résultat était là, non ?

— Mouais…

O’Neill fit une moue dubitative. Il ne voulait pas casser le moral de Landry, mais il était préférable qu’il soit averti avant qu’il essaie de traiter avec cette fille.

— Je ne l’ai pas noté dans le rapport de mission, Hank, parce que s’interroger sur la possibilité d’une alliance avec des voyageurs temporels était absurde…

Il secoua la tête. Il aurait dû l’écrire. Il avait eu un doute, à l’époque – une chance sur un million de les recroiser, avait-il pensé… ça n’arriverait jamais.

— Je n’ai jamais été capable de déterminer si l’on pouvait se fier ou non à Harlock, continua-t-il. Mais j’étais – je suis – certain qu’on ne _peut pas_ faire confiance à Emeraldas…

—

Adria écoutait le compte-rendu du prieur et ne pouvait s’empêcher d’arborer un sourire satisfait. Elle avait eu raison de rester autour de P4X-48C, elle avait eu raison d’envoyer de vaisseaux dans le « trou » et surtout, elle avait eu raison de croire que sa mère était toujours en vie quelque part.

Évidemment, il y avait des bonnes et des mauvaises nouvelles, dans ce compte-rendu. Celle qui lui faisait le plus plaisir, et qui lui prouvait qu’il ne fallait pas écouter les prieurs, beaucoup trop timorés, c’était qu’il existait toute une galaxie de l’autre côté de « trou ». Des milliers de planètes à convertir, afin que la foi des fidèles fasse encore grandir la puissance des Oris.

Ce qui était positif, également, c’était que le « trou » laissait passer les ondes radio, dans les deux sens. Elle pourrait ainsi sans difficultés donner ses instructions à la flotte spéciale qu’elle allait envoyer de l’autre côté.

Après, le rapport était moins optimiste. Apparemment, les autochtones y étaient plus belliqueux et plus puissants : ils avaient ouvert le feu avant même qu’un prieur ait pu se téléporter parmi eux pour prêcher la foi des Origines et avaient réussi à _détruire_ un vaisseau tandis que le deuxième, sérieusement endommagé, était parvenu à s’éloigner de justesse afin de pouvoir relater les événements à l’Orici.

Il ne s’agissait cependant que d’un contretemps sans importance. Ses vaisseaux avaient été pris par surprise, cela ne se reproduirait plus. Rien ne pourrait empêcher la croisade ori de s’étendre dans cette nouvelle galaxie.

Elle se félicita d’avoir conservé une flotte importante prête à agir en orbite autour de P4X-48C. La contre-attaque pourrait ainsi être immédiate, efficace, foudroyante.

Elle vérifia que la clause particulière concernant Vala était bien inscrite dans ses ordres, puis elle les transmit aux vaisseaux. La flotte se mit lentement en branle, et, un par un, les vaisseaux disparurent dans le « trou ».

Adria sourit. Elle était d’humeur joyeuse. Ah, si. Il restait un dernier détail à régler avant qu’elle puisse reprendre le cours initial de sa croisade.

Elle avait repéré un vaisseau terrien dans les parages. Oh, il était resté à distance (probablement croyait-il être discret), et il avait simplement largué un dispositif de transmission. Le contenu était étrange, crypté d’une manière inédite, plus technique que ce à quoi le SG-C l’avait habituée. Elle était venue à bout du code en quelques heures seulement, mais le message… il n’avait aucun sens.

À quoi pensaient les Terriens en envoyant cela ? La seule hypothèse qui lui venait à l’esprit, c’était que le SG-C tentait de contacter quelqu’un par le « trou » mais que, n’ayant une technologie suffisamment évoluée, ils se contentaient de réexpédier un ancien message.

Toujours est-il que ce point était légèrement contrariant. Si la Terre parvenait à s’allier à une planète qui possédait la technologie nécessaire pour détruire des vaisseaux oris – et une telle planète _existait_ de l’autre côté du « trou », c’était certain – la croisade deviendrait problématique. Les humains étaient tenaces. Et très imaginatifs en matière d’armement.

Il n’y avait pas trente-six solutions. Il fallait traiter le problème à la source.

Elle gagna la passerelle de contrôle.

— Envoyez une flotte vers la Terre, ordonna-t-elle. Et détruisez-la.

—

Harlock fixait le plafond de sa chambre avec suffisamment d’intensité pour pouvoir passer à travers et se téléporter jusqu’en passerelle, si toutefois il avait possédé les capacités psychiques nécessaires.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à la poche transparente reliée à son bras et qui lui injectait lentement dieu sait quoi. Enfin, si, il savait quoi, c’était le contrepoison de Morgane, mais pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas donné un médicament plus _rapide_ à assimiler, genre un comprimé ou un sirop, et il aurait même fait l’effort de suivre la posologie, deux cuillères par jour pendant une semaine, tout mais pas ce truc qui le clouait au lit !

_Et merde._

Après tout, s’il n’était pas attaché, c’était que ce n’était pas vital qu’il reste couché. Contrairement à ce que prétendait Kei, il savait très bien que le doc n’était pas dupe – Zero avait trop souvent tenté de le retenir, que ce soit à l’infirmerie ou n’importe où ailleurs, pour ne pas être pleinement conscient que le capitaine ne tenait pas en place. Et donc, s’il avait voulu l’immobiliser, il aurait mis les moyens.

Harlock se leva, non sans s’être préalablement assuré que sa chambre était bien vide – on ne savait jamais, et il n’avait pas envie qu’un garde du corps quelconque le replaque illico contre son lit, il avait suffisamment mal partout comme ça.

Il faudrait qu’il demande au doc si les fourmillements qu’il ressentait dans les articulations – et les muscles, et les os, et les cheveux – étaient dus au poison ou au remède, d’ailleurs.

Il attrapa des vêtements dans son armoire, batailla pendant presque quatre minutes avec la poche de transfusion – ça marchait par gravité, donc s’il la fixait un peu plus haut, tiens, au niveau de son épaule, là… Bon, ce n’était pas très pratique, mais ça ferait l’affaire.

Il détestait ne pas participer à l’action. Et s’il s’avérait qu’il ne se passait rien et qu’il pouvait prendre un peu de repos, et bien il y avait un fauteuil, en passerelle, qui conviendrait parfaitement pour ça.

—

— Une communication sur notre fréquence de détresse privée, ma’am !

Morgane venait juste de se réintégrer sa passerelle. Son premier lieutenant lui avait transmis les quelques événements qui étaient survenus durant son absence – un collecteur qui avait lâché à cause du régime accélération / décélération pendant le combat, un gars qui avait fait une crise radioactive due au stress et qui avait contaminé ses collègues de travail et la chambre de confinement qui produisait trop d’isotopes gamma, comme toujours. Rien de bien passionnant, somme toute. Elle s’apprêtait à replonger dans la monotonie de sa patrouille lorsque le radio annonça l’appel de détresse. Une grenade à fragmentation au beau milieu de la passerelle n’aurait pas produit plus d’effet.

— D’où est-ce que ça vient ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

Elle pouvait compter ceux qui connaissaient cette fréquence sur les doigts d’une main ; l’un d’eux était dans le vaisseau à côté duquel elle croisait.

— Coordonnées zéro zéro yankee, deux sept alpha, énonça le radio.

Ce n’était pas très loin.

— Shark…

—

Kei vérifiait les paramètres de navigation que l’ordinateur principal venait de transmettre à la passerelle lorsque Mimee capta le message crypté.

Il ne s’agissait pas des codes de cryptage de l’Arcadia ; le décoder prendrait un peu de temps – l’ordinateur principal avait quand même ses limites.

— Un appel du Speranz, ajouta Mimee à peine vingt secondes après la première communication.

— Sur écran.

Morgane avait le visage grave.

— Je viens de recevoir un signal de détresse de la station Cen’t, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc. Je vous laisse.

Kei s’apprêtait à proposer son aide. Bien sûr, elle n’avait pas autorité pour décider une telle chose, ça demanderait un petit délai le temps qu’elle pose la question au capitaine, mais elle ne l’avait jamais vu refuser de répondre à un appel de détresse.

Ce ne fut même pas nécessaire, étant donné que le capitaine entra en passerelle à cet instant.

— Shark a des ennuis ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

— Il semblerait.

— Connaissant l’armement qu’il déploie sur sa station, il a dû tomber sur quelque chose de coriace.

Morgane le regarda avec une pointe d’humour.

— Dis donc, fit-elle en comptant sur ses doigts. Le temps passe drôlement vite, chez vous… Trois jours, déjà ?

— Je te suis, coupa Harlock. Et _je vais bien_ , maugréa-t-il en s’asseyant.

Kei baissa les yeux lorsqu’il regarda dans sa direction. Non, elle ne se faisait pas de souci. Et elle n’irait pas le ramasser à la petite cuillère s’il tombait encore dans les pommes.

Morgane coupa la communication. Le Speranz s’éloignait déjà.

— Naviguez dans son sillage, ordonna Harlock. Et calez-vous sur sa vitesse.

Il enfonça le bouton de diffusion générale.

— À tout l’équipage. La station Cen’t vient d’envoyer un appel de détresse. Il s’agit probablement d’une attaque par un ennemi non identifié. Nous faisons route vers elle pour lui porter assistance.

Il leva un sourcil interrogatif à l’intention du navigateur.

— Nous arrivons sur zone d’ici deux point cinq heures, termina-t-il lorsque la courbe de trajectoire s’afficha sur l’écran tactique.

Kei entra les nouveaux paramètres sur sa propre console sans se soucier des protestations de l’ordinateur principal. Elle jeta néanmoins un coup d’œil à sa voisine : le colonel Carter était montée en passerelle avec des calculs de trajectoire terminés et la ferme intention d’effectuer un saut warp le plus vite possible. Elle lui fit un sourire contrit. Là, c’était mal parti.

— Capitaine, le saut temporel… tenta-t-elle tout de même.

— Plus tard.

— Capitaine… protesta Carter.

— J’ai dit _plus tard_.

Au moins, c’était clair, et puis SG-1 n’en était plus à un contretemps près.

Carter quitta la passerelle sans ajouter un mot, mais avec un regard qui en disait long. Kei sourit. Elle était curieuse de voir comment réagirait Mitchell, cela promettait d’être explosif.

—

Atterré, O’Neill visionnait les images que l’Odyssée venait juste de transmettre au SG-C.

— Ça sent le roussi, Hank. Vous avez demandé des renforts ?

Une flotte ori se dirigeait vers la Terre. Certains jours étaient comme ça, avec les tuiles qui s’empilaient les unes après les autres.

— Nos alliés nous ont poliment fait savoir qu’ils étaient soumis à un problème identique sur leurs planètes respectives… Bra’tac a même laissé entendre qu’il s’étonnait que nous n’ayons pas été attaqués plus tôt.

— Et les Asgards ?

— Avec la dérouillée qu’ils ont pris la dernière fois qu’ils ont croisé des Oris, je les ai sentis un peu frileux, répondit Landry. Mais ils envoient tout de même un de leurs vaisseaux.

— Ce ne sera pas suffisant.

— J’ai peur que non. Et il arrivera trop tard.

Landry eut un geste fataliste.

— Il ne reste que l’arme des Anciens en Antarctique. Et toi pour la mettre en marche…

— Je ferai de mon mieux, Hank, mais ça non plus, je ne pense pas que ce soit suffisant pour les retenir…

—

— Le colonel Mitchell est demandé en passerelle.

Cam échangea un regard exaspéré avec Carter. Dire qu’elle venait justement de le convaincre de _ne pas_ monter en passerelle pour éviter d’envenimer la situation.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il veut _encore_  ? Il a changé d’avis ? Ça y est, on rentre ?

Il prit l’ascenseur en grommelant contre l’inconstance de ces pirates, même pas capables de faire un petit saut temporel de rien du tout. Sam le suivit de justesse avant que les portes ne se referment et il remarqua qu’elle faisait son possible pour ne pas lui rétorquer que _ce n’était pas_ un petit saut temporel de rien du tout.

De toute façon, il le savait déjà, il avait bien compris la problématique même s’il faisait sa tête de mule. Mais il avait hâte de rentrer au vingt-et-unième siècle. Après tout, une armée d’Oris belliqueux l’attendaient là-bas, et le SG-C avait besoin de SG-1 pour sauver la galaxie, comme d’habitude.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il sitôt posé le pied en passerelle.

Harlock désigna l’écran principal.

— Je me suis dit que vous apprécierez nous voir combattre, répondit-il. Un vaisseau inconnu. Nous essayons de le contacter, pour le moment.

L’écran tactique était scindé en deux : d’un côté, il montrait un agrandissement d’une station spatiale dans laquelle était encastrée une épave non identifiable (et en plusieurs morceaux), sur l’autre, un vaisseau endommagé tentait visiblement de prendre ses distances avec la station alors que la plupart de ses moteurs étaient hors-circuit.

Endommagé, mais certainement pas inconnu.

— Des Oris, ici ? s’exclama Cam.

Harlock leva un sourcil étonné.

— Vous les connaissez ?

— Ces fanatiques convertissent de gré ou de force toutes les planètes sur leur passage, ils passent difficilement inaperçus !

— C’est la première fois que je croise un vaisseau de ce type.

— Ils viennent d’une autre galaxie, expliqua Carter. Ce qui est étonnant, c’est que nous sommes presque au centre de notre galaxie et qu’ils ne se soient pas manifestés avant… à moins qu’ils n’aient construit une super porte ici.

— Cet univers n’utilise pas la technologie des portes des étoiles, colonel Carter, rétorqua Harlock.

— Peut-être les Oris…

— Oui, peut-être. Toujours pas de réponse ? demanda-t-il au radio.

— Aucune, captain.

Le pirate esquissa un demi sourire à l’intention de Cam.

— Si ce sont vos ennemis, alors…

Il fit signe à son radio.

— Ouvrez-moi un canal vers le Speranz… Harlock pour le Speranz, transmit-il une fois la fréquence activée, ennemi identifié comme extraterrestre agressif répondant au nom de « Ori »… Il est à toi.

— Trop aimable, répondit la voix de Morgane. Mais c’est surtout parce que tu n’es pas encore en portée de tir, n’est-ce pas ?

— On se rejoint sur Cen’t, éluda Harlock.

Il se tourna vers le colonel.

— Vous êtes tenté par une visite de station spatiale ? Avec un peu de chance, vous pourrez faire un carton sur un ou deux Oris…

— Euh… en fait, les Oris sont immatériels, fit Mitchell. C’est des prieurs qu’il faut se méfier. Ils sont toujours une poignée à bord de ces vaisseaux.

— Une poignée, ça devrait être parfaitement jouable, rétorqua Harlock d’un ton sarcastique. Je vais juste vous fournir autre chose que vos armes rétrogrades.

— Je possède un zat, répondit Cam, vexé.

— Oui, c’est bien ce que je dis…

Cam admira la vue sur l’écran tactique pendant qu’Harlock donnait la suppléance du vaisseau à Kei et s’abstint de faire remarquer que passer le commandement de son vaisseau à son officier en troisième alors que le second était encore en passerelle manquait de logique. Décidément, il renonçait à comprendre le fonctionnement hiérarchique de l’Arcadia.

Dehors, le Speranz évoluait avec toute la grâce d’un vaisseau de combat lourdement armé – ça faisait très « prédateur fondant sur sa proie sans défense » – lâcha négligemment une torpille qui vint exploser en plein sur le cœur énergétique du vaisseau ori, se paya le luxe de se rapprocher au plus près de sa cible et, ignorant les tirs de défense sporadiques du vaisseau moribond, l’acheva d’une bordée de canons.

— Bon débarras, marmonna Mitchell.

Était-ce parce que le vaisseau ori avait déjà subi de graves avaries qu’il avait explosé si facilement, ou bien l’armement du Speranz était-il _vraiment_ supérieur au point de pouvoir, en un seul coup, percer un trou dans la coque d’un vaisseau que même les Asgards avaient du mal à endommager ?

Cam était tenté de choisir la deuxième solution. Mmm… Peut-être devait-il mandater Vala pour qu’elle _achète_ un de ces vaisseaux pirates…

— Vous venez, colonel ?

Harlock l’attendait devant l’ascenseur. L’Arcadia s’était rapprochée de la station sans que Cam ne s’en aperçoive – à vrai dire, il était trop obnubilé par le spectacle du Speranz s’acharnant à transformer le vaisseau ori en tout un tas de paillettes de métal – et se tenait en équilibre précaire à proximité d’un dock encore à peu près intact.

Cam se hâta se rejoindre le capitaine pirate. Pas question qu’il reste en arrière ; puisqu’il semblait que son retour au SG-C était sans cesse retardé, alors autant qu’il aille se défouler contre un prieur ici.

—

Le prieur quitta sa méditation, troublé par l’explosion du deuxième vaisseau et la souffrance de ses occupants qui se répercutait dans le subespace. Sa foi avait beau être sans faille, il ne pouvait se cacher que la situation ne tournait pas à son avantage.

— Montre-toi, épouvantail dégénéré ! cria une voix.

Il se concentra pour en déterminer la provenance. L’homme était proche, abrité derrière un recoin de la coursive, armé et – pensa le prieur avec une pointe de regret – définitivement fermé à la foi des Origines.

Un échange de tirs violents obligea le prieur à reculer. Les quelques soldats qui avaient survécu au crash de leur vaisseau sur la station résistaient avec toute l’énergie que leur conférait leur foi, mais c’était sans espoir.

— Loués soient les Oris, murmura le prieur.

Il ne craignait pas les dommages collatéraux. Au contraire, il se réjouissait pour tous ses fidèles qui atteindraient l’illumination grâce à leur noble sacrifice.

Il s’avança prudemment, car il s’était avéré que la puissance de son bouclier personnel était insuffisante pour contrer une rafale des armes de ses ennemis, s’assura que l’espace autour de lui était bien dégagé pour une meilleure dispersion et brandit son bâton.

Le cristal étincela.

—

— Ces Oris, comment en êtes-vous arrivés à les combattre, s’ils viennent d’une autre galaxie ?

Kei se demandait si elle allait s’asseoir dans le fauteuil de commandement ou pas. À la réflexion, non.

— Un malheureux concours de circonstances, répondit Sam Carter. Nous avons activé un artefact qui a établi une connexion entre nos deux galaxies. Les Oris se sont rendu compte à ce moment qu’une civilisation évoluée s’était développée dans une galaxie qu’ils avaient quittée plusieurs dizaines de milliers d’années auparavant, et depuis ils s’emploient à nous… reconquérir.

Le colonel s’était installée au pupitre de navigation et relisait distraitement des lignes de code que Kei savait être les courbes de trajectoire de leur voyage temporel retour.

— Mais je ne comprends pas ce qu’ils font ici, continua-t-elle.

Kei haussa les épaules. Quel que soit cet ennemi, il n’était plus en mesure de nuire, à présent.

Carter faisait toujours défiler devant ses yeux les calculs de navigation, mais elle pensait visiblement à autre chose.

— À propos… reprit-elle finalement. Je me demandais… ce qui était arrivé au professeur Oyama.

— Tochiro ?

Kei eut un sourire triste.

— Des radiations, expliqua-t-elle. Un contact prolongé sans protection. Il savait que ce sur quoi il travaillait était dangereux, mais c’était bien le seul. Sa maladie a été longue et… pénible sur la fin. Pour tout le monde. C’était incurable, vous comprenez ? Nous ne pouvions que le laisser souffrir…

— Je suis désolée.

— Ce qu’il a laissé derrière lui permet de mieux supporter le deuil… Enfin, cela dépend de l’interprétation que l’on en fait.

Carter leva un sourcil sceptique.

— Vous voulez parler de l’ordinateur principal ?

— Tout dépend de l’interprétation que l’on en fait, répéta Kei.

— J’ai travaillé sur les terminaux informatiques de l’Arcadia, insista la scientifique. Le centre névralgique du vaisseau possède l’IA la plus performante que j’ai jamais rencontrée… Et curieusement, tout le monde ici semble décidé à éviter d’aborder le sujet.

Kei soupira. La scientifique avait un point de vue cartésien sur la question – c’était normal, vu sa spécialité. Mais le sujet était délicat. Elle baissa la voix.

— Cet ordinateur est unique, expliqua-t-elle. Son IA relève d’un niveau de technologie bien supérieur aux standards de ce siècle…

— Ça ne m’étonne pas. Je n’ai pas connu le professeur Oyama très longtemps, mais je pense sincèrement que c’était un génie.

Kei hésita.

— L’Arcadia était son œuvre, reprit Carter. Pourquoi donc êtes-vous tous si gênés lorsqu’il s’agit d’évoquer l’ordinateur principal ?

— C’est… éthique. Et les avis sont partagés, même à bord.

— Je ne comprends pas.

Kei prit le temps d’organiser ses idées. Elle s’aperçut qu’elle-même avait soigneusement évité de trop se pencher sur cette problématique. C’était… Sam Carter avait raison, c’était gênant. Un simple « oh, au fait, le vaisseau est hanté » ne satisferait pas la scientifique – pas plus que cela ne la satisfaisait, elle.

— Juste avant de mourir, Tochiro a conçu une IA qui possède ses connaissances, son expérience, ses… tics de comportement… Il l’a conçue pour agir comme lui. Pour… être lui.

Carter réfléchit un instant.

— J’ai eu l’impression de discuter avec le professeur Oyama lorsque je me suis connectée aux terminaux du bord…

— L’impression, oui… Ou la réalité. Tout dépend de l’interprétation que vous en avez.

— Et quelle est la vôtre ?

Kei secoua la tête.

— Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais vraiment pas, avoua-t-elle. Est-ce que Tochiro a surmonté la mort ? Est-ce que son esprit est intégré à l’ordinateur ? Pour l’éternité… Dans une machine… Personnellement, je préfère penser qu’il s’agit d’une IA. Mais parfois c’est tellement… c’est tellement lui !

Elle s’interrompit lorsque deux des tubes d’abordage de l’Arcadia se déployèrent vers la station.

L’arrimage se déroula sans incident.

— Restez en contact permanent avec le capitaine et l’équipe de reconnaissance, ordonna-t-elle au radio.

Elle vérifia encore une fois les relevés d’activité. Ce n’était pas engageant : d’après les senseurs, la station était quasiment déserte alors que d’ordinaire elle ressemblait plutôt à une fourmilière.

— Qu’une deuxième équipe se tienne parée à intervenir s’il y a le moindre accrochage, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle se demanda si le capitaine lui tiendrait rigueur de cet excès de prudence. Puis elle se demanda, comme à chaque fois, s’il avait bien conscience des risques qu’il prenait en s’exposant ainsi, à toujours faire partie de la première équipe d’intervention.

Probablement pas.


	8. Chapitre 5

## Chapitre 5

—

L’odeur fut la première chose qui les accueillit à la sortie du tube d’abordage. Une odeur de sang.

Ils étaient entrés dans la station par un sas secondaire, deux ponts sous la salle de contrôle – le plus près possible, en fait. Harlock aurait préféré arriver directement dans la salle de contrôle, mais Shark n’appréciait pas trop qu’on perce des trous n’importe où dans sa station.

Il y avait généralement quelques techs à cet endroit.

… Ils étaient toujours là.

— Oh, merde ! C’est quoi ce… massacre ?

Une poignée d’impacts de laser constellaient les murs, un cadavre vêtu d’une armure curieusement médiévale gisait en travers de la coursive, mais les échanges de tirs n’étaient pas la cause de sa mort. Le soldat comme les techs étaient figés dans des positions grotesques, le visage convulsé. Un filet de sang avait coulé de leur nez et de leurs yeux.

Harlock s’approcha du cadavre le plus proche, mais le colonel Mitchell le retint par le bras.

— Virus, expliqua-t-il.

— Qu’en savez-vous ?

— Celui-là fait partie de l’armée ori, fit le colonel en désignant le corps du soldat. Les prieurs ne se soucient guère des pertes dans leur propre camp et l’attaque bactériologique est une de leurs tactiques lorsqu’ils rencontrent trop de résistance… Pour l’exemple.

— Pour l’exemple ? Et une fois morts, les peuples se convertissent plus facilement à une quelconque religion obscurantiste ?

— La peur est le principal vecteur de leur croisade, renchérit Teal’c.

Mitchell avait absolument tenu à ce qu’il les accompagne – « il sera utile en cas de coup dur », avait-il insisté.

— Je ne suis pas impressionné par les armes biologiques, répondit Harlock en retournant le cadavre du tech du bout de sa botte. C’est bon pour les lâches… marmonna-t-il.

— Je ne le toucherais pas, si j’étais vous, reprit Mitchell. Pas avant de savoir ce qui l’a tué exactement.

Le tech avait les yeux exorbités, la bouche remplie de sang et ses mains étaient crispées contre sa gorge, comme s’il avait étouffé. Les petits vaisseaux sanguins à fleur de peau avaient éclaté… ce devait être dans le même état à l’intérieur. Quelle que soit la cause de la mort, ça n’avait pas été agréable.

— S’il s’agit d’un virus, le mal est fait, trancha Harlock. Nous ne sommes pas protégés. Il ne reste qu’à espérer qu’il ne soit plus dans l’air ambiant… ou qu’il ne soit pas trop foudroyant.

Il fit signe à un des pirates derrière lui.

— Toi, tu restes ici, ordonna-t-il sans se soucier de l’expression du gars à la perspective de rester seul avec les cadavres. Préviens le doc afin qu’il établisse une zone de quarantaine pour notre retour.

Pendant ce temps, il réfléchirait aux moyens de contourner l’examen médical et le passage obligé par l’infirmerie.

Et s’il croisait un de ces « prieurs », il lui ferait passer l’envie de jouer avec des virus contagieux…

—

— C’est bizarre… Le générateur warp est soumis à d’importantes fluctuations d’intensité…

— Nous sommes en bordure d’une zone instable, répondit Kei, nous rencontrons toujours ce phénomène lorsqu’on s’arrime ici.

— Je sais, miss, mais jamais à cette échelle, rétorqua le navigateur. Tous les détecteurs s’affolent.

Kei échangea un regard interrogatif avec Yattaran. Cela relevait davantage de son domaine, là… Le second se contenta de hausser les épaules et continua de faire rouler son modèle réduit de char d’avant en arrière sur l’accoudoir de son fauteuil. Okay…

_Il boude parce que j’ai mieux géré le combat que lui, ou parce que j’ai pris sa place ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas, pourtant…_

— C’est possible que la présence des vaisseaux oris soit la cause de ces perturbations, intervint Carter. Après tout, il a bien fallu qu’ils viennent de _quelque part_ …

— Les variations sont différentes de ce que nous avons pu observer auparavant, renchérit le navigateur. Plus fortes, mais également plus cohérentes.

Il consulta attentivement ses relevés.

— Elles suivent un cycle général d’environ quarante secondes au-dessus duquel se superposent plusieurs signaux parasites distincts…

Yattaran s’étira paresseusement, puis daigna enfin jeter un coup d’œil à la console.

— Ce sont des communications radio qui transitent par la dimension warp, lâcha-t-il

— Mimee ?

— Filtrage en cours, répondit celle-ci en entrant les paramètres nécessaires dans le pupitre radio. C’est codé, continua-t-elle à la lecture des résultats. Je lance une recherche de clés dans nos banques de cryptage, mais je ne pense pas… Attendez…

La jeune femme s’interrompit, les yeux rivés sur son écran.

— Je capte un message sur une de nos anciennes fréquences d’urgence.

Elle saisit ses écouteurs et se concentra quelques secondes.

— C’est haché, mais audible…

Elle cligna des yeux, perplexe, puis fixa Kei.

— … et je crois que c’est toi, à l’autre bout…

— Comment ça ?

Mimee lui tendit les écouteurs. Le signal était faible, noyé dans la friture, mais Kei reconnut sa propre voix.

Elle reconnut également le contenu du message.

— C’est la communication que j’avais envoyée depuis le SG-C… ou plutôt, depuis cette base, dans le désert… juste avant le saut temporel de l’Arcadia.

— On te capte du vingt-et-unième siècle ? demanda Yattaran.

— Je ne sais pas… Ce n’est pas direct, ça ressemble à un enregistrement. Ça passe en boucle, en tout cas.

— Le SG-C cherche à vous contacter, fit Carter. Seul l’appareil que vous aviez utilisé la dernière fois a été modifié pour être compatible avec vos fréquences et vos codes. Ils ont dû parer au plus pressé et réutiliser les enregistrements d’origine – simplement pour attirer votre attention… Ça marche, d’ailleurs.

— Mmm… C’est une hypothèse valable.

— Il y a un passage dans le coin avec le vingt-et-unième siècle, continua la scientifique. Et ça a en plus le mérite d’expliquer la présence de deux vaisseaux oris ici.

Yattaran ôta ses lunettes et les essuya soigneusement avant de les remettre sur son nez.

— S’il y a un trou dans la trame temporelle, il ne devrait pas passer inaperçu, fit-il. Reste à savoir s’il est praticable dans les deux sens.

Il pianota sur son clavier en marmonnant – il semblait avoir oublié de bouder.

— Ce qui est étonnant, c’est que le phénomène a l’air d’être durable. Le continuum ne se déchire pas d’un claquement de doigt…

Kei sourit. Rien de tel qu’une petite énigme scientifique pour motiver le second. Elle le laissa programmer l’envoi d’une sonde automatique, se lancer dans des calculs de probabilité et tenter de les expliquer à Carter – le tout en même temps – et demanda à Mimee de contacter le capitaine. Quelle que soit la situation sur la station, savoir qu’il existait un chemin direct vers le vingt-et-unième siècle intéresserait aussi bien Harlock que Cameron Mitchell.

Et puis, Harlock ne l’avait pas encore appelée, elle allait finir par se faire du souci…

—

— Les prieurs ont des pouvoirs psychiques dans un rayon limité, disait Mitchell. N’espérez pas en battre un au corps à corps.

Harlock se contenta d’un « mmh » évasif pour toute réponse. Ah, bah. Il s’en apercevrait bien assez tôt… par exemple, lorsqu’il se retrouvera suspendu dans le vide, paralysé par le bâton du prieur. « Au moins, il ne pourra pas dire que je ne l’ai pas prévenu », pensa Mitchell avec humeur. Il s’était fustigé intérieurement lorsqu’il avait vu les cadavres – les Oris lui avaient déjà fait le coup du virus, il aurait dû y penser avant de poser le pied sur cette station. Le peu d’intérêt que les pirates accordaient à l’information n’arrangeait pas son état d’esprit du moment. Bon sang, c’était lui, l’expert en Oris, ou pas ?

Ils avaient croisé d’autres cadavres. Des deux camps. Tous semblaient être morts de la même façon : dans d’atroces convulsions. La station spatiale prenait de plus en plus des allures de tombeau.

Mitchell vérifia son arme : un peu plus lourde qu’un zat, avec une prise en main qui rappelait un peu les pistolets réglementaires de l’US Air Force, mais avec un canon beaucoup plus long et effilé. Un petit bijou de technologie, il devait le reconnaître. Il avait hâte de pouvoir l’essayer.

Harlock stoppa brutalement.

— Un homme, chuchota-t-il à l’intention de Mitchell. Robe et bâton.

— Un prieur. Prenez garde, il n’est peut-être pas tout seul.

Le pirate adressa une question muette à l’un de ses hommes, qui consulta un écran portatif sur son poignet.

— Je détecte une activité psychique intense, captain. Les données sont quasiment illisibles, mais il semblerait qu’il y ait des formes de vie à l’intérieur de la salle de contrôle.

— Les survivants doivent s’y être réfugiés. C’est la pièce la mieux défendue de la station. Et qui possède son propre système de recyclage d’air.

— Isolée du virus, donc, conclut Cam.

— Exact. Mais l’inconvénient majeur est qu’il n’y a qu’un seul accès, et que votre prieur se trouve devant.

— Ce n’est pas « mon » prieur.

— Il a pénétré le verrouillage informatique de la porte et cherche à forcer le système d’ouverture, captain, intervint le pirate qui lisait toujours son écran. C’est en train de céder.

— Dans ce cas, c’est le moment de lancer une diversion, répondit Harlock en dégainant.

Mitchell échangea un regard sceptique avec Teal’c.

— Vous ne l’atteindrez pas. Il possède un bouclier personnel.

— Et alors ? Nous aussi, rétorqua le capitaine pirate. Paré ? demanda-t-il à ses hommes.

— C’est en place, captain.

— Feu à volonté.

Cam se plaqua contre la cloison afin de laisser aux pirates toute latitude pour se défouler sur leur cible et put ainsi apprécier la triple expression de surprise du prieur. D’une part, parce qu’il se faisait attaquer par-derrière sur une station qu’il devait penser avoir nettoyé avec son virus ; d’autre part, parce que sa riposte – un simple rayon lumineux jaillissant de son cristal, mais le colonel savait les dégâts que cela provoquait – fut stoppé par le bouclier énergétique des pirates ; enfin, parce que cinq ou six tirs suffirent à percer sa propre protection – les coups furent certes déviés, mais le bouclier avait tout de même été _transpercé_.

Le prieur battit en retraite dans une coursive.

— Je crois que je comprends pourquoi le prieur a utilisé un virus ici, colonel Mitchell, lâcha Teal’c.

— Il faut juste partir du principe que ce genre de tour de passe-passe demande beaucoup d’énergie et qu’il n’est pas capable de recommencer, fit Harlock.

— Augmentation de l’activité psychique ! cria un pirate dans leur dos.

Harlock jura.

— Et s’il essaie quand même, je ne vais pas le laisser finir…

Il fixa un objet cylindrique au bout du canon de son arme et tira en direction de la coursive.

— À terre !

L’explosion assourdissante fut suivie du bruit des plaques métalliques qui se tordaient sous l’effet de la chaleur.

— Vous ne devriez pas utiliser ça _à l’intérieur_ , captain, protesta timidement un des pirates.

— Tu préfères te retrouver dans le même état que tous les types de la station ?

L’homme déglutit.

— Voyez s’il reste des morceaux vivants, poursuivit le capitaine. Je vais tenter de contacter la salle de contrôle.

Il devait rester des caméras en état de marche, car la porte devant laquelle le prieur s’était trouvé quelques minutes auparavant s’ouvrit pour laisser passer un géant au large sourire.

— Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis content de voir enfin arriver les renforts !

— Enfin ? sourit Harlock. À t’entendre, on dirait que tu viens de subir un siège…

— Ce salopard a tué quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de mes effectifs en moins de vingt minutes, répondit le géant, les dents serrées. Là-dedans, j’étais peut-être à l’abri, mais je n’avais pas l’arsenal que tu trimbales toujours avec toi pour me défendre.

— Ben faudra y penser, la prochaine fois…

Mitchell observa distraitement les pirates qui revenaient avec un bout du bâton du prieur en guise de trophée – heureusement, ils semblaient ne pas avoir jugé bon de ramener un bout du prieur lui-même. Puis, comme Harlock n’avait pas l’air de vouloir le présenter, ni même d’évoquer le virus, il se décida à intervenir.

— Colonel Cameron Mitchell… Du vingt-et-unième siècle, précisa-t-il. Le prieur a utilisé un virus contre vous. Vous auriez peut-être dû attendre…

— Nos analyses d’air n’ont rien révélé, coupa l’autre. Vous pensez que j’aurai risqué la contamination en sortant juste pour vous dire bonjour ? Je ne suis pas une tête brûlée comme votre ami le pirate !

Le pirate en question se contenta de hausser les épaules.

— Si tu ne voulais pas qu’on vienne t’aider, Shark, alors il ne fallait pas envoyer d’appel de détresse.

— Oui, bien sûr… Ou bien tu aurais pu faire comme Morgane et _appeler_ avant d’entrer, petit génie…

—

— Affichage vidéo sur écran principal.

Yattaran étudia les chiffre en provenance de la sonde avec attention tandis qu’il transférait les images envoyées par sa caméra sur l’écran tactique.

— Et ben ! C’est pas très impressionnant, commenta Sabu, blasé.

— C’est vrai qu’il n’y a pas grand-chose à voir, le taquina Kei.

— Attends… Je change la gamme de fréquences de la caméra…

La déchirure du continuum émettait dans l’ultraviolet et encore au-delà, par vagues concentriques. On ne décelait rien dans le spectre de lumière visible mais la sonde possédait toute une série de filtres sophistiqués… La deuxième vue que Yattaran transmit à l’écran tactique était autrement plus spectaculaire.

— Wow, fut le seul mot que Sabu trouva à dire, cette fois.

C’était grand, mouvant, et ça donnait l’impression de pouvoir jeter un coup d’œil direct dans la dimension warp. Le centre du phénomène bouillonnait d’activité.

— Ce sont exactement les coordonnées du point de saut temporel de l’Arcadia, fit Yattaran.

— Tu veux dire que nous avons quelque chose à voir là-dedans ? demanda Kei.

— Si ce n’est pas le cas, alors c’est une sacrée coïncidence, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Ses caractéristiques sont identiques à celle d’une porte des étoiles activée, intervint Sam Carter. Je crois bien que nous avons affaire à un trou de ver stable.

Yattaran considéra la « chose » pensivement.

— Une porte…

— Sauf qu’elle subsiste sans support, et ça, je ne me l’explique pas, continua Carter.

Kei balaya tous ces mystères de la science d’une main désinvolte.

— Après tout, l’essentiel est qu’elle soit là, dit-elle. Vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous…

— À condition que cela mène au bon endroit, marmonna Yattaran.

Il envoya de nouvelles instructions à la sonde. Ils savaient déjà que le passage fonctionnait dans un sens, restait à tester l’autre. Exécutant docilement les ordres reçus, le petit vaisseau automatique se rapprocha de la déchirure et disparut soudainement dès que son nez en toucha le centre.

— Wow, répéta Sabu. Ça ne ressemble pas à un saut warp…

Yattaran contrôlait toujours la sonde. L’image avait été brouillée lorsqu’elle avait franchi la déchirure, mais le flux de données n’avait pas été interrompu.

— Allez ma jolie, murmura-t-il. Montre-nous ce qui se cache de l’autre côté…

Tous les voyants d’alarme de la sonde s’allumèrent d’un coup.

— Putain !

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Carter.

— Sonde détruite. La liaison est coupée.

— Bon sang ! On ne peut pas passer ?

— Euh… Si, si.

— Expliquez-vous. Pourquoi votre drone a-t-il été détruit, dans ce cas ?

Yattaran isola les quelques fractions de seconde de vidéo que la sonde avait réussi à envoyer.

— Apparemment, les deux vaisseaux oris qui ont explosé de ce côté possèdent des amis…

L’image s’afficha sur l’écran principal. Elle n’était pas de très bonne qualité, mais la résolution était suffisante pour distinguer l’identité des vaisseaux… et leur nombre, surtout – au moins une dizaine.

— M’est avis qu’ils viennent par ici, constata Yattaran.

Kei étouffa une exclamation, puis enfonça le bouton de la radio.

— L’Arcadia pour le capitaine, dit-elle. Captain, il faut que vous rentriez à bord. Je crois que nous allons avoir beaucoup d’animation dans le coin d’ici peu…

—

— Bien reçu, terminé.

Harlock rejoignit le doc qui discutait propagation microbienne avec Shark. Apparemment, le virus n’était plus dans l’atmosphère, mais il restait quelques souches actives sur les cadavres. Et cette station était _infestée_ de cadavres.

— … aucune contamination pour l’instant, disait Zero. Mais je préfère que vous attendiez que les tests du vaccin soient terminés. Une ou deux heures, au maximum.

— Pas le temps, doc, coupa Harlock.

Il referma l’unité de diagnostic sous les yeux ébahis du médecin.

— On met les voiles ! cria-t-il. On a de la compagnie !

Shark le retint par le bras.

— Attends un peu, gamin… Ton toubib m’a sermonné sur sa zone de quarantaine et me fait poireauter ici alors que j’aurais pu ramasser mes morts et chercher d’autres survivants, et toi, tu as l’intention de retourner _maintenant_ à bord de ton vaisseau sans attendre ce putain de vaccin ?

— Tu _ne m’appelles pas_ « gamin », siffla Harlock en se dégageant. Il y a dehors une dizaine de vaisseaux identiques à celui qui est encastré dans ce tas de ferraille. Toi et tes hommes pouvez venir sur l’Arcadia, ou rester leur tenir tête ici.

— Cen’t possède en tout quatorze zones isolées. Je vais récupérer ceux qui ont réussi à s’enfermer à l’intérieur.

— Cette épave ne restera pas en un seul morceau suffisamment longtemps.

La voix métallique du système de sécurité de la station s’activa à ce moment comme pour corroborer ces derniers mots. « Fuite d’atmosphère hall central. Rupture de confinement imminente », annonçait-elle.

— Je reste… capitaine, s’entêta Shark.

Le contrebandier avait mis suffisamment de sarcasme dans le « capitaine » pour que tous ceux qui étaient à portée d’oreille puissent l’entendre – y compris le colonel Mitchell, remarqua Harlock, agacé.

— Et toi ? reprit le géant sur le même ton. Tu comptes leur tenir tête ici, ou bien trouver refuge dans un quadrant plus calme ?

— Je ne suis pas comme ça.

— Tout le monde n’est pas du même avis, gamin !

Harlock serra les poings. Il détestait ce genre d’insinuations. Bien sûr qu’il lui arrivait de battre en retraite ! Il n’était pas non plus suicidaire… Il lança un regard furieux à Shark. Le contrebandier avait adopté une pose décontractée, les mains dans les poches.

_Et il avait la main posée sur la crosse de son arme, sous son blouson._

« Il a l’avantage et il le sait », pensa Harlock. « Je fais un geste pour le remettre à sa place et je me fais humilier en public. »

_Reste calme. Ce ne sont que des mots…_

— Meurs ici, alors, si c’est ce que tu veux, lâcha-t-il amèrement.

Shark éclata d’un rire sardonique.

— Va au diable, gamin ! Va t’amuser avec tes joujoux high-tech ! Ma station est peut-être bonne pour la casse, mais je vais te montrer que je peux encore me défendre avec !

—

Morgane avait suivi les conseils de Shark malgré l’envie impérieuse qu’elle avait de voir de ses propres yeux ce qui se passait sur Cen’t. Elle en profitait pour intercepter les émissions d’une sonde automatique que l’Arcadia avait envoyée vers ce qui semblait être une « anomalie warp ». En tout cas, c’est ce qu’affirmait Loren, l’officier scientifique.

Elle observa avec curiosité la sonde plonger dans l’anomalie. Le Speranz ne fut pas assez rapide pour intercepter les fragments de données en provenance de l’autre côté, mais perçut toutefois la destruction de la sonde. Presque aussitôt, l’Arcadia rallumait ses moteurs principaux et commençait à se désarrimer de la station.

Intéressant.

— Je détecte un pic d’activité warp, ma’am ! annonça l’opérateur radar.

Ce qui signifiait, en clair, qu’un ou plusieurs vaisseaux quittaient l’hyperespace à proximité.

— Nombreux échos au un sept un ! Distance douze point cinq, en rapprochement rapide !

L’Arcadia s’éloignait à toute vitesse de Cen’t, boucliers relevés et conduites de tir activées. Okay, la paranoïa était une seconde nature chez Harlock, mais Morgane savait par expérience qu’il avait souvent raison. Ce ne pouvait pas être un convoi civil, vu sa vitesse et sa provenance, et le Speranz ne comptait de toute façon pas beaucoup d’alliés dans la zone.

— Aux postes de combat ! ordonna-t-elle.

Elle pesta contre ce foutu pirate qui n’avait même pas la délicatesse de la prévenir de ses intentions, puis elle se demanda comment, stratégiquement, elle pourrait s’arroger la meilleure part de l’action à venir. Il n’y avait aucune raison que l’Arcadia monopolise le devant de la scène.

Elle se cala dans son fauteuil avec un sourire.

—

— Woops ! Eh ! Qui a pris le volant ?

La pièce penchait dangereusement. Vala rattrapa d’une main experte son verre qui tentait de s’échapper et lança un coup d’œil complice à Daniel. Peine perdue. Monsieur le professeur était plongé dans des archives historiques et le monde aurait pu s’effondrer autour de lui sans qu’il interrompe sa lecture. Et pourtant, ce n’était pas faute d’avoir essayé.

Vala se planta une nouvelle fois devant lui, coudes sur la table et sourire aguicheur aux lèvres.

— Ça ne t’intéresse pas, d’aller voir ce qui se passe, mmh ?

Daniel répondit par un grognement. Cela voulait dire « vas-y, toi, et laisse-moi tranquille ». D’ordinaire il changeait d’avis dès qu’elle faisait mine de s’inquiéter pour sa santé, ses yeux, ou quoi que ce soit d’autre, mais cette fois-ci elle n’eut même pas à insister. Simultanément, l’éclairage diminua d’intensité, les hauts parleurs diffusèrent un long coup de klaxon strident et l’estomac de Vala lui remonta dans la poitrine, preuve que l’Arcadia accélérait plus vite que les capacités des compensateurs inertiels. Daniel jura : son terminal s’était éteint – le vaisseau devait avoir besoin d’un maximum d’énergie ailleurs. Dans les systèmes d’armes, par exemple.

— Okay ! J’ai compris ! râla-t-il. Viens, on va en passerelle.

Vala lui lança une œillade triomphante qu’il fit semblant d’ignorer. Il bouda jusqu’à ce qu’ils sortent de l’ascenseur. Après, ça lui sortit de la tête. Il y avait de quoi. La première chose à laquelle Vala pensa, ce fut qu’une flotte de cette importance risquait de se jouer d’une éventuelle résistance avec la même facilité que la première vague d’assaut ori avait détruit les forces combinées humaines et jaffas.

Ce qui était bizarre cependant, c’était que l’Arcadia ne manœuvrait pas pour éviter l’affrontement – au contraire.

Il régnait en passerelle un calme surréaliste, de celui qui s’installe juste avant les grandes tempêtes, par exemple.

— Ôtez-moi d’un doute, demanda Vala à un Harlock qui faisait de son mieux pour paraître absorbé par un diagramme de trajectoire et ignorer leur présence. Vous ne comptez pas vous opposer à eux avec seulement deux vaisseaux, si ?

Le capitaine de l’Arcadia se tourna vers elle avec réticence. Vala avait toujours l’impression qu’il hésitait entre l’étrangler maintenant ou plus tard. Okay, elle avait essayé de le séduire (et elle comptait bien continuer), mais il n’allait pas lui en tenir rigueur éternellement, tout de même.

— J’ignore quelles sont les intentions de Morgane, répondit-il à contrecœur. Elle est libre d’attaquer ou non. Quant à moi, je viens de constater les effets de leur croisade sur Cen’t. Il est hors de question que je les laisse passer sans rien faire.

— Vous ne comptez pas vous opposer à eux _tout seul_  ?

— Où est le problème ?

Ça y est, elle en était sûre maintenant : cet homme était complètement dingue.

— C’est de l’inconscience ! intervint Daniel. La technologie de ces vaisseaux est supérieure à celle des nefs asgards. Et ils sont au moins une dizaine !

— Neuf, corrigea Harlock. Rien qui ne soit insurmontable.

Il darda un regard noir sur Vala qui ravala sa remarque sur la santé mentale du capitaine. Enfin bon, s’il voulait se suicider, c’était son affaire, hein ?

Elle aurait juste apprécié qu’il ne l’entraîne pas avec elle. Ou qu’il lui fournisse un canot de sauvetage.

—

Harlock s’installa confortablement dans le fauteuil de commandement et vérifia rapidement que tous les systèmes de l’Arcadia étaient opérationnels. Il avait encore le temps avant de reprendre la manœuvre – avec sa trajectoire actuelle, l’Arcadia intercepterait ses adversaires dans un peu plus de douze minutes.

Les senseurs longue portée affichèrent les résultats de leur scan ; les calculateurs du bord entrèrent aussitôt en action pour modéliser une image tridimensionnelle des vaisseaux oris sur l’écran tactique, tandis que l’ordinateur principal cherchait les meilleurs points d’impact pour causer un maximum de dommages en un minimum de coups. Rien d’insurmontable, effectivement, mais la partie s’annonçait tout de même serrée.

Le capitaine plia et déplia sans y penser son bras blessé et réprima une grimace lorsque la plaie frotta désagréablement sur les bandages. Il sentait la perfusion diffuser au goutte-à-goutte le contrepoison dans son avant-bras, et se demanda une énième fois pourquoi cela n’avait pas été possible de tout lui injecter en une seule fois.

Puis il surprit le regard réprobateur de Kei et se força à reposer son bras sur l’accoudoir et à l’y maintenir immobile. Qu’elle ne s’imagine pas qu’il allait lui fournir des arguments pour qu’elle le renvoie à l’infirmerie.

La jeune femme blonde haussa imperceptiblement les épaules (« Très bien, faites ce que vous voulez ») auquel il répondit par un léger mouvement de sourcil (« Parfaitement, j’en ai bien l’intention »). Kei leva les yeux au ciel avait de se concentrer à nouveau sur les vaisseaux ennemis. La distance qui les séparaient de l’Arcadia diminuait rapidement.

Harlock se rapprocha de la barre.

—

Morgane étudiait les projections des trajectoires des différents vaisseaux en présence sur sa propre console tactique. Les ennemis – les « Oris » et leurs bizarres aéronefs circulaires – avançaient en formation serrée. L’Arcadia avait adopté une trajectoire d’interception selon une stratégie chère à Harlock et qui avait maintes fois fait ses preuves, à savoir « je fonce dans le tas ». Tel qu’il était parti, il visait l’appareil au centre de la formation dans le but de la scinder en deux et de diminuer la puissance de feu combinée des vaisseaux.

La réussite d’une manœuvre comme celle-ci reposait en grande partie sur l’impact psychologique que l’Arcadia engendrait chez ses adversaires. Morgane n’avait jamais expérimenté la chose, mais voir un vaisseau de cette taille prendre, contre toute logique, une route de collision devait être assez perturbant, surtout lorsqu’on se trouvait précisément au point de collision.

Ajoutez à cela la vision désagréable de la tête de mort sur la proue et la réputation de son capitaine – pas le genre à dévier d’un iota, hein ? – et on obtenait en général des ennemis paralysés par la peur et qui ne songeaient même pas à riposter de manière cohérente ; alors que, de l’avis de Morgane, un tir continu concentré sur un seul point de la proue de l’Arcadia devrait suffire à surcharger ses boucliers et obliger Harlock à réfléchir à deux fois avant d’envoyer son vaisseau au crash.

Non qu’elle fut tentée d’essayer, d’ailleurs, elle le savait parfaitement capable de se faire exploser avec son équipage et son adversaire si jamais l’envie le prenait.

Enfin… Tout ça comportait tout de même un inconvénient majeur : implicitement, Harlock la reléguait au second plan. À lui le gros du travail, à elle de s’occuper des éventuels fuyards qui échapperaient aux canons de l’Arcadia.

Elle se tourna vers Loren. Si encore Harlock lui avait demandé gentiment de l’aider, mais non, apparemment, il considérait qu’un appui feu du Speranz lui était inutile.

— Calcule-moi une solution de tir pour le vaisseau central, demanda-t-elle.

— C’est celui que le capitaine Harlock a pris pour cible, protesta l’officier scientifique.

— Exact. Mais pour autant que je sache, l’Arcadia n’a pas l’exclusivité, il n’est pas dans notre gabarit de tir, et nous serons en portée avant lui.

Loren hésita un peu avant de s’exécuter.

— Ça ne va pas lui plaire, marmonna-t-il.

— Aucune importance.

Il y avait plusieurs moyens de désorganiser une formation, et quelques torpilles bien placées pouvaient être aussi efficaces qu’un éperonnage.

Il était temps qu’elle prenne l’initiative.

—

Le prieur avait été honoré que l’Orici lui confie le commandement de cette flotte. Il se réjouissait déjà des multiples planètes qui pourraient être converties et s’était contenté de mépriser les deux seuls vaisseaux qui les attendaient. Les infidèles ne s’étaient pas rassemblés en nombre suffisant pour l’inquiéter, et tenter de convertir deux misérables équipages serait une perte de temps.

Cependant, la manœuvre que l’un des vaisseaux était en train d’amorcer le laissait perplexe. Se pouvait-il que ces infidèles aient l’intention d’attaquer ? Ignoraient-ils la toute puissance des Oris, ou ne fallait-il voir là qu’un geste désespéré, un renoncement face à la force de la vraie foi ?

Le prieur régla les armes de sa nef sur la cible et transmit aux autres vaisseaux de faire de même. Si ces humains pensaient pouvoir s’approcher assez près pour leur causer des dommages, ils se trompaient.

C’est alors que la première torpille explosa.

—

Shark avait retrouvé sept survivants ainsi que toute une batterie de défense encore pleinement fonctionnelle. Seule la liaison entre la salle de contrôle principale et le système de tir était hors-circuit. Une simple dérivation vint à bout du problème.

Les radars avaient souffert de l’affrontement précédent mais la vidéo était toujours exploitable. Shark se fendit d’un qualificatif imagé à l’égard des vaisseaux oris.

— Vous pensez m’impressionner en envoyant des renforts ? grogna-t-il.

La conduite de tir se recala sur les échos radar.

—

Harlock maintenait fermement la barre dans l’axe et l’Arcadia sur sa route, ignorant les voyants d’alarme qui tentaient de lui faire savoir qu’un obstacle se trouvait sur la trajectoire. D’après Tochiro, les Oris posséderaient une faiblesse structurelle de leur coque à proximité de leur cœur énergétique. Il ne restait qu’à vérifier l’information, et ce serait chose faite d’ici moins de cinq minutes maintenant, lorsque les deux vaisseaux se rencontreraient.

Un flash illumina soudain la passerelle.

— Explosion au niveau du vaisseau central ! annonça Kei. D’après le spectrogramme, la cause la plus probable serait une torpille à plasma…

Harlock jura en activant un canal général sur l’intercom. Les torpilles à plasma ne se baladaient pas toutes seules, d’ordinaire.

— Morgane, espèce de garce ! Celui-là était à moi !

— Je n’ai vu nulle part la pancarte « réservé », pirate de mon cœur, rétorqua une voix moqueuse.

La formation ennemie avait viré de bord et se réorganisait pour riposter. Le capitaine lâcha un nouveau juron – il n’était plus idéalement placé pour un éperonnage. En revanche, s’il continuait ainsi, il serait idéalement placé pour recevoir le feu croisé de tous ses adversaires en même temps. Ne jamais attaquer une formation par le flanc, bordel, c’était la première chose qu’on apprenait en stratégie astronavale !

Il fit plonger l’Arcadia pour se repositionner, et seul l’instinct lui permit d’éviter le tir qui provenait de son arrière.

— Cen’t a ouvert le feu, captain ! fit l’opérateur radar.

— J’ai vu, oui ! Et j’aimerais un peu plus de préavis, la prochaine fois !

Les Oris étaient suffisamment proches, à présent. Tant pis pour la manœuvre construite et les subtilités stratégiques.

— À toutes pièces, commencez le tir !

—

Cam s’était arrêté devant un hublot solitaire près du hangar à navette et essayait d’apercevoir quelque chose par la vitre tout en pestant contre son inactivité, je suis un homme de terrain, pas un passager lambda, et au SG-C j’aurais trouvé un truc à faire, une équipe pour une action commando ou des anneaux pour me tirer d’ici. Les non-commentaires stoïques de Teal’c ne modifiaient pas son humeur.

Une dizaine de pirates envahirent soudain la coursive et le hangar, qui s’anima brusquement. Des bras métalliques déplacèrent les appareils pour les positionner sur ce qui ressemblait à une rampe de lancement, tandis que leurs pilotes s’équipaient fébrilement.

Cam arrêta un retardataire qui se hâtait, casque sous le bras.

— Eh ! Je suis pilote, est-ce qu’il reste un appareil disponible ?

L’autre haussa des sourcils étonnés.

— Bah, on n’utilise pas le quart des jets en état de fonctionner ici, répondit-il. Mais je ne pense pas…

— Je me débrouillerai, coupa Mitchell. Montrez-moi juste les commandes de base, le système de visée et le bouton pour tirer.

Le pirate hésita un instant, il sembla sur le point d’argumenter, lorsque deux de ses collègues, revenus sur leurs pas, l’apostrophèrent bruyamment.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fous ? La première escadrille est déjà partie, ce n’est pas le moment de traîner !

L’intéressé, pris en flagrant délit de « je discute dans la coursive plutôt que de monter dans mon jet », eut une moue résignée, et fit à l’intention du colonel (et de Teal’c par la même occasion) un geste qui pouvait être interprété n’importe comment et que Cam prit de façon tout à fait arbitraire pour un « d’accord, suivez-moi ».

Il adressa à Teal’c le sourire du gamin qui vient de découvrir que le plus gros paquet au pied du sapin lui est destiné et emboîta le pas des pirates. Il surprit plusieurs regards sceptiques lorsqu’il entra dans le hangar et attrapa un casque libre, mais personne ne se décida à l’arrêter. Toujours imperturbable, Teal’c finit à son tour par s’approprier un casque.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers des appareils encore inoccupés.

— Non ! Pas ceux-là ! cria un technicien en bleu de travail maculé d’huile. Prenez les Bravo trois et quatre, ils sont prêts au décollage !

Le colonel remercia d’un geste, se demanda s’il devait insister pour que quelqu’un lui donne un cours accéléré avant qu’il ne décolle, remarqua que le tableau de bord était tout ce qu’il y a de plus classique et que les inscriptions étaient compréhensibles, et décida finalement qu’il était inutile de focaliser l’attention des pirates sur des détails au risque de se voir refuser l’occasion de voler.

Il monta joyeusement à bord de l’appareil.

— En route, Teal’c ! lança-t-il.

Le Jaffa esquissa une ébauche de sourire et s’installa dans le deuxième jet. Cam chercha lequel des boutons correspondait à la radio et espéra que les fréquences étaient préprogrammées.

— Est-ce que vous me recevez, colonel Mitchell ? demanda la voix de Teal’c.

Vexé que son coéquipier ait trouvé ce qu’il cherchait avant lui, Cam baissa toutes une rangée d’interrupteurs, dont un qui déclencha un voyant intitulé « armement missile » et qu’il s’empressa de relever.

Il mit enfin la main sur la radio.

— Cinq cinq, Teal’c, répondit-il.

Le technicien leva le pouce à leur intention. Cam répondit de la même manière et chercha discrètement le bouton « allumage moteurs » tandis que son appareil se plaçait automatiquement sur la rampe de lancement.

Il réussit à mettre les réacteurs en marche au moment où la catapulte le propulsait dans l’espace. Le jet eut comme un hoquet lorsqu’il sortit de l’Arcadia, mais Cam reprit rapidement les commandes avec toute la dextérité d’un pilote expérimenté, habitué à se retrouver assis à l’intérieur de toutes sortes de machines bizarres aux modes opératoires aussi exotiques que dissemblables.

— Je couvre votre flanc droit, colonel Mitchell, déclara Teal’c.

— Parfait. Allons prêter main forte aux autres !

—

La situation tactique devenait complexe à gérer. L’Arcadia avait lâché ses jets contre toute une flopée de monoplaces ennemis sortis d’un des grands vaisseaux tandis que Cen’t se défoulait sur quiconque entrait dans le champ de ses conduites de tir. Le Speranz était à présent trop près pour utiliser ses torpilles et ripostait avec sa DCA. Morgane envisageait l’utilisation du lance-roquettes, bien plus efficace mais un peu trop dispersif – les spacewolfs de l’Arcadia s’obstinaient de toute façon à passer et repasser dans le gabarit de tir.

— Je déteste mener des actions combinées, grommela-t-elle.

Derrière son pupitre, Loren leva un sourcil amusé.

— Rappelle-moi quand tu as planifié une action _combinée_ avec les deux autres ?

Morgane préféra ne pas répondre au sarcasme. Elle était parfaitement consciente qu’elle ne se résolvait à accepter des alliés et adopter une stratégie commune que lorsqu’elle estimait être incapable de faire face à l’ennemi – ce qui était, somme toute, assez rare. En l’occurrence, dans le cas présent, c’était juste « un peu » tendu (et encore, uniquement parce qu’elle se restreignait à ne pas tirer sur Harlock).

L’Arcadia choisit ce moment pour passer majestueusement à moins d’une longueur de vaisseau de la proue du Speranz, et se paya le luxe d’intercepter non seulement le tir ennemi qui lui était destiné, mais aussi celui qui visait le vaisseau de Morgane _et_ la salve de riposte qu’elle-même venait d’ordonner.

— C’est ta manière de me faire comprendre que tu maîtrises la situation, monsieur le pirate ? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Les boucliers énergétiques des deux vaisseaux lancèrent quelques étincelles de protestation lorsqu’ils entrèrent en contact, mais Morgane opta humblement pour un changement de trajectoire. Sa spécialité, à elle, c’était les torpilles longue portée, pas l’éperonnage. Elle passa sa mauvaise humeur sur un ennemi qui se rapprochait imprudemment – l’Arcadia ne se trouvait presque pas dans sa ligne de visée, et seuls quelques tirs allèrent se perdre dans le bouclier du vaisseau vert.

Harlock eut le bon sens de ne pas protester.

—

La flotte ori était en déroute. Cela paraissait invraisemblable et pourtant, le prieur dût se résoudre à l’admettre après avoir observé l’explosion d’un troisième vaisseau-nef – un tiers de ses forces. Le plus dérangeant, ce n’était pas la résistance inattendue des infidèles, ni leur évidente avance technologique. Non, ce qui perturbait le prieur, c’était cette impression persistante que leurs deux vaisseaux ne lui prêtaient pas plus d’attention qu’à… disons… un moustique à écraser. Ses soldats le sentaient eux aussi, et la panique gagnait petit à petit les rangs oris. Les chasseurs affolés quittaient leur formation pour ne gagner qu’un court répit avant de tomber sous le feu des appareils ennemis tandis qu’un quatrième vaisseau-nef, secoué d’explosions, tentait en vain de rejoindre l’anomalie spatiale qui les avait amenés ici.

Un frisson désagréable traversa le prieur. Il était impossible qu’ils ne puissent pas vaincre, et pourtant il se prenait à douter. Il se concentra sur les Écrits des Origines, la seule vérité en cet univers. Que disait le Livre ? N’y avait-il pas une parabole qui s’adaptait à cette situation ? « Ceux qui s’opposent à l’enseignement des Origines seront réduits en poussière. » Bien sûr, mais ceux-là y mettaient vraiment de la mauvaise volonté.

Le prieur ferma les yeux, tenta de s’isoler des alarmes, des cris et des échos de souffrance psychique de la bataille, n’y parvint pas et décida que la phase « réduction des infidèles en poussière » pouvait attendre un peu, au moins le temps de leur trouver des points faibles. Il ne tirerait aucune gloire de cette bataille et aurait à supporter la honte de rapporter sa défaite à l’Orici, mais il espérait que les informations qu’il avait collectées en faisant scanner les deux vaisseaux pourraient suffire à les vaincre lors de leur prochaine rencontre.

Il ordonna le repli.

—

— Yaaouuh ! Prenez ça !

Le jet exécuta un looping artistique et tira une salve en direction d’une formation de chasseurs oris isolée, qui s’égailla. Cam Mitchell ne s’était pas senti aussi euphorique depuis qu’il avait appris qu’il reprenait le commandement de la légendaire équipe SG-1. Il fallait _absolument_ qu’il récupère un de ces appareils pour le SG-C. Carter pourrait le décortiquer et en comprendre le fonctionnement, puis ils commenceraient la production en série en zone 51 et…

— Colonel Mitchell ! Ils sont derrière vous !

La voix de Teal’c lui remit les pieds sur terre… enfin, façon de parler. Cam effectua un demi-tour serré pour se replacer, mais ses ennemis l’ignorèrent – ils avaient l’air pressé de retourner vers leur vaisseau-mère.

Ledit vaisseau avait d’ailleurs modifié sa route… à l’imitation des autres vaisseaux oris restants. Cam écarquilla les yeux.

— Ils se replient, Teal’c ! s’exclama-t-il.

— En effet.

Le colonel hésitait à poursuivre les traînards lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’il n’avait plus les commandes. Heureusement pour le bon fonctionnement général de l’appareil, la communication radio de l’Arcadia leur épargna les coups de poing et autres traitement de choc que Cam s’apprêtait à leur faire subir.

— À tous les pilotes. Fin de mission, présentez-vous à la rampe d’accès principale. Je répète…

Mitchell grogna de frustration. Pour une fois qu’il avait l’occasion d’administrer une dérouillée monumentale aux Oris !

L’Arcadia s’était rapprochée et récupérait petit à petit ses jets. Le colonel n’avait toujours aucun contrôle sur le sien, mais il avait l’impression qu’on le faisait poireauter tandis que tous les pirates s’engageaient les uns après les autres dans la porte du hangar béante, sous le vaisseau. Probable qu’Harlock tenait à lui faire savoir une fois de plus qu’il était moins important que ses membres d’équipage… Ah, il devait penser à autre chose s’il ne voulait pas déverser tout son ressentiment par la radio, ça risquait d’être mal perçu, à l’autre bout.

Il se posa bon dernier, une éternité après Teal’c lui sembla-t-il, et après qu’une voix métallique eut successivement annoncé « défaut porte hangar numéro trois », « radar d’approche en mode secours, contrôle automatique petite vitesse » et « défaillance pressurisation ». Il n’était pas loin de penser qu’Harlock le faisait exprès.

— J’ai également dû attendre à l’entrée du hangar, colonel Mitchell, répondit Teal’c lorsqu’il lui fit part de son hypothèse. Ils ont certainement été endommagés par un tir ori.

Le Jaffa haussa un sourcil comme pour faire savoir au colonel qu’il n’avait aucune raison de se sentir visé.

N’empêche.

—

Harlock pouvait presque entendre le colonel Mitchell se plaindre dans son spacewolf. Il caressa un instant l’idée de le laisser en plan, ou peut-être de prétexter un dysfonctionnement du pilote automatique pour le renvoyer sur Cen’t, ou même chez Morgane…

Mmm, non, ça allait se voir, d’autant plus que Sam Carter fronçait les sourcils dans sa direction et que cela ne pouvait signifier que « hého, mon colonel est toujours dans l’espace, vous ne seriez pas en train de l’oublier, par hasard ? ».

Il ne put se retenir de sourire, ce qui accentua l’expression de suspicion réprobatrice de la scientifique.

— Portes fermées, annonça Kei. Tous nos appareils sont à bord, capitaine.

Y avait-il un reproche sous-jacent, dans la voix de la jeune femme, ou était seulement le fruit de son imagination ? Ah, bah. Était-ce sa faute, s’il n’appréciait pas le nouveau leader de SG-1 ? L’inverse était vrai aussi, d’ailleurs. Ce Mitchell n’avait qu’à faire un effort.

_Pff. Et bien puisque ça a l’air de s’être un peu calmé par ici, autant les ramener chez eux._

Yattaran affirmait que le trou dans le continuum les mènerait au bon endroit… dans cet univers où l’Arcadia avait contribué à empêcher l’explosion de la planète au « point zéro ». Le capitaine se méfiait cependant de cette anomalie spatio-temporelle qui tombait trop à pic, une sacrée coïncidence, n’est-ce pas ?

Ah. Son second était justement en train d’argumenter sur le sujet.

— … une connexion entre nos deux univers le long du flux hyperspatial qui relie la Terre à ce point précis de l’espace, disait-il. Le continuum était fragilisé sur cet axe après les sauts temporels de l’Arcadia et a fini par se déchirer au point zéro, générant cette « ouverture ».

— L’Arcadia n’a pas provoqué ça ! protesta Kei.

— Nous l’avons _initié_ , corrigea Yattaran. Mais je pense qu’il a fallu d’autres sauts temporels identiques au nôtre pour stabiliser le phénomène… et permettre le passage de ces Oris.

_Oh, vraiment ?_

— … et donc, à mon avis, la création de cette ouverture n’a pu être provoquée que par le saut d’un vaisseau de notre époque. Je doute que les Oris maîtrisent le côté temporel de la navigation warp.

Fascinant. Quelqu’un avait donc bravé les tabous habituels des voyages dans le temps. Non que le saut à rebours soit difficile, un réacteur warp endommagé avait même tendance à remonter le temps tout seul, mais cela restait une manœuvre risquée – on n’était jamais sûr de pouvoir revenir exactement au même endroit.

Et, si rien n’avait pu être prouvé scientifiquement, les superstitions au sujet des paradoxes temporels étaient tenaces parmi les navigateurs de l’espace. Personne n’avait réellement envie de se retrouver face à son double, ou d’œuvrer par mégarde à sa propre destruction. Des histoires horribles d’agonie éternelle ou de piège dimensionnel se racontaient d’un bar de spatioport à l’autre, sans que personne ne soit capable de les confirmer ou les infirmer, d’ailleurs.

Harlock examina les diagrammes que Yattaran avait affichés sur l’écran tactique de la passerelle. Toutes les simulations semblaient confirmer le passage vers le vingt-et-unième siècle que l’Arcadia avait déjà visité. Bah, il était inutile de tergiverser – s’il ne traversait pas maintenant, Mitchell tenterait probablement de l’étriper la prochaine fois qu’il le croiserait.

—

La station était perdue. Shark rassembla les survivants et les quelques vestiges encore récupérables (essentiellement des archives informatiques, les données du système de sécurité, plus une dizaine de caisses sorties de son coffre-fort personnel) et embarqua à bord d’un vaisseau cargo qui avait échappé au désastre.

Un survivant, lui aussi. L’astronef était amarré au deuxième dock depuis si longtemps que certains techs avaient cru qu’il faisait partie intégrante de la station. Shark avait craint que le berceau d’ancrage ne soit soudé par la rouille, ou que le générateur ne se révèle finalement défaillant, mais la manœuvre de désarrimage se déroulait sans accroc.

« Cette vieille épave a encore de la ressource », pensa-t-il.

Seuls quelques grincements de protestation émanant des vérins à nouveau sollicités trahissaient l’âge du cargo.

Un des hommes pestait avec la barre.

— Cet engin date du siècle dernier ! grognait-il.

— Presque, sourit Shark.

Les écrans se rallumaient les uns après les autres au fur et à mesure que les systèmes de navigation étaient réactivés. Aucun appareil n’avait fait défaut jusqu’ici. C’était presque trop beau. Depuis combien de temps ce vaisseau moisissait-il ici sans personne pour assurer la maintenance ? Shark effectua un rapide calcul mental… Quasiment quinze ans. Et il avait démarré au quart de tour.

— Ils n’en construisent plus, des comme ça, soupira-t-il.

Les gars avaient protesté lorsqu’il les avait conduits à ce dock – évidemment, la plupart étaient trop jeunes pour avoir connu la glorieuse époque de ce type de cargo. Il avait fait taire les récriminations en affirmant que c’était tout ce qui restait, mais à vrai dire, il n’avait même pas pris la peine de vérifier. Ce vaisseau avait été présent lors des débuts de Cen’t, cela lui paraissait logique de clôturer cette période en repartant avec.

Sans compter que le cargo avait un nom prédestiné. Il aimait ça, les clins d’œil du destin.

— Tous les systèmes sont opérationnels, annonça le barreur. Réserves d’énergie à soixante-dix-sept pour cent. Procédure de désarrimage terminée.

— Avant lente, ordonna Shark. Réacteur principal à dix pour cent.

Le Phényx se dégagea du dock avec toute la dignité que lui conférait son âge, laissant derrière lui la station spatiale moribonde. Shark ressentit un petit pincement au cœur lorsque l’écran de visualisation afficha une image de Cen’t. Il devrait reconstruire… Tout recommencer. Il s’était assuré d’en avoir les moyens, bien sûr, que ce soit dans les caisses qu’il avait sauvées, ou dans de multiples coffres à travers la galaxie, mais nul ne pouvait rester de marbre quand des années de travail partaient en fumée, pas même un contrebandier endurci tel que lui.

Voilà qu’il devenait sentimental… Ce devait être l’âge – il ne rajeunissait pas, lui non plus. Bientôt, il serait lui aussi une épave que les jeunes loups considéreraient avec dédain.

Les bips du radar interrompirent le cours de ses pensées. Le Phényx se rapprochait du champ de bataille et le barreur s’employait à slalomer prudemment entre les débris.

— Quel sera notre cap, monsieur ? demanda le navigateur.

— On reste ici pour le moment. Essayez de prendre contact avec l’Arcadia.

Il avait certaines choses à régler avant de s’occuper de reconstruire quoi que ce soit. Rien ne prouvait que les événements qui avaient affecté sa station ces dernières semaines étaient liés, mais son instinct lui soufflait qu’un certain pirate possédait une bonne vision globale de la situation.

— Aucune réponse d’Harlock, déclara le radio. Mais j’ai un appel du Speranz sur la fréquence.

— Sur écran.

Le contrebandier sourit de toutes ses dents à Morgane. Les néo-humains comptaient parmi ses meilleurs clients.

— Tu ne saurais pas comment joindre Harlock ? demanda-t-il. J’ai la vague impression qu’il est à l’origine de tout ce micmac.

— C’est une constante, chez lui, sourit la fille. À croire qu’il attire les ennuis. Et non, je ne sais pas le joindre. Il s’est rapproché de l’anomalie spatiale qui s’est installé près de chez toi, et toutes ses communications sont brouillées.

Ah. Ça, c’était ennuyeux. Les satellites d’observation de Cen’t avaient enregistré le phénomène sous toutes les coutures depuis son apparition et avant qu’il ne commence à cracher des vaisseaux inconnus, et Shark s’était maudit de ne pas avoir analysé les résultats plus tôt.

Et maintenant, Harlock avait l’air de vouloir passer à travers lui aussi. Ça n’allait pas arranger les choses.

— Il y a un problème, avec ce truc, expliqua-t-il à Morgane. Mais je ne peux pas développer par radio, c’est assez compliqué. Faut que tu viennes à bord.

Un pli soucieux barra le front de la néo-humaine.

— C’est grave ?

— Plutôt.

Le Speranz manœuvra en souplesse pour se placer parallèlement au Phényx. Au loin, l’Arcadia vacilla puis disparut lorsqu’il atteignit la déchirure.


	9. Chapitre 6

## Chapitre 6

—

L’hélicoptère de ravitaillement avait été retardé par la tempête qui faisait rage depuis presque six heures. Les météorologistes de la base s’accordaient pour annoncer que cela ne durerait pas, et la neige n’aurait aucun impact opérationnel, mais cela suffisait à faire râler le général O’Neill.

— Bon sang, je leur avais demandé de me ramener du café ! Hank, comment veux-tu que je sois dans de bonnes conditions pour repousser les Oris si je dois boire ce qui sort de vos distributeurs ?

Le général Landry se contenta d’un grognement inintelligible qui, il l’espérait, devrait suffire. Il savait que Jack ne se plaignait que pour la forme : ce qui importait, c’était le moment où il allait passer à l’action et qui, semblait-il, tardait un peu. En attendant, Jack usait sans vergogne de son grade et de sa notoriété pour terroriser le personnel de la base.

— Eh, jeune homme ! Apporte-moi un café, pas de la lavasse !

— Oui, monsieur !

Landry sourit lorsque le soldat partit au pas de course.

— Tu exagères, Jack…

— Allons donc. Avant ce soir, il aura raconté à tout le monde qu’il a eu la chance de me parler.

Le sourire de Landry s’élargit. Le pire, c’était qu’O’Neill avait raison. Hormis quelques officiers détachés de Cheyenne Mountain, la plupart des soldats qui avaient été affectés à la base SG de l’Antarctique étaient de jeunes recrues ; les autres provenaient de bases « normales » de l’Air Force. Pour tous, le général O’Neill faisait partie de la légende du programme « Stargate ».

— Plus sérieusement, Jack, reprit Landry, d’après nos estimations, la flotte ori devrait entrer dans notre système solaire d’ici les douze prochaines heures.

— On n’a rien de plus précis ?

— Tout dépend du nombre de bonds hyperspatiaux qu’ils ont faits – enfin, c’est ce qu’affirme Lee. Selon lui, si Adria est pressée, elle pourrait arriver dès maintenant.

— Si vite ?

— Yep. Je viens d’appeler le président et nous sommes passés en alerte maximale. Sur toutes les bases. Pour l’instant, seules Cheyenne Mountain et la zone 51 savent qu’il ne s’agit pas d’un exercice, mais…

Landry ne termina pas sa phrase – c’était inutile. Jack et lui avaient épluché toutes les possibilités depuis qu’ils avaient appris la menace, mais les renforts faisaient cruellement défaut. Le général se demanda si les quelques chasseurs modifiés qu’ils possédaient pourraient faire illusion.

Hmm. La véritable question était _combien de temps_ ils pourraient faire illusion, en fait.

Jack était encore en train de se plaindre – sa façon à lui d’évacuer le stress.

— Nom d’un chien, il fait glacial. Ils ne peuvent pas pousser le chauffage ?

— C’est une base _polaire_ , Jack…

Landry entraîna son ami vers la salle de contrôle. Des moniteurs supplémentaires y avaient été installés et relayaient toutes les informations dont disposait le SG-C sur les Oris – autant dire pas grand-chose. Mais l’armée avait lancé récemment de nouveaux satellites d’observation expérimentaux (les prémisses d’un dispositif de surveillance s’étendant jusqu’à Jupiter) dont le système de transmission de données était dérivé d’une technologie goa’uld et permettait un traitement presque en temps réel.

« Au moins, nous serons avertis de leur arrivée », pensa Landry.

Cela leur donnerait un sursis de seulement quelques minutes, mais c’était toujours ça de pris…

—

L’espace autour de P4X-48C était vide. Il n’y avait plus aucune trace des Oris lorsque l’Arcadia se matérialisa à proximité de la déchirure spatio-temporelle. Enfin presque.

— Les senseurs détectent de nombreuses traînées ioniques caractéristiques d’un passage en navigation warp, annonça Mimee. Elles sont encore parfaitement distinctes. Ce qui signifie qu’il y avait une flotte ici il y a moins de deux heures.

— Les Oris, fit Mitchell. Ils étaient déjà là quand nous avons ouvert la porte vers cette planète.

— Visiblement, ils n’y sont plus, rétorqua Harlock. Ça m’arrange, on va pouvoir vous déposer directement au SG-C ; je n’ai pas envie de perdre du temps ici.

Le capitaine adressa une question muette à son second, qui avait l’air complètement concentré sur son poste, pour une fois – autant en profiter.

— Il y a un couloir hyperspatial très net vers la Terre, répondit celui-ci. Les vestiges de notre précédent passage. En revanche, je ne comprends pas pourquoi le trou vers notre époque aboutit dans cette zone. Ç’aurait été plus logique que le continuum se déchire près de la Terre, à l’endroit où l’Arcadia a effectué ses sauts temporels de ce côté.

Yattaran jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde, mais personne ne semblait décidé à poursuivre sur le terrain de la théorie temporelle, aussi, sans se troubler, se contenta-t-il de répondre lui-même à sa propre interrogation.

— Le réseau des portes de étoiles doit interférer.

— Possible, lâcha Harlock pour couper court. Et ce « couloir » est utilisable ?

— Affirmatif, mon capitaine ! répondit Yattaran avec enthousiasme. Il est tellement bien structuré qu’on a même failli être happés dedans en arrivant !

Le petit bonhomme à lunettes pianota sur son clavier en marmonnant tout seul. Harlock attendit patiemment derrière sa barre qu’il ait terminé… Enfin, pour dire la vérité, il se mit à compter et se promit d’attendre d’arriver à cent avant d’interrompre son second et de passer en hyperespace en manuel.

Il était à soixante-dix-huit lorsque Yattaran releva la tête.

— L’Arcadia est parée pour un saut warp, captain.

— Parfait. Lancez la séquence !

—

Une alarme se déclencha soudain, entraînant une réaction en chaîne sur tous les écrans de la salle de contrôle.

« Ça commence », se dit O’Neill. Il n’aurait pas à résoudre son dilemme actuel, à savoir réclamer un autre café et espérer que celui-là soit buvable, ou se voir contraint de commander autre chose comme du thé, ou une limonade.

— Le satellite S-3 reporte une activité spatiale dans sa zone ! annonça le… tiens, Walter avait fait le voyage depuis Cheyenne Mountain, lui aussi ?

O’Neill essaya de se rappeler le positionnement des différents satellites… C’était lui qui avait signé l’ordre de lancement, pourtant ! S-3, S-3… Ah, oui. Mars. La flotte ori venait de sortir d’hyperespace entre Mars et la Terre. Autant dire qu’elle était sur eux.

— Enclenchez le dispositif de défense des Anciens ! ordonna-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers le fauteuil de commande. Apparemment, tous ceux qui étaient capables de faire fonctionner ce fauteuil avaient été affectés au programme « Atlantis ». Il ne restait que lui ; il n’allait pas protester, il adorait ce rôle de « sauveur de la galaxie ». D’ailleurs, il n’avait même pas vérifié si quelqu’un d’autre pouvait se servir de l’artefact ancien – et en plus, ça justifiait sa présence ici.

Il allait s’asseoir lorsque Walter l’interrompit.

— Attendez, monsieur ! Le… le satellite lunaire ne détecte rien !

— Comment ça, « il ne détecte rien » ?

— Eh bien… Pas de vaisseaux, pas d’activité, rien, répondit le sergent. Et il n’y plus rien du côté de Mars non plus.

— Eh ! Les Oris n’ont pas pu se volatiliser comme ça ! Vous avez une image ?

— Le dispositif vidéo doit être installé la semaine prochaine, monsieur…

_Merde._

O’Neill envisagea l’hypothèse du bouclier de camouflage mais la rejeta presque aussitôt. C’était idiot. Les Oris _connaissaient_ leurs capacités technologiques. Ils _savaient_ qu’ils n’avaient pas à prendre de précautions – la plus grosse flotte que la Terre et ses alliés avaient réussi à rassembler avait été massacrée en quelques minutes.

Alors quoi ?

— Les satellites signalent des passages en hyperespace, reprit Walter. On dirait qu’ils sont partis.

Le sergent avait l’air incrédule. Il n’était pas le seul. Tout en remerciant sa bonne étoile, O’Neill ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’Adria venait de faire une sacrée boulette. Elle risquait de ne jamais retrouver un avantage stratégique aussi flagrant.

Qu’est-ce qui l’avait retenue ?

— Adria s’est souvenue d’un rendez-vous plus important, Hank ? plaisanta-t-il.

— Tant mieux, qu’elle nous oublie un moment ! Nous serons mieux équipés pour la recevoir la prochaine fois !

N’empêche que Jack O’Neill aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qui s’était passé sur les vaisseaux oris.

—

Adria n’avait pas tergiversé longtemps : elle avait reçu et analysé les rapports des rescapés revenus par le « trou », elle avait identifié la menace dès qu’elle était sortie de l’hyperespace et, même si elle ne comprenait pas comment sa flotte avait pu se faire prendre de vitesse, elle avait décidé de se pencher sur la question plus loin – à un ou deux quadrants de la Terre, ce serait bien.

Elle était consciente qu’elle était en train de manquer une occasion en or – personne ne croisait aux abords de la Terre : ni vaisseaux, ni même un petit dispositif de défense automatique. Cependant, elle savait également que le nombre de ses vaisseaux n’était pas infini, et que sa flotte n’était pas invincible. La défaite qu’elle venait d’apprendre le lui avait cruellement rappelé.

Elle ne devait pas céder à la colère et attaquer immédiatement ; de trop grosses pertes ici seraient préjudiciables à sa croisade. Il fallait préserver la foi en la toute-puissance ori, surtout parmi ses fidèles.

Si le doute s’installait, ce serait la fin.

—

— On leur a fait peur, vous croyez, captain ?

— Je n’en sais rien et ça ne m’intéresse pas. Occupe-toi plutôt d’installer la fréquence du SG-C sur un de nos émetteurs. Je déposerais bien nos invités directement devant leur base, mais je suppose qu’il faut que je m’annonce avant…

—

O’Neill attendait un peu en retrait derrière le général Landry que quelque chose se passe. Tout le personnel présent arborait une expression perplexe. Lui se sentait frustré – bon, d’accord, il était soulagé d’avoir évité une bataille qui s’annonçait plutôt mal pour eux, mais il trouvait vexant que les Oris soient partis sans explications.

_Ils ont estimé que nous n’en valions pas la peine, ou quoi ?_

Oui, décidément, c’était vexant.

Un haut-parleur quelconque se mit soudain à cracher des parasites. Jack se précipita.

— Qu’est-ce que vous captez ?

— Euh… Pas grand-chose, mon général, répondit le radio. Ce n’est que de la friture inaudible. Probablement un phénomène spatial – une éruption solaire ou quelque chose du genre…

— Sur quelle fréquence ?

L’homme consulta son pupitre.

— La transmission n’est pas stable, mon général. Il y a trop de fluctuations, et les pertes dues à l’atmosphère n’arrangent rien. Le signal est très faible et ressemble plus à une perturbation naturelle.

— Non. Continuez à chercher dans la même gamme de fréquence. Et stabilisez ça pour que ce soit audible.

— Une intuition, Jack ? intervint Landry.

— En effet.

Peut-être ne captaient-ils effectivement que des rayonnements radio émis par un lointain pulsar, ou les restes d’une tempête magnétique… Non. Les Oris étaient partis, et il leur avait fallu _une bonne raison_.

Le haut-parleur cracha à nouveau, mais pas seulement des parasites, cette fois.

— … un… appelle la… ici… recevez ?

O’Neill adressa un sourire victorieux au radio.

— Amplifiez le signal, ordonna-t-il. À moins que vous n’ayez déjà croisé des éruptions solaires qui vous parlent en anglais.

Il tendit l’oreille pour saisir des bribes de conversation tandis que le technicien tentait fébrilement d’améliorer la réception.

— J’ai l’impression que la cavalerie est arrivée à temps, commenta Landry.

— Yep. Et maintenant j’aimerais bien savoir combien ils sont et surtout _qui_ ils sont. Parce qu’ils ont fait fuir une flotte ori et que, à ma connaissance, c’est la première fois que ça arrive, dans cette galaxie.

— Je crois que j’ai une transmission en clair, monsieur ! interrompit le radio.

Le haut-parleur égrena une série de sifflements et un méchant bruit de larsen lorsque l’homme augmenta le volume. La voix qui retentit à travers la salle de contrôle était entrecoupée de crachotements mais terriblement familière.

— Ici le colonel Mitchell, j’appelle le SG-C. Est-ce que vous me recevez ?

Hank Landry arracha presque le micro des mains du radio.

— Mitchell ! s’exclama-t-il. Nous vous recevons faiblement ! Où êtes-vous ?

— Je viens de sortir de l’hyperespace, mon général, et… pour autant que je sache, on se dirige vers la Terre.

— Toute l’équipe SG-1 est avec vous ? continua Landry. Et… que s’est-il passé avec la flotte ori ?

La transmission fut de nouveau brouillée et siffla, comme si quelqu’un cherchait également à optimiser le signal à l’autre bout. Puis la conversation reprit, beaucoup plus nette à présent, et avec un interlocuteur différent.

— SG-C, ici l’Arcadia. Mon entrée dans l’atmosphère terrestre est estimée à quatre minutes. Souhaitez-vous que je me pose à Cheyenne Mountain ou en zone 51 ?

Landry ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Mais comment… ?

— Laisse-le-moi, lui souffla Jack. Je connais.

Il se saisit à son tour du micro. Il avait reconnu l’accent et la pointe de sarcasme du nouvel arrivant et n’avait pas eu besoin qu’il mentionne le nom de son vaisseau pour l’identifier.

— Ici O’Neill. Bienvenue, capitaine, et merci d’avoir sauvé la planète. Nous sommes actuellement dans notre base en Antarctique – je pense que vous êtes capables de vous guider sur nos signaux radio pour la localiser avec précision.

Il y eut une pause, comme si son interlocuteur prenait le temps de digérer les informations.

— Cela veut-il dire que je peux faire l’économie du mode furtif, O’Neill ?

— Débrouillez-vous pour ne pas vous faire repérer par un satellite civil ou un télescope amateur, c’est tout ce que je vous demande.

Nouvelle pause. Plus longue, cette fois, et O’Neill aurait mis sa main à couper que cela n’avait rien à voir avec les délais de transmission. L’Arcadia était trop près pour qu’il y ait un décalage dans les communications – Harlock devait s’amuser à le faire mariner.

_Dix contre un qu’il se demande quel effet il produirait s’il se posait devant la Maison-Blanche…_

— Temps de descente neuf minutes, reprit finalement le capitaine de l’Arcadia. Mode furtif enclenché… Je l’enlèverai en basse atmosphère, O’Neill, vous aurez visuel sur l’atterrissage… Harlock, terminé.

—

Mitchell avait préparé un compte-rendu succinct qu’il avait l’intention de transmettre au général Landry… du moins jusqu’à ce qu’Harlock coupe la liaison. Il aurait dû se douter que des notions telles que « faire un rapport » ou « supérieur hiérarchique » étaient complètement étrangères à ce pirate.

Il fixa le capitaine, hésitant entre une remarque désobligeante et… et une autre remarque désobligeante.

— O’Neill peut attendre dix minutes, pour les détails, répondit Harlock contre toute attente. Et vous aussi.

Mitchell grogna. Oui, évidemment. Mais il revenait avec un vaisseau grâce auquel le rapport de forces avec les Oris pourrait bien être inversé, c’était normal qu’il manifeste un peu d’impatience.

— On ne pouvait pas conserver la liaison plus longtemps, lui glissa Kei. Nos antennes ne sont pas conçues pour ces fréquences… ça grille les relais.

D’accord. Très bien. Cam se força à s’intéresser à la descente – les panneaux d’observation offraient une vue plongeante sur l’Antarctique qui se rapprochait à grande vitesse, mais apparemment Harlock avait décidé que son vaisseau pouvait se poser tout seul.

— De plus, ajouta le capitaine en venant se placer à côté du fauteuil que Mitchell s’était attribué, qui vous dit que vos fréquences ne sont pas écoutées ? Le SG-C utilise un cryptage de débutant. N’importe qui est capable de vous intercepter.

Le pirate avait un demi-sourire narquois qui donnait envie à Mitchell de tester sur le champ l’efficacité des techniques de combat sodan.

— De toute façon, peu importe, rétorqua Cam sèchement. Dans quelques minutes, vous serez définitivement débarrassé de nous, n’est-ce pas ?

Harlock lui lança un regard dont la signification n’était pas contestable : Mitchell n’était pas le seul à envisager une petite démonstration de boxe.

— Vous pensez que je vais me contenter de vous larguer et repartir ? siffla-t-il. Je suis peut-être un pirate, mais je sais parfaitement dans quel camp je suis… et vous avez un problème, avec ces Oris.

— Hmm. Ça veut dire que vous allez nous aider ?

— Si vous songez à me retenir ici avec mon vaisseau, alors non. En revanche, je crois qu’on va pouvoir vous donner un petit coup de pouce au niveau de votre armement.

Harlock haussa les épaules comme pour signifier le peu de considération qu’il avait pour les équipements du SG-C, et se détourna pour observer la vidéo du sol glacé sur l’écran principal.

— Tu as repéré un endroit pour atterrir ? demanda-t-il à Kei.

— J’ai localisé des bâtiments, répondit la jeune femme blonde. Ils sont construits à l’ouvert d’une vallée et juste à côté d’une petite piste qui pourrait éventuellement servir à accueillir un spacewolf.

— J’ai besoin d’un peu plus de place, pour l’Arcadia.

— Vous pouvez toujours vous servir de la vallée, capitaine, mais elle est courbe et son extrémité est trop étroite pour l’utiliser sur toute la longueur. Et je ne garantis pas le relief, à cause de la neige…

— Ça fera l’affaire, fit Harlock en reprenant sa place derrière la barre. J’ai l’habitude…

—

O’Neill et Landry étaient sortis sur l’héliport pour profiter en direct de l’arrivée de l’Arcadia. Jack avait facilement convaincu son ami de le suivre – les deux généraux étaient aussi curieux l’un que l’autre d’apercevoir le vaisseau.

— J’espère que cet Harlock a bien repéré notre position, fit remarquer Hank alors que tous deux tapaient des pieds pour se réchauffer malgré le vent polaire. Tu ne lui as donné aucune coordonnée, en fin de compte.

— Oh, il nous a trouvés, je lui fais confiance. S’il ne s’est pas posé dans les prochaines minutes comme il l’a annoncé, c’est qu’il a finalement estimé plus amusant d’aller narguer nos chefs au Pentagone. Ou de visiter New York, va savoir.

— Attends. Il sait, que le programme est top secret, non ?

O’Neill leva les yeux au ciel.

— Justement. Ça s’appelle avoir l’esprit de contradiction.

— Mmm.

Jack attendit que son ami ajoute l’inévitable « ça me rappelle quelqu’un » – le fait que le général O’Neill avait été (et était toujours) une tête de mule n’était un secret pour personne – mais Hank pensait visiblement à autre chose.

— Au fait, il lui faut beaucoup de place, pour atterrir ? demanda-t-il en observant les contreforts montagneux qui entouraient la base.

Jack fit signe qu’il n’en savait rien.

— Faudrait demander à Fields. D’après son rapport, l’Arcadia avait labouré la zone 51 sur plusieurs kilomètres, la première fois… Mais le vaisseau était arrivé par la porte des étoiles ; c’est plus conventionnel, aujourd’hui.

O’Neill scruta néanmoins à son tour les montagnes. Effectivement, c’était exigu. Il essaya de visualiser mentalement le vaisseau d’Harlock se faufilant entre deux pics enneigés… ça passait, non ? Ou bien l’appareil était-il plus grand qu’il ne se souvenait ?

Il prit soudain conscience d’un sifflement persistant dont l’intensité allait croissant. Il avait déjà entendu ce bruit, auparavant…

— Il arrive, annonça-t-il à Landry. On entend ses réacteurs.

Le son était tout à fait audible et se doublait à présent d’un grondement sourd – un peu moins fracassant que le tonnerre, mais à peine.

— Il en fait un vacarme, commenta Hank.

— L’air est très pur, ici, les sons portent mieux…

Ou alors Harlock s’était offert des nouveaux réacteurs boostés et avait omis de les passer au contrôle technique. O’Neill sourit. Il ne manquerait pas de poser la question au gamin une fois qu’il aurait atterri.

— Tu le vois ? demanda Landry.

— Nan. J’ai l’impression que ça résonne encore plus à cause des montagnes.

Les deux généraux plissaient les yeux pour distinguer le moindre indice de la présence du vaisseau, mais ce fut Walter qui l’aperçut le premier. L’Arcadia volait quasiment au même niveau que les sommets, du côté de la vallée le plus encaissé – Harlock ne s’embêta pas à se _faufiler_ entre les pics : il passa à travers celui qui était sur son axe de descente.

L’Arcadia se posa dans une gerbe de neige et de graviers, à un endroit où O’Neill n’aurait pas cru qu’on puisse faire entrer un appareil de cette taille, puis s’employa à freiner sa course tout en slalomant selon la topographie du terrain. Landry eut une moue sceptique lorsque le vaisseau entama une série de zigzags plus ou moins gracieux.

— Je me serais posé dans l’autre sens, à sa place, fit-il. Il y avait plus d’espace pour se présenter.

Le vaisseau pirate stoppa face aux deux généraux, à une centaine de mètres de l’entrée de la base et après avoir raboté deux pitons rocheux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Et sur lesquels le SG-C avait récemment installé des balises de ralliement hors de prix, pensa O’Neill qui se souvenait avoir vu passer la facture dans son bureau à Washington.

Le vent rabattit sur eux un nuage de vapeur provoqué par le contact des réacteurs sur la glace tandis que le sifflement des moteurs de l’immense vaisseau s’atténuait et mourait dans un chuintement.

Puis la porte latérale de l’Arcadia s’ouvrit. Jack entraîna Hank Landry à sa suite.

— Viens, on va assurer le comité d’accueil.

— Sans attendre que les équipes de soutien aient positionné leurs tireurs ? Je demande juste…

— Surtout pas ! Paraît que ça les rend nerveux, et je n’ai pas envie d’une bavure.

Les deux hommes s’avancèrent en évitant prudemment les plaques de verglas. En face, un petit groupe descendait du vaisseau et ce n’étaient pas des pirates, à moins qu’Harlock n’ait trouvé les uniformes du SG-C seyants pour son équipage.

— SG-1 a l’air au complet et en bonne santé, se réjouit Landry.

Le colonel Mitchell se fendit d’un salut impeccable à leur intention, quelque peu gâché lorsqu’il frissonna à cause du froid.

— SG-1 au rapport, monsieur, annonça-t-il à Landry dès qu’il fut suffisamment près. Carter rapporte les enregistrements de P4X-48C, et je peux confirmer que les Oris ont effectivement pris possession de cette planète.

— J’ai l’impression que vous avez été forcés de faire un détour, pour le retour… ironisa O’Neill.

— Un prieur a tiré sur la porte alors que nous la franchissions, mon général, expliqua Carter. Il y a eu surcharge, comme la dernière fois.

— Le couloir hyperspatial qui avait été créé existe toujours de façon résiduelle. Il est activé par rémanence à chaque passage warp sur le même trajet, et il prendra l’avantage à la moindre défaillance de votre système de portes des étoiles… Vous avez intérêt à abandonner les voyages vers cette planète, O’Neill, je n’irai pas récupérer chaque équipe qui échouera chez moi.

Le capitaine de l’Arcadia les observait du haut de la rampe d’accès à son vaisseau. Jack lui adressa un salut militaire désinvolte accompagné d’un grand sourire.

— Le voyage s’est bien passé, capitaine ? Il me semble que vous avez eu de petites difficultés à l’atterrissage…

Harlock eut l’air de ne pas apprécier le sarcasme. Sans dire un mot, il gratifia O’Neill d’une expression qui réussissait à être plus glaciale que l’air de l’Antarctique. Jack haussa les épaules.

— J’aurais dû me souvenir que tu n’avais aucun humour, mon garçon, ajouta-t-il.

Il tourna les talons. Il était transi malgré son pull et l’anorak des forces spéciales qu’il avait réquisitionné à l’habillement. Et il n’était pas le seul : tous tentaient avec plus ou moins d’efficacité et de discrétion de lutter contre le froid – la palme revenait à Vala qui sautillait sur place en se frictionnant les bras. Quant à Jack, son cerveau lui envoyait avec insistance et alternativement des images de fauteuil au coin du feu (avec pantoufles), et de plage tropicale (avec Carter en bikini). Il était temps qu’il rentre se réchauffer.

Il jeta un coup d’œil en coin à Harlock, toujours impassible : l’Arcadia était beaucoup plus près que la base du SG-C et ses salles de réunion – chauffées – conviendraient parfaitement à un débriefing… Mmm. Le pirate s’était positionné à l’entrée de son vaisseau de façon à leur interdire implicitement l’accès ; son regard était d’ailleurs sans équivoque.

Jack n’insista pas.

— Café pour tout le monde, annonça-t-il en commençant à progresser dans la neige en sens inverse. On débriefera quand on aura tous fini de claquer des dents.

Il réfléchit un instant puis décida qu’une petite précision supplémentaire ne serait pas superflue.

— Le débriefing vous concerne aussi, capitaine, reprit-il à l’intention d’Harlock qui n’avait pas bougé.

Le jeune homme eut un demi-sourire qui devait vouloir dire à la fois « bien sûr, c’est évident » et « heureusement que vous me le demandez, sinon je ne serai pas venu » et se contenta de reculer d’un pas.

— Je vous rejoins, lâcha-t-il avant de s’enfoncer dans les entrailles et son vaisseau et de disparaître.

Jack échangea un regard interdit avec Hank Landry, puis les deux généraux considérèrent d’un œil critique le personnel de SG-1 frigorifié. S’ils restaient sur place plus longtemps, ils allaient finir par se transformer en glaçons.

— Okay, on y va, trancha Landry. Ton pirate trouvera bien le chemin tout seul.

Et le vent ne soufflait pas assez fort pour cacher le quintuple soupir de soulagement.

—

Harlock remonta en passerelle et nota distraitement le baraquement dans lequel O’Neill et son équipe étaient entrés – ça allait lui servir. Kei avait déjà terminé le diagnostic des systèmes de l’Arcadia et avait affiché une liste des avaries sur l’écran principal ; rien de bien grave, et rien de nouveau. Excepté les éraflures sur la peinture, l’atterrissage s’était passé sans casse – seuls les réacteurs avaient protesté au freinage, et encore, cela ne portait pas à conséquence, selon Tochiro.

— On s’en tire sans mal, pour une fois, captain, remarqua Kei d’un ton égal.

Harlock tiqua, autant à cause du « pour une fois » que pour le sourire contenu des hommes de quart à ces mots, et prit mentalement note de suggérer à Kei d’éviter ce genre de réflexions devant tout le monde, à l’avenir.

Comme s’il ne savait pas se poser correctement, tiens…

La jeune femme blonde lui adressa un sourire triomphant qui le convainquit, d’une part qu’elle le faisait exprès, d’autre part que tout ce qu’il pourrait lui dire ne servirait à rien. Depuis le temps, il devait pourtant savoir qu’elle adorait lui lancer des piques du même style, et que rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que lorsqu’il y réagissait.

Ah, bah. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour essayer de faire croire aux gars qu’il n’avait rien entendu.

— Je te rappelle que c’est toi qui m’as conseillé ce site d’atterrissage, rétorqua-t-il.

— Je le reconnais. Mais j’aurais dû vous prévenir que la piste était glissante… Enfin, ça m’avait semblé évident. C’est souvent le cas, pour la neige…

Deux à zéro. Un opérateur ne parvint pas à retenir un rire étranglé ; rouge comme une pivoine, il se souvint aussitôt qu’il avait une maintenance importante à effectuer et disparut sous sa console. Harlock décida d’arrêter les frais.

— Prends une unité portable, demanda-t-il à Kei. Et arrange-toi pour trouver un moyen de transmission de données qui soit compatible avec les ordinateurs du SG-C.

— Pour _donner_ ou _prendre_ les informations, capitaine ?

— Les deux.

Harlock parcourut la passerelle du regard à la recherche de son second. Non. Yattaran avait quitté son fauteuil juste après l’atterrissage en grommelant quelque chose comme « trop de secousses » et « pas arrimé ». Il devait probablement être en train de ramasser ses maquettes dans sa cabine.

— Appelle Yattaran et commencez à me faire une extraction de notre bibliothèque, reprit-il. Tout ce qui concerne l’armement et qui est susceptible d’intéresser le SG-C. En fonction des moyens dont ils disposent, je verrai ce qu’il est plus facile de leur installer.

Il se dirigea vers l’ascenseur mais bloqua les portes avant qu’elles ne se referment sur lui.

— Tout ce qui concerne l’armement _conventionnel_ , j’entends, termina-t-il. Les spécificités de l’Arcadia ne quittent pas ce vaisseau.

Kei répondit par une moue agacée. Cela signifiait « je ne suis pas stupide ». Il se contenta d’un demi-sourire qu’elle interpréterait comme elle voulait avant de laisser l’ascenseur repartir.

—

Sam Carter exposait les conclusions de ses relevés devant un auditoire somme toute assez peu intéressé par les fluctuations énergétiques de P4X-48C. Vala faisait des grimaces à Daniel, lequel fronçait les sourcils pour la faire cesser (sans succès) ; le général Landry chuchotait avec Mitchell – les mots « supériorité technologique » et « armes de pointe » revenaient assez souvent dans leur conversation – ; Lee essayait vainement de ne pas consulter ses propres notes ; Teal’c avait l’air concentré, mais le Jaffa avait _toujours_ l’air concentré. Pour ce qu’elle en savait, il aurait très bien pu être en train de méditer les yeux ouverts.

Seul O’Neill la dévorait du regard, mais elle était certaine qu’il ne l’écoutait pas. Le général et ex-leader de SG-1 lui lança un clin d’œil complice. Elle rougit.

— Bref, termina-t-elle vaillamment, le pic enregistré provenait du trou spatio-temporel qu’Harlock a emprunté pour nous ramener. D’après son second, le phénomène était latent depuis le dernier passage de l’Arcadia dans la zone, mais il n’a pu être réactivé et stabilisé que par un nombre conséquent de sauts temporels entre nos deux univers.

La scientifique fit une pause pour s’assurer de l’attention de son auditoire. Précaution inutile : tout le monde avait redressé la tête lorsqu’elle avait évoqué le vaisseau pirate.

— Ceux de l’Arcadia estiment que les Oris ne possèdent pas la technologie suffisante pour effectuer des voyages temporels contrôlés, reprit-elle. Et par conséquent qu’il s’agit d’un vaisseau de chez eux qui est venu chez nous.

O’Neill se renversa sur son siège.

— C’est pour cette raison que je souhaite qu’Harlock soit là pour le débriefing, fit-il.

— Vous avez _effectivement_ repéré un vaisseau du futur, mon général ?

— Nous n’avons pas de certitudes. Juste de très fortes présomptions. Mais il est apparu pour la première fois au niveau de l’anomalie de P4X-48C et à présent il fait du grabuge dans les bastions reculés de la rébellion jaffa.

Mitchell haussa un sourcil.

— Si ce vaisseau est du gabarit de l’Arcadia, ça risque d’être difficile de le neutraliser.

— Exact. Et donc nous avons besoin de l’aide d’Harlock.

« Reste à le convaincre », pensa Sam, et elle lut sur le visage d’O’Neill que cette problématique le préoccupait également.

—

L’espace se brouilla lorsque les deux vaisseaux sortirent de l’hyperespace, et une infime vibration perturba un instant leur instrumentation. La planète autour de laquelle ils se mirent en orbite ressemblait à n’importe quelle autre planète, si l’on omettait bien sûr cette fluctuation bizarre qui apparaissait lorsqu’on la regardait du coin de l’œil. L’analyse spectrale de la zone révélait une multitude de traînées ioniques, tellement entrecroisées qu’il était impossible d’en déduire un schéma de trajectoire cohérent.

— Bon sang ! pesta Morgane. L’endroit est animé… Ce n’est plus un trou spatio-temporel par ici, c’est une gare de triage !

— Je ne retrouve aucune trace de la signature ionique de l’Arcadia, annonça Loren.

— ’m’étonne pas. Ce foutu vaisseau est déjà difficile à pister en temps normal, alors vaut mieux pas y penser quand il passe par un carrefour fréquenté !

La néo-humaine leva les yeux vers l’écran principal.

— Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle à l’image de Shark qui la considérait amusé depuis sa propre passerelle.

— Il y avait des terriens du vingt-et-unième siècle avec lui, répondit le contrebandier. Si on a bien remonté le temps, je propose d’aller voir là-bas.

— Sur Terre ?

— ’xact.

Morgane ne tergiversa pas ; la Terre était en effet la destination la plus logique connaissant l’attachement d’Harlock pour cette planète – d’autant plus si l’Arcadia avait servi de taxi pour des autochtones. Ce n’était pas pour lui déplaire : elle ne connaissait la « planète bleue » que par de mauvais reportages ou des mémodisques endommagés ; à défaut d’autre chose, un peu de tourisme pourrait être des plus intéressants.

—

Harlock trouva fermée la porte du bâtiment qui servait d’entrée à la base SG, supposa qu’il devait exister un interphone ou assimilé pour signaler sa présence, décida que parcourir depuis l’Arcadia cent mètres à pied par moins trente degrés était suffisant pour ses orteils qui commençaient à geler dans ses bottes et explosa la serrure d’un coup de cosmodragon.

Le soldat qui était en faction juste derrière recula précipitamment.

— Conduisez-moi au général O’Neill, fit Harlock.

L’homme bafouilla quelques mots, mais sa diction était visiblement perturbée par le cosmodragon qu’Harlock lui agitait devant le nez. Le capitaine prit donc le parti d’ignorer le « posez vos armes » qu’il lui avait semblé entendre. Comme le soldat paraissait ne vouloir ni l’arrêter, ni le guider, il le bouscula sans ménagement et s’enfonça au jugé dans la base.

Au bout d’une trentaine de mètres et deux sas, il tomba sur une… mmh. Salle de garde devait être le meilleur terme. La poignée de soldats qui s’y trouvait fut plus prompte à réagir que le type qu’il avait laissé paralysé de peur à l’entrée. Le capitaine fut encerclé, mis en joue et sommé de déposer ses armes de façon plus intelligible, cette fois-ci.

— Je suis venu voir le général O’Neill, répéta Harlock sans baisser sa garde, mais en prenant soin de ne viser personne avec son arme.

Les soldats étaient moins de dix. Sans toutefois espérer en sortir indemne, Harlock estimait être capable de quitter la pièce par la porte en face de lui après avoir massacré tout le monde à l’intérieur.

Il n’était pas certain qu’O’Neill apprécierait, en revanche.

—

Landry raccrocha le téléphone qui avait sonné près de lui, une expression ennuyée sur le visage.

— Bon, énonça-t-il calmement. Il est entré en défonçant la porte et l’équipe de garde l’a coincé en salle d’alerte. Je ne sais pas quel crédit accorder à la description du factionnaire, mais apparemment il est armé, et pas avec du petit calibre.

— Je t’avais bien dit qu’il viendrait pour le débriefing, répondit O’Neill.

— Okay, soupira Landry. C’est ton pirate, Jack, alors si tu pouvais aller le chercher et lui demander de laisser son artillerie au vestiaire avant qu’il n’y ait un bain de sang, là-haut…

—

Un silence tendu s’était installé. Harlock conservait une immobilité attentive, à l’affût d’une faille ou du moindre signe d’hostilité. Les autres avaient l’air plutôt nerveux. Jack O’Neill ne s’embêta cependant pas à prendre des précautions particulières. Il poussa la porte avec entrain et lança un « c’est bon les gars, je m’en occupe ! » qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

— Je m’attendais à un accueil plus amical, O’Neill, commenta Harlock tout en continuant à surveiller les soldats en train de refluer, hésitants, vers l’entrée de la base.

— Eh bien, si tu t’étais présenté poliment plutôt que de menacer les gens avec ce… _machin_ , répondit O’Neill en désignant le cosmodragon, peut-être aurions-nous pu en effet l’envisager.

Harlock considéra l’arme qu’il tenait toujours en main, la rengaina, haussa les épaules et sourit dédaigneusement à l’ancien leader de SG-1.

— C’est vous qui m’avez invité, O’Neill. C’est à vos soldats de baisser leurs armes devant moi, pas l’inverse.

— Et prétentieux, avec ça, hein ?

Harlock foudroya O’Neill du regard, sans que cela ne semble produire le moindre effet – le capitaine eut même l’impression que le militaire ricanait sous cape, mais ce devait être son imagination.

— J’ai appris que vous étiez passé général, fit-il comme il suivait son guide à l’étage inférieur. Félicitations.

— Nul n’échappe à l’avancement, répondit O’Neill.

— Ils ne vous ont pas donné le commandement du SG-C ? Ç’aurait été logique, vu votre expérience du terrain…

— Si.

Bon. Okay. Harlock attendit qu’O’Neill développe, ce qu’il ne fit pas. Qu’on ne vienne pas lui reprocher de ne pas être expansif, après ça. Quant à lui, il estimait avoir suffisamment alimenté la conversation.

Le trajet se fit en silence jusqu’à une salle de réunion qui avait été aménagée un peu en retrait du complexe, lequel s’étendait sous la surface de l’Antarctique dans un dédale de galeries de facture plus ancienne (et non humaine), et dont l’utilité s’était probablement perdue avec le temps. SG-1 s’y trouvait au complet, ainsi que le général auquel Mitchell avait fait son rapport – Landry, se souvint Harlock.

— Je ne vais pas m’embarrasser de formules de bienvenue ou détailler l’art et la manière de se présenter dans une base militaire, commença celui-ci de but en blanc. Tu t’en chargeras, Jack, si ce n’est déjà fait.

Landry se planta face à Harlock et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

— Carter affirme que vous pensez qu’un vaisseau de votre époque est passé par l’ouverture près de P4X-48C avant vous, dit-il.

— C’est une possibilité, concéda Harlock. Celle qui explique de la façon la plus évidente la présence d’un trou de ver stable comme celui qui nous intéresse actuellement.

— Très bien. J’ai besoin de votre avis sur deux vidéos que nous avons récupérées et qui pourraient permettre de valider votre hypothèse.

Le général alluma un antique écran plat et Harlock put visualiser un film de quelques minutes d’assez mauvaise qualité, sur lequel il reconnut la désormais fameuse planète P4X-48C, une flotte ori (probablement celle qui avait traversé le trou et qu’il avait vaincu) ainsi qu’une sortie d’hyperespace très intéressante et assez peu répandue. Il essaya de rester impassible.

O’Neill ne fut pas dupe.

— Tiens, on dirait que ça t’évoque quelque chose, gamin…

— Et l’autre vidéo ? se contenta de répondre Harlock en se forçant à oublier le « gamin » qu’O’Neill n’avait pu s’empêcher de rajouter.

— Je préférerais que tu nous dises ce que tu penses de celle-là d’abord.

— Une sortie d’hyperespace sous bouclier de camouflage, répliqua-t-il, agacé. Suivi d’une séquence d’attaque au canon à plasma. Trois coups. Armement latéral.

Et un nombre infime de vaisseaux possédant ces caractéristiques et ce schéma d’attaque.

_Qu’est-ce qu’Emeraldas vient faire par ici ?_

— Alors, capitaine ? insista Landry. Des suggestions ?

— Seulement si vous me montrez l’autre vidéo.

— Têtu, hein ? fit O’Neill. De toute façon ça ne fera que confirmer ce que tu sais déjà…

— Et ce que vous savez aussi, O’Neill, comprit soudain Harlock. Tout _ceci_ ne sert qu’à tester ma… loyauté envers vous, n’est-ce pas ?

— Loyauté est un bien grand mot, mon garçon. Je voulais simplement être sûr du côté duquel tu te places…

— Je n’ai rien à voir avec Emeraldas. Elle vit sa vie comme elle l’entend et n’a pas de comptes à me rendre… Ni moi à elle, d’ailleurs.

Emeraldas. O’Neill échangea un regard entendu avec le général Landry.

Le deuxième film était de mauvaise qualité lui aussi, mais il montrait le vaisseau sans son bouclier de camouflage – même en faisant preuve de toute la mauvaise foi possible, on ne pouvait pas se tromper sur son identité.

— Yep, lâcha Harlock. Le Queen. Je ne sais pas ce qu’Emeraldas fabrique ici. Vous ne lui avez pas demandé ?

O’Neill croisa les bras et réussit à avoir l’air à la fois suspicieux et moqueur.

— Elle n’a pas répondu. Et elle s’attaque à nos vaisseaux.

— J’ignorais que vous possédiez des vaisseaux, ironisa Harlock.

— Et bien si, capitaine, trancha le général sèchement. Ainsi que des alliés. Et pour l’instant, votre amie s’est exclusivement attaquée à des appareils et des installations planétaires qui ont un lien direct avec la Terre – de manière évidente, j’entends ; il ne s’agit pas de bases secrètes ou d’une cinquième colonne. Si vous avez une explication, je tiens à ce que vous la donniez maintenant.

— Emeraldas ne me communique pas systématiquement ses plans de vol. Nous naviguons chacun de notre côté, et j’ai très peu de contact avec elle… Sauf en cas de force majeure.

— Je crois que c’en est un.

— Elle doit avoir ses raisons. Il y a probablement des facteurs que vous n’avez pas pris en compte. C’est peut-être un problème pour vous, mais il se réglera de lui-même lorsqu’elle aura terminé… Après tout, elle défend la même cause que moi.

— Oui, c’est bien ce qui m’inquiète… à votre sujet.

Harlock se raidit.

— Le SG-C et son combat ne se trouvent pas au premier plan de mes préoccupations. Malgré tout, je suis revenu jusqu’à cette époque, avec tout ce que cela implique comme petits tracas temporels – que vous n’êtes même pas encore capables de concevoir. J’envisageais de vous fournir des armes supplémentaires, mais je me demande si cela en vaut encore la peine…

Heureusement pour l’avenir de ses relations avec le SG-C, le communicateur du capitaine bipa à ce moment. Harlock sortit l’appareil de sa poche plutôt que de dégainer son cosmodragon pour ponctuer ses propos, et marmonna un vague « ’scusez-moi » en s’éloignant du groupe.

— Harlock.

— Capitaine, répondit la voix de Kei. Nous venons d’être scannés. Le dispositif de brouillage semble avoir été efficace, mais le radar a détecté deux vaisseaux juste avant qu’ils n’enclenchent leur mode furtif. J’ai perdu leur trace, cependant, d’après leur trajectoire initiale, je dirais qu’ils se sont mis en orbite basse autour de la planète.

— Bien reçu. Tu as une identification ?

— Négatif.

Harlock se tourna vers O’Neill.

— Vous attendiez de la visite ?

— À part les Oris que vous avez croisés en arrivant, non.

Un deuxième bip les interrompit. C’était Kei, à nouveau.

— Un message du Speranz, annonça-t-elle.

— Morgane ? Tu peux me la transférer ?

— Elle a coupé, captain. Elle demandait simplement où nous étions, qu’elle puisse se poser.

— Okay. Envoie-lui nos coordonnées. Et précise-lui de rester discrète, pendant la descente.

— C’est fait. Vous n’apprécierez pas ce qu’elle m’a répondu, capitaine.

Probablement quelque chose comme « va au diable espèce de blanc-bec, j’ai plus d’expérience que toi » ou une autre gentillesse du même genre.

— Il semble que le vingt-et-unième siècle soit une destination prisée pour les hors-la-loi du futur, commenta Mitchell aigrement. Vous ne vous plaisez pas, chez vous ?

Ce n’était pas totalement faux, mais Harlock se garda d’en rajouter. Inutile de jeter encore de l’huile sur le feu.

— Qui est le deuxième ? demanda-t-il à Kei.

— Sais pas. Shark, a priori.

— Mmm.

Ça, c’était bizarre. Que Shark ait quitté sa station, d’accord. Vu l’état dans lequel elle était, c’était ce qu’il y avait de mieux à faire. En revanche, qu’il ait suivi Morgane au vingt-et-unième siècle, c’était inhabituel. Avec les années, Shark était devenu davantage un commerçant qu’un aventurier et était généralement réticent à laisser tourner ses affaires sans lui.

— Encore des pirates, c’est ça ? fit O’Neill. Je vais finir par me demander s’il existe des gens normaux, au trentième siècle.

Harlock haussa les épaules. C’était le genre de phrases auxquelles il ne devait surtout pas répondre s’il ne voulait pas s’énerver.

— Ils vont se poser plus loin de la base que moi, déclara-t-il pour changer de sujet. Le terrain est totalement impraticable alentours. Vous avez un hélicoptère ?

—

Morgane entra les coordonnées que Kei lui avait transmises dans son ordinateur de navigation et constata qu’elles pointaient vers une position à proximité du pôle sud. La bibliothèque du bord lui apprit pendant sa descente que ce continent se nommait Antarctique, et qu’il était désert à l’exception de quelques bases scientifiques. Et glacé.

« Température au sol : moins trente-huit degrés Celsius sous abri », annonça l’ordinateur.

Brr. Les planètes irradiées de la Bordure oscillaient autour du même ordre de grandeur, mais dans le positif. Elle espéra que les installations près desquelles l’Arcadia s’était posée étaient suffisamment chauffées.

Bah, sinon, elle pourrait toujours se défouler sur Harlock, c’était excellent pour la circulation sanguine.

— Le meilleur site d’atterrissage se trouve à neuf point deux kilomètres de l’Arcadia, annonça Loren.

— Tant que ça ?

— Si on essaye plus près, il risque d’y avoir de la casse… Il y a trop de relief, expliqua l’officier scientifique. Et d’ailleurs je suis curieux de voir Harlock décoller de sa position actuelle.

— Oh, il peut se permettre de se poser quasiment n’importe où, répondit Morgane. L’Arcadia possède assez de rétrofusées et de générateurs d’antigravité pour être capable de décoller presque à la verticale.

Ce n’était pas le cas du Speranz, et encore moins de l’antiquité que Shark avait récupérée. Morgane évalua le terrain que Loren avait sélectionné : une plaine gelée, hérissée de rares pics de glace érodés par les vents, et surtout assez vaste pour manœuvrer.

Les deux vaisseaux atterrirent de concert, en une longue glissade sur la glace – une belle manœuvre pour un « hors-piste », estima Morgane. Plus belle en tout cas que ne l’avait été celle d’Harlock, à en juger par les traces que l’Arcadia avait laissées sur le sol, mais les atterrissages lui avaient toujours posé problème.

« Température extérieure : moins quarante-cinq degrés Celsius », fit l’ordinateur à qui personne n’avait pourtant rien demandé.

— Pas question que j’aille dehors, râla Loren. C’est de la barbarie, d’installer une base dans un endroit aussi froid !

— Tu n’as qu’à prendre un scaphandre, si tu as peur de ne pas supporter, rétorqua Morgane.

Loren grogna.

— Pff. Je préfère encore avoir froid…

Malgré ses protestations, il suivit tout de même Morgane. Les deux néo-humains hésitèrent au seuil du sas qui menait à l’extérieur. Le vent (glacial, comme il fallait s’y attendre) s’engouffrait dans le sas, et Morgane se demanda si elle n’allait pas prendre le temps d’enfiler autre chose que la robe légère dont elle était vêtue.

— Il y a un engin bizarre qui approche, annonça Loren en pointant du doigt une forme sombre en vol au-dessus de la plaine… Ainsi que Shark, ajouta-t-il après avoir jeté un coup d’œil vers l’autre vaisseau.

Le contrebandier semblait à l’aise dans la neige. Le blouson et les bottes fourrées qu’il portait devaient y être pour beaucoup.

— ’fait frisquet, pas vrai ? lança-t-il, goguenard.

L’arrivée de l’appareil terrien épargna à Morgane la peine de faire manger de la neige à Shark en représailles à ses plaisanteries. L’engin se posa dans un flap-flap-flap en soulevant un nuage de fines particules de glace. Morgane haussa un sourcil interrogatif. Plutôt archaïque, ce truc…

Un homme leur faisait de grands signes depuis la porte ouverte de l’appareil. Quoi ? Il voulait qu’ils _montent à bord_  ? Shark s’avançait déjà en baissant la tête pour éviter les pales qui tournaient encore.

— Allez, viens ! lui cria-t-il. Fais pas ta timide !

Ah, bah. Ce ne serait pas pire que d’y aller à pied. Elle entraîna Loren et ils coururent pour embarquer.

—

Jack O’Neill attendait le retour de l’hélicoptère dans la même salle où il avait récupéré Harlock. Le gamin boudait à côté de lui.

« Faut que j’arrête de le considérer comme un gamin », pensa O’Neill. Même s’il avait probablement l’âge d’être son père…

— Tu connais les commandants de ces deux vaisseaux ? demanda-t-il en ravalant le « mon garçon » paternaliste qui lui venait spontanément aux lèvres.

— Mmm.

— Mais encore ? insista le général.

— Morgane navigue avec le Speranz depuis… au moins quinze ans, répondit Harlock après quelques secondes de réflexion. Mais elle ne s’éloigne jamais très loin de la Bordure, d’ordinaire… Et Shark possédait une station spatiale jusqu’à ce qu’il rencontre les Oris, ajouta-t-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils sont venus jusqu’ici.

— Tu leur manques, peut-être.

— Je ne pense pas, non…

Harlock lâcha un vague sourire sans toutefois s’étendre sur le sujet. « C’est vrai, c’est un pirate », songea le général. « Si ça se trouve, il les a rançonnés et ils sont là pour se venger. »

— Rassure-moi, ils font partie de tes amis, n’est-ce pas ?

— On peut dire ça…

Le jeune homme sourit franchement cette fois, mais O’Neill ne réussit pas à déterminer s’il se payait sa tête ou pas.

De toute façon l’hélicoptère avait atterri. Les militaires du SG-C escortèrent les trois passagers à l’intérieur – un géant qui dépassait O’Neill d’une bonne tête et deux jeunes gens à l’air pâle (voire même vert) qui n’étaient certainement pas humains.

Le général leur souhaita les formules de bienvenue conventionnelles avant de s’apercevoir qu’il parlait dans le vide. Harlock prit le relais et s’engagea dans une conversation animée dans sa propre langue. Jack grimaça. Il avait oublié que tous ces pirates avalaient la moitié de leurs mots – ce n’était pas _fondamentalement_ différent de l’anglais, c’était juste… comment dire… inarticulé. Avec une pointe d’accent qui, lui, n’était absolument pas anglophone.

La discussion eut l’air de tourner à l’avantage d’Harlock. La femme du groupe – crinière léonine rouge éclatant, petite robe sans manches totalement inadaptée au climat – croisa les bras avec une mimique contrariée.

— Qu’est-ce qu’elle dit ? demanda O’Neill.

— Qu’elle refuse de parler cette langue de barbares, répondit Harlock.

— Ce n’est pas bien grave, tu vas me servir de traducteur…

— Pas la peine. Notre anglais écrit n’a pas évolué par rapport au vôtre ; si vous détachez correctement vos mots, c’est facile de « visualiser » ce que vous dites… C’est la prononciation qui pose plus de difficultés.

Harlock haussa les épaules.

— Cela implique de savoir lire l’anglais, bien sûr…

La fille lâcha une phrase incompréhensible, mais ce ne devait pas être gentil, vu le ton.

— Elle te dit qu’elle sait lire et qu’elle comprend très bien ?

— Non, là, elle m’insulte…

O’Neill invita d’un geste les nouveaux venus à le suivre et conduisit tout ce petit monde jusqu’à la salle de contrôle, où l’attendait Hank Landry. Il écoutait d’une oreille le charabia des voyageurs temporels, tout en se disant _in petto_ que les intonations utilisées pour s’adresser à Harlock ne ressemblaient pas trop à des retrouvailles enthousiastes – c’était plutôt le ton « arrête de faire des conneries ». Il stoppa brutalement : son attention avait été attirée par un mot en particulier.

— Vous pouvez me répéter ça ? demanda-t-il.

Harlock se renfrogna et ne répondit rien. Ce fut le géant – Shark, d’après Harlock – qui prit la parole, avec un débit haché et un accent à couper au couteau.

— Je disais à notre ami commun que les sauts temporels ne s’exécutent pas à la légère, et que les pirates s’estiment peut-être au-dessus des lois des hommes mais qu’il ne faut pas qu’ils se croient au-dessus des lois de la physique !

— Hmm. Je m’intéressais surtout au nom que vous aviez prononcé…

— Emeraldas ?

— C’est ça.

Shark éclata de rire.

— Ah ! La princesse vous cause du souci, à vous aussi ?

— Elle a ses raisons, intervint Harlock sèchement.

— Tu la défends toujours sans réfléchir, gamin, rétorqua le géant. Je te signale qu’elle a arraché tout un dock et sa plate-forme de ravitaillement en quittant Cen’t !

— Faut pas la contrarier, c’est tout.

— Ouais, bien sûr…

Le géant attrapa Harlock par l’épaule au moment où ils arrivaient dans la salle principale de la base. Le jeune homme le repoussa rudement. O’Neill craignit un instant que Shark et lui n’en viennent aux mains, mais le géant se contenta de gratifier son interlocuteur d’un sourire mauvais – genre « tu sais que j’ai raison ».

— Elle était accompagnée de types louches quand elle est venue ravitailler chez moi, reprit Shark. Des grands costauds avec un costume bizarre… Et un tatouage sur le front comme celui-ci, termina-t-il en désignant Teal’c, à l’autre bout de la pièce.

— Des Jaffas, fit O’Neill. Cela recoupe nos informations. Elle a attaqué quelques-uns de nos postes avancés en s’appuyant sur une structure type « armée goa’uld ».

— Et elle n’avait pas l’air d’agir sous la contrainte, précisa Shark.

Harlock semblait avoir renoncé à argumenter en faveur d’Emeraldas. Au lieu de quoi, il s’enferma dans un mutisme têtu. Shark, lui, n’avait pas fini.

— J’ai toujours trouvé que vous possédiez des vaisseaux trop puissants pour vous, continua-t-il. Mais je me disais que, si l’un de vous deux pétait les plombs, l’autre serait là pour… faire contrepoids, en quelque sorte. En vérité, tu n’as pas du tout envie de te battre contre elle, n’est-ce pas ?

Harlock grogna quelque chose d’inaudible, avec un geste de la main comme pour balayer toute objection.

O’Neill tenta de se montrer conciliant.

— Il est possible que nous n’ayons pas à recourir à vos services, dit-il. Malgré les défaites face aux Oris, la rébellion jaffa possède encore plusieurs ha’taks que nous pourrons utiliser en cas de confrontation. Vous devez connaître suffisamment le vaisseau d’Emeraldas pour nous indiquer ses points vulnérables.

— Yep, répondit Shark. Le Queen est surarmé, avec une double coque blindée et un générateur de bouclier tellement puissant qu’il peut essuyer les tirs de toute une flotte sans protester. Rien de ce que vous pourrez lui opposer ne résistera, ni ne pourra lui causer le moindre dommage, à mon avis.

Il désigna Harlock du pouce.

— Il est communément admis que l’Arcadia est plus puissant que le Queen, mais ces deux-là ont toujours évité soigneusement de s’affronter. L’un comme l’autre détestent perdre, alors…


	10. Chapitre 7

## Chapitre 7

—

Une rangée de prisonniers était alignée devant un bâtiment en ruines, mains sur la tête et tenus en joue par un détachement jaffa. Ba’al passa lentement devant eux, les dévisageant un par un. Il y avait là des rebelles jaffas, quelques membres de la communauté humaine voisine, et même un espion du SG-C – qui niait pour l’instant avoir le moindre lien avec la Terre, et qui ne tarderait pas à le reconnaître une fois que Ba’al se serait occupé de lui.

— Quels sont vos ordres, mon seigneur ? demanda le chef des Jaffas.

— Mettez-les en cellule, répondit le Goa’uld en pensant « exécution sommaire ».

Mais il avait promis, et une fois n’est pas coutume il comptait tenir parole.

— Sauf lui, ajouta-t-il après réflexion en désignant le présumé Terrien.

Évidemment, « ne pas massacrer les prisonniers » ne signifiait pas « interdiction de les torturer ». Il avait bien droit à une compensation, et de toute façon il n’avait pas l’intention de le claironner à tout-va.

Il s’éloigna du groupe de prisonniers pour rejoindre son quartier général – il avait réintégré un ancien palais qui avait dû être occupé par un Goa’uld, à une époque. La planète sur laquelle il s’était installé était isolée, éloignée de la croisade ori, et assez peu concernée par la rébellion jaffa. Il avait pu étendre tranquillement sa sphère d’influence et asseoir son autorité dans le secteur sans être dérangé. Ça ne durerait pas, il le savait ; le Terrien qui s’était fait prendre n’était qu’un avant-goût de ce que le SG-C pouvait envoyer, et les rebelles jaffas ne laisseraient pas indéfiniment les leurs en difficulté – même dans ce coin reculé de la galaxie.

Un peu à l’écart de la flotte disparate qu’il avait rassemblée, un vaisseau était, de façon totalement surréaliste, à l’ancrage entre deux petites collines. Le vent le faisait osciller de part et d’autre de la chaîne métallique qui le retenait au sol.

Ba’al sourit. _Elle_ était rentrée, et _elle_ l’attendait sûrement dans ses quartiers. Il congédia d’un geste agacé les esclaves désireuses de lui proposer leurs services – inutile de froisser les susceptibilités, mmh ? – et entra d’un pas assuré. Elle l’attendait, effectivement.

— Votre excursion s’est bien passée, ma chère ?

La jeune femme lui tournait le dos. Ba’al prit le temps d’admirer la cascade de cheveux roux avant de poursuivre.

— Je préférerais que vous ne quittiez pas ce système solaire. Votre vaisseau est par trop reconnaissable.

— Vous craignez pour ma sécurité ou vous avez peur que je ne vous fausse compagnie ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Le Goa’uld répondit par un geste évasif. Les deux propositions étaient vraies, et l’escouade jaffa qu’il avait laissée sur le vaisseau d’Emeraldas servait autant à assurer sa protection qu’à vérifier qu’elle ne décide pas brusquement de rentrer à son époque. La pirate rousse n’était pas dupe, évidemment, mais pour l’instant elle tolérait la présence des Jaffas sur son vaisseau. Ba’al en profitait pour récupérer un maximum d’images vidéos des systèmes internes du Queen, même s’il s’était rapidement rendu compte que le vaisseau, entièrement automatisé, cachait ses systèmes les plus intéressants dans des armoires hermétiquement fermées.

Emeraldas se retourna enfin et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Ba’al.

— Je n’ai pas l’intention de restreindre mes mouvements, fit-elle.

— Comme vous voudrez.

« Du moment qu’elle revient », pensa-t-il. De toute façon il voyait mal ce qu’elle aurait pu risquer avec un appareil de ce gabarit. Il espérait seulement qu’il n’aurait pas à pâtir de son absence si jamais il venait à être attaqué par les rebelles jaffas, ou pire, par les Oris. Sans oublier, bien sûr, qu’il fallait encore qu’elle accepte de le défendre et cela, ce n’était jamais acquis d’avance.

—

Après de rapides négociations, tous les vaisseaux avaient décollé du pôle sud et s’étaient posés discrètement au milieu d’une autre base militaire que les gens du coin appelaient, semblait-il, « zone 51 ». Ils avaient été accueillis par des soldats terriens, très certainement membres de la même armée régulière que ceux qui s’étaient installés au pôle sud. Morgane n’avait pas daigné engager la conversation en anglais – elle avait pour l’instant laissé cette corvée à Shark – mais à présent qu’elle découvrait le climat du « désert du Nevada », elle se disait qu’elle allait peut-être changer d’avis. Cet endroit était beaucoup plus agréable que l’autre malgré une température encore un peu fraîche ; cela donnait envie d’en voir plus.

La néo-humaine escalada souplement un promontoire rocheux et s’arrêta pour admirer le paysage. Elle avait faussé compagnie au comité d’accueil pendant que le général qui les avait réceptionnés au pôle sud exposait les accrochements que les Terriens d’ici avaient eu avec Emeraldas, et que Shark essayait de placer ses enregistrements de la déchirure spatio-temporelle en insistant sur l’urgence de la situation.

Bah, en vérité, tout était lié. Les voyages temporels _étaient_ dangereux, et les paradoxes induits mal connus. Quoi qu’aient pu faire Harlock et Emeraldas dans ce passé, cela avait été assez significatif pour générer un trou, et les sauts temporels avaient été suffisamment fréquents pour le stabiliser. Maintenant, Dame Nature tentait de rassembler l’énergie nécessaire pour résorber cette aberration, et Morgane n’aimait _pas du tout_ les termes que Shark avait employés – en particulier les mots « repli du continuum », « effondrement de l’univers » ou encore « big crunch ».

Un nuage de poussière se dirigeait vers elle. Loren l’avait prévenue que les Terriens de la base avaient envoyé un « engin motorisé à roues » à ses trousses. Ce devait être dessous.

Le véhicule stoppa au pied du promontoire. Un soldat en descendit et cria quelque chose à son intention en faisant de grands signes de la main. Ce devait vouloir dire « revenez immédiatement ». Morgane haussa dédaigneusement les épaules. Pensaient-ils qu’elle allait se perdre ou qu’elle était suffisamment stupide pour partir définitivement en leur abandonnant son vaisseau ?

Mmm. Peut-être craignaient-ils seulement qu’elle ne terrorise les autochtones si jamais elle venait à en croiser…

Elle prit tout son temps pour rejoindre le véhicule, ignora les injonctions du soldat et ne fit aucun effort pour les comprendre, ni pour y répondre, d’ailleurs. Qu’ils aillent au diable avec leur « anglais » ! L’homme finit par renoncer et la déposa au pied du Speranz. Elle quitta le véhicule sans un regard pour ses occupants. Royale.

—

Cam Mitchell avait pensé que rien ne pourrait l’énerver davantage qu’Harlock, mais il s’était ravisé. Le pirate avait beau être insupportable, il prenait quand même la peine de répondre et ne se contentait pas de le regarder de haut comme venait de le faire Morgane.

Le colonel se retint de lâcher un commentaire acerbe sur la politesse chez les mutants – il n’était pas certain que la fille ne comprendrait pas. Il ne lui restait qu’à faire son rapport à Landry.

— C’est fait, mon général.

— Vous lui avez dit que nous préférons limiter le risque d’interactions avec les civils de notre époque ?

— Affirmatif, monsieur. Mais je pense que j’aurais eu plus de succès en m’adressant à ma jeep.

Landry eut une mimique désolée.

— L’Arcadia seul n’avait pas été facile à gérer. Il y a deux vaisseaux de plus, aujourd’hui.

— Mmm.

— Et il semblerait que nous soyons sur le point de parvenir à un accord.

Mitchell haussa les épaules. À ce qu’il semblait, les deux pirates supplémentaires avaient d’autres préoccupations qu’Emeraldas. Des préoccupations pessimistes.

— Vous croyez aux affirmations de ce Shark au sujet de l’anomalie de P4X-48C, mon général ?

— Carter est en train d’analyser les enregistrements qu’il nous a apportés. Pour l’instant, les résultats sont cohérents.

— Attendez… Mon général, s’il s’avère qu’il a raison, nous pouvons cesser de nous occuper des Oris ! Nous allons droit à la catastrophe, et rapidement, en plus !

Le général Landry fit un geste d’impuissance.

— Tous les scientifiques qui se sont penchés sur la question, y compris Carter, s’accordent pour dire que c’est encore réversible.

— Oui, et bien ça ne me rassure pas, marmonna Mitchell.

Un soldat anonyme apporta un téléphone portable au général et murmura « le Pentagone, monsieur ». Landry remercia le colonel d’un signe de tête avant de se lancer dans une discussion avec une des huiles de Washington dans laquelle les mots « Oris », « pirates » et « destruction de la galaxie » tenaient une place prépondérante. Mitchell chercha du regard quelqu’un de connu, sans succès. Il décida alors qu’il avait faim, et tomba sur le général O’Neill à l’entrée du mess.

Les deux hommes s’attablèrent face à face. Cam Mitchell lorgna sur le plateau du général qui avait déniché une crème au chocolat dieu sait où. Celui-ci fit semblant de l’ignorer.

— Pff, soupira O’Neill. J’ai l’impression de parler à un mur, avec ces pirates…

— Vous avez essayé d’engager la conversation avec Morgane ? rétorqua Cam.

— « Conversation », ça implique d’être deux… Non, je vous la laisse. J’ai déjà suffisamment à faire avec les autres.

Tous deux échangèrent un sourire de connivence. Mitchell se força à ne pas saliver lorsque le général attaqua sa crème au chocolat.

— Le général Landry m’a appris que vous étiez tombés d’accord, reprit-il. Vous avez planifié quelque chose en commun ?

— En commun, c’est beaucoup dire, grogna O’Neill. Ils sont d’accord pour reconnaître que la présence dans cette galaxie d’un vaisseau du futur et de son propriétaire contribue à perturber le trou de P4X-48C, mais ils se repassent la balle dès qu’il s’agit d’aller les récupérer.

O’Neill finit de nettoyer son pot de crème et pointa sa cuillère en direction de Mitchell.

— Harlock n’ira pas, même si je ne désespère pas de le faire changer d’avis. Mais a priori, Morgane serait disposée à vous accompagner.

—  _Nous_ accompagner ?

— Yep. Vous allez être briefés sous peu… Une confrontation frontale avec le Queen semble exclue, expliqua le général. Par conséquent, vous irez directement par la porte des étoiles tenter une exfiltration.

— Euh… Vous me demandez d’exfiltrer un vaisseau surarmé avec une équipe SG, mon général ? Comment suis-je censé faire s’il n’est pas consentant ?

O’Neill haussa les épaules et eut une mimique qui devait vouloir dire « vous trouverez bien quelque chose ». Cam réfléchit à la mission. Bah, après tout, SG-1 en avait vu d’autres… Cet objectif-ci ne semblait pas beaucoup plus impossible que la quête du Graal de Daniel, pour ne prendre que cet exemple.

— Si vous m’envoyez prendre le contrôle d’un vaisseau avec un effectif réduit, monsieur, je ne suis pas sûr que la présence d’une mutante arrogante qui ne parle pas un mot d’anglais soit un atout.

— Elle connaît la technologie, répondit O’Neill. Vous en aurez peut-être besoin pour mettre cet engin en marche…

—

Base de Cheyenne Mountain.

Sam Carter avait quitté ses algorithmes et l’équipe scientifique pour assister au départ de SG-1 depuis la salle de contrôle. Mitchell l’avait aperçue par les baies vitrées et n’avait pu se retenir de monter la rejoindre.

— Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir nous accompagner, Sam ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

— Certaine, sourit la scientifique.

Le colonel grogna sans insister. Il faut dire qu’il avait déjà essayé de la convaincre au moins une douzaine de fois depuis qu’il avait pris connaissance de sa nouvelle mission. Un froncement de sourcils éloquent du général Landry l’empêcha de se lancer dans une nouvelle tirade.

— Séquence d’activation de la porte des étoiles enclenchée, annonça Walter. Chevron un verrouillé.

Mitchell tourna les talons pour regagner la salle d’embarquement.

— Bonne chance, lui glissa Sam au passage.

— Yep, je crois que je vais en avoir besoin…

Sam se rapprocha des baies d’observation. Le reste de l’équipe SG-1 était rassemblé en bas ; Teal’c attendait impassible que le vortex s’active et Vala chuchotait à l’oreille de Daniel, lequel était – très certainement – en train de répondre « ne dis pas de bêtises ». Le colonel Mitchell avait retrouvé ses troupes et leur donnait ses dernières consignes, tout en jetant des regards réprobateurs vers un point situé immédiatement sous la salle de contrôle. Sam se pencha vers les vitres pour améliorer son champ de vision et réussit à distinguer la chevelure rouge de la pirate : apparemment, Morgane ne s’était pas désistée du voyage, ce qui devait expliquer l’humeur de chien du colonel.

— Chevron sept, enclenché !

La salle de contrôle se nimba de l’habituelle lueur bleutée lorsque le vortex se forma. Walter se connecta aussitôt au MALP qui avait franchi la porte lors de la précédente ouverture.

— Aucune activité détectée à proximité de la porte des étoiles, déclara-t-il.

— C’est parfait, répondit le général Landry… SG-1, vous pouvez y aller, ajouta-t-il par le biais de la diffusion générale.

De sa position, Mitchell répondit par un signe de tête crispé, puis le groupe traversa l’anneau et disparut.

—

Cinq étages plus haut, O’Neill se débattait entre trois pirates, une meute de scientifiques et Richard Woolsey. Il avait commis l’erreur de demander au Pentagone une ligne de crédit supplémentaire, et surtout de préciser ce à quoi elle allait servir… Les bureaucrates n’avaient pas apprécié.

— Expliquez-moi, martelait Woolsey, pour quelle raison le SG-C souhaite se doter d’un arsenal nucléaire aussi… astronomique ? Pensez-vous que nos bombes seront efficaces contre les… comment les nommez-vous, déjà ?… les Oris ?

— Nous n’avons pas l’intention de les utiliser contre les Oris, répéta O’Neill une nouvelle fois tout en s’efforçant de rester calme.

— Vous avez mentionné le terme « sauver l’univers », mais je pense qu’il s’agit de la même chose, non ?

Un des pirates soupira, suffisamment fort pour que tous les protagonistes l’entendent – y compris Woolsey ; monsieur « j’ai une tête de percepteur des impôts et je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais vous faire payer mais je vais bien trouver » blêmit et se plongea dans ses papiers pour se donner une contenance.

— Nous n’avons pas de temps à perdre pour ces tractations inutiles, fit le pirate. Nous pouvons trouver d’autres sources d’énergie pour refermer la faille du « point zéro ».

Il adressa un sourire dédaigneux à ses congénères.

— De toute façon je vois mal quelle aide attendre d’un peuple aussi arriéré…

— Une petite minute ! intervint O’Neill.

Le général toisa froidement les pirates. Chacun des trois vaisseaux avait consenti à envoyer un représentant à cette réunion ; O’Neill s’était retenu pour ne prononcer aucun commentaire acerbe sur le _grade_ desdits représentants. Harlock considérait peut-être le SG-C comme accessoire, mais il n’avait pas l’intention de se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

— Transmettez à vos états-major respectifs que la Terre refuse d’être écartée de cette opération, siffla-t-il du ton le plus menaçant qu’il put trouver (même si cela ne suffit qu’à arracher un rictus sarcastique aux hors-la-loi). Pour autant que je sache, _votre univers_ est davantage menacé que le nôtre. Nous avons les moyens de vous fournir _rapidement_ l’énergie que vous demandez pour fixer ce problème.

O’Neill foudroya Woolsey du regard, qui se tint coi, heureusement pour lui.

— Je conçois que l’énergie atomique n’est pas très évoluée, mais notre arsenal a au moins le mérite d’exister.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

— J’ai cru comprendre que le temps vous manquait… termina-t-il avec un demi-sourire victorieux.

Le pirate qui avait parlé renifla de dépit.

— Les minutes que nous perdons dans cette réunion stérile pourraient être utilisées plus efficacement. Ailleurs.

— Tout sera disponible dans quarante-huit heures, trancha O’Neill. Maintenant, si vous pensez faire mieux…

L’homme haussa les épaules.

— Je vais faire mon rapport, lâcha-t-il à contrecœur.

— Je vous en prie.

Le pirate lui lança un regard mauvais avant de tourner les talons avec ses acolytes. Woolsey parut reprendre des couleurs.

— Vous vous engagez bien à la légère, général, dit-il. Je n’ai encore rien signé…

O’Neill saisit le bureaucrate par le col.

— Livraison dans quarante-huit heures, monsieur Woolsey. Je pense que j’ai été clair.

— Mais… Je…

— Ils ont besoin d’une source d’énergie à retardement pour détruire l’anomalie spatio-temporelle que nous avons évoquée, martela le général. Donc, une bombe. Ils ne sont pas capables d’en faire surgir du néant et ils n’ont pas le temps d’en construire une des leurs…

Jack O’Neill découvrit les dents en une belle imitation du requin qui vient de choisir son futur déjeuner.

— Où pensez-vous qu’ils vont se _servir_ si on ne leur _donne_ pas, monsieur Woolsey ?

—

Quelque part au-dessus du continent américain…

Harlock avait fini par convaincre le SG-C que l’Arcadia serait plus discrète en orbite que posée dans le désert. Ce qui était faux, évidemment, et d’ailleurs O’Neill n’en avait pas cru un mot, mais au moins le général avait-il admis que le vaisseau vert serait en meilleure position pour intercepter les Oris si jamais ils décidaient de revenir dans le coin. Harlock n’avait pas contesté ce point et s’était empressé de décoller. L’Arcadia s’était placée en orbite géostationnaire à la verticale de Cheyenne Mountain, tous dispositifs de brouillage activés. Aucun des nombreux satellites qui avaient croisé leur route n’avait semblé perturbé par la présence du vaisseau pirate.

Le capitaine profitait de la vue sur la Terre depuis ses quartiers. Pour une fois qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une retransmission vidéo projetée sur un des écrans de contrôle…

Sa porte s’ouvrit et se referma dans un chuintement étouffé. Harlock ne se retourna pas. De tous ses membres d’équipage, seule Mimee osait entrer chez lui sans s’annoncer – enfin… sans s’annoncer _verbalement_ , pour être exact ; la jeune femme savait parfaitement l’avertir de sa présence, généralement avant même qu’elle ne franchisse le seuil. Cette fois-ci, il l’avait sentie arriver alors qu’elle était encore dans la coursive. Avec le temps, il avait l’impression de devenir plus sensible à sa présence.

Elle le sondait.

— Arrête, fit-il. Tu sais que je n’aime pas ça.

Il entendit la question de la jeune femme aussi nettement que si elle l’avait prononcée à haute voix, et pourtant il était certain qu’elle n’avait encore rien dit.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que Morgane ait pardonné à Emeraldas son dernier affront, répondit-il.

Un point d’interrogation muet…

— Elle l’aurait tuée sur Heavy Melder si je lui en avais laissé l’occasion, continua Harlock. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il y avait là-bas la plus importante colonie néo-humaine du secteur et j’ignore toujours comment j’aurais réagi si j’avais été à la place d’Emeraldas.

Une troisième question informulée, mais Harlock en avait assez.

— … et tu sais que je déteste parler tout seul, ajouta-t-il.

Il réussit à ne presque pas tressaillir lorsque Mimee posa la main sur son épaule – il s’était trop préoccupé de sa télépathie et n’avait du coup pas entendu la jeune femme approcher.

— Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ? lui souffla-t-elle à l’oreille.

Il croisa son regard, se demanda s’il devait lui mentir et déduisit du plissement de ses yeux que de toute façon elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Il détestait les télépathes. Et il lui semblait que Mimee avait de plus en plus de facilités à lire ses pensées. C’était de sa faute aussi, il n’aurait jamais dû laisser leurs esprits se rapprocher ainsi quand…

— Harlock ?

— Tu me fais perdre le fil, protesta-t-il.

Elle sourit. Elle était parfaitement consciente de l’effet qu’elle produisait sur lui. Il se détourna de la baie d’observation et repoussa la jeune femme d’un haussement d’épaules agacé.

— J’ai envoyé un message à Emeraldas, finit-il par lui répondre. Il est parti au moment où l’équipe de Mitchell a franchi le vortex… et il a suivi le même chemin, d’ailleurs.

— Et tu te demandes si tu as eu raison ?

— Non. Je me demande si Emeraldas le recevra à temps. Morgane ne fera pas de sommations ; elle tirera parti du plus gros avantage qu’elle possède – à savoir qu’Emeraldas ne s’imaginera jamais qu’elle ait pu, elle aussi, faire le voyage dans le temps.

Mimee croisa les mains nerveusement – un tic récurrent lorsqu’elle était soucieuse.

— Est-ce que c’était la meilleure solution ? Shark et le général O’Neill affirment qu’il y a des Jaffas sur le Queen. Peut-être y a-t-il aussi un Goa’uld. Peut-être SG-1 est-il en train de se jeter dans un piège. Peut-être Emeraldas est-elle en danger…

— Oui, peut-être, coupa-t-il sèchement. Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que j’y aille, moi aussi ?

— Il fut un temps où tu ne te serais même pas posé la question.

— Tout change…

Harlock soupira. Mimee avait raison ; à une époque, l’Arcadia aurait déjà été en route pour rejoindre le Queen. À présent, il pouvait bien arguer du principe de précaution, il savait très bien que ce n’était pas la perspective de recroiser un Goa’uld qui le retenait. Et d’ailleurs la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus connaissait le nœud du problème.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de la voir ?

Elle haussa les épaules devant l’absence de réponse du capitaine.

— C’est à cause de Tochiro, je sais… Cela va faire deux ans, tu ne crois pas que tu peux tourner la page ?

Harlock lui lança un regard froid. Tourner la page ! Et elle s’imaginait sans doute que c’était facile, en plus. Il ne s’était plus trouvé face à face avec Emeraldas depuis la mort de Tochiro ; les seuls contacts qu’il avait eus avec elle depuis s’étaient résumés à de brefs échanges radio entre l’Arcadia et le Queen – des messages enregistrés, le plus souvent sans vidéo. La pirate rousse avait coupé les ponts avec tout ce qui lui rappelait le petit ingénieur, et elle s’était arrangé pour bien lui faire comprendre contre qui elle dirigeait son ressentiment.

Harlock secoua la tête. Il n’avait pas envie de rouvrir d’anciennes plaies. Il n’avait pas envie de justifier sa part de responsabilité, ni d’évoquer la pensionnaire d’un certain orphelinat, sur Terre. Et surtout, il n’avait pas envie de s’étendre sur les nouvelles caractéristiques de l’ordinateur principal de l’Arcadia.

_Tochiro…_

Il fixa Mimee sans ciller, lui opposa une barrière mentale rudimentaire lorsqu’elle tenta une nouvelle fois de le sonder – il était hermétique à la télépathie mais elle avait au moins réussi à lui apprendre ça – et l’écarta fermement.

— Je suis dans la salle de l’ordinateur, déclara-t-il. Je ne veux pas être dérangé.

— Tu vas parler au vaisseau ?

— Mmm.

Il s’engouffra dans la coursive sans qu’elle ne réponde. Elle désapprouvait sa manie d’aller chercher des réponses dans la salle de l’ordinateur principal – après tout on pouvait consulter l’IA de n’importe quel terminal informatique – mais elle n’avait pas encore osé entamer de débat sur ce qu’il trouvait réellement là-bas.

Bien sûr, l’ordinateur ne _parlait_ pas. Enfin, pas vraiment. Il se contentait de… clignoter, de façon très expressive, d’ailleurs. Mais les diodes, ronronnements, cliquetis et trilles de bips n’avaient jamais gêné Harlock, ni ne l’avaient empêché de poursuivre sa discussion aussi normalement que si Tochiro s’était trouvé en chair et en os devant lui.

—

Allongé dans des fougères qui le dissimulaient aux regards, Cam Mitchell balayait aux jumelles le chemin en contrebas.

— Ils n’ont pas l’air d’avoir trouvé le MALP, annonça-t-il en revenant sous l’abri des arbres où l’attendait le reste de l’équipe. Ils se sont postés à une centaine de mètres de la porte, de part et d’autre du chemin.

— Combien de soldats ? demanda Vala.

— J’ai compté huit Jaffas. Et d’après leur tatouage frontal, ils font partie de l’armée de Ba’al.

— Ça ne veut plus dire grand-chose, de nos jours. Avec la rébellion et le reste, les différentes factions se sont complètement mélangées.

— N’empêche… intervint Daniel. Ba’al, c’est pas bon signe…

Teal’c acquiesça silencieusement.

— De toute façon, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous occuper de Goa’uld, répondit Cam. Nous sommes venus chercher un vaisseau pirate et sa propriétaire… Des idées ? demanda-t-il à la dernière membre du groupe.

L’alien aux cheveux rouges se tenait un peu en retrait, adossée à un arbre. Elle faisait tourner une sorte de stylet distraitement entre ses doigts. Mitchell ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’elle réponde, mais il s’avéra que Morgane parlait beaucoup mieux l’anglais que ce qu’il avait imaginé. Et sans accent, en plus.

— D’après mon scanner, il y a une masse métallique importante dans cette direction, fit-elle en désignant grosso modo le prolongement du chemin qui partait de la porte des étoiles. Beaucoup d’alliages basiques sans intérêt, mais également une quantité significative de métal très dense utilisé pour les blindages.

— Un vaisseau, donc.

Morgane plaça son stylet à l’horizontale, lequel déroula un écran holographique qu’elle consulta attentivement.

— Plusieurs, je dirais. Cependant, celui qui nous intéresse est le seul à être réellement dangereux, à mon avis.

— Pour vous, peut-être, rétorqua Mitchell.

Il ignora le rictus sarcastique de Morgane et commença à progresser entre les arbres, parallèlement au chemin.

— Bon, on ne va pas y passer la nuit, grogna-t-il. Allons-y !

—

Sur un plan astral différent, Adria étudiait le vaisseau en orbite autour de la Terre avec intérêt. Pas trop près, cependant, car elle avait senti à l’intérieur un psychisme qu’elle n’était pas parvenue à identifier, et elle ne voulait pas se faire repérer – du moins, pas tout de suite. Le vaisseau vert était isolé, mais Adria ne tenait pas à risquer d’autres de ses appareils. Elle avait donné les instructions nécessaires pour la poursuite de la croisade, et ce, dans un secteur suffisamment éloigné de la Terre pour qu’ils ne se retrouvent pas engagés dans un combat contre les nouveaux alliés du SG-C.

Elle fit glisser son enveloppe astrale et effectua un large tour : le vaisseau était bardé de canons qui lui semblaient archaïques, tandis que la poupe s’ornait de décorations superflues. Un symbole à tête de mort était représenté partout sur la coque – probablement l’emblème du vaisseau. Adria fouilla sa mémoire ; les Oris n’utilisaient pas cette symbolique, mais la signification était évidente : une représentation de la mort, tant pour impressionner l’adversaire que pour signifier qu’on ne la craignait pas. Elle se rapprocha prudemment. Elle se sentait curieusement attirée par le vaisseau. Elle sentait une présence indistincte, d’une nature qu’elle ne comprenait pas. Quelque chose de puissant…

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Adria tressaillit. Une deuxième présence était désormais perceptible, plus conventionnelle, celle-là. Elle n’était pas seule à maîtriser la navigation astrale dans le coin. Et il ne pouvait s’agir des humains, leur cerveau n’était pas conçu pour changer de plan.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Adria tenta d’isoler l’esprit qui l’interrogeait, mais celui-ci restait hors de sa portée… à l’intérieur du périmètre dans lequel se trouvait le corps psychique qu’elle n’avait pas identifié – sur le vaisseau.

_Le vaisseau…_

Elle battit en retraite. L’autre ne la suivit pas ; sa portée semblait bien moindre que la sienne. Adria réintégra son corps dans les quartiers qui lui avaient été réservés sur le navire amiral de sa flotte et quitta sa méditation en souriant. Ce vaisseau était décidément très intéressant.

—

— Il y a eu deux ouvertures de vortex, mon seigneur, mais la patrouille n’a trouvé personne.

— S’il s’agit des Tauris, le Chaapa’aï va se réactiver à vide. C’est de cette manière qu’ils gardent contact avec leur base.

Ba’al congédia son primat, lui laissant le soin d’organiser les patrouilles. Il n’avait eu aucune confirmation de l’identité de ceux qui avaient franchi la porte des étoiles ; seule son intuition lui soufflait avec insistance que les Tauris venaient de débarquer. Deux ouvertures successives, ce ne pouvait être qu’eux ! Ils envoyaient toujours un engin automatique avant de faire partir une de leurs équipes…

Il fit les cent pas, agacé. Pourquoi maintenant ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser tranquille ? D’après ses sources, cette planète avait déjà été visitée par une équipe SG – SG-9, s’il se souvenait bien. Ce n’était donc pas une mission d’exploration de routine. Restaient une tentative d’espionnage de ses activités, ou un sauvetage.

Mmh. Il avait été discret, mais il avait également détruit un certain nombre de foyers de rébellion dans le secteur ; les rebelles jaffas savaient donc où le trouver, et le SG-C pouvait très bien avoir envoyé une équipe malgré ses problèmes actuels avec les Oris. Quant au sauvetage… Il s’était avéré, après deux séances de torture particulièrement profitables, que le prétendu « espion tauri » n’en était pas un, en fin de compte – c’était seulement un mercenaire d’une planète d’ancienne dominance tollan, qui vendait parfois ses informations à la Terre (et ce, bien que le SG-C ait rapidement gagné une réputation de très mauvais payeur à travers toute la galaxie). Il ne savait rien d’intéressant sur les Oris. Par conséquent, il semblait peu probable qu’une équipe SG soit venu le récupérer. Et, évidemment, il restait une troisième option. Désagréable.

Ba’al regarda pensivement le lent balancement du vaisseau d’Emeraldas. Les Tauris ne connaissaient pas le Queen, mais Emeraldas avait déjà traité avec le SG-C… Ils pouvaient avoir fait le rapprochement.

—

Mitchell avait compté trois ha’taks, quatre vaisseaux cargos et une dizaine d’appareils plus petits de provenances diverses.

— Il y a toute une flotte rassemblée là ! fit-il en revenant au point de rendez-vous qu’il avait fixé avec les autres. Et la plupart des Jaffas portent les signes de Ba’al… Je crois bien qu’on est tombés sur son QG.

— Le vaisseau d’Emeraldas est derrière ces collines, renchérit Daniel. Je n’ai vu aucun Jaffa alentours.

Il était parti reconnaître le terrain un peu plus loin accompagné de Vala. Teal’c, lui, avait poursuivi le long du chemin.

— La route mène jusqu’à un village, déclara celui-ci. Le palais qui était mentionné dans le rapport de SG-9 est en cours de rénovation.

— Mouais… Ba’al essaie de se réimplanter à l’écart de l’ancien domaine d’influence goa’uld… et à l’écart des Oris et nous par la même occasion.

Cam croisa les bras et jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde, pris d’un pressentiment soudain.

— Au fait, quelqu’un a vu Morgane ? reprit-il.

—

Dans les tréfonds de l’ordinateur principal de l’Arcadia, des relais se connectèrent et envoyèrent des impulsions électriques à travers tout le réseau informatique du vaisseau. Dociles, les moteurs obéirent aux ordres reçus et augmentèrent progressivement leur puissance. Le pilote automatique programma la destination et entra les paramètres du saut warp dans le calculateur.

L’Arcadia se prépara à quitter l’orbite terrestre.

—

Harlock avait posé son spacewolf devant Cheyenne Mountain, à un endroit où les arbres étaient un peu plus clairsemés. Il avait laissé le bouclier de camouflage en fonction – il ignorait si les randonneurs fréquentaient ce coin, et il se doutait que le SG-C dépensait probablement déjà assez d’énergie pour expliquer tous les phénomènes bizarres qui devaient arriver dans les parages.

Les soldats de quart à l’entrée n’avaient pas fait de difficultés pour le laisser passer, néanmoins il avait été escorté de près jusqu’au général O’Neill.

— Tiens, vous nous faites l’honneur de votre présence, capitaine ? remarqua le général à son arrivée.

— J’ai appris que vous aviez donné votre feu vert, pour l’armement nucléaire, rétorqua Harlock. Je suis venu estimer la quantité à transporter… pour savoir si une navette suffit ou s’il faut que je fasse redescendre l’Arcadia.

— Pour la quantité, j’attends que les scientifiques aient fini leurs calculs. Pour le transport… a priori c’est votre ami Shark qui va s’en occuper. Il affirme que son vaisseau ne fait pas le poids en cas d’attaque ori, et il préfère être défendu par des appareils dont les soutes ne sont pas surchargées de bombes atomiques.

— Mmm. C’est logique.

— Nous sommes déjà en train de charger le Phénix avec les têtes nucléaires stockées en zone 51, ajouta O’Neill.

— Phényx, corrigea Harlock machinalement. Avec un « y ».

Le général haussa un sourcil d’incompréhension.

— Ça se prononce pareil, non ?

— En effet. Mais ça s’écrit avec une faute d’orthographe. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, O’Neill, je n’en ai pas la moindre idée ; le propriétaire original n’a jamais voulu me le dire. Apparemment, il s’agirait de la commémoration d’un de ses faits d’armes, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître.

— Une faute d’orthographe pour un acte héroïque ?

— Bah, oui, pourquoi pas ?

O’Neill fit une moue sceptique. Harlock ne pouvait pas le contredire, il avait lui-même toujours trouvé cette particularité orthographique plus qu’étrange – sans compter que son premier capitaine avait plusieurs fois laissé entendre que le « y » résumait bien le destin du vaisseau.

Enfin… Tout ça, c’était du passé.

— Quoi qu’il en soit, reprit Harlock, je vous apporte de quoi compenser l’utilisation de votre arsenal.

Le capitaine tendit un disque de données.

— Il y a là tout ce qu’il faut pour vous constituer un système de défense planétaire – bien sûr je ne garantis pas son efficacité contre une flotte entière, mais il pourra arrêter un vaisseau isolé.

— Hmm. Vous vous êtes décidé à coopérer avec les pauvres sous-développés que nous sommes, en fin de compte ?

— C’est ce que j’avais promis, marmonna Harlock.

O’Neill remercia d’un signe de tête.

— Oublions ça, fit-il. Tu es une fichue tête de mule, mon garçon, mais je suis certain que tu as bien différencié les gentils des méchants… Même si tu aimes jouer au pirate sans attaches, hein ?

— Mrf.

Un téléphone sonna.

— O’Neill.

Le général écarquilla les yeux et fixa Harlock.

— Vous êtes sûr ? J’ai son capitaine en face de moi !

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda l’intéressé, alerté.

— Un saut hyperspatial à mi-chemin entre la Terre et la Lune, répondit O’Neill.

— Un visiteur ?

— Non, c’est plutôt ton vaisseau qui vient de se faire la malle, gamin…

— Quoi ? s’exclama Harlock, trop abasourdi pour relever le « gamin ». C’est impossible !

— Le Speranz a confirmé. Ils ne détectent plus rien en orbite.

— L’Arcadia était en mode furtif. Nous ne sommes pas _censés_ être détectés.

— Yep, je sais.

O’Neill s’interrompit le temps que son interlocuteur téléphonique termine, le remercia et raccrocha.

— Ils ont dit qu’ils pistaient votre « signature ionique », expliqua le général.

— Oh.

Harlock sortit son communicateur de sa poche.

— Vous permettez ?…

— Faites.

L’Arcadia ne répondit pas à ses appels sur la fréquence principale, ni sur celle de secours. Harlock pinça les lèvres : le communicateur qu’il avait emporté était tout juste suffisant pour joindre un vaisseau en orbite ; l’Arcadia n’avait qu’à s’éloigner de quelques centaines de kilomètres pour être hors d’atteinte. Sans compter que la base souterraine de Cheyenne Mountain n’améliorait pas la portée de sa radio.

— Je vais les contacter avec la radio de mon jet, annonça-t-il à O’Neill.

— Pas de problème.

Le général congédia d’un geste le soldat qui attendait Harlock à la porte.

— Je vous accompagne, fit-il. Je suis curieux d’entendre l’explication de ce départ précipité.

— Oui, moi aussi, murmura Harlock.

—

Des soldats en armure passèrent au pas cadencé sans remarquer la silhouette dissimulée parmi les taillis. Mitchell les avait appelés « Jaffas » ; Morgane avait trouvé leur équipement bien peu fonctionnel, mais à présent qu’elle les voyait se déplacer, elle se fit la réflexion que tout leur attirail devait être fait d’un alliage plus léger que ce qu’elle avait imaginé.

Elle attendit que la patrouille soit hors de vue pour reprendre sa progression. Son objectif était bien visible : le Queen était à l’ancrage, à l’écart comme elle s’y était attendu de la part d’Emeraldas. Elle s’approcha aussi près qu’elle put tout en restant sous le couvert des arbres et s’arrêta enfin à une dizaine de mètres de la chaîne qui remontait jusqu’au vaisseau en lévitation et le maintenait au sol.

Les abords étaient déserts. Évidemment. Le Queen possédait de meilleurs dispositifs de surveillance qu’une patrouille de Jaffas ; tout ce qui entrait dans son périmètre de sécurité devait être scanné et analysé. Morgane vérifia le bon fonctionnement du brouilleur qu’elle portait à la ceinture : avec ce gadget, elle ne laissait sur des écrans de contrôle qu’une légère signature thermique, trop insignifiante pour être traitée par un système de défense. Elle n’échapperait pas à l’œil des caméras si elle s’avançait à découvert, mais pour le moment elle était invisible.

Elle n’avait plus qu’à trouver un moyen de monter à bord.

—

Jack O’Neill avait reconduit Harlock à la surface, et l’avait suivi à travers les bois qui jouxtaient Cheyenne Mountain. Les deux hommes avaient marché quelques minutes et se trouvaient à présent dans une clairière, vide au premier abord… du moins jusqu’à ce qu’Harlock désactive le camouflage de son appareil.

O’Neill admira l’engin en connaisseur tandis que le jeune homme s’installait souplement aux commandes : biplace, réacteurs spatiaux, un canon en chaque bout d’aile et des emplacements qui devaient être réservés pour accrocher des charges sous le jet. Il avait l’air rapide et maniable ; pas étonnant que Mitchell s’enthousiasmait lorsqu’il en parlait.

— Bon sang ! pesta Harlock depuis le cockpit. Je ne suis pas non plus en portée avec cette radio-ci !

O’Neill se hissa sur une aile pour se placer à hauteur du pirate.

— Ce qui veut dire que ton vaisseau est passé en navigation hyperspatiale, mon garçon… comme je te l’ai annoncé.

Harlock lui lança un regard noir.

— J’ai l’impression qu’ils t’ont abandonné, continua Jack. Ça t’arrive souvent ?

— Non, rétorqua le jeune homme sèchement. C’est pas normal.

— Hmm. Peut-être qu’ils en ont eu assez de supporter ton caractère, alors…

L’expression d’Harlock donnait à penser qu’il avait envie de mordre. O’Neill ricana. Le pirate appréciait peu les critiques et avait une nette tendance à perdre son self-control lorsque l’on pointait du doigt ses défauts. Cependant, Jack n’avait pas l’intention de le mettre _réellement_ en colère.

— Tu as un autre moyen pour les contacter ? reprit-il.

— J’ai envoyé un message enregistré, répondit Harlock. Il faut attendre qu’il faut fasse l’aller-retour.

— Combien de temps ?

— Ben, ça dépend à quelle vitesse ils sont partis… Une dizaine de minutes, au minimum, je dirais…

— Mmm… Et tu es obligé de rester ici, je suppose ?

Harlock eut un demi sourire.

— Personnellement, je n’ai rien d’autre à faire, général. Je ne vous force pas à me tenir compagnie.

— Mouais. Je vais attendre. Je n’ai pas envie que tu disparaisses comme ton vaisseau.

— Pour les suivre il faudrait déjà que je sache vers où ils se dirigent, grommela le jeune homme.

O’Neill croisa les bras d’un air suffisant.

— C’est évident, gamin. Je m’étonne même que tu n’en aies aucune idée.

— M’appelez pas « gamin », protesta Harlock, plus pour la forme que pour autre chose, d’ailleurs.

O’Neill n’avait pas manqué de noter l’étincelle de curiosité que ses paroles avaient allumée dans le regard du pirate, mais il se contenta de tourner les talons et de revenir vers Cheyenne Mountain. Pour une fois qu’il avait un coup d’avance sur ce blanc-bec, il n’allait pas se priver de le faire mariner !

Il n’avait pas encore quitté la clairière dans laquelle Harlock avait posé son appareil que celui-ci l’avait rejoint, l’air furibond.

— S’il s’agit d’un bluff quelconque pour m’extorquer des informations, c’est inutile, siffla-t-il. Je _ne sais pas_ où l’Arcadia est partie, ni _pourquoi_. Je n’avais pas laissé d’ordres en ce sens, ils peuvent très bien être _n’importe où_.

Jack sourit. Il n’était pas sûr à cent pour cent de ce qu’il allait avancer, mais cela lui paraissait logique.

— C’est évident, répéta-t-il. Après tout, vous n’êtes pas d’ici ; il n’y a aucune raison pour que ton équipage décide subitement de partir faire du tourisme au hasard dans la galaxie.

Le pirate ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais O’Neill l’interrompit d’un geste.

— Je ne vois que trois endroits que l’Arcadia est susceptible de fréquenter, poursuivit-il en pointant les options sur ses doigts. La Terre, mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n’est plus le cas à l’heure actuelle. P4X-48C, pour retrouver l’anomalie spatio-temporelle et rentrer dans votre univers. Ou alors… – O’Neill haussa les épaules comme si cette solution n’avait que peu d’importance, ce qui était loin d’être le cas, à son avis – il reste cette planète sur laquelle nous avons repéré le vaisseau d’Emeraldas…

Harlock le fixa quelques secondes avant de réagir. Puis il jura.

— Tochiro, merde ! Pourquoi je n’y ai pas pensé avant ?

— Oui, c’est ce que je me demande, répondit Jack.

Il hésita.

— Euh… Tochiro, c’est bien votre ami à lunettes ? Le rapport du colonel Mitchell mentionne qu’il est mort, non ?

— En quelque sorte.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il vient faire dans cette histoire ? interrogea O’Neill, qui tiqua tout de même sur le « en quelque sorte » (ce type était mort, oui ou non ?).

— Je vous expliquerai, éluda Harlock.

Soudain pressé, le jeune homme entraîna Jack vers la base.

— ’faut que je contacte ceux du Speranz, ajouta-t-il. Si l’Arcadia tombe sur le Queen, on court vers les ennuis…

—

L’Arcadia était passée en dimension warp sans qu’aucun des membres d’équipage présents en passerelle ne comprenne comment une telle manœuvre avait pu se produire. Le vaisseau vert filait vers sa destination, mais le pilote automatique n’avait pas jugé bon de préciser quelle était cette destination…

Kei était penchée au-dessus de l’épaule du second ; Yattaran tentait de reprendre la main sur le pilote automatique depuis la console de navigation.

— L’ordinateur principal est totalement hors de contrôle ! s’exclama-t-il. Nous naviguons en automatique, et toutes les commandes sont verrouillées !

— Tu ne peux rien faire ? demanda Kei. Si on shunte le pilote automatique, l’Arcadia devrait au moins repasser en espace normal !

— Sauf que ce n’est pas le pilote automatique qui est bloqué, rétorqua Yattaran. Les ordres viennent directement de l’ordinateur central… Si je veux shunter quelque chose qui soit suivi d’effet, il faut le faire à partir de la salle de l’ordinateur.

— Eh bien ? Qu’est-ce que tu attends ?

Yattaran fronça les sourcils d’un air incrédule.

— Tu me demandes de me rendre dans la salle de l’ordinateur principal pour le _couper_  ? Tu te souviens de ce qui s’est passé quand j’ai essayé de changer une carte mémoire, là-bas ?

Kei fit la moue. Et comment, qu’elle se souvenait. Les murs portaient encore des traces d’incendie. Le capitaine avait conclu à un court-circuit accidentel, mais Kei n’avait pu s’ôter l’idée que l’IA de l’ordinateur avait voulu se débarrasser de l’intrus qui bidouillait ses processeurs. Et d’ailleurs, elle était persuadée qu’Harlock n’avait pas cru un seul instant à la thèse de l’accident.

— Hors de question que je mette ne serait-ce qu’un orteil dans cette pièce, grogna Yattaran.

— Qu’est-ce que tu proposes, alors ? soupira Kei.

— Attendre qu’on stoppe. Envoyer la position au capitaine. Son spacewolf a suffisamment d’endurance, ou sinon il pourra se servir du Speranz.

— Mmm. Ce qui est bizarre, c’est que le vaisseau soit parti sans le capitaine. Ce n’est pas la première fois que l’ordinateur principal reprend la main tout seul, mais jusqu’à présent c’était toujours afin de _rejoindre_ le capitaine, pas pour le larguer sur une planète.

Yattaran se renversa sur son fauteuil et croisa nonchalamment les mains derrière la tête.

— J’ai bien une hypothèse… fit-il.

— On t’écoute.

L’informaticien sourit malicieusement.

— Je crains que nous ne nous trouvions dans une situation sur laquelle Harlock et Tochiro étaient en désaccord, déclara-t-il. L’ordinateur n’a pas eu le dernier mot, et il a coupé court à la confrontation en laissant le capitaine sur place.

— C’est pas _du tout_ son genre !

— Ouaip. À quelques rares exceptions près. Tu te rappelles en quelles occasions Tochiro agissait de la sorte ?

Yattaran lui lança un regard entendu. Kei n’avait plus besoin d’éclaircissements supplémentaires.

— Emeraldas…

—

Cam Mitchell râlait. Ces derniers temps, non, seulement il était obligé de faire équipe avec des pirates plus ou moins coopérants, mais en plus il n’était même pas certain du but de sa mission actuelle. Devait-il _sauver_ Emeraldas des griffes de Ba’al ou au contraire s’assurer que le Goa’uld ne puisse former d’alliance ? Daniel s’était montré plus qu’évasif lorsqu’il lui avait posé la question. Quant à Teal’c…

— Emeraldas a fait preuve d’imprudence en négociant avec Ba’al sur P4X-48C, répondit celui-ci à Mitchell. Néanmoins, ses actions ne sont jamais allées à l’encontre des intérêts du SG-C.

Mouais… En clair, il n’en savait rien.

Cam écarta avec humeur une branche de résineux qui avait eu la malheureuse idée de se trouver sur son passage.

— Et toujours aucune trace de Morgane, grogna-t-il. Elle a intérêt à ne pas s’être fait prendre par une patrouille !

Les bois avaient l’air calmes, mais vu la concentration de vaisseaux de l’autre côté de la colline, mieux valait être prudent.

—

Le prieur s’était incliné avec déférence avant d’annoncer l’objet de sa visite.

— Le vaisseau que vous nous aviez demandé de surveiller vient de quitter la Terre, Orici. Dois-je envoyer notre flotte là-bas pour mater définitivement les humains ?

— Non.

Le prieur ne broncha pas, mais un léger crispement de ses doigts sur son bâton trahit sa désapprobation. Adria le considéra avec dédain.

— D’autres vaisseaux sont passés par l’anomalie énergétique et sont aussi dangereux que celui qui m’intéresse, rappela-t-elle froidement. Moi seule décide du moment opportun pour frapper la Terre.

Elle congédia le prieur avant qu’il n’ait le temps de développer un contre-argumentaire et se plongea dans la contemplation de la flamme rituelle qui brûlait en continu dans ses quartiers. Ainsi donc, ce vaisseau si fascinant était parti… Il était effectivement dangereux, mais s’il s’isolait de ses alliés, alors il pourrait être plus vulnérable…

Adria s’agenouilla face à la flamme et se prépara à une navigation astrale. Son esprit flotta bientôt librement et elle s’éloigna sans tarder des appareils de sa flotte et des prieurs, dont le psychisme était trop agressif pour qu’elle puisse effectuer une recherche en toute quiétude.

Tous les sens en éveil, elle se focalisa sur la présence qu’elle avait détectée auparavant. Elle repéra un lien ténu à proximité de la Terre et se concentra pour remonter sa trace. Elle progressa d’abord avec prudence afin de ne pas perdre le fil psychique, puis accéléra au fur et à mesure qu’elle sentait le vaisseau se rapprocher. Elle stabilisa enfin son esprit à bonne distance de manière à ce que _l’autre_ , à bord, ne la repère pas et prit le temps d’étudier en détail la configuration du vaisseau vert. Elle devait identifier et localiser ceux qui avaient surmonté l’aveuglement des humains et étaient capables de projeter leur esprit. Elle devait les neutraliser rapidement ; les membres d’équipage restants ne lui poseraient aucun problème.

Le vaisseau naviguait en hyperespace. Elle le suivit à la même vitesse tout en analysant les formes de vie à son bord. Elle retrouva bientôt les deux présences qui l’avaient perturbée : la plus faible était liée à une forme de vie – Adria ne douta pas un seul instant sortir victorieuse d’un duel contre cet esprit ; elle-même, grâce à la force que lui insufflait les Oris, était bien plus puissante… La deuxième présence était plus confuse, comme floue et s’étalait tel un nuage de brume tout autour du vaisseau. Adria dut faire appel à toute sa concentration pour en déterminer la source : celle-ci se situait un peu en arrière de ce qui devait être le bloc de commandement, dans une grande pièce blindée. L’Orici rassembla son énergie : c’était à cet endroit qu’elle devait frapper.

Elle se matérialisa brusquement dans une salle contenant un immense ordinateur – la salle était vide, mais Adria ne s’attarda pas sur cette bizarrerie : la présence était bien réelle, elle, et n’appréciait pas sa visite. La jeune femme brune ne perdit pas une seconde : elle étendit son esprit et tissa un piège tout autour des murs de la pièce. Elle sentit l’autre se battre contre cette prison psychique, mais il ne put la briser. Adria sourit. À présent, elle avait le champ libre.

Curieusement, l’ordinateur s’éteignit.

—

L’Arcadia stoppa. Le vaisseau pirate revint en espace normal et continua sur sa lancée par inertie, puis il finit par s’arrêter tout à fait.

Au beau milieu de nulle part.


	11. Chapitre 8

## Chapitre 8

—

À l’intérieur du Queen, les installations tournaient au ralenti. En machines, seuls les compensateurs gravitationnels fonctionnaient afin de maintenir le vaisseau à l’ancrage une cinquantaine de mètres au-dessus du sol, tandis que la passerelle était plongée dans la pénombre.

Un rayon de soleil illumina brièvement la chevelure rousse d’Emeraldas lorsqu’elle quitta son fauteuil de commandement pour se planter devant une forme sombre étendue à terre.

— Tu imaginais pouvoir me surprendre ? Le Queen possède d’autres systèmes de détection que des senseurs thermiques. Tu as été repérée dès que tu as franchi la ligne de crête pour entrer dans la vallée.

La pirate toisa froidement la jeune femme et la flaque de sang verdâtre qui s’étalait sur la passerelle.

— Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies été assez stupide pour venir ici seule, continua-t-elle.

Morgane ne répondit que par un regard assassin. Elle bascula sur le côté et se redressa lentement tout en maintenant son bras droit plaqué contre sa poitrine. La blessure n’était pas à proprement parler grave, mais elle pouvait le devenir rapidement si la victime s’entêtait à bouger.

— Tu ferais mieux de rester assise, remarqua Emeraldas alors que la néo-humaine tentait quelques pas vacillants.

— C’est bien le moment de te préoccuper de ma santé après avoir manqué de me tuer, siffla celle-ci avec un accent de haine perceptible dans la voix.

— Il me semble que tu avais les mêmes intentions à mon égard en arrivant, non ?

Morgane finit par renoncer à marcher et s’appuya à une console de tir pour garder son équilibre.

— Les renseignements que nous avons collectés ont amené à la conclusion que tu ne serais pas disposée à prendre part à des négociations, déclara-t-elle aussi naturellement que si Emeraldas l’avait invitée à boire un thé entre amies. Par conséquent, et comme ta présence ici génère de nombreux problèmes dans le continuum de ce siècle comme dans le nôtre, il a été pris la décision de t’éliminer.

— Mmm… J’ai l’impression que cette décision était unilatérale, répondit Emeraldas. Tu serais venue avec davantage de moyens, sinon…

La jeune femme rousse gratifia son interlocutrice d’un sourire ironique.

— Non, je pense qu’il s’agit plus d’une vengeance personnelle…

— Possible, répondit Morgane d’un ton neutre.

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent du regard. Emeraldas resta prudemment à distance, tout en prenant soin de garder la néo-humaine dans la visée de son cosmodragon. Elle ne connaissait pas avec précision les capacités de régénération de Morgane mais avait eu l’occasion de les observer chez certains de ses compatriotes.

Elle pinça les lèvres. Les intentions de Morgane étaient limpides – et d’ailleurs la néo-humaine l’avait confirmé de vive voix : elle avait attaqué pour tuer ; Emeraldas s’était défendue d’instinct et seuls les réflexes des deux femmes les avaient empêchées de s’infliger des blessures plus graves. Maintenant que son adrénaline était retombée, la pirate s’interrogeait sur les raisons de l’attaque.

Bon, d’accord, leurs relations étaient loin d’être au beau fixe, mais toutes deux possédaient suffisamment de bon sens pour savoir où se trouvait leur intérêt (deux pirates isolées, beaucoup d’ennemis : on évite de se tirer dans les pattes et on laisse au moins un quadrant de distance entre nous – par expérience, les confrontations directes sont mauvaises pour le business et coûtent cher en réparations).

Depuis la désastreuse affaire d’Heavy Melder, elles avaient passé un accord tacite dont Emeraldas s’était accommodée ; en s’éloignant de Morgane et du Speranz, elle s’était enfoncée au sein de la Bordure Extérieure et avait également pris ses distances avec les systèmes planétaires fréquentés et leurs gouvernements corrompus… Il n’y avait qu’Harlock pour toujours espérer récupérer quelque chose de viable de ces sociétés humaines décadentes. Elle-même avait perdu le goût de se battre contre des moulins à vent lorsqu’elle avait constaté la progression constante de l’empire de Promethium, et ce malgré la chute de la reine.

Les humains n’apprenaient jamais… Elle avait préféré s’aventurer dans des territoires vierges où quelques rares pionniers connaissaient encore le sens du mot « liberté ».

Emeraldas soupira. Harlock…

_Tochiro…_

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les images du passé. Mieux valait se concentrer sur le présent – en l’occurrence, une néo-humaine suffisamment loin de sa zone d’influence habituelle (et suffisamment intelligente, Emeraldas ne pouvait pas le nier) pour que les motifs de sa présence sur le Queen aillent au-delà du simple « c’était pour me venger ».

Emeraldas réfléchit aux différentes options : Morgane avait dit « nous » lorsqu’elle avait parlé de ses sources d’informations. Donc, soit elle incluait son équipage, soit elle faisait allusion à d’autres vaisseaux… Et elle était arrivée en même temps qu’une équipe SG (un rapport d’une patrouille jaffa, Emeraldas avait insisté pour être tenue au courant).

Tout cela laissait peu de solutions : les alliés attitrés de Morgane étaient presque aussi rares que ceux d’Emeraldas – et d’ailleurs, le principal était commun… et il était déjà venu à cette époque.

Harlock, encore…

Enfin, si l’Arcadia avait fait le voyage temporel à la suite du Queen, vu le caractère de Morgane, il allait être impossible de lui soutirer l’information.

La pirate rousse haussa les épaules. Elle ne connaissait pas le mot « impossible ».

— Cette histoire de continuum n’est qu’un prétexte, lâcha-t-elle.

Morgane ricana avant de réprimer une grimace de douleur. Elle avait finalement décidé de s’asseoir. Peut-être Emeraldas l’avait-elle surestimée, en fin de compte. Ou peut-être l’avait-elle touchée plus gravement qu’elle ne le pensait.

— Ouais, tout le monde sait que la création de paradoxes temporels n’est qu’une légende, répondit la néo-humaine d’un ton sarcastique. L’univers est tout à fait capable de se réparer tout seul.

— Personne n’a pu prouver la réalité des paradoxes, rétorqua Emeraldas. Ce ne sont que des calculs théoriques.

Tout cela était ridicule. De toute façon, sa présence et celle d’Harlock infirmaient l’existence de tels phénomènes temporels ; lorsqu’ils avaient empêché l’explosion du Point Zéro la première fois qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés à cette époque, ils avaient annulé le premier maillon de la réaction en chaîne qui avait donné naissance à leur futur.

Emeraldas leva les yeux au ciel. _Elle_ existait. Les paradoxes temporels, non.

— Je n’ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes, pas plus que je ne veux entrer dans les détails, reprit soudain Morgane. Mais il semble qu’il y ait un temps de latence, cumulé à une sorte de… résonance entre les événements qu’Harlock et toi avez déjà provoqués et ceux que tu provoques maintenant.

— Je n’ai rien constaté.

— Ça ne se passe pas ici. Ça se passe chez nous. Et je suis sûre que tu as remarqué des changements quant aux phénomènes spatiaux anormaux…

— Évidemment. Mais ce n’est pas récent.

— Non, en effet… Et t’es-tu intéressée à la fréquence et la localisation de ces anomalies ?

Emeraldas haussa un sourcil interrogatif tout en essayant de se représenter mentalement les endroits où elle avait croisé des orages magnétiques et autres tempêtes stellaires.

— Ils se regroupent tous autour d’un même point, répondit Morgane. Et cette caractéristique ne fait que s’intensifier. Chaque passage de cette époque vers l’autre fragilise le continuum et a contribué à créer un trou spatio-temporel stable entre les deux univers.

— Chaque passage ? Tu dis ça comme si j’avais fait des aller-retours !

— Toi, peut-être pas… Mais j’ai croisé toute une flotte qui ne s’est pas privée pour franchir le trou dans un sens et dans l’autre.

— Et qu’est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ?

— Ben, si tu es passée sous leur nez, ça leur a peut-être donné des idées…

La pirate rousse ne répondit rien. Effectivement, le Queen s’était dématérialisé au beau milieu d’une flotte inconnue, mais Emeraldas ne s’était pas attardée dans les parages pour identifier les vaisseaux qu’elle avait « bousculés ».

La pirate s’accroupit pour se mettre à hauteur de Morgane.

— Bon, très bien, admit-elle. J’ai ma part de responsabilité dans la création d’un trou spatio-temporel _et_ inter-dimensionnel. Et alors ?

— Je ne vais pas insulter ton intelligence, répondit aigrement Morgane. Je pense que tu es capable de trouver la réponse toute seule.

Emeraldas plissa les yeux d’un air suspicieux. À l’époque où elle fréquentait l’Académie Astronavale pour obtenir son brevet de pilote, elle avait trouvé les cours de physique dimensionnelle d’un ennui mortel – et d’un intérêt tout relatif : après tout, il ne s’agissait que de théorie invérifiable… jusqu’à présent, semblait-il.

— La théorie de l’équilibre, énonça-t-elle tout en se remémorant le ton monocorde du professeur. Le voyage temporel crée un paradoxe, le paradoxe engendre un embranchement dimensionnel. Les deux dimensions créées entrent en concurrence, chacune tentant de suppléer l’autre ; mais elles ne peuvent pas fusionner faute de disposer de l’énergie nécessaire… À moins que celle-ci ne soit fournie par des phénomènes particulièrement violents : maelström spatial, trou noir géant, supernovas…

— La dimension la plus faible produit naturellement ce genre d’anomalie, ce qui contribue à accélérer sa destruction/fusion, continua Morgane. Toujours l’équilibre.

— Le trou spatio-temporel agit comme un aspirateur à énergie, reprit Emeraldas. Il absorbe tout ce qui est rejeté d’un côté et le passe de l’autre, et il se comblera de lui-même lorsqu’il n’y aura plus « d’autre côté ».

— Un big crunch, conclut la néo-humaine. Et pas en notre faveur.

— Prouve-le.

Morgane lui adressa une grimace de dédain.

— Fais-le compte de toutes les étoiles qui se sont effondrées, des trous noirs baladeurs, des tempêtes, maelströms et autres joyeusetés qui sont apparues ces dernières années ne serait-ce que dans notre galaxie et tu auras ta réponse.

Emeraldas ne répondit pas tout de suite. Sa petite escapade dans le passé avait des conséquences autrement plus importantes que ce qu’elle avait imaginé, mais elle n’en était pas entièrement responsable – Harlock pouvait en prendre une part lui aussi. Elle se demanda ce qui se passerait si elle _ignorait_ purement et simplement les avertissements de Morgane : elle considérait son monde et l’univers dans lequel il gravitait comme condamné, de toute façon.

D’un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas non plus endosser la destruction de tout un univers sur ses épaules ; contrairement à ce que pensait la plupart des gens qu’elle rencontrait, elle n’était pas dépourvue d’émotions – elle réservait ce privilège à Promethium et à ses sbires mécaniques.

Les yeux de la pirate rousse laissèrent filer un éclair de colère lorsqu’elle se remémora sa mère et le chemin qu’elle avait pris ; elle fit les cent pas, agacée, lorsqu’elle comprit qu’elle ne pourrait pas rester en dehors des événements qui se jouaient – et pourtant, ce serait si facile de se terrer ici et de profiter des largesses de Ba’al… Mais si Morgane s’était montrée imprudente, Emeraldas savait que ce ne serait pas le cas d’Harlock… et celui-ci _allait_ venir la chercher quelles que soient ses réticences, c’était fatal.

Il n’était pas dit qu’elle allait lui faciliter la tâche.

Le visage de la jeune femme se fendit d’un sourire de prédateur. Elle agrippa Morgane par le bras et la força à se relever. La néo-humaine ne protesta pas mais ne put cependant retenir un léger gémissement.

— Je ne bougerai pas tant que toi et tes « alliés » ne me présenterez pas d’arguments plus solides, lui souffla Emeraldas.

— Tu veux dire, « tant que nous ne t’opposerons pas une puissance de feu suffisante » ? rétorqua Morgane. Ça va venir, ne t’inquiète pas…

— Harlock ne se déplacera pas, si c’est à lui que tu penses, fanfaronna la pirate.

— Il faudra bien.

— Eh bien, qu’il vienne, s’il en a le courage ! Qu’il m’affronte en face plutôt que de m’envoyer des messages de mise en garde !

Emeraldas observa avec une pointe de satisfaction Morgane tiquer à ces mots : apparemment, Harlock ne jugeait toujours pas utile d’avertir ses alliés de ses actions. Y compris lorsque lesdites actions ne pouvaient que nuire à ce qui était initialement planifié…

— En attendant, reprit-elle en entraînant la néo-humaine, je te propose une petite visite des lieux. Et tu verras que le commandant de la flotte stationnée dehors a une conception de l’hospitalité… toute personnelle.

—

— Alors ? demanda Cam à la cantonade une fois qu’il fut évident que Morgane n’était plus nulle part dans les environs.

— Personnellement… commença Vala.

Elle prit l’air offusqué de rigueur lorsque Mitchell l’interrompit par un soupir et que Daniel fronça les sourcils (le froncement qui signifiait « qu’est-ce que tu vas encore dire comme bêtise »), avant de reprendre son raisonnement.

— Si une patrouille jaffa l’avait trouvée, continua-t-elle, elle aurait été conduite soit à la porte des étoiles, soit jusqu’au palais ou au vaisseau principal de Ba’al… Et la seule route qui y mène passe juste là, conclut-elle en désignant le chemin qui serpentait en contrebas de leur position. On l’aurait vue.

— Sauf s’ils sont passés par la forêt, rétorqua Mitchell.

— Quel intérêt de progresser dans les sous-bois quand il y a une route ? fit Vala sans se démonter. ’meilleur moyen pour égarer un prisonnier, à mon avis.

Le colonel émit un « humpf » que Vala interpréterait comme « quelle brillante déduction, Vala, que ferions-nous sans vous ».

— Pas de quoi, répondit-elle.

Daniel lui fit un petit sourire qui valait toutes les félicitations.

— Et donc je pense que Morgane est allée jusqu’à ce vaisseau bizarre et a trouvé le moyen de monter à l’intérieur, termina-t-elle, rayonnante. Elle semblait avoir des comptes à régler…

— Et bien tant mieux, grogna Mitchell. Que ces pirates se débrouillent entre eux, ça me fera des vacances !

— Nous sommes censés prendre contact avec Emeraldas et la convaincre de rentrer à son époque, rappela Teal’c d’un ton monocorde.

— Je sais, Teal’c, je sais ! admit le colonel. J’ignore ce qu’a planifié Morgane, et dans la mesure du possible j’aimerais que tous ces pirates ne se tapent pas dessus pendant ce siècle-ci… et surtout qu’ils évitent de se faire remarquer à proximité d’une flotte goa’uld aussi importante.

Daniel eut un haussement d’épaules fataliste.

— ’m’est avis que c’est déjà fait. Ba’al et Emeraldas se connaissaient déjà.

— … depuis l’affaire de P4X-48C, compléta le colonel. Et Ba’al connaît également Harlock, si j’ai bien compris toute l’histoire.

— ’xact. Mais il semblait… euh… apprécier davantage la compagnie d’Emeraldas, reprit Daniel.

— Et réciproquement, ajouta Teal’c.

— Eh ! intervint Vala. Vous n’aviez pas dit que cette Emeraldas était alliée aux Goa’ulds !

— Parce que je n’en sais rien, répondit Daniel. La seule chose que je peux dire avec certitude, c’est qu’elle détestait les Asgards, à l’époque. Mais ça ne signifie pas qu’elle est contre nous !

— Les amis de mes ennemis… déclama pensivement Mitchell.

— Ça ne s’applique pas, coupa Daniel. Enfin, ça _n’a pas l’air_ de s’appliquer.

Vala se massa les tempes.

— Houlà, c’est trop compliqué pour moi, toute cette histoire…

Elle allait embrayer sur une digression intéressante à propos d’une de ses aventures personnelles (« moi, j’ai toujours veillé à ne pas m’allier avec deux factions rivales, ça ne peut qu’apporter des ennuis ») mais fut distraite par des mouvements sur le chemin. Juste à temps, aurait dit Daniel – comme si ses histoires manquaient d’intérêt… Elles ne manquaient _jamais_ d’intérêt. Seulement de véracité, parfois.

— On vient, annonça-t-elle sans montrer à Daniel qu’il avait perdu une occasion de s’instruire grâce à son expérience.

Humains et Jaffa se fondirent dans la végétation à l’instant où une patrouille de six gardes jaffas émergea d’un virage. Les soldats escortaient deux femmes, rousses toutes deux.

Enfin, l’une avait cependant les cheveux beaucoup plus rouges que l’autre (et le teint vert).

— Bon, voilà, chuchota Vala. Nous avons retrouvé Morgane. Et maintenant ?

— Je suppose que l’autre est Emeraldas ? demanda Mitchell sur le même ton.

— Yep, répondit Daniel… Et c’est une mauvaise idée de l’attaquer de front, ajouta-t-il en scrutant les réactions du colonel, puis de Vala.

La jeune femme haussa des sourcils en une mimique qu’elle voulait consternée – comme si elle en avait eu l’intention… Bon, d’accord, l’idée lui avait traversé l’esprit. Elle eut une moue contrite.

Mitchell, quant à lui, haussa simplement les épaules.

— On va les suivre discrètement, déclara-t-il. Je ferai un rapport au SG-C dès que je saurai avec certitude où elles vont.

— Toujours partant pour une exfiltration ? ironisa Vala.

— On avisera sur place. Allez, en avant…

—

— Chevron quatre, enclenché !

À l’extrême gauche du groupe SG aligné dans la salle de la porte, Jack O’Neill trépignait d’impatience tel un gamin à la veille de Noël. Il allait franchir la porte des étoiles une fois de plus. Comme au bon vieux temps.

Enfin… Il jeta un coup d’œil aux jeunes soldats harnachés de pied en cap – SG… euh… 17, s’il en croyait le badge. _Presque_ comme au bon vieux temps.

Mais c’était mieux que rien.

— Jack ! cracha le haut-parleur avec la voix du général Landry. Où reste donc ton pirate ? Il va finir par rater le départ !

O’Neill agita la main vers la salle de contrôle pour faire signe qu’il n’en savait rien et que ce n’était pas _son_ pirate. Landry n’avait qu’à mieux surveiller _sa_ base s’il ne voulait pas perdre des pirates dans ses coursives.

— Chevron sept, enclenché !

Les deux portes s’ouvrirent simultanément (à savoir, celle qui donnait sur une autre planète et celle qui, plus prosaïquement, permettait de sortir de la pièce vers les couloirs du SG-C). O’Neill aperçut la silhouette d’Harlock du coin de l’œil et leva le pouce à l’intention de Landry qui l’observait depuis son aquarium, là-haut. Plus rien ne retenait son départ.

— Okay, SG-17, fit Landry. Vous avez le feu vert.

— C’est le moment, mon général, annonça le soldat le plus proche à Jack. Vous êtes prêt ?

Et comment !

O’Neill ne regarda pas en arrière de peur que quelqu’un ne change d’avis et se hâta sur la rampe métallique menant au vortex.

— Bonne chance, Jack, entendit-il Landry lui souhaiter juste avant qu’il ne franchisse la surface aqueuse.

—

Zone 51…

À l’abri sous son bouclier d’invisibilité et après une accélération éclair de deux petits kilomètres – les Terriens allaient tout de même avoir du boulot pour faire disparaître la traînée rectiligne de sable vitrifié –, le Speranz s’arracha au sol du désert du Nevada pour gagner la haute atmosphère.

Accoudé au dossier du fauteuil de commandement, Loren tentait d’afficher une pose décontractée afin de masquer sa nervosité. Sans succès. Le fauteuil vide semblait le narguer et lui rappelait à chaque seconde que ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire était exactement le contraire des instructions qu’avait laissées Morgane.

— Détection d’une ouverture warp aux coordonnées que vous nous avez indiquées, monsieur, annonça le radar.

— Très bien. Préparez-vous pour un saut !

Loren se tourna vers le navigateur.

— Calculez la trajectoire de façon à emprunter le tunnel warp rémanent, ordonna-t-il. D’après mes sources, le générateur warp localisé dans la base terrienne est assez puissant pour happer un vaisseau dans son sillage. Je préférerai limiter le nombre de sauts jusqu’à notre destination.

— Il faudra surfer sur l’onde du warp, répondit le navigateur. Cela risque d’être délicat si elle est trop puissante ou trop rapide pour nous.

— Faites au mieux. Si vous êtes contraint à revenir en espace normal en cours de route, les coordonnées finales sont sur le réseau.

— À vos ordres.

Loren jeta un regard méchant au fauteuil, lequel se contenta de l’ignorer (ce n’était qu’un fauteuil, après tout), et se concentra sur sa mission.

«  _Ma_ mission », se répéta-t-il amèrement. Plutôt celle qu’Harlock lui avait donnée, à vrai dire. Le pirate s’était déplacé jusqu’au Speranz pour expliquer à l’équipage ce qu’il attendait d’eux. L’officier scientifique avait été tellement abasourdi par le culot du capitaine de l’Arcadia qu’il n’avait pas su trouver les mots pour répliquer. Ensuite, cela avait été trop tard pour le faire : Harlock avait pris son silence pour une approbation et avait agi en conséquence.

Loren se demandait s’il n’y avait pas eu aussi une part de lâcheté dans son attitude – le premier lieutenant avait eu une « explication virile » avec le capitaine pirate lorsqu’il lui avait signifié son désaccord, et à présent il était en réanimation à l’infirmerie. Loren avait préféré ne pas subir le même sort et avait accepté les conditions posées sans plus de discussions.

Arrh… Et de toute façon ce foutu pirate _savait_ qu’ils tomberaient d’accord à partir du moment où il avait prononcé « Morgane est en danger ».

Peu importe que Loren soupçonne Harlock d’avoir _provoqué_ cette situation. Morgane avait besoin d’aide. Son devoir était d’y aller.

Le navigateur interrompit ses réflexions.

— Paré pour le saut, monsieur. J’attends votre ordre.

Loren inspira profondément. Morgane lui avait _dit_ explicitement de ne pas bouger avant son retour. Il risquait une sérieuse engueulade quand elle s’apercevrait qu’il avait désobéi à un ordre direct sans protester.

D’un autre côté…

_Elle est en danger._

Il soupira.

— Enclenchez le warp !

—

Ba’al croisa et décroisa ses doigts sous le menton tout en étudiant attentivement la jeune femme assise sur le rebord du sarcophage.

— Je vous avais dit que ça ne fonctionnerait pas, remarqua l’autre femme présente dans la pièce.

— Certes, répondit Ba’al. Mais je suis néanmoins satisfait d’avoir essayé, ma chère.

Emeraldas haussa les épaules à ces mots comme si cela n’avait aucune espèce d’importance. C’était pourtant elle qui lui avait soufflé l’idée, au départ. Ne serait-ce qu’en prétendant que cela n’avait aucune chance de fonctionner, justement.

— Oh, le système de régénération est efficace, répondit la première femme en vérifiant que sa blessure s’était correctement refermée. Bien que les drogues que vous utilisez soient plutôt primitives, de mon point de vue.

— Ce n’est pas au sarcophage que je pensais, Morgane.

— Ah, oui… Pauvre bête. C’était couru d’avance. Vous auriez pu lui épargner ça.

La dénommée Morgane fixa Ba’al, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Le Goa’uld lui répondit d’un sourire identique, mais il sentait bien que le sien était un peu forcé – et que cette étrange fille au teint vert s’en était parfaitement rendu compte.

— Le sacrifice du symbiote n’a pas été vain, déclara Ba’al d’un ton qu’il s’efforça de rendre froid et calculateur. J’ai tout de même collecté des renseignements intéressants.

Des renseignements… Mouais. La « pauvre bête », comme l’avait appelée Morgane, était morte en se tortillant sur le dallage de marbre moins de cinq minutes après être ressortie de l’organisme de la jeune femme. Et le symbiote n’avait tenu que quelques secondes _à l’intérieur_. Il n’avait même pas eu le temps de se connecter à l’esprit de son hôte. Le seul renseignement potable que Ba’al avait pu collecter, dans l’affaire, c’était que le sang ou l’ADN, ou _quelque chose_ dans l’organisme de Morgane était nocif pour les Goa’ulds.

Foudroyant, même.

Morgane lui dévoila ses canines trop pointues. Il réussit à ne pas reculer mais ne put s’empêcher de tressaillir.

Derrière lui, il entendit Emeraldas émettre un bruit qui ne pouvait être qu’un rire contenu.

Argl. Ces filles du futur allaient le rendre fou.

Fort heureusement pour ses nerfs, un Jaffa entra et se planta au garde-à-vous devant lui après avoir jeté des regards soupçonneux à Emeraldas et Morgane.

— Parle, ordonna Ba’al en revenant à des considérations plus basiques et en décidant d’ignorer l’air réprobateur du Jaffa.

Il savait ce que pensaient ses Jaffas mais refusait obstinément d’en tenir compte : il était de toute façon pleinement conscient qu’Emeraldas n’était pas ce qu’on pouvait appeler « un allié sûr », et Morgane encore moins – surtout après ce qu’elle avait fait à son symbiote.

Sans compter que les deux jeunes femmes ne semblaient pas être les meilleures amies du monde. Encore des ennuis en perspective… Le Goa’uld se demanda s’il ne faudrait mieux pas qu’il se débarrasse de la pirate rousse plutôt que de chercher à lui extorquer l’un ou l’autre secret technologique. Évidemment cela impliquait qu’il ne pourrait plus profiter de sa compagnie…

Ba’al soupira, ce qui lui valut une mimique sardonique de la part de chacune de ses deux « invitées ». Eh ! C’était lui le tortionnaire, pas l’inverse !

— Le Chaapa’aï vient d’être activé, mon seigneur, annonça le Jaffa. Selon les éclaireurs, il s’agit d’une patrouille de la Tauri.

— Combien de soldats ?

— Une dizaine, mon seigneur.

Ba’al fixa un point au-delà de l’épaule du Jaffa, s’efforçant de concentrer ses pensées sur autre chose que des cheveux roux. Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

— Soit le double d’une équipe SG normale, calcula-t-il. Je dois posséder quelque chose que les Terriens souhaitent absolument récupérer…

— Mmh… ’me demande bien quoi, persifla Emeraldas.

Ba’al se retint de lancer une idiotie de genre « vous n’avez qu’à partir maintenant et me laisser tranquille sur ma planète, et n’oubliez pas d’emmener les Tauris avec vous ». Emeraldas était capable de le prendre au mot… Non, elle _le prendrait_ au mot.

Ah, bah. Il n’avait pas envie de se créer de nouveaux problèmes avec la Terre maintenant, mais à moins que le SG-C n’ait changé sa politique, les humains ne lui laisseraient pas de répit à présent qu’ils avaient localisé son QG principal. Il n’avait pas vraiment le choix, donc.

— Il est temps de nettoyer cette planète des Tauris qui y circulent en toute impunité, dit-il.

Il fit appeler son primat et sa garde personnelle.

— Conduisez-les à mon ha’tak et enfermez-les, ordonna-t-il en désignant les deux femmes. Et maintenez en permanence une escouade devant leur cellule.

— Une escouade, mon seigneur ? interrogea le primat, dubitatif.

— Tout à fait, confirma Ba’al.

Le Goa’uld se tourna vers Emeraldas.

— Vous m’excuserez de vous exclure des prochaines activités, très chère, mais je crains que vous ne puissiez faire preuve de toute l’objectivité nécessaire… Et je préfère ne pas risquer que vous tiriez sur mes Jaffas plutôt que sur les Tauris.

—

Le général O’Neill eut le souffle coupé lorsqu’il se réceptionna plutôt rudement sur le sol de PZ3-18. Nom d’un chien ! Voilà qu’il perdait l’habitude des voyages interplanétaires ! Il savait qu’il n’aurait pas dû se laisser convaincre par un travail à Washington…

— Tout va bien, monsieur ? demanda le jeune sergent qui l’avait précédé.

— Ça va, grogna Jack. Occupez-vous de sécuriser la porte des étoiles, et avertissez-moi dès que vous connaîtrez la position de SG-1.

Le sergent se mit aussitôt au garde-à-vous et le gratifia d’un salut militaire impeccable avant de s’éloigner en petites foulées.

— Vous êtes certain de pouvoir suivre le rythme, O’Neill ? lui glissa Harlock alors que Jack était encore en train d’inspirer profondément (quoi que le plus discrètement possible) pour reprendre son souffle.

— Pourquoi cette question, gamin ? rétorqua celui-ci avec un rictus sarcastique. Tu pensais te la couler douce à l’arrière avec moi pendant que les autres font tout le boulot ?

Jack toisa le pirate d’un air de défi. Pourquoi tout le monde le traitait-il comme s’il était un des vases précieux de sa grand-mère ? Ah, oui… Parce qu’il était général. Et parce qu’il se faisait vieux.

O’Neill fit la grimace. Sa condition physique n’était plus ce qu’elle avait été, mais il estimait se défendre encore honorablement contre la nouvelle garde. Malgré son poste au Pentagone (dont le travail était bien plus prenant que ce qu’il ne voulait l’admettre), il s’astreignait à deux séances de sport hebdomadaires dans la salle d’entraînement de son quartier, et ne dérogeait jamais au footing du dimanche.

Harlock lui tapa l’épaule, et il était clair que son geste était plus ironique qu’amical.

— Je me fais du souci pour vous, mon général, déclara le jeune homme d’un ton faussement sérieux (à vrai dire, cela sautait aux yeux que le pirate faisait son possible pour ne pas ricaner). Votre âge, vous comprenez ? Le cœur peut lâcher à tout moment…

O’Neill se dégagea, fit face à son interlocuteur en fronçant les sourcils et s’efforça de prendre l’air sévère.

— Je te préviens, encore une réflexion sur mon âge et je te harcèle pour connaître le tien. Et je t’appelle « fiston » devant tous les gens que je croise… surtout s’ils viennent du futur.

— Vous n’oseriez pas.

— Aha ! Tu crois que je n’ai pas le cran de mettre ma menace à exécution ?

— Euh…

O’Neill sourit : Harlock était à court de répliques cinglantes, ce qui n’arrivait que rarement, et ce qui signifiait également la victoire pour lui.

— ’m’est avis que tu es trop jeune pour commander un vaisseau comme le tien, ajouta tout de même Jack, histoire de bien enfoncer le clou.

— Plus maintenant, O’Neill, lâcha Harlock.

Le jeune homme grommela une phrase indistincte ; ce n’était pas l’anglais contemporain, ni celui du futur – ce devait être un juron imagé dans un obscur dialecte.

— Le sujet est clos, d’accord ? continua le pirate.

Il avait l’air vexé. O’Neill hocha la tête en signe d’assentiment, mais se promit d’y revenir plus tard. Quand il voudrait s’amuser un peu.

—

Cam Mitchell avait suivi Emeraldas et Morgane jusqu’à ce qui ne pouvait qu’être le palais de Ba’al, avait laissé Daniel et Vala en faction devant l’entrée et était parti faire un petit tour de reconnaissance avec Teal’c. L’édifice semblait impénétrable, mais il devait bien exister un mur moins haut, une fenêtre idéalement placée ou une porte dérobée quelque part…

— Ce doit être possible par ici, colonel Mitchell, déclara Teal’c après qu’ils eurent examiné les murailles sous toutes les coutures. Nous pourrons escalader cette paroi en nous aidant des arbres, puis lancer un grappin jusqu’au sommet.

— Yep. En espérant qu’il n’y ait personne sur le chemin de ronde et que la nuit ne soit pas trop lumineuse.

— En effet.

Les deux hommes revinrent à leur point de départ. Vala leur sauta littéralement dessus.

— Où restiez-vous ? leur reprocha-t-elle. C’est ici qu’il y a de l’activité !

Cam haussa un sourcil. Oui, d’accord, les patrouilles allaient et venaient, et alors ? Daniel le détrompa d’un signe de tête. Ce n’était pas une patrouille qui se rassemblait devant le porche du palais, mais presque une petite armée.

— Nom de… Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

— Pas la moindre idée, fit Daniel. Mais une vingtaine de Jaffas sont déjà partis en direction de la porte des étoiles.

La radio de Mitchell grésilla avant qu’il ne puisse poser d’autres questions.

— Crrr… G-1… Vous me recevez ?

— Ici Mitchell, répondit celui-ci.

Il écarta aussitôt l’appareil de son oreille, surpris par le bruit de friture.

— Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de brouillage ?

— Ça ne vient pas de Ba’al, expliqua Vala. Je pense que c’est le vaisseau d’Emeraldas qui provoque ces interférences. Un dispositif de défense passif…

Cam tritura les boutons de la radio puis l’agita sans obtenir d’autres résultats qu’un trille modulé très désagréable pour l’ouïe.

— Chut ! reprit Vala d’un ton sévère. Vous allez nous faire repérer !

Le colonel s’abstint de tout commentaire et continua à secouer sa radio. Celle-ci finit par lui cracher un « SG-1, ici SG-17 ».

— Landry a envoyé une autre équipe ici, comprit Cam.

— … et Ba’al leur a préparé une réception animée, renchérit Vala. Il faut qu’on les prévienne !

— Je suis d’accord, colonel Mitchell, ajouta Teal’c. En nous dépêchant, nous pouvons les prendre de vitesse, continua-t-il en désignant la troupe de Jaffas toujours en train de s’organiser en un bloc cohérent devant le palais.

— Et peut-être que lorsque nous serons plus éloignés du vaisseau d’Emeraldas, le brouillage s’atténuera, conclut Mitchell. Ne traînons pas !

—

Harlock termina son examen des environs avec son scanner personnel avant de se rapprocher d’O’Neill. Le général harcelait un malheureux sergent qui tentait d’obtenir – sans succès – un contact avec SG-1.

— Emeraldas brouille la zone, annonça Harlock. C’est inutile de terroriser cet homme, O’Neill. Il ne pourra pas obtenir un signal de meilleure qualité que ces crachotements. Surtout avec la technologie des radios que vous utilisez.

O’Neill lui retourna un regard sceptique.

— Comment le savez-vous ?

— Je fais la même chose quand je me pose, rétorqua calmement Harlock. Et avec le même appareil.

— Oh. On construit les vaisseaux avec brouilleur de série, dans le futur, hein ?

— Mmm… si vous considérez que « deux », c’est une série, alors oui.

— Je vois. Le vaisseau d’Emeraldas possède beaucoup de points communs avec le vôtre, n’est-ce pas ?

Harlock se renfrogna.

— Le Queen est différent, répondit-il sèchement.

Et ce, bien que la plupart des améliorations technologiques aient été réalisées en deux exemplaires. Malgré Tochiro.

À cause de Tochiro.

Quelles que soient les performances de l’IA du vaisseau d’Emeraldas, l’ordinateur de l’Arcadia avait une particularité que ne possédait pas celui du Queen.

Harlock secoua la tête. La question de savoir ce qu’il y avait exactement à l’intérieur de l’ordinateur principal de son vaisseau ne se posait pas tant qu’Emeraldas ne s’en approchait pas trop près. Mais un jour ou l’autre, il faudrait bien qu’il affronte le problème en face. Qu’il présente sa version à la belle pirate rousse. Et qu’il s’interroge sur sa propre… cohérence mentale ; car, après tout, comment pouvait-il dénoncer l’inhumanité des troupes de Promethium, comment pouvait-il traiter de lâches et combattre ceux qui choisissaient l’immortalité inorganique au détriment de l’essence même de leur être, s’il continuait à se comporter comme si Tochiro n’avait pas changé ?

Le capitaine s’éloigna d’O’Neill avant que celui-ci ne se mette en tête de lui soutirer plus d’informations.

_Tochiro…_

Tochiro _n’avait pas_ changé. C’était un génie. Son programme informatique n’avait pas altéré son âme, au contraire de tous les processus que Promethium utilisait.

Harlock sourit amèrement. Qui donc espérait-il tromper avec de tels arguments ?

Lui-même. Seulement lui-même. Son meilleur ami était un vaisseau de trois cents mètres de long… Harlock se demandait d’ailleurs parfois si la relation qu’il partageait avec l’Arcadia serait différente si Tochiro n’avait pas élu domicile à l’intérieur de son ordinateur principal. Non, ce serait sans doute pareil. Le pirate savait qu’il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre en paix sur une planète – pas après ce qu’il avait traversé à la barre de l’Arcadia. Il savait qu’il continuerait à errer parmi les étoiles, pour les idéaux qu’il défendait. Et pour le plaisir de naviguer.

L’espace le tenait.

— Eh ! Oh ! Gamin ? Tu rêves ?

Harlock se plongea dans l’examen de son scanner afin d’éviter d’avoir à admettre à O’Neill que ses pensées s’étaient égarées bien loin de cette planète. Enfin… Ç’aurait certainement été plus crédible si l’appareil avait été allumé.

— Plutôt obscures, ces données, se moqua le général en scrutant l’écran noir du scanner.

— Hmpf.

— Et à part ça, tu as eu des nouvelles de ton vaisseau ? reprit O’Neill.

— Non.

Personne n’avait répondu à son message enregistré. Le capitaine ne laissa rien transparaître – il préférait encore être pendu par les pieds plutôt que de montrer le plus petit signe de faiblesse à O’Neill – mais il était bien loin d’être aussi serein que ce qu’il affichait. Il aurait dû recevoir une réponse _avant_ de passer la porte des étoiles. L’Arcadia s’était équipée d’un système de communication warp nouvelle génération peu avant la bataille d’Andromède (qui lui avait coûté une petite fortune en cristaux de navigation, en y repensant), et s’était par conséquent affranchie de tous les problèmes liés aux transmissions différées. Harlock avait observé des délais de l’ordre d’une heure pour une distance pouvant aller jusqu’à quatre parsecs.

Quoi qu’il en soit, le temps d’attente normal avait été largement dépassé aujourd’hui.

— C’est inquiétant, lâcha le général O’Neill, ce qui résumait bien la pensée d’Harlock également.

—

Sur l’Arcadia justement, l’on commençait à se demander s’il ne faudrait envisager de sortir les navettes pour aller chercher du secours. Avec stoïcisme et sans plus trop se préoccuper d’Adria qui, elle, se demandait si elle allait devoir massacrer quelqu’un pour qu’on la considère avec toute l’hostilité à laquelle elle estimait avoir droit.

— Okay, vous avez des pouvoirs ! lui rétorqua un petit bonhomme à lunettes penché sur une console informatique et qui – bizarrement – jouait avec un modèle réduit d’aéronef primitif. Dans ce cas, servez-vous-en pour nous amener sur une planète… ou bien partez comme vous êtes venue et laissez-nous nous débrouiller seuls.

— Je pourrais tous vous tuer pour ne pas vous être prosternés face à la foi des Origines ! prophétisa-t-elle d’une voix glaciale.

Cela n’impressionna malheureusement pas son interlocuteur qui ne consentit qu’à hausser un sourcil sceptique.

— Et ensuite, vous allez déplacer le vaisseau par la seule force de votre volonté ? ironisa-t-il.

— Je…

— Vous avez essayé, coupa l’humain. Vous n’y arrivez pas. Nous par contre, nous connaissons ce vaisseau et nous avons probablement plus de chances de le faire repartir que vous.

Adria chercha une riposte adéquate, mais l’humain balaya les éventuelles objections d’un geste tout en se replongeant dans les lignes de code de sa console.

— … Alors je vous propose d’en rester là et de reparler des « Origines » quand nous serons en sécurité, d’accord ? conclut-il.

Adria hésita. Peut-être que si elle le suspendait dans un champ de force et qu’elle lui compressait lentement les os, il lui montrerait davantage de respect…

Mmm. Elle était tentée, mais il avait cependant raison, en un sens. Lorsqu’elle s’était matérialisée sur ce vaisseau, tous les systèmes principaux avaient cessé de fonctionner. Elle avait tout d’abord cru à une manœuvre de l’équipage et avait fait montre de ses dons de télékinésie pour prendre l’ascendant sur eux, mais elle avait rapidement admis que la panne n’était pas intentionnelle (ou alors tous ces gens étaient d’excellents comédiens malgré ce qu’elle leur avait fait subir…). Elle avait pesté contre cette infortune et effectivement tenté de déplacer le vaisseau par elle-même, mais cela s’était révélé horriblement fatiguant. Et puéril.

Sans compter que, bien qu’elle ait mis un certain temps à l’admettre, sa force psychique avait diminué de façon dramatique depuis qu’elle avait posé le pied ici : elle disposait à peine de l’énergie nécessaire pour un voyage astral. Et encore, elle doutait être capable de se dématérialiser complètement.

En clair, elle était bloquée.

—

Deux ponts sous Adria, l’ordinateur principal de l’Arcadia compilait des données furieusement. Enfin, façon de parler. L’ordinateur savait très bien qu’il ne pouvait pas être « furieux », n’empêche qu’il regrettait ne pas posséder d’interface vocale suffisamment puissante pour hurler sa colère à la face de cet intrus qui avait voulu l’emprisonner dans un champ psychique.

Même si les ordinateurs n’étaient pas censés « regretter » quoi que ce soit, d’ailleurs.

Ah, bah. Peu importe. Il haussa mentalement les épaules, ce qui fit protester ses processeurs annexes – les réminiscences morphiques tendaient à entraîner des manifestations physiques (des mouvements, quoi) assez peu appréciées des composants électroniques.

Enfin bref.

L’ordinateur avait terminé l’analyse du champ psychique et peaufinait une dérivation de ses circuits. Il comptait s’installer au niveau de la salle de contrôle des auxiliaires ; les processeurs y étaient un peu moins rapides que chez lui, mais au moins la pièce était-elle isolée – et peu fréquentée, ce qui arrangeait bien ses affaires.

Parallèlement, il avait employé près du tiers de sa capacité de calcul à générer des ondes aléatoires sur une fréquence qui n’était pas bloquée par la barrière psychique mais qui, il le savait pour l’avoir testé sur Mimee, avait tendance à perturber les êtres organiques un peu « sensibles ». Vu les capacités psychiques de l’intrus, celui-ci avait donc de bonnes chances d’être sérieusement affecté…

Il grinça des processeurs. Le champ psychique ne l’avait pas endommagé, ni ne l’empêchait de contrôler le vaisseau (bien que le flux d’énergie ait réussi à bloquer la plupart des commandes principales). La manœuvre l’avait cependant surpris et la surprise n’est jamais très bonne pour un ordinateur ; il avait donc dû engager une procédure d’arrêt d’urgence du calculateur qui menaçait de griller, et sauvegarder la moitié de ses disques-mémoire avant de pouvoir redémarrer. La manipulation avait pris _des heures_.

Ça l’avait _ralenti_.

Il détestait être ralenti. Surtout dans _ce genre_ de situation.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois où, comme maintenant, il s’était opposé à Harlock et était parti bille en tête.

Le prix en avait été son corps organique, d’ailleurs.

Il n’avait plus de corps à perdre. Mais, quoi que l’on puisse prétendre, il éprouvait toujours des _sentiments_. Sur ce point au moins, il était sûr de n’avoir absolument pas changé.

L’ordinateur de la salle des auxiliaires chauffa dangereusement sous l’afflux de données lorsqu’il prit possession des cartes mémoires, mais les ventilateurs d’appoint suffirent à compenser l’augmentation de température. De toute façon il n’avait pas l’intention de rester longtemps à cet endroit. L’intrus n’était néanmoins qu’en seconde place dans ses priorités.

Les moteurs se rallumèrent ; les systèmes vitaux attendraient un peu.

L’Arcadia fit un large tour sur elle-même comme si elle hésitait sur la direction à prendre, puis le navigateur warp ouvrit une fenêtre de saut et le vaisseau disparut dans l’hyperespace.

—

L’alarme de proximité se déclencha à l’instant même où le Speranz émergea de son vortex.

— Attention ! cria l’opérateur radar. Un…

Un bruit métallique sourd l’interrompit lorsque l’objet en question se désintégra sur la coque.

— Euh… C’était un satellite, je crois… termina l’opérateur.

— Les Terriens nous avaient pourtant assuré qu’aucune civilisation technologique n’était implantée sur cette planète, s’étonna Loren.

— Vous oubliez Emeraldas, monsieur, lui rappela le radar.

— Merde.

Loren ne s’était pas penché plus que ça sur les tactiques de la pirate rousse (il se contentait très bien d’un « évitons-la »), mais il n’était pas improbable qu’elle ait semé des sondes de surveillance avant d’atterrir.

Autant dire que pour la discrétion, c’était raté.

— Bon… Scannez la surface, ordonna-t-il. La priorité est de trouver le commandant, mais localisez-moi également les Terriens, la porte des étoiles et le Queen… Surtout le Queen, ajouta l’officier scientifique après réflexion.

L’opérateur radar se plongea dans ses scopes. Loren distribua les tâches annexes au personnel de quart présent (en particulier tenir l’orbite et s’apprêter à riposter en cas d’attaque), puis il se rapprocha du fauteuil de commandement en envisageant de s’y poser quelques minutes.

— Écho warp au un sept trois ! cria le radar. Distance inférieure à cent !

— Quelle taille ?

— Plus gros que nous, monsieur.

Ce qui signifiait, en pratique, un risque de collision quasi certain avec un vaisseau en sortie d’hyperespace. Et un rapport de taille en défaveur du Speranz.

Il fallait réagir vite.

— Manœuvre d’évitement ! fit Loren. Éloignez-vous à distance de sécurité !

Le Speranz bascula brutalement de côté lorsqu’il amorça un virage serré pour s’écarter du vortex en formation.

— Maintenez le bouclier de camouflage ! continua Loren.

Tant qu’il ignorait ce à quoi il avait affaire, il préférait ne pas se dévoiler. Selon les renseignements terriens, les vaisseaux qui croisaient dans la zone leur étaient hostiles. Inutile de prendre des risques.

— J’ai une identification, monsieur, annonça le radar. C’est l’Arcadia !

— Vous êtes sûr ?

— La signature ionique correspond à quatre-vingt-huit pour cent. Ça a peu de chance d’être autre chose, à cette époque…

Le vortex se stabilisa et libéra la vague caractéristique d’un vaisseau se rematérialisant sous écran furtif.

— Récupération des données en cours… Quatre cents mètres biréacteur. Impossible de forcer davantage le dispositif de brouillage sans se faire repérer.

L’opérateur radar haussa les épaules.

— L’Arcadia, conclut-il.

Loren acquiesça. C’était l’hypothèse la plus logique. Harlock l’avait d’ailleurs évoquée à demi-mot.

— Okay. Pistez-le, ordonna-t-il. On transmettra l’information à Harlock dès que le scan l’aura positionné.

L’officier scientifique réprima un soupir lorsqu’il renonça à s’asseoir et se rapprocha de la console des radars.

— En attendant, trouvez-moi Morgane, termina-t-il.

—

Les Jaffas de Ba’al prenaient leur temps pour encercler la porte des étoiles sans se faire accrocher par les patrouilles de reconnaissance terriennes. Ce petit jeu de cache-cache profita à Mitchell et son équipe, qui parvinrent à franchir les lignes ennemies et rejoindre leurs renforts.

Le colonel évalua rapidement les forces sur le terrain : les effectifs de SG-17 avaient certes été gonflés, mais cela ne suffirait pas contre les Jaffas qui s’apprêtaient à leur tomber dessus. Tout au plus pourraient-ils tenir leur position, mais il ne faudrait ni espérer durer plus de quelques minutes, ni songer à récupérer les deux pirates rousses dans ces conditions.

Tout en se demandant si, en fin de compte, ce ne serait pas plus judicieux de laisser Morgane se débrouiller avec Emeraldas – et Ba’al par la même occasion –, Cam se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être l’état-major du groupe… Il ne se souvenait pas que le chef de SG-17 était aussi gradé.

— Mon général ? s’étonna Mitchell.

O’Neill leur fit un grand sourire.

— Alors, comment ça se passe de votre côté ? demanda-t-il.

— Harlock ? continua Mitchell tandis qu’il s’apercevait de la présence du capitaine de l’Arcadia.

Bon sang ! Comme s’il n’y avait pas assez de pirates sur cette planète ! Pourquoi le général O’Neill avait-il cru bon d’amener celui-ci avec lui ?

Et d’ailleurs, pourquoi le général était-il venu ici ?

— Mon général, vous n’auriez pas dû venir. La planète n’est pas sécurisée… Il y a trop de risques pour quelqu’un de votre grade !

— Yep, c’est ce que dit le règlement, mais il semble que je sois le seul à supporter notre ami, répondit O’Neill avec un mouvement de pouce vers Harlock.

Ah… Okay. Tant qu’il ne voulait pas reprendre le commandement de SG-1…

Évidemment, ça ne faisait que déplacer le problème : pourquoi Harlock était-il venu ici alors que, Cam s’en souvenait très bien, il avait clamé haut et fort au SG-C que jamais il ne se déplacerait pour aller chercher Emeraldas ? Ah, bah, le colonel n’avait cure de tous ces pirates et leurs stratégies mouvantes.

— Vous ne devez pas rester, mon général, reprit Cam. Ba’al rassemble ses forces pour nous attaquer… et elles sont trop nombreuses pour que nous puissions tenir.

— Je comprends que vous préconisez d’abandonner Emeraldas à son sort ? fit O’Neill, sourcil levé.

Mitchell s’abstint à temps de répondre « oui mon général ». Heureusement, Teal’c vint à son secours.

— Cam a raison, général O’Neill. Morgane s’est fait prendre, et Emeraldas et elle ont été conduites sous bonne escorte dans la forteresse de Ba’al. Maintenant que nous avons perdu l’effet de surprise, nous ne pouvons plus envisager de les récupérer avec aussi peu d’hommes.

— Mmm. Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que le repli ait été prévu… répondit O’Neill.

— Ba’al aura d’autres préoccupations d’ici peu de temps, intervint Harlock. Le Speranz nous a suivi ; il devrait constituer une bonne diversion…

— Le Speranz ? interrogea Daniel. Qu’avez-vous fait de l’Arcadia ?

Cam remarqua le léger sourire d’O’Neill et la moue crispée du capitaine pirate à ces mots.

— Houlà, Daniel, sujet sensible ! expliqua le général d’un ton plus qu’ironique. Figurez-vous que ce gamin a égaré son vaisseau…

— Quoi ! s’exclama Mitchell. Vous vous imaginez les dégâts que peut causer un vaisseau de cette puissance _égaré_ dans la nature ?

Harlock lui jeta un regard noir.

— J’ai plus d’éléments sur le Speranz que sur l’Arcadia pour le moment, concéda-t-il de mauvaise grâce. Mais nous pensons – le pirate lança un coup d’œil vers O’Neill – que l’Arcadia a de bonnes chances de se retrouver ici également.

Génial. Avec la flotte de Ba’al, cela promettait un beau feu d’artifice…

— D’autre part, ajouta Harlock, si Emeraldas est effectivement retenue hors de son vaisseau, cela signifie que le Queen a de grandes chances d’être vide…

— Vous avez l’intention de vous emparer de l’appareil d’Emeraldas ?

— À condition que les codes d’accès n’aient pas changé, oui… Où Emeraldas l’a-t-elle ancré ?

— De l’autre côté des gardes jaffas, répondit Mitchell amèrement. Nous sommes passés juste avant qu’ils ne terminent leur manœuvre d’encerclement. C’est trop tard, maintenant…

— Oh, je crois pouvoir régler ça avec le Speranz, rétorqua Harlock.


	12. Chapitre 9

## Chapitre 9

—

— Cesse donc de t’agiter ! Tu me donnes le tournis !

Avec un soupir excédé, Morgane abandonna sa recherche d’éventuels points faibles de la cellule dans laquelle elle avait été enfermée et se planta devant son interlocutrice.

— Et toi, comment oses-tu rester à ne rien faire ? rétorqua-t-elle d’un ton rageur.

Emeraldas se contenta d’un sourire dédaigneux.

— Je n’ai pas besoin de tourner en rond pour réfléchir, répondit la pirate rousse. Il n’y a qu’une sortie – elle désigna la porte – ici. Gardée par une escouade de Jaffas. Ils nous ouvriront quand ce sera fini.

— Ils nous _ouvriront_  ? Nom de… comment peux-tu croire ça ?

— Pourquoi pas ?

Morgane eut une moue dégoûtée.

— Bon sang, ce Ba’al suinte la fourberie par tous les pores de sa peau. Je ne comprends pas que tu puisses cautionner un type comme lui.

La pirate rousse ne répondit rien mais ne se départit pas de son sourire moqueur.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a fait ? reprit Morgane. Il a essayé le coup du serpent avec toi ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Après quelques instants de réflexion, Morgane reconsidéra sa dernière question et l’éventualité que cette hypothèse se révèle exacte. Elle se remémora la sensation fugace qu’elle avait éprouvée lorsque le symbiote goa’uld s’était introduit dans sa nuque. Le serpent était sentient – un esprit fort, qui avait tenté de prendre le contrôle du sien… du moins jusqu’à ce qu’il se rende compte que son pouvoir régénérant ne valait rien face aux toxines qui parcouraient le sang de la néo-humaine.

Cela n’avait duré que quelques secondes, mais, quelle qu’ait pu être son assurance devant Ba’al par la suite, Morgane devait admettre que le combat mental avait été intense. Aurait-elle résisté longtemps si son organisme ne s’était pas chargé d’éliminer l’intrus ?

Et surtout, Emeraldas aurait-elle été capable de résister à un traitement similaire ?

— Ça t’arrangerait d’être en train de parler à quelqu’un d’autre que moi ? ricana Emeraldas comme si elle suivait en direct le cheminement des pensées de sa compagne de cellule.

Morgane la fixa sans mot dire. Quelle était la probabilité que Ba’al réserve le même sort à toutes ses prisonnières, et qu’elle se trouve face à un Goa’uld en ce moment même ?

Bah, l’un dans l’autre, ça ne changeait rien.

— Je me fiche que tu sois « habitée » ou non, répondit-elle sèchement. Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Que tout à coup je me préoccupe de ta petite personne ?

— Mmm, non. T’as toujours été versatile, mais jamais à ce point.

Emeraldas s’adossa au mur et croisa nonchalamment les mains derrière la nuque.

— Enfin, je note tout de même que tu n’essaies plus de me tuer, remarqua-t-elle avec un soupir ennuyé.

— Ça te manque ? Ce n’est que partie remise !

Morgane secoua la tête.

— Dès que tout ce bordel est terminé, marmonna-t-elle.

La néo-humaine reprit son examen minutieux de la cellule sans plus se soucier d’Emeraldas.

Pas de fenêtre. Une seule porte. Un champ de force. Mouais. Force était de reconnaître que la pirate rousse avait raison. Elle ne possédait pas le matériel nécessaire pour percer le mur ; il ne restait donc qu’une sortie possible : la porte. Et il faudrait qu’on lui ouvre depuis l’extérieur.

Avec un grognement de frustration, Morgane revint s’asseoir face à Emeraldas.

— Satisfaite ? lui demanda celle-ci.

— Mrf. T’es consciente que plus on perd de temps ici et plus le continuum de notre univers se fragilise ?

— Si tu le dis. Ça ne m’intéresse pas.

— Logique, répliqua froidement Morgane. Vous les pirates ne vous souciez guère du sort des autres.

Emeraldas leva un sourcil étonné.

—  _Nous_ les pirates ? Tu as pourtant été fière de clamer ton appartenance à notre petit cercle.

— En effet… Jusqu’à ce que je prenne conscience des conséquences de l’application à la lettre de votre « principe de liberté ».

La pirate rousse lui lança un regard intense. Puis elle inspira profondément, et ferma les yeux. Ses épaules s’affaissèrent légèrement.

« Ouais, tout le monde doit porter son poids de souvenirs douloureux », pensa Morgane, « et parfois ce doit être _vraiment_ lourd ».

— Heavy Melder, lâcha Emeraldas dans un souffle.

— Oui.

— Et par conséquent tu veux me tuer.

— Oui.

Emeraldas se mordit la lèvre pensivement. Un pli amer rida le coin de ses yeux.

— Harlock le sait, continua-t-elle.

— Oui.

Morgane réfléchit au comportement d’Harlock tel qu’il avait évolué depuis cette histoire sur Heavy Melder. Non, cela datait d’avant, à vrai dire. Elle avait senti un changement peu après la mort de Tochiro.

Moins de contacts. Éviter les confrontations.

— Harlock ne fera rien. Pas directement.

Les deux femmes restèrent plongées dans leurs pensées respectives plusieurs minutes.

— Ça n’a pas toujours été ainsi, ajouta finalement Emeraldas.

— Non.

Morgane croisa le regard de son interlocutrice.

— Le sang appelle le sang. Question d’honneur. Je me battrai contre toi, car je ne peux te pardonner d’avoir délibérément détruit mon peuple.

— Je les avais prévenus, commença Emeraldas. Ils étaient…

Elle s’interrompit.

… libres de partir. Morgane sentit monter en elle une vague de tristesse incontrôlable. Ils étaient libres de partir.

Le principe de liberté. Ce pourquoi ils se battaient, appliqué à l’extrême, jusque dans ses situations les plus absurdes. La liberté de vivre, celle de mourir, celle d’agir ou de ne pas intervenir.

La liberté. La défendre. Préserver celle des autres.

Agir… Laisser choisir.

Se battre… Ne rien faire.

Emeraldas. Harlock.

_Tochiro… Maya…_

Morgane se recroquevilla et posa son front contre ses genoux. Pourquoi ? Quels qu’aient été les choix, la mort était toujours au bout du chemin.

Emeraldas interrompit le cours des pensées de la néo-humaine en se levant souplement.

— Bon. Tu parlais de continuum, déclara-t-elle d’un ton badin.

— Tiens, tu as changé d’avis ? s’étonna Morgane.

La pirate rousse baissa les yeux.

— Quitte à mourir je préfère que ce soit chez moi, murmura-t-elle.

Elle lança un regard gêné à Morgane.

— Je ne regrette pas ce que j’ai fait sur Heavy Melder, mais si tu estimes que cela mérite d’être lavé par le sang, alors je t’accorderai ton duel.

Elle sourit tristement.

— Là-bas. Il s’y trouve la tombe d’un être qui m’est cher et que je retrouverai avec plaisir.

Morgane acquiesça en silence.

_Tochiro…_

Emeraldas fit voler ses cheveux comme si par ce simple geste elle pouvait chasser les souvenirs. Cela ne servait à rien, Morgane le savait – c’était impossible d’oublier.

La pirate rousse se rapprocha du champ de force qui barrait l’entrée.

— Jaffas ! Kree ! cria-t-elle.

Aucun Jaffa ne se montra, mais les ombres au sol bougèrent. On les écoutait, de l’autre côté – Emeraldas ne s’y trompa d’ailleurs pas.

— Jaffas, kree ! répéta-t-elle. Barok’na ! Masa’tre’ak kal !

Leurs geôliers restèrent muets.

— Qu’est-ce que tu leur as dit ? demanda Morgane, curieuse.

— Ouvrez et faites-nous sortir.

— Oh. Tu n’as rien de moins… impératif ?

— Mmm.

Emeraldas fit la moue.

— Cette langue ne comporte pas beaucoup de tournures diplomatiques, répondit-elle.

Elle tapota distraitement le mur de la cellule avant de se lancer dans une nouvelle tentative.

— Jaffas ! Tal’mak Ba’al’auc, kree ol’na !

Cette fois, l’injonction fut suivie d’effet : un garde jaffa se découpa dans l’embrasure de la porte. L’air menaçant, il pointa son arme vers les jeunes femmes.

— Ne’nai, lo noc dis’tra ! Kal shaka mel !

Emeraldas grogna un juron et recula.

— Au moins il a répondu, commenta Morgane. Même si je me doute que cela ne voulait pas dire « d’accord ».

— C’était l’équivalent de « va mourir en enfer », fit Emeraldas.

— Sans blagues. Que lui as-tu dit pour qu’il s’énerve ainsi ?

La pirate rousse hésita.

— Je lui ai dit que j’étais la compagne de son seigneur et qu’il devait me laisser partir, répondit-elle finalement.

— La compagne de… Sérieux ?

— Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois ! se défendit Emeraldas.

— Ben voyons.

Mais au moins cela expliquait pourquoi le Queen se retrouvait au côté de la flotte du psychopathe local.

—

Quelques dizaines de kilomètres plus haut, le Speranz amorçait une descente discrète en basse atmosphère.

— Tous les objectifs sont localisés, annonça l’artilleur.

Loren acquiesça d’un geste. Un pli soucieux barrait son front – tous les objectifs étaient localisés, sauf le principal : malgré les scans répétés, ils n’avaient pas repéré leur commandant.

L’officier scientifique n’avait pour l’instant pas osé émettre à pleine puissance de peur d’être contre-détecté par la flotte importante qui stationnait sur la planète. Par conséquent, le Speranz n’avait identifié que les forces positionnées en extérieur : les soldats du SG-C d’un côté et ceux qu’Harlock avait nommés « Jaffas » de l’autre. Ainsi que le Queen, un peu en retrait de la flotte ennemie qui préoccupait Loren.

Quant à l’Arcadia, le radar l’avait perdu en deçà d’une altitude de cinq cents mètres. Le vaisseau vert devait faire du rase-mottes.

Morgane était introuvable, probablement à l’intérieur d’un bâtiment ou d’un vaisseau.

Loren fit nerveusement le tour de la passerelle.

— J’aurais dû dire à Harlock que nous avions trouvé son vaisseau, marmonna-t-il.

— Vous l’auriez fait s’il vous en avait laissé le temps, monsieur, répondit le navigateur en haussant les épaules.

— Mmm.

Oui. Effectivement, la communication d’Harlock ne lui avait pas permis de placer un seul mot hormis « bien reçu ». Le capitaine de l’Arcadia n’avait même pas attendu que Loren confirme l’exécution de ses ordres avant de couper la transmission.

Apparemment, Harlock considérait l’équipage du Speranz comme le sien, et s’attendait à ce qu’il réagisse de même – au quart de tour. Loren se demanda s’il était préférable d’attaquer sans informer Harlock de la présence de l’Arcadia alors que, de toute évidence, le capitaine pirate n’était ici que pour récupérer son vaisseau, ou s’il devait retarder un bombardement tactique qui semblait, au vu de la situation affichée sur l’écran de contrôle, d’une importance vitale pour les troupes au sol.

Le scientifique soupira bruyamment. Il n’avait pas envie de devoir rendre des comptes à Harlock si jamais celui-ci s’imaginait qu’il lui avait dissimulé des informations.

— Nous sommes en position, monsieur, fit le navigateur.

— Maintenez l’altitude et le camouflage, ordonna Loren. Entrez les paramètres de tir, mais initialisez d’abord un scan des bâtiments et des vaisseaux à puissance maximale. Feu sur mon ordre, et soyez prêt à riposter à une contre-attaque ennemie.

Il se tourna vers le radio.

— Et prévenez Harlock de nos intentions, termina-t-il.

—

Aux abords de la porte des étoiles, les tirs s’étaient soudain mis à pleuvoir sur les équipes SG. Les soldats s’abritaient du mieux qu’ils pouvaient derrière chaque aspérité de terrain.

O’Neill risqua un œil par-dessus le rocher qui lui servait de bouclier. Une explosion proche le dissuada de pousser son investigation plus avant.

— Les Jaffas ont pris position tout autour de nous, mon général ! lui rapporta Cam Mitchell après un roulé-boulé visant à rejoindre le même abri que son supérieur. Ils sont trop nombreux, nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps à ce rythme !

O’Neill hocha la tête pour signifier au jeune colonel qu’il avait bien pris en compte l’information, puis il se tourna du côté opposé à Mitchell. Deux mètres plus loin et derrière un rocher similaire, Harlock se tapissait avec un succès mitigé.

— Mon garçon ! cria O’Neill. Tu n’avais pas parlé d’un appui feu aérien ? Je ne veux pas avoir l’air d’insister, mais ça devient urgent !

Harlock répondit par un geste de la main agacé.

— Le Speranz termine son approche, O’Neill. Et discrètement, pour maximiser leur temps d’intervention à notre profit avant de devoir faire face aux vaisseaux de Ba’al.

— Ouais, ben s’ils ne se dépêchent pas, il n’y aura plus personne pour profiter de leur intervention, grommela Mitchell.

Harlock lui lança un regard assassin.

— Je viens d’avoir le contact. C’est l’affaire d’une à deux minutes, au plus.

Le jeune homme dédaigna ostensiblement Mitchell et fixa O’Neill.

— Et ils ont trouvé l’Arcadia. Elle est ici également.

— Excellent ! répondit Jack. Tu n’as pas envie de l’appeler, histoire de disposer de renforts contre Ba’al ?

— J’y travaille, O’Neill…

_J’y travaille._ Ce qui voulait donc dire que le vaisseau vert n’avait pas répondu. Ce qui signifiait qu’Harlock ignorait toujours quelle était la situation à bord. Ce qui n’était par conséquent pas bon signe.

Une série d’explosions encadrèrent le rocher d’Harlock, lequel se fendit d’un juron imagé dans sa langue.

— Bon sang, ’faut tout faire soi-même ! se plaignit-il en dégainant son arme en en arrosant au jugé les positions ennemies.

« Ah oui, quand même », pensa O’Neill alors que des bouquets d’arbres s’enflammaient sous les tirs successifs du capitaine pirate. À côté de _ceci_ , les lances jaffas ne valaient pas tripette. Ni les canons, d’ailleurs. Et le général ne songeait même pas aux armes terriennes.

— Eh ! Sympa, comme modèle ! lança-t-il au pirate. Vous le fabriquez en série ?

Harlock répondit avec un sourire amusé.

— Malheureusement non, O’Neill.

Il profita d’une accalmie pour rejoindre O’Neill et Mitchell derrière leur propre rocher, moins endommagé.

— Et ces renforts ? demanda Mitchell d’un ton accusateur.

— J’ai dit « ça vient », coupa Harlock sèchement. Ils devaient scanner la surface avant de commencer.

— Scanner ? Et pourquoi pas prendre quelques photos touristiques, tant qu’ils y sont ?

— Du calme, intervint O’Neill alors qu’Harlock amorçait un mouvement de colère envers le colonel.

Décidément ces deux-là ne s’entendaient pas. Mais ce n’était pas tout à fait le bon moment pour en venir aux mains.

L’enfer se déchaîna soudain, ce qui permit à tout le monde de revenir à des préoccupations plus basiques – comme survivre, par exemple. Un déluge de feu s’abattit sur la forêt qui bordait la porte des étoiles. Les arbres et tout ce qui était dessous s’embrasèrent et s’employèrent à projeter des flammèches incandescentes sur les soldats du SG-C.

— Bien. Le voilà, votre bombardement, déclara Harlock d’une voix dans laquelle perçait l’envie de vitrifier toute la planète.

— Euh… Merci, répondit Jack. Mais je me demande si je ne préférais pas les Jaffas, en fin de compte… Tu es sûr qu’ils nous ont bien localisés, là-haut ? Je n’ai pas envie de griller parce qu’un artilleur ne dose pas la puissance de ses tirs !

Harlock poussa un soupir exaspéré.

— Ça, mon général, répliqua-t-il en désignant les tirs lasers qui traversaient le ciel, ça s’appelle une frappe tactique de précision. À faible altitude, et à puissance réduite. Si je n’avais pas été au milieu du champ de tir, j’aurais demandé un bombardement orbital et il n’y aurait déjà plus de forêt.

Le jeune homme empoigna son communicateur avec humeur.

— Harlock pour le Speranz, dit-il. Refaites-moi un passage avec les canons à pulsion pour souffler l’incendie puis dégagez hors de portée des vaisseaux ennemis.

Il n’écouta pas la réponse, ou tout au moins était-ce l’impression qu’en eut O’Neill, et sans se soucier des cendres chaudes qui leur pleuvaient toujours dessus, il se releva pour observer ce qui restait des positions jaffas.

— Je rejoins le Queen, annonça-t-il finalement. Je n’ai pas besoin que vous m’accompagniez.

— Certes, répliqua O’Neill. Mais cela ne nous empêchera pas de venir… N’est-ce pas, colonel ? ajouta-t-il à l’intention de Cam Mitchell.

Celui-ci répondit par une moue sceptique.

— Rassemblez SG-1, et dites à SG-17 de se replier sur Terre, continua Jack.

Mitchell acquiesça tandis qu’Harlock haussait les épaules.

— Je ne vais pas vous attendre, fit le capitaine pirate.

— Je n’en doute pas, mon garçon. Cependant, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de nous comme ça… Et je préfère rester pour te surveiller, si tu comprends de quoi je veux parler…

En particulier, il s’agissait d’éviter que le jeune homme ne décide de régler ses comptes sur place (et violemment), d’incendier / détruire cette planète ou une autre, voire de partir jouer au pirate dans cet univers plutôt que de retourner faire des dégâts dans le sien. Même si O’Neill tenait pour acquis le fait qu’Harlock considère le SG-C comme des alliés à protéger, il lui semblait plus prudent de rester à proximité du pirate et prêt à désamorcer un caractère visiblement explosif.

—

Le bracelet-com de Morgane bipa. Emeraldas haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

— Balayage scan, répondit la néo-humaine sans même regarder son poignet. La fréquence du Speranz.

Elle agita son bracelet.

— Et ils m’ont repérée.

— Mmh. Ils ont aussi dû repérer les ha’taks de Ba’al, dans ce cas, répliqua Emeraldas.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème majeur. Ils avaient l’air moins performants que les Oris que nous avons déjà croisés.

Emeraldas eut un sourire ironique.

— Dis donc, tu n’avais pas parlé de quelque chose ressemblant à « minimiser les contacts pour ne pas aggraver la déchirure spatio-temporelle ? »

Morgane préféra ne pas répondre. D’autant que le bombardement qui débuta au même moment, et dont l’intensité fit trembler les fondations du bâtiment, n’était pas ce qu’on pouvait appeler une mesure visant à « minimiser les contacts ».

Apparemment la stratégie « exfiltration discrète » venait de faire long feu. Le sourire moqueur d’Emeraldas s’élargit.

— Au rythme où vont les interférences, tout notre continuum se sera effondré avant que vous n’ayez réussi à me ramener.

Morgane décida de ne pas relever la provocation et se demanda plutôt pourquoi le Speranz avait désobéi à ses ordres en la rejoignant.

… Inutile de chercher bien loin. Aucun militaire du SG-C n’aurait eu de succès, et ce quel que soit l’argumentaire développé. Restait Harlock, qui pouvait se montrer _très_ convaincant, quand il voulait. La véritable question était donc : pourquoi Harlock avait-il pensé que la présence du Speranz était finalement nécessaire ?

—

À l’extérieur et soumis à un pilonnement aussi intensif que meurtrier, Ba’al n’avait pas hésité longtemps avant d’ordonner le repli de ses troupes et le décollage de sa flotte. Pour l’instant, ce nouvel ennemi n’avait concentré son feu qu’autour de la porte des étoiles, mais les ha’taks au sol constituaient des cibles trop faciles pour être ignorées. Penché sur un panneau de navigation tactique, le Goa’uld étudiait la meilleure façon de se repositionner pour riposter.

— Nous n’avons aucune identification de l’ennemi, seigneur, lui annonça un Jaffa.

— Je m’en doute, ajak ! coupa Ba’al. Ce qui m’intéresse en priorité, c’est de le localiser !

— Toujours rien, seigneur, fit le Jaffa, une lueur de crainte dans le regard.

Ba’al répondit d’une moue méprisante qui fit blêmir le Jaffa.

— Ha’shak ! Concentre les radars au point d’origine des tirs et trouve-moi toutes les anomalies, un changement de densité, la chaleur de ses moteurs… Rit’sh !

— Tout de suite, mon seigneur !

C’était puissant, ça possédait un dispositif de camouflage et ça protégeait la porte des étoiles – donc les Tauris. Il faudrait être stupide pour ne pas en déduire qu’il y avait un lien avec la « copine » de sa pirate rousse préférée. Un vaisseau du futur, donc.

Ba’al grogna. Si tel était le cas, il n’avait aucune chance d’en venir à bout avec deux misérables ha’taks et une poignée de bombardiers légers. Non, le seul moyen d’équilibrer les forces était de faire entrer le vaisseau d’Emeraldas dans le jeu. Vaisseau qu’il était incapable de démarrer seul. Il lui fallait donc Emeraldas. Et l’autre fille, par la même occasion.

— Jaffa ! appela-t-il. Contacte l’escouade qui garde les prisons et ordonne-leur de venir à bord immédiatement avec les prisonnières. Envoie-leur un al’kesh et des planeurs pour les escorter !

— À vos ordres.

Au pire, elles pourraient servir de monnaie d’échange.

—

Le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’était que le Speranz savait comment nettoyer une zone rapidement _et_ efficacement. Cam Mitchell ne pouvait qu’admettre que la stratégie des pirates se révélait payante, en fin de compte : les troupes jaffas décimées s’étaient dispersées et les vaisseaux de la flotte de Ba’al décollaient précipitamment les uns après les autres, si bien que rien n’entrava leur progression vers le Queen.

Le vaisseau ovoïde lévitait toujours à une cinquantaine de mètres du sol. Son dispositif d’anti-gravité ne semblait pas avoir souffert de l’incendie.

— Bon, comment comptes-tu t’y prendre pour monter ? demanda le général O’Neill à Harlock.

Le nez en l’air, le pirate jaugeait le vaisseau d’un œil critique.

— Les codes que je possède commencent à dater, mais il y a une chance qu’ils soient encore fonctionnels, répondit-il.

Il sortit son communicateur.

— Nous allons pouvoir en juger de suite, ajouta-t-il en pianotant une série de chiffres sur le clavier.

Il ne se passa rien pendant une poignée de secondes. Mitchell crut que l’opération avait échoué et qu’ils en seraient quittes pour refaire le chemin jusqu’à la porte des étoiles en sens inverse, mais un sas s’ouvrit soudain sur le ventre du vaisseau. Une plate-forme mobile s’en échappa et flotta jusqu’à eux.

— Allez, on embarque, fit Harlock en même temps qu’il sautait souplement sur la plate-forme.

Mitchell hésita. Cela pouvait très bien être un piège, et s’ils devaient s’échapper d’un vaisseau dont les sas extérieurs ne s’ouvraient qu’à l’aide de codes compliqués, cela risquait d’être problématique. D’autant que Carter et sa connaissance en technologies avancées n’était pas là.

Il semblait cependant que cette éventualité n’était pas le souci du général O’Neill.

— Excellent ! s’exclama-t-il en suivant Harlock. Plus qu’un vaisseau et deux pirates à récupérer et tu pourras rentrer chez toi l’esprit tranquille !

Harlock ne répondit pas au sarcasme et se contenta de dégager un panneau de commande au pied d’une des rambardes – d’un mouvement peut-être un peu trop brusque, ce qui pouvait trahir son agacement.

— Général O’Neill, intervint Teal’c. Nous devrions d’abord nous assurer qu’aucun Jaffa ne nous attend dans ce vaisseau.

— Je suis d’accord, mon général, renchérit Mitchell, heureux que quelqu’un se range à son avis. Rien ne dit que Ba’al n’a pas laissé des gardes en embuscade !

Harlock haussa les épaules.

— Mes codes ont fonctionné pour ouvrir. À moins qu’Emeraldas n’ait modifié toute son informatique de bord, ce dont je doute, cela signifie que je contrôle également les systèmes de défense. S’il y a quelqu’un à l’intérieur, ce dont je doute également, je pourrai le neutraliser sans problèmes.

Il eut un demi-sourire à l’intention du général O’Neill.

— Néanmoins _général_ , je rejoins l’avis du colonel Mitchell. Ce n’est pas le meilleur endroit pour un officier supérieur. Il serait plus avisé que vous retourniez au SG-C… Et SG-1 peut vous escorter.

— Je t’ai déjà dit que tu ne te débarrasserais pas de nous comme ça, répliqua tranquillement O’Neill.

— Je vois.

Mitchell n’allait pas contredire le général (même si effectivement il aurait préféré que son supérieur ne reste pas en première ligne) : le SG-C voulait rendre le Queen inoffensif, Harlock voulait récupérer son vaisseau et le meilleur moyen d’y arriver était encore d’être aux commandes d’un appareil de puissance équivalente, et il devait certainement se trouver quelque part des gens qui s’inquiétaient du fait qu’un univers parallèle était en train de générer un big crunch en partie à cause de la présence du Queen ici. Dans tous les cas, il fallait s’emparer le vaisseau d’Emeraldas.

Le colonel consulta son équipe du regard. Teal’c hocha imperceptiblement la tête et Daniel Jackson fit un geste qui pouvait signifier « allez-y, je vous suis ». Vala quant à elle rejoignit le général et Harlock, lequel ne semblait pas spécialement ravi de la voir aussi près de lui, d’ailleurs.

— Eh bien, c’est parti ! déclara la jeune femme. Je suis curieuse de comparer ce vaisseau à l’Arcadia. C’est fascinant, toutes ces technologies du futur, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Cam retint un sourire narquois en constatant que la mine du capitaine pirate s’allongeait à ces mots et monta sur la plate-forme à la suite de Jackson et Teal’c. L’engin s’éleva sans bruit, les emmenant dans les entrailles du Queen.

—

Le Speranz avait repris de l’altitude, et Loren s’employait à exécuter une manœuvre de dérobement compliquée pour semer les conduites de tir ennemies.

— Ce doit être suffisant, à présent, déclara le navigateur. Leurs radars ne sont pas _si_ sophistiqués.

— Je suis d’accord, confirma l’opérateur en place à la console d’interception. Ils ont accroché notre traînée moteur au moment où nous avons décroché de notre position de tir, mais ils nous ont perdu quand nous avons ralenti.

— Très bien.

Loren quitta la barre et revint à proximité du panneau tactique.

— Nous recevons toujours le signal du bracelet-com de Morgane ? demanda-t-il.

— Affirmatif. Sa balise de localisation s’est activée quand nous l’avons scannée. Cependant…

— Cependant quoi ? fit Loren avec une pointe d’inquiétude.

— Eh bien… Elle a bougé, monsieur, répondit l’opérateur. D’après le traçage de la console, elle est montée à bord d’une sorte de navette et a été emmenée… là-dedans.

L’opérateur afficha une représentation tridi d’un des deux vaisseaux-pyramide.

— Et merde, lâcha Loren.

— Yep.

Bon sang, ç’aurait été trop simple. Il ne pouvait plus se contenter de bombarder de haut et sous camouflage. S’il voulait revoir son commandant, il fallait envisager un abordage.

—

Le Queen était vide. Harlock s’en était tout de même assuré avant de s’enfoncer dans le dédale de coursives, mais le terminal informatique qu’il avait consulté au sortir du sas n’avait rien révélé. Néanmoins, ce n’était pas suffisant pour qu’il relâche sa vigilance : contrairement à ce qu’il avait affirmé à O’Neill, il ignorait si Emeraldas avait modifié ou non son vaisseau. Et il connaissait très mal le Queen – il devait n’être monté à bord que trois ou quatre fois, et cela remontait à loin.

— Tu sais où tu vas, au moins ? persifla O’Neill comme le capitaine pirate hésitait à un embranchement.

— En passerelle. Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu, répondit Harlock avant de se morigéner intérieurement.

C’est vrai, quoi. Il n’allait pas non plus s’excuser auprès du général. C’était lui qui avait insisté pour l’accompagner, après tout. Harlock n’avoua donc pas qu’ils n’avaient pas dû emprunter le chemin le plus direct pour parvenir en passerelle.

L’endroit était désert. Le capitaine dissimula son soulagement et alluma d’un air assuré les consoles. La sixième fut la bonne, et le système de commandement du Queen se mit en fonction sans protester.

Enfin presque.

« Procédure d’initialisation anormale », fit l’ordinateur. « Veuillez insérer votre code d’identification. »

Harlock adressa une prière silencieuse à Tochiro, où qu’il soit, pour qu’Emeraldas n’ait pas bloqué son accès après sa mort et entra le code de l’ingénieur dans le système.

« Identification positive. Bienvenue, professeur », répondit l’ordinateur.

— Hum. Ce n’est pas ton code, ça, commenta O’Neill.

— C’est celui de Tochiro, répliqua Harlock.

Et il fallait absolument qu’il cesse se justifier auprès du général O’Neill.

Harlock grogna et se concentra plutôt sur le fonctionnement de l’IA du Queen. ’s’agissait pas qu’il fasse une fausse manœuvre, avec cinq paires d’yeux inquisiteurs posés sur lui. Heureusement, les points communs avec l’Arcadia étaient nombreux – on reconnaissait sans peine l’empreinte de Tochiro qui, s’il n’avait pas construit ce vaisseau, avait quand même contribué à son amélioration.

« Séquence de décollage initiée », annonça l’ordinateur au bout d’une bonne minute de pianotage sur la console.

Harlock retint un « ouf » tandis qu’il cherchait discrètement la barre.

Rien.

Bon sang, il _détestait_ les systèmes de navigation « tout automatique ».

Le Queen vibra lorsque ses moteurs démarrèrent, puis un panneau tactique secondaire informa que l’ancre était en cours de remontée. Simultanément, les réacteurs d’appoint fournirent une poussée positive. Le vaisseau ovoïde s’éleva lentement au-dessus de la forêt.

Le déroulé de la procédure était parfait, mais Harlock aurait aimé reprendre la main sur la manœuvre.

— Et maintenant ? demanda Mitchell, vaguement accusateur.

Harlock pinça les lèvres, cependant l’expression actuelle du général O’Neill signifiait peu ou prou la même chose, aussi se contenta-t-il de hausser les épaules et continua à martyriser la console de navigation plutôt que de répondre vertement. Mitchell quant à lui se contenta d’un reniflement méprisant, aussitôt ponctué d’un froncement de sourcil réprobateur de la part d’O’Neill.

« Confirmez le passage en commandes manuelles », finit par lâcher l’ordinateur après une série de lignes de code infructueuses et alors qu’Harlock envisageait sérieusement un reset complet du système. Le capitaine valida l’ordre et s’assit devant la console de navigation, qui affichait désormais un paramétrage plus familier… même si le pilotage en mode « clavier-console » ne remplaçait décidément pas une barre.

— On va commencer par prendre un peu de hauteur, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Docile, le Queen prit une assiette ascendante et fit gronder son réacteur principal. Harlock dirigea le vaisseau vers une orbite basse : de là, il optimiserait ses portées de détection et espérait bien localiser l’Arcadia le plus vite possible.

« Communication entrante sur canal numéro trois », dit l’ordinateur. Harlock consulta la console radio : le canal trois était privé. Et crypté. Ça, ce n’était pas le Speranz – il y avait peu de chances qu’Emeraldas et Morgane aient gardé la moindre fréquence codée commune.

Le panneau tactique central afficha la vidéo de la transmission.

Ce n’était pas l’Arcadia non plus.

— Général O’Neill ! s’exclama Ba’al. Je suis honoré de votre visite sur ma planète !

Le Goa’uld les gratifia d’une pseudo-révérence et de son sourire ironique.

— Je constate que SG-1 vous accompagne, continua-t-il. Ainsi que… – Ba’al fit mine de fouiller ses souvenirs – Harlock ! Il y avait longtemps ! Je suppose que vous êtes à l’origine des petits désagréments subis par mes Jaffas autour de la porte des étoiles ?

— Je possède ici de quoi vous causer des… _désagréments_ plus significatifs si vous ne partez pas dans la minute, répliqua le capitaine froidement.

Ba’al prit l’air peiné.

— Allons, que d’agressivité alors que je n’ai fait qu’exprimer ma joie de vous revoir !

— Oui, nous avons trouvé vos Jaffas très accueillants, en effet… intervint Mitchell.

— Simple malentendu, j’en suis sûr. Par ailleurs, reprit Ba’al avant que les Terriens ne puissent protester, il me semble que le vaisseau que vous utilisez ne vous appartient pas…

Le Goa’uld disparut hors-champ quelques secondes et revint en tenant fermement Emeraldas par le bras.

— Voyez, son propriétaire est avec moi.

Harlock ne cilla pas. Il avait craint une complication de ce genre dès lors qu’il avait appris qu’Emeraldas n’était pas sur le Queen. De l’autre côté de l’écran, la pirate rousse resta de marbre mais son regard signifiait « que fais-tu dans _mon_ vaisseau ? »

— J’admets ignorer comment faire fonctionner cette merveille de technologie, poursuivait Ba’al, mais je crois avoir compris que la totalité des systèmes se commandaient à la voix… Cette voix-ci, ajouta-t-il en poussant Emeraldas vers la caméra.

— J’ai shunté l’IA, répondit Harlock.

Emeraldas haussa les épaules.

— Mais seulement pour la navigation.

— La navigation et les armes, précisa le capitaine.

— Oh. Pas avec ton code.

— Non.

Harlock eut un sourire amer.

— Je ne suis pas idiot.

Les deux pirates s’observèrent en silence sans se soucier des humains, Jaffa et Goa’uld à proximité qui arboraient des expressions perplexes. « Deux ans… » songea Harlock. « Et l’ombre de Tochiro est toujours entre nous. »

Emeraldas tenait au petit ingénieur. Maintes fois, elle avait tenté de le raisonner. À deux reprises, elle avait demandé à Harlock de tenter, lui, de convaincre son ami de prendre du repos. Tochiro n’en avait fait qu’à sa tête. La rancune qui en résultait ne s’était jamais exprimée franchement, mais elle était tenace.

— Je peux gérer mes ennuis seule, reprit finalement Emeraldas. J’apprécierais que tu quittes mon vaisseau.

— Je préfère rester pour contrôler ton timing, répondit Harlock. Si tu n’es pas déjà au courant, il y a un effondrement de continuum en cours et c’est plutôt rapide.

— J’ai pris en compte la problématique. Descends.

Harlock soupira.

— Je regrette, fit-il avant de couper la communication.

Il aurait préféré qu’Emeraldas ne rejette pas son aide de façon aussi catégorique, mais à quoi d’autre aurait-il pu s’attendre ? La jeune femme rousse avait rejeté toute forme de dialogue qui aurait pu apaiser son deuil. Elle avait même rejeté sa propre fille, la fille de Tochiro, laissant une orpheline de quelques mois à Harlock – la mort dans l’âme, celui-ci s’était résolu à la confier à un orphelinat, sur Terre, afin que, conformément au vœu de Tochiro, elle soit élevée sur la planète-mère des humains.

O’Neill posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

— Vos relations se sont nettement dégradées depuis la dernière fois, dit-il doucement. À cause de votre ami l’ingénieur, n’est-ce pas ?

Harlock acquiesça en silence.

Ressasser le passé était toujours aussi douloureux. Revoir Emeraldas avait ravivé des sentiments qu’il pensait avoir profondément enfouis. La tristesse. Les remords… qui semblaient vouloir lui compresser la poitrine comme un étau.

— C’est quoi, cette lumière ? intervint soudain Vala.

Le capitaine se força à revenir dans le présent. La « lumière » qui intriguait Vala était une alarme activée dans le panneau des transmissions. Harlock fronça les sourcils.

— Nous avons été interceptés, annonça-t-il.

Pas par le Speranz, qui n’avait aucune raison d’intercepter une fréquence qu’il ne pouvait pas décoder. Les autres vaisseaux de Ba’al n’étaient pas plus plausibles.

Restait l’Arcadia.

_Tochiro._

—

Loren avait fait un large tour avec le Speranz, puis était venu se replacer à moins de huit cents mètres du vaisseau dans lequel était embarquée Morgane. Nul ennemi n’avait réagi. Le contraire eût été étonnant : le Speranz était _conçu_ pour le pistage discret et son équipage bien entraîné.

La manœuvre suivante allait se révéler plus délicate, en revanche.

— La navette d’abordage est parée, monsieur, déclara le pilote de ladite navette.

Il s’agissait d’entrer à bord du vaisseau ennemi sans se faire remarquer. Une infiltration réussie leur octroierait davantage de temps et de tranquillité pour investiguer les lieux et rejoindre Morgane.

— Paramètres de tir entrés et validés, renchérit l’artilleur.

Le meilleur moyen de permettre à la navette de s’amarrer sans qu’elle ne soit détectée restait encore de détourner l’attention de l’ennemi. Quoi de mieux qu’une attaque frontale avec le Speranz ?

Loren estimait ne pas prendre de gros risques en agissant de la sorte. Les deux vaisseaux pyramidaux étaient lourdement armés, mais si la puissance de leur armement correspondait aux standards du vingt-et-unième siècle, cela ne devrait pas perturber le blindage du Speranz. Ni même son bouclier énergétique, d’ailleurs. Non, le seul problème était qu’il faudrait doser précisément la puissance de _leurs_ tirs s’il ne voulait pas faire exploser son ennemi par inadvertance… Du moins, pas tant que Morgane se trouvait à l’intérieur.

La console com signala un appel.

— Harlock, annonça le radio. Qu’est-ce que j’en fais ?

— Passez-le-moi, répondit Loren.

L’officier scientifique inspira profondément. Harlock devait avoir d’autres missions à lui confier, mais à présent il fallait qu’il tienne compte de priorités autres que les siennes – en l’occurrence, le Speranz allait d’abord secourir son commandant, puis Loren laisserait à Morgane le soin de décider s’ils aideraient le capitaine pirate à récupérer son propre vaisseau.

— Emeraldas est à bord du ha’tak de Ba’al, commença Harlock sans préavis et sans s’attarder sur la signification des mots « ha’tak » et « Ba’al » (Loren supposa qu’il s’agissait d’un vaisseau ennemi). Il est possible que Morgane s’y trouve également.

— Nous avons repéré Morgane dans un de ces vaisseaux pyramidaux, en effet, répondit Loren. Je vais ouvrir le feu pour faire diversion pendant que je l’aborde en navette.

Harlock répondit avec un temps de retard. Loren fit la grimace : voilà qui annonçait _encore_ des complications.

— Écartez-vous. L’Arcadia a intercepté ma dernière communication. Il sait qu’Emeraldas est dans ce ha’tak. J’ai peur qu’il n’attaque sans se soucier de votre présence.

Loren haussa un sourcil perplexe. Pour autant qu’il se souvienne, Harlock avait toujours qualifié l’Arcadia de « elle » alors… « il sait » ?

— Vous _avez peur_ qu’il attaque ? répéta-t-il.

— C’est la continuation logique de son comportement actuel. Et je ne crois pas pouvoir l’arrêter.

… Et c’était incohérent. Comment Harlock pouvait-il prédire les actions à venir de l’Arcadia ? Avait-il eu le contact ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne reprenait-il pas le contrôle de son vaisseau ? Une mutinerie ?

Et puis… « Il » ? C’était curieux, mais Loren n’approfondit pas… du moins pour le moment. L’Arcadia avec son capitaine constituait déjà une menace à éviter, alors une Arcadia sur laquelle Harlock en personne avouait n’avoir aucun contrôle…

— Très bien, concéda Loren. Je me replace à distance de sécurité mais je n’abandonne pas pour autant mon idée de manœuvre.

— Je suis d’accord. L’abordage _est_ la meilleure solution, admit Harlock. Cependant l’Arcadia… ne peut pas envisager ce mode d’action.

Et c’était incohérent, encore. Il y avait bien un équipage à bord, non ?

Loren se promit d’y réfléchir plus avant (et d’en informer Morgane). En attendant, il ordonna au navigateur de s’éloigner et à l’équipe d’abordage de rester parée. Et au radar de se focaliser sur les traînées ioniques typiques de l’Arcadia…

—

La rage au cœur, Ba’al observait le Queen s’éloigner hors de portée. Grâce à Harlock, les Tauris l’avaient pris de vitesse et disposaient maintenant d’un argument de poids contre lui. De deux, s’il comptait le vaisseau camouflé qui avait bombardé la surface. Autant dire qu’il ne lui restait qu’à s’enfuir s’il voulait sauver sa vie.

— Très chère, je suppose que vous ne ferez rien pour me sortir de ce mauvais pas ? demanda-t-il à Emeraldas, laquelle se tenait en retrait, encadrée par deux Jaffas.

— Comme vous l’avez très certainement constaté, Harlock dirige le Queen en commandes manuelles, répondit-elle, impassible. Je ne peux pas reprendre le contrôle d’ici. Il faut que je retourne à bord.

Évidemment.

— Par ailleurs, continua-t-elle, vous avez dû noter qu’Harlock a mentionné un « effondrement de continuum ». Ma présence ici contribue à la destruction de l’univers d’où je viens. Je me dois de repartir…

Elle lui sourit – un sourire glacial.

— Je crains donc de devoir mettre fin à notre « arrangement ».

Les yeux de Ba’al brillèrent.

— Vous oubliez ce que vous me devez, gronda-t-il.

— Vous savez depuis le début que je suis à vos côtés parce que _je_ le veux et non pas à cause de votre… cadeau.

Il le savait, oui. Il avait juste espéré le contraire.

La jeune femme rousse s’approcha de lui.

— Vous avez ma parole que je couvrirai votre repli, lui souffla-t-elle à l’oreille. Ne leur laissez pas le temps d’organiser une attaque qui vous sera défavorable…

—

L’ordinateur avait démarré un balayage de toutes les fréquences radio du Queen qu’il avait en mémoire dès l’arrivée en orbite de l’Arcadia, puis il était descendu évaluer la situation au plus près.

Deux ha’taks. Le Queen. Et le Speranz, invisible pour le moment mais qu’il avait failli percuter à sa sortie de warp. Le reste était négligeable.

Le scan de la planète n’avait pas donné de résultats probants. L’ordinateur était donc en train de programmer un balayage plus précis qui différencierait les humains des Jaffas et autres, lorsqu’il capta la communication entre le Queen et un des ha’taks. Avec un code de base – qu’il avait conçu lui-même, d’ailleurs.

La conversation lui apprit qu’Harlock était sur le Queen et Emeraldas sur le ha’tak. Emeraldas affirmait ne pas avoir besoin d’aide, mais c’était ce qu’elle disait toujours. Et puis, elle avait bien confirmé avoir des problèmes, non ?

L’ordinateur entra une nouvelle trajectoire. Emeraldas ne refuserait pas un _petit_ coup de main.

Il s’expliquerait avec Harlock plus tard.

—

Les Jaffas avaient emmené Emeraldas ailleurs dans le ha’tak et laissé Morgane dans une cellule – encore. La néo-humaine en avait fait le tour méthodiquement et la bonne nouvelle, c’était que le champ de force qui barrait l’entrée paraissait plus faible que le précédent : une impulsion électromagnétique devrait réussir à le court-circuiter.

Morgane se préparait donc à démonter son bracelet-com afin d’en extraire la pile selon le principe « comment transformer un communicateur en grenade », lorsque le champ de force se désactiva pour laisser passer Emeraldas.

— On s’en va, déclara-t-elle.

Morgane lui lança un regard sceptique.

— On… s’en va ? répéta-t-elle.

— Oui. Tout de suite. Et vite. À moins que tu ne veuilles attendre que _ton_ vaisseau ne commence à attaquer _celui-ci_.

Emeraldas poussa Morgane dans la coursive. Des Jaffas leur ouvrirent le chemin, mais Morgane estima qu’ils ne reprenaient pas la direction du hangar à navettes par lequel elle était arrivée.

— Il y a un autre hangar ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

— Non. On va prendre les anneaux de transport.

Les anneaux… ?

— Téléportation, expliqua laconiquement Emeraldas. Enfin, plus ou moins. Ça dérive de la même technologie que les portes des étoiles… en moins dangereux, à mon avis.

La pirate rousse marqua un temps d’arrêt.

— Une fois en bas, ajouta-t-elle, appelle le Speranz et dis-leur de ne pas toucher à ce ha’tak.

— Des conditions ? renifla Morgane.

Emeraldas la considéra froidement.

— C’est moi qui vous intéresse, il me semble. Vous n’avez aucun intérêt à vous acharner sur des ha’taks qui ne présentent de toute façon pas une menace sérieuse.

— Mmh.

Morgane haussa les épaules. Tout dépendait du comportement futur de Ba’al, à vrai dire…

Ils parvinrent dans une salle vide à l’exception d’un appareil électronique ou assimilé nimbé d’une lueur bleutée… Et d’une trappe circulaire au plafond, située à peu près au centre de la pièce et au-dessus d’un genre d’estrade, circulaire également. Les anneaux.

L’installation semblait sous tension.

À ce moment, un choc violent secoua le vaisseau, lequel prit aussitôt une gîte prononcée.

—

L’ordinateur avait détecté la traînée de chaleur des moteurs du Speranz que son bouclier de camouflage ne réussissait pas à compenser. Le vaisseau de Morgane accélérait brusquement. Un pistage de quelques secondes suffit à l’ordinateur pour en déduire une trajectoire : le Speranz s’écartait du ha’tak qui l’intéressait.

Excellent.

Sa propre trajectoire était quant à elle tout à fait satisfaisante. L’angle d’approche était idéal, et la distance suffisamment faible pour ne plus avoir à se préoccuper d’une réaction adverse. Ce n’étaient pas des machines, en face – ils n’avaient plus le temps de riposter.

L’ordinateur aurait dû poursuivre sa route en sécurité sous camouflage (c’étaient ce que ses processeurs logiques lui recommandaient), mais des réminiscences organiques le poussaient à se faire connaître avant d’attaquer. L’ordinateur était très fier de son vaisseau et de sa puissance.

Il désactiva le mode furtif à deux cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf mètres de son but.

L’Arcadia éperonna le flanc bâbord du ha’tak.


	13. Chapitre 10

## Chapitre 10

—

Les lumières vacillèrent lors du premier choc, puis s’éteignirent totalement au deuxième, tandis que des bruits de tôles froissées résonnaient d’un bout à l’autre du vaisseau.

Adria quitta sa méditation. Enfin, elle pouvait passer à l’action. Elle ignorait ce qui avait poussé l’équipage à encastrer leur moyen de transport dans un ha’tak goa’uld – et n’avait de toute façon pas l’intention d’approfondir – mais elle sentait les perturbations psychiques qui l’affectaient depuis son arrivée sur le vaisseau s’affaiblir.

C’était le moment ou jamais : il était temps qu’elle se rappelle au bon souvenir de ses hôtes, et qu’elle soit enfin considérée comme l’ennemie dangereuse qu’elle était. Sans compter qu’elle ne renoncerait pas à ce vaisseau avant d’en avoir compris son fonctionnement… et avant d’avoir identifié précisément qui était « l’Autre », celui qui envoyait les perturbations psychiques.

—

— Rapport des dégâts !

Kei s’était cramponnée au fauteuil de navigation lorsqu’elle avait compris où la trajectoire de l’Arcadia les menait. Le vaisseau vert avait pris une assiette descendante improbable juste avant de désactiver son bouclier de camouflage. L’angle était certes idéal pour immobiliser le ha’tak qui se trouvait sur leur route, mais il ne pouvait résulter que par un double crash :à cette altitude, il était illusoire de penser redresser la trajectoire après une collision.

Résultat, l’Arcadia n’avait même pas disposé de suffisamment d’espace de manœuvre pour effectuer un éperonnage dans les formes. Au lieu de cela, le vaisseau pirate s’était enfoncé aux deux tiers dans le ha’tak tandis que l’inertie les précipitait tous deux au sol.

— Mineurs, ma’am, répondit Sabu depuis sa console. Boucliers à quatre-vingt-onze pour cent, dégâts structurels faibles et sans impact opérationnel. Moteurs à plein puissance. Pas de blessés.

— Et nous avons récupéré les commandes, annonça Yattaran.

Ah. Bonne nouvelle. Peut-être allaient-ils pouvoir se situer, contacter le capitaine et reprendre le contrôle de l’ordinateur principal avant que la situation n’empire davantage.

—

Mimee s’était éclipsée de la passerelle dès qu’elle avait constaté que les dommages subis étaient minimes et ne nécessiteraient pas sa présence. Elle savait qu’un combat difficile l’attendait ailleurs : elle avait senti que l’ordinateur principal était « occupé » et ne diffusait plus d’ondes perturbatrices. Elle-même avait d’ailleurs retrouvé la pleine possession de ses propres capacités psychiques. Elle percevait une présence menaçante.

Puissante. Hostile.

Elle devait l’arrêter. Elle était seule à bord à posséder les mêmes armes que cette « Adria ».

Elle ne disposerait d’aucune aide. Il lui faudrait être forte.

_Harlock…_

—

Debout face à l’écran tactique du Queen, Harlock injuria son vaisseau dans toutes les langues qu’il connaissait sans se soucier du regard interloqué de SG-1, derrière lui. Curieusement et une fois qu’il eut épuisé son stock d’expressions imagées, le seul commentaire qui lui venait à l’esprit était « qu’ils ne viennent pas me reprocher d’érafler la peinture lors de mes atterrissages après ça ». Ce qui était certain, c’était qu’il allait avoir une _longue_ explication avec Tochiro sitôt qu’il aurait remis le pied sur l’Arcadia.

Il se tourna vers O’Neill.

— Si je vous montre rapidement les commandes de navigation, vous pensez pouvoir maintenir ce vaisseau en vol pendant que je vais récupérer le mien ?

Il s’appliqua à fixer le général d’un air impassible pendant que celui-ci s’efforçait de ne pas montrer un enthousiasme de collégien.

— Bah, si ça peut vous dépanner, répondit finalement O’Neill d’une voix posée, comme si cela n’avait somme toute que peu d’importance.

C’était loin d’être le cas, et les deux hommes le savaient. Harlock retint un sourire : les yeux d’O’Neill pétillaient.

Le capitaine programma une trajectoire d’attente en orbite basse – suffisamment éloignée de l’Arcadia, du ha’tak crashé et du Speranz pour échapper, espérait-il, à d’éventuels tirs. Puis il installa une interface de navigation simplifiée à l’extrême (droite, gauche, haut, bas, surtout pas les armes), et laissa le Queen entre les mains d’O’Neill. Lorsqu’il s’assit aux commandes, le visage du général était fendu du sourire du gosse qui vient de recevoir le plus gros dirigeable télécommandé qu’il puisse imaginer. Le capitaine se força à ne pas penser à la réaction d’Emeraldas.

Mitchell s’interposa.

— Et nous ?

— Vous, dehors, répondit Harlock en les entraînant. Moins il reste de monde sur ce vaisseau, mieux ce sera.

— Quoi ? s’exclama Daniel. Vous sous-entendez que cela pourrait être dangereux pour Jack ? Jamais…

Harlock lui coupa la parole d’un geste péremptoire. Tous regardèrent en direction du général : O’Neill, l’air émerveillé, pianotait sur la console de navigation.

Le Queen amorça une large courbe. Harlock ne peut retenir une grimace soucieuse.

— Tant qu’il ne casse rien…

Si jamais O’Neill crashait le Queen, il n’osait imaginer les conséquences.

Harlock soupira. Quitte à mettre Emeraldas de mauvaise humeur (enfin, plus qu’elle n’était déjà), autant minimiser les dommages. La pirate rousse connaissait le général avec un peu de chance, sa présence à bord du Queen serait tolérée. Les autres, en revanche… Évidemment, cela signifiait qu’il allait devoir traîner Mitchell et son équipe, mais c’était un moindre mal.

— Bon, exposa-t-il. On rejoint l’Arcadia. Je localise Emeraldas, je la raccompagne ici, je ramène O’Neill. Des objections ?

— Ça me paraît acceptable, convint Mitchell.

Heureusement pour lui, car il n’y avait pas d’alternative. Harlock se mordit la lèvre pour s’éviter de répondre « c’est ça ou je vous assomme », essaya de ne pas exprimer de façon trop visible tout ce qu’il pensait de la présence de Mitchell à ses côtés (sans succès, vu le regard noir que le colonel lui retourna), et quitta la passerelle du Queen après un dernier coup d’œil inquiet au général O’Neill.

—

La seule phrase que fut capable de prononcer Loren lorsque l’Arcadia désenclencha son mode furtif fut « oh, putain ! », puis il observa bouche-bée le vaisseau vert heurter sa cible, s’y enfoncer, et la pousser implacablement vers le sol à la force de ses réacteurs.

Il _savait_ pourtant que l’Arcadia utilisait l’éperonnage de manière habituelle. Il savait aussi que personne de sensé n’éperonnerait un vaisseau alors qu’une _planète_ était sur la ligne de visée. Il espérait que l’équipage d’Harlock _était_ sensé, et que ce qu’il venait de voir n’était que le résultat d’une fausse manœuvre. Puis il repensa à sa dernière conversation avec Harlock, et l’impression persistante que le capitaine pirate ne contrôlait plus son vaisseau. Bon sang, avec la puissance de feu que l’Arcadia pouvait déployer, cette perspective avait de quoi glacer l’esprit.

Il secoua la tête. Le problème de l’Arcadia concernait Harlock sa priorité était ailleurs.

— Morgane ? demanda-t-il.

— Sa balise est toujours active, monsieur, répondit le navigateur. Et l’équipe d’abordage attend vos ordres.

Loren hésita. Lorsque la navette d’abordage s’approcherait du « ha’tak » dans lequel se trouvait Morgane, elle entrerait fatalement dans le gabarit de tir de l’Arcadia… Et l’officier scientifique ne se faisait aucune illusion : le bouclier de camouflage ne tromperait pas une seule seconde les senseurs du vaisseau d’Harlock.

…

D’un autre côté, il ne se verrait plus offrir une aussi belle occasion : ce devait être une belle pagaille, à l’intérieur du vaisseau éperonné.

C’était un risque à courir.

— Envoyez la navette, ordonna-t-il. Mode furtif. La procédure d’exfiltration qui a été briefée.

Il se tourna vers l’artilleur.

— Soyez paré à couvrir notre navette en cas d’engagement, ajouta-t-il. Et surveillez attentivement les conduites de tir de l’Arcadia.

—

Ba’al avait reconnu le vaisseau qui lui fonçait dessus… et qui s’était dévoilé trop tard pour lui laisser le temps de réagir. Il ne se permit qu’un sourire suffisant, et resta impassible lorsque l’Arcadia percuta son ha’tak.

Cela devait se terminer ainsi. Même s’il avait refusé de l’admettre, Ba’al rêvait de se confronter au vaisseau vert depuis qu’il avait recroisé Emeraldas. En dépit de son désavantage technologique évident, il avait espéré avoir repéré des schémas d’attaque et quelques points faibles, suffisamment pour pouvoir mettre Harlock en difficulté… au moins au début du combat. Il s’avéra que ce n’était pas le cas, et l’Arcadia ne lui laissa aucune chance de riposte.

Le vaisseau vert traversa la coque aussi facilement que si le bouclier énergétique, la double épaisseur de blindage et les renforts internes de structure n’avaient pas existé. Ba’al sentit le ha’tak se déchirer en deux. Puis le vaisseau pyramidal s’écrasa.

—

Seule une lumière blafarde éclairait la salle des anneaux de transport. Encore sonnée par sa rencontre brutale avec la cloison bâbord de la pièce, Emeraldas enjamba une colonne métallique qui avait surgi du plancher et vérifia le fonctionnement du panneau de contrôle des anneaux. Hors service. Il fallait s’y attendre, après un tel choc.

Il ne restait plus qu’à sortir de ce ha’tak par un sas standard. Les hangars des al’keshs étaient proches d’ici : elle y trouverait une sortie, si toutefois ils n’étaient pas complètement détruits et impossibles d’accès.

La pirate rousse jeta un coup d’œil alentours. Morgane gisait inconsciente, coincée entre deux plaques de métal tordues, vestiges d’un mur. De sa position, Emeraldas ne savait dire si la néo-humaine était blessée ou simplement assommée. Elle hésita une fraction de seconde.

Bah, chacun pour soi. Les temps changeaient, et les anciennes amitiés étaient remplacées par des promesses de duels à mort. Morgane n’hésiterait pas, elle.

Emeraldas quitta la pièce. Ce qui était certain, c’était que sa prochaine confrontation avec Morgane résulterait par un combat. Dans cette optique, autant rejoindre le Queen. Un abri sûr. Avec un potentiel destructeur non négligeable. Et Morgane serait forcée de réfléchir soigneusement avant de se jeter dans la bataille.

—

Les coursives étaient plongées dans la pénombre. Le vaisseau était silencieux, à l’exception peut-être d’un moteur qui ronronnait au loin. Cependant, ce n’était pas _cela_ qui préoccupait Mimee. Elle sonda les alentours : l’ennemie était proche, et occupait plusieurs plans de conscience en même temps. La Jurassienne inspira profondément. Elle ne possédait pas la maîtrise d’Adria en navigation astrale, mais l’Arcadia était son territoire et elle était prête à le défendre coûte que coûte. Une promesse qu’elle s’était faite à elle-même. Pour Harlock.

Elle entra dans un local de maintenance vide, s’installa soigneusement, puis ouvrit son esprit et gagna son « jardin secret ». Une vallée d’iris mauves. Mimee adorait ces fleurs, et avait imaginé cet endroit en souvenir de Jura, sa planète détruite. Les iris, la vallée, les quelques arbres qui se balançaient au gré du vent, tout n’était qu’illusion, tout avait été créé pièce par pièce au fur et à mesure de ses voyages astraux. Pourtant, Mimee savait que ce lieu immatériel avait sa place dans l’architecture de l’Arcadia, et elle soupçonnait l’ordinateur principal de l’avoir déjà visité.

Elle y avait même emmené Harlock, une fois ; il avait détesté – mais il fallait admettre que le voyage astral était tout sauf naturel pour un humain.

Mimee sentit une vague de colère la submerger. Elle ne laisserait personne d’autre venir souiller son refuge !

« Je sais que vous êtes là ! » lança-t-elle. « Montrez-vous ! »

Adria se matérialisa près d’elle.

« Vous sentez ma présence mais vous ne pouvez ni me localiser, ni m’arrêter », fit l’intruse, l’air hautain.

Mimee estima que le sentiment de colère qui l’habitait était une réponse suffisante, et concentra sa puissance psychique pour riposter.

La Jurassienne s’illumina de jaune.

—

Harlock atteignait le hangar à navettes du Queen lorsque son communicateur bipa. Il vérifia d’un coup d’œil la fréquence utilisée : l’Arcadia.

Kei.

— Capitaine, enfin ! s’exclama la jeune femme à peine se fut-il identifié. Je suis désolée de n’avoir pu vous contacter plus tôt, mais nous avons eu quelques… soucis avec les commandes. Tout est pratiquement rentré dans l’ordre. Où êtes-vous ?

Harlock tiqua au « pratiquement ». S’il décodait bien le message, cela signifiait que Kei avait encore un problème : Tochiro ou… autre chose.

— Je suis sur le Queen, en orbite au-dessus de vous, répondit-il. Je monte dans une navette, vous pouvez m’ouvrir les portes ?

— Nous contrôlons à nouveau l’ordinateur principal, capitaine.

Hmm. Autre chose, donc. Et suffisamment dangereux pour ne pas en préciser la nature sur les ondes. À moins qu’il ne s’agisse de sa paranoïa qui refaisait surface… Harlock se pinça l’arête du nez. D’un autre côté, rares étaient les cas où sa paranoïa avait été prise en défaut.

Il fit un signe de tête à l’intention de Mitchell et son équipe afin qu’ils embarquent dans la navette.

— On y va, déclara-t-il. Restez sur vos gardes à l’arrivée.

—  _Encore_ un souci ? demanda Mitchell. Votre subordonnée vient pourtant d’annoncer que tout était sous contrôle !

— Pratiquement, précisa Harlock, reprenant le terme de Kei. Pratiquement.

Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

— Oui, bon, ça ne m’a pas paru _si_ catastrophique que ça, à entendre votre conversation, intervint Vala.

— Une intuition, répondit Harlock laconiquement.

Une intuition qui se faisait bizarrement de plus en plus pressante. Oppressante, même. Comme une sorte de… malaise diffus.

Un appel au secours muet.

Harlock serra le poing. Intuition, paranoïa ou autre, sa présence était requise sur l’Arcadia d’urgence.

—

Adria recula. Son adversaire n’était pas humaine, et elle avait sous-estimé la puissance de ses attaques psychiques. Les vagues d’énergie successives que l’alien nimbée de jaune lui envoyait l’avaient mise en difficulté, elle, l’Orici ! Cela ne pouvait durer.

Il était inconcevable qu’elle perde : elle possédait la puissance des Oris, et leur force était inépuisable tant que persisterait la foi de leurs fidèles.

Adria se concentra. Cette étrangère avait réussi à limiter ses déplacements astraux. Toutes deux étaient confinées dans un plan bien délimité et qui, Adria l’aurait juré, était lié au vaisseau.

_Le vaisseau…_

Le vaisseau possédait sa propre présence psychique, Adria en était désormais certaine. Il englobait les lieux, entité trop vaste pour qu’Adria puisse la cerner. Il n’était pas encore intervenu dans le combat, mais il les surveillait.

Elle ne le laisserait pas en influencer l’issue.

« Gloire aux Oris ! » cria-t-elle en libérant toute sa puissance mentale.

—

Harlock tressaillit lorsqu’il posa le pied sur le sol du hangar de l’Arcadia.

— Tochiro, murmura-t-il.

Le vaisseau vibrait. Et ce n’était pas à cause de ses moteurs. Le capitaine quitta le hangar en trombe. Il percuta Kei en tournant le coin qui menait à l’ascenseur.

— Capitaine ! fit la jeune femme aussitôt. Je suis soulagée que vous nous ayez rejoints si vite !

— Je me doutais de la destination que prendrait l’Arcadia, répondit Harlock sans avouer que c’était O’Neill qui lui avait soufflé la solution.

Kei ne s’étendit pas davantage sur les caprices de l’ordinateur principal. Elle avait la mine soucieuse.

— Capitaine, nous avons été abordés, déclara-t-elle, l’air grave. Elle a dit s’appeler Adria.

Harlock haussa un sourcil. Une seule personne ? Où était le problème ? Il remarqua cependant que ceux de SG-1 faisaient une grimace qui n’augurait rien de bon.

— Vous avez un dispositif d’autodestruction efficace ? demanda Mitchell.

Kei le fixa d’un air interdit.

— Vous plaisantez ?

— Adria possède des pouvoirs psychiques contre lesquels nous sommes impuissants, répondit le colonel, très sérieux. Et honnêtement, malgré votre avancée technologique, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez y faire quoi que ce soit.

— Nous, peut-être pas… fit Harlock. Tout le monde sait que les humains n’ont aucun don psy.

Mais l’Arcadia ne comptait pas que des humains. Il se tourna vers Kei en essayant de masquer son angoisse et bien que le malaise qu’il ressentait depuis qu’il avait quitté le Queen fût très net, à présent.

— Où est Mimee ?

—

— Commandant, ne bougez pas.

Morgane grogna, éblouie par la lumière crue. Elle avait reconnu la voix du méd-tech du Speranz, et, vu que celui-ci ne quittait jamais le vaisseau auquel il restait perpétuellement branché, cela signifiait qu’elle était revenue à bord.

Elle se massa les tempes. Sa tête bourdonnait. Elle avait dû prendre un mauvais coup sur le ha’tak lorsqu’il s’était écrasé. À moins que cela ne provienne de la blessure que lui avait infligée Emeraldas.

La néo-humaine fit la moue. Elle ignorait la cause du crash : il n’y avait eu aucune explosion interne qui aurait validé la thèse du sabotage, et aucun bombardement extérieur, ce qui aurait été plus plausible mais ne pouvait avoir eu lieu (ou alors l’isolation phonique du ha’tak était excellente, ce dont elle doutait). Et les vaisseaux de cette taille ne tombaient généralement pas sans raison.

Elle se redressa brusquement, ignorant les protestations du méd-tech.

— Faites-moi un rapport complet de la situation actuelle ! ordonna-t-elle.

Loren était à son chevet, ainsi que son chef de la sécurité. Le méd-tech, comprenant qu’il n’aurait pas gain de cause, s’était reprogrammé sur une autre tâche. Morgane haussa un sourcil en constatant que le lit voisin était occupé par son premier lieutenant.

— Détaillé, le rapport, ajouta-t-elle sèchement. Vous avez intérêt à être convaincant quant à votre présence ici, à l’encontre de mes ordres.

Elle lança un regard appuyé au premier lieutenant, inconscient.

— Et j’espère que vous avez aussi de bons arguments pour expliquer l’état de mon officier en second, finit-elle.

Loren sourit amèrement.

— « L’explication » commande l’Arcadia. Enfin, il essaie. J’ai l’impression qu’il a quelques problèmes, en ce moment. Mais vous pouvez toujours lui demander, ma’am.

Le ton de l’officier scientifique était plus formel que d’habitude, une façon comme une autre de lui faire comprendre que non, ce n’était pas de sa faute, j’ai agi dans l’intérêt de l’équipage et afin de secourir mon commandant, et j’aurais bien aimé vous voir traiter avec Harlock, d’abord.

Morgane secoua la tête, agacée. Harlock. Pourquoi n’était-elle même pas étonnée ?

— Ah, s’il a des problèmes, qu’il se débrouille ! Dis-moi plutôt si tu as eu des nouvelles de notre univers.

— De notre univers, non, répondit Loren. En revanche, nous recevons des comptes-rendus réguliers de Shark. Ils sont en place, et ils ne vont pas nous attendre éternellement.

— Il faudra bien qu’ils patientent, rétorqua Morgane.

— Ils ne peuvent pas !

Loren criait presque.

— Nous savons que le phénomène s’aggrave avec le temps. Plus Shark attend, et plus il court le risque de ne pouvoir produire suffisamment d’énergie pour combler la faille !

Morgane avait bien perçu le reproche : Loren n’avait jamais caché qu’il désapprouvait les envies de vengeance de son commandant. Bien sûr, il ne se désintéressait pas de ce qu’avait fait Emeraldas sur Heavy Melder, mais il estimait que la pirate rousse était bien trop dangereuse pour se risquer à l’affronter.

Morgane n’était pas de cet avis, évidemment, mais elle comprenait le point de vue de Loren.

Et puis, bien entendu, il restait tout de même la problématique du retour : Morgane était bien consciente que le trou spatio-temporel était le moyen le plus commode pour rentrer. Non pas que le Speranz fût incapable d’effectuer un saut temporel contrôlé en autonome, mais la néo-humaine devait convenir que le succès de la manœuvre était aléatoire – et elle ne tenait pas compte du fait qu’il fallait aussi retrouver le bon univers…

— Nous devons partir, insista Loren.

Morgane hocha la tête. Elle aurait souhaité affronter Emeraldas, face à face, maintenant. Elle aurait souhaité cesser enfin de louvoyer entre les fantômes du passé.

Elle savait aussi à qui Harlock donnerait sa préférence, si jamais il avait à choisir entre Emeraldas et elle.

— Très bien, céda-t-elle. Rejoignons Shark.

Harlock les rejoindrait bien. Emeraldas pouvait aller au diable.

—

Ils trouvèrent Mimee dans un local technique, à l’arrière du vaisseau. La Jurassienne avait adopté sa position de méditation, mais son visage était inhabituellement crispé.

Harlock grimaça : s’il en jugeait la sensation désagréable qui parcourait son échine, Mimee était en pleine activité psychique.

— Vous croyez qu’il est judicieux de la déranger ? interrogea Mitchell qui l’avait suivi bien que personne ne lui ait rien demandé.

— Je perçois du danger, répondit simplement Harlock. Mimee est en difficulté.

— Qu’en savez-vous ? Si elle se bat contre Adria en ce moment, elle est peut-être en train de gagner.

— Je connais Mimee, répliqua Harlock. Elle est en danger.

Il s’avança. Kei le retint par le bras.

— Capitaine… commença-t-elle.

Harlock se dégagea brusquement.

— Je sais ce que j’ai à faire, coupa-t-il plus sèchement qu’il n’aurait voulu.

La jeune femme blonde baissa les yeux. Son expression refléta une inquiétude sincère, mêlée à une certaine forme de tristesse, ou peut-être à des regrets, le capitaine n’aurait su le dire.

Il secoua la tête. Mimee avait besoin de lui. Il rejoignit la Jurassienne immobile et posa la main sur son épaule.

—

Assis dans un des fauteuils de la passerelle du Queen, le général O’Neill grognait tout seul. Malgré un examen minutieux du panneau de contrôle, il n’avait rien trouvé qui puisse lui donner plus de liberté de manœuvre. Tout ce qu’il était capable de faire, c’étaient de petites corrections de trajectoire. Et encore, il ne pouvait pas s’écarter trop loin de ce qu’avait paramétré Harlock au risque de se voir rappelé à l’ordre par un message sur la console de navigation.

O’Neill n’appréciait guère se faire sermonner par un ordinateur. Il grogna à nouveau, mais cela n’impressionna pas l’écran qui lui faisait face.

« Vous ne disposez pas des autorisations nécessaires pour cette commande », affichait celui-ci.

— Je ne t’ai rien demandé, tas de circuits imprimés ! répliqua O’Neill sèchement.

« Je ne suis pas sensible à vos mouvements d’humeur », répondit l’ordinateur.

— Et je ne discute pas avec des vaisseaux spatiaux ! ajouta le général.

Il hésita. Quoique. Si les programmes informatiques du Queen étaient suffisamment autonomes, peut-être pourraient-ils se laisser convaincre de lui montrer quelques commandes intéressantes.

O’Neill se fendit d’un sourire charmeur.

— Bon, je pense que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases, reprit-il d’un ton plus conciliant. Dis-moi… Puisque nous allons passer un peu de temps ensemble, tu n’as pas envie de me faire quelques simulations de tes capacités ?

—

Emeraldas n’avait pas trouvé les hangars des al’keshs. Leur accès était barré de poutrelles, de câbles échappés de leurs gaines et autres cloisons métalliques tordues.

En revanche, lorsqu’elle avait tenté un chemin moins direct, elle était tombée sur une paroi blindée qui ne faisait normalement pas partie d’un ha’tak. Verte.

— Harlock ! jura la pirate rousse. Tu ne connais donc pas d’autre méthode d’attaque que l’éperonnage ?

Emeraldas massa une épaule encore endolorie. C’était étrange, d’ailleurs. Harlock se trouvait sur le Queen peu avant le crash, et elle doutait qu’il ait eu le temps de rejoindre son propre vaisseau. Elle doutait également qu’il ait décidé de percuter le ha’tak tout en sachant qu’elle se trouvait à l’intérieur.

Et la rousse ne se faisait pas non plus à l’idée que l’équipage de l’Arcadia se soit approprié la technique favorite de leur capitaine. Même _elle_ ne se considérait pas assez dingue pour se crasher volontairement, et ce, quelle que soit l’épaisseur du blindage de son vaisseau.

Elle secoua la tête. Quel qu’ait pu être le crétin qui avait ordonné un éperonnage en atmosphère et à proximité immédiate du sol, la présence de l’Arcadia dans le ha’tak ne pouvait qu’être utile. Après tout, elle cherchait un abri sûr, et le vaisseau vert correspondait parfaitement à cette définition.

Emeraldas longea la coque. Si elle se situait bien, elle trouverait un sas technique une vingtaine de mètres plus loin.

—

Cela ressemblait à une glissade en spirale, mais vue de l’intérieur. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’Harlock éprouvait cette sensation. Il n’avait pas aimé. Il n’aimait toujours pas.

Sa vision s’accommoda sur des iris mauves.

Le capitaine fit quelques pas vacillants. Il savait que son corps avait dû s’effondrer dans ce local technique, au moment où il avait touché l’épaule de Mimee. Il savait aussi que les iris _existaient_ quelque part sur l’Arcadia, même s’il ne s’agissait pas d’une pièce que Tochiro avait conçue à la construction. La vallée d’iris était à bord… sans y être vraiment.

Y penser lui donnait envie de vomir – son cerveau avait un peu de mal à appréhender le concept de changement de plan.

— Mimee ? appela-t-il.

Harlock scruta les environs. Tout était silencieux, immobile, hormis les iris qui ondulaient sous l’effet d’une légère brise venue de nulle part.

— Mimee ?

Le capitaine se massa les tempes et plissa les yeux, essayant de déceler le moindre mouvement.

Des iris. À perte de vue. L’endroit était irréel, dérangeant et laissait une vague impression menaçante qui, le capitaine l’aurait juré, n’était pas là la dernière fois qu’il était venu.

— Il y a quelqu’un ?

Il avait la migraine et une sensation de vertige persistante. Cela pouvait autant être le contrecoup de sa projection astrale qu’une attaque psychique en cours – tout capitaine pirate qu’il était, il restait humain et était de toute façon incapable de faire la différence.

Il répliqua de la seule manière qu’il connaissait : avec un bouclier mental. Si attaque il y avait, au moins personne ne pourrait pénétrer ses pensées. Enfin, il l’espérait.

Un soupir. Une ondulation. Les iris se brouillèrent.

Les sens aux aguets, Harlock s’efforçait de discerner des indices de présence. Il y _avait_ quelqu’un, il en était sûr.

Il hésita. Il avait pensé que Mimee l’aurait attendu ici, mais à présent qu’il était au calme pour y réfléchir, il se demandait quelle aide il était susceptible d’apporter à la Jurassienne. Et il ne parvenait plus à se souvenir pourquoi cela lui avait paru une si bonne idée de venir dans cet endroit, alors qu’il savait pertinemment qu’il ne possédait aucun pouvoir psychique.

Et à ce propos, maintenant qu’il était ici, comment devait-il s’y prendre pour repartir ?

_Euh… Au secours_  ?

Tout bien considéré, il n’aurait d’ailleurs même pas dû être capable d’arriver jusqu’aux iris tout seul. Il lui fallait un guide aux capacités psy suffisamment développées pour ouvrir le chemin pour deux, et Mimee n’était de toute évidence pas là.

Il cligna des yeux. Les fleurs qu’il piétinait depuis plusieurs minutes n’étaient plus des iris.

…

Des roses. Rouges.

« Harlock… » souffla le vent.

Non, définitivement, ce n’était pas Mimee.

— Tochiro…

—

Ensanglanté, boitillant et irascible, Ba’al avait rejoint un ha’tak encore en état de voler et y avait aussitôt exécuté le Jaffa responsable de la surveillance radar en arguant qu’il « aurait dû détecter le vaisseau d’Harlock plus tôt, cet incapable ».

— Quelle est la situation ? hurla le Goa’uld au nouveau responsable des radars, lequel n’avait pas l’air particulièrement enchanté par cette promotion. Donnez-moi les positions des vaisseaux ennemis !

— Le vaisseau vert semble immobilisé au sol, mon seigneur, commença le Jaffa.

Des images de l’Arcadia sous différents angles s’affichèrent sur les écrans de contrôle. Ba’al croisa les bras et les examina attentivement. Effectivement, le vaisseau d’Harlock semblait en mauvaise posture, mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences : Ba’al ne se souvenait que trop bien comment l’Arcadia avait encaissé les assauts de trois nefs asgards. Il ne fallait pas compter sur un malheureux crash pour mettre le pirate hors d’état de nuire.

— Rien d’autre ?

— Les radars ne détectent rien, seigneur Ba’al.

Le Jaffa déglutit, conscient que son maître attendait d’autres informations. Ba’al le transperça d’un regard glacial.

— Néanmoins, mon seigneur, nos senseurs ont enregistré il y a quelques minutes un pic de chaleur atmosphérique, selon une trajectoire qui pourrait correspondre à un vaisseau furtif quittant la planète.

Ba’al observa le nouveau diagramme qui s’affichait. Oui, cela pouvait correspondre à un vaisseau furtif. En tout cas, il n’avait pu déterminer si le pilonnement autour de la porte des étoiles était le fait de l’Arcadia ou d’un autre vaisseau.

Enfin, quoi que ç’ait pu être, c’était à présent parti. Toujours ça de moins.

— L’appareil d’Emeraldas ? fit-il.

— D’après son comportement, je dirais qu’il est en pilotage automatique, mon seigneur. Pour le moment, il cercle à l’écart de notre position actuelle.

Ah. Bien. Cela signifiait qu’Harlock avait dû quitter le Queen pour regagner l’Arcadia, probablement juste après le crash. Et il y avait peu de risques qu’Emeraldas ait déjà eu le temps de rejoindre son vaisseau.

— Avez-vous remarqué des mouvements entre le vaisseau d’Emeraldas et le sol ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

— Aucun, mon seigneur.

Ba’al eut un sourire mauvais. La pirate rousse n’était pas en position de lui nuire… du moins pour l’instant. Et Harlock était en difficulté.

Il ne tenait qu’à lui de profiter de l’occasion.

— Armez les canons, ordonna-t-il.

—

Le paysage frémit.

— J’espère que Mimee me pardonnera de m’être ainsi servi d’elle, mais c’était le moyen le plus rapide pour avoir une discussion en tête à tête avec toi, déclara Tochiro.

— Je pense qu’elle comprendra, répondit simplement Harlock.

Le petit ingénieur croisa les bras derrière la tête et le gratifia d’un sourire éclatant.

— On a du pain sur la planche, Harlock.

Le capitaine hocha la tête, comme s’il était tout à fait normal que son ami décédé se matérialise ainsi à ses côtés.

Non, il ne se laisserait pas impressionner sous prétexte d’arguments tels que « radiations létales », « mort depuis des années » ou « bon sang, il se comporte comme s’il n’était jamais parti ». Ce qui était d’ailleurs le cas : Tochiro se comportait _effectivement_ comme s’il n’avait jamais quitté l’Arcadia – mais n’était-ce pas la réalité ? Harlock avait de toute façon toujours considéré que l’ordinateur principal _était_ Tochiro.

— J’ai conçu un plan pour venir à bout d’Adria, poursuivait Tochiro. Mais je ne peux pas le mettre en œuvre seul et c’est pour ça que tu es là.

Le capitaine ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Que Tochiro soit réellement présent, qu’il s’agisse d’une projection holographique de l’ordinateur principal ou juste d’une hallucination, le petit ingénieur était égal à lui-même : enthousiaste et hyperactif. Harlock se demanda s’il devait mentionner avoir été laissé au SG-C sans aucune explication… À la réflexion, non. Pourquoi gâcher ces retrouvailles ?

Tochiro déroula un plan de l’Arcadia en deux dimensions et en papier sur une table qui n’était pas là une seconde auparavant. Le plan non plus, soit dit en passant, mais Harlock essaya de ne pas y penser pour éviter d’avoir davantage mal à la tête.

— Voilà où se situe Adria, déclara Tochiro en pointant un local aux deux tiers arrière de l’Arcadia, un peu avant les réacteurs. Elle s’est entièrement dématérialisée, mais Mimee arrive pour l’instant à la contenir dans cette zone.

Harlock tentait de visualiser mentalement l’Arcadia. Ou il connaissait bien mal son vaisseau, ou le local que Tochiro lui montrait n’existait pas. À cet endroit, il n’y avait matériellement pas la place pour une pièce de cette taille. Et pourtant cela rentrait sur le plan. Il fronça les sourcils.

Tochiro lui fit un clin d’œil complice.

— Et nous, nous sommes ici, glissa-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

La vallée d’iris (ou de roses) rentrait également sur le plan. Le capitaine se passa la main sur le visage. Il était bizarre, ce plan… Il bougeait tout en restant immobile. Eurk.

Tochiro fit une moue désolée.

— Prends des cours avec Mimee, lâcha-t-il. C’est une catastrophe, tes projections astrales !

— J’suis humain, okay ? Je ne sais même pas _comment_ je suis arrivé ici !

— Yep, j’ai vu, se moqua Tochiro. Et pourtant je n’ai pas spécialement été discret, question intrusion mentale. J’aurais pu m’installer à demeure dans ton esprit que tu n’aurais rien remarqué !

Harlock hésita, mais il préféra finalement ne pas demander de précisions. Non, c’était inutile que Tochiro détaille ce qu’il lui avait fait exactement – voire ce qu’il lui avait fait faire…

Le capitaine grogna. Il avait agi de son plein gré. Personne ne l’avait influencé. Et il allait s’accrocher à cette idée.

— Enfin bref, reprit Tochiro. Pour en revenir à Adria, Mimee n’est hélas pas suffisamment forte pour la jeter dehors… du moins, pas sans un petit coup de pouce.

— Et c’est là que tu interviens, continua Harlock. Tu n’aurais pas pu m’expliquer ça de façon plus simple ? En te manifestant sur les terminaux informatiques de l’Arcadia, par exemple ?

— Impossible. D’abord parce qu’agir directement sur les terminaux informatiques est plus compliqué que ça en a l’air, ensuite parce qu’Adria aurait aisément pu s’en apercevoir et me contrer… Elle est beaucoup plus mobile que moi, en astral, termina l’ingénieur.

Harlock grommela un vague assentiment. Les subtilités de la dimension astrale dans laquelle il évoluait lui échappaient complètement.

— L’idée, c’est donc de te transférer le mode opératoire de mon plan ici et maintenant, termina Tochiro. De cette manière tu peux être sûr qu’Adria sera prise au dépourvu. Et ça maximise nos chances !

Harlock recula d’un pas.

— Attends… Que veux-tu dire par « transférer » ?

Tochiro sourit largement.

— Oh, un simple téléchargement de données. ’suffit juste que tu cesses de faire de la résistance mentale, et…

— Euh… « Télécharger » ? interrompit Harlock. Si c’est de moi que tu parles, je te signale que mon cerveau n’est pas un ordinateur !

Son ami agita les bras, l’air un peu gêné.

— Oui, enfin, télécharger, c’était une image, reprit Tochiro. Faut plutôt prendre ça comme une sorte de transmission télépathique, en fait…

— La télépathe de l’Arcadia, c’est Mimee. Tu ne pouvais pas voir ça avec elle ?

— Elle est occupée, en ce moment. C’est pourquoi j’ai dépensé autant d’énergie pour que tu viennes jusqu’ici… et je ne pourrai plus t’y maintenir très longtemps, d’ailleurs.

— Et tu…

— Et je ne pouvais pas trouver quelqu’un d’autre, coupa le petit ingénieur. Tu es le seul à bord à part elle à être un tant soit peu réceptif à ma présence.

… Le seul à bord qui n’ait jamais vraiment accepté le fait qu’il soit mort, songea Harlock. Ça devait jouer.

— Bon, d’accord, céda le capitaine. Tu vas « télécharger » ton « plan ». Et après ?

— Avant, corrigea Tochiro, il faut que tu cesses avec ce bouclier mental. Tu me fais confiance, non ?

— Oui, mais comment… commença Harlock.

Tout se mit soudain à tourbillonner. Les fleurs, la vallée, le ciel semblèrent s’enrouler autour du capitaine en une sarabande de couleurs improbables.

Harlock aperçut une dernière fois Tochiro, immobile au milieu de la tourmente, souriant de toutes ses dents et qui levait le pouce à son intention.

Puis ce fut l’obscurité, et le contact brutal avec le sol en métal.

— Captain ! criait Kei. Captain, est-ce que vous m’entendez ?

— J’crois que j’vais vomir, bafouilla-t-il, encore incertain sur l’endroit où il se trouvait.

Il lutta une fraction de seconde mais ne put empêcher le contenu de son estomac d’éclabousser une paire de rangers. Il songea avec satisfaction qu’il s’agissait probablement de celles de Mitchell.

Le colonel avait cependant davantage l’air inquiet que dégoûté.

— Que s’est-il passé ? demanda-t-il. Vous ne réagissiez plus depuis presque cinq minutes ! C’était Adria ?

— Je…

Harlock cligna des yeux. Le retour à la réalité était encore plus désagréable que le voyage aller vers la vallée d’iris – mais au moins il savait à présent que ce n’était pas Mimee qui le traitait avec aussi peu d’égards. Il envisagea la possibilité de vomir à nouveau.

— Non, ce n’était pas Adria, répondit-il avec effort. Mimee… la contient, ajouta-t-il, reprenant les mots de Tochiro.

_Tochiro…_

Le capitaine avait en tête une série de mesures à prendre à bord afin de lutter contre Adria : principalement des transferts d’énergie et des émissions de fréquence modulée en différents points du vaisseau. À l’évidence, il s’agissait du plan de Tochiro. Harlock en voyait clairement l’issue – aussi nettement que s’il était en train de visualiser le contenu d’un cube de données directement à l’intérieur de son crâne. Et il saignait du nez.

Meilleur ami ou pas, c’était la dernière fois qu’il autorisait Tochiro à _télécharger_ quoi que ce soit dans son cerveau.

— Il faut… monter en passerelle, continua-t-il en tentant désespérément de mettre de l’ordre dans le flot d’informations étrangères qui se bousculaient. Envoyer un surplus d’énergie dans des auxiliaires bien précis. Pour créer une barrière. Aider Mimee.

Il essaya de se composer un visage impassible, mais, vu les regards soucieux qui l’entouraient, il ne devait pas avoir l’air en forme. Il se demanda s’il allait perdre connaissance.

— Vous êtes sûr que ça va, capitaine ? demanda Kei du ton qu’elle employait habituellement pour lui faire comprendre « tout le monde a remarqué que vous teniez à peine debout » et qui devait aussi vouloir dire ici « je ne saisis pas un mot de ce que vous racontez ».

Il répondit d’un grognement et tituba jusqu’à la porte. Kei le rattrapa de justesse avant qu’il ne s’étale contre la cloison.

— Capitaine… Je crois que vous allez devoir vous allonger.

— S’il te plaît, souffla-t-il. Nous n’avons pas beaucoup de temps…

Kei soupira et secoua la tête négativement avec une mimique d’excuse navrée. Ah. S’il décodait bien, cela signifiait « j’aimerais bien, mais si je vous laisse faire n’importe quoi le docteur va encore me faire des reproches ». Mais cela signifiait également qu’il avait de grandes chances de la faire changer d’avis sans trop avoir à insister.

… Un choc. L’Arcadia fut ébranlée sur toute sa longueur par ce qui ne pouvait être qu’un tir à bout portant.

—

Le sas technique se trouvait à l’endroit exact où Emeraldas l’attendait. Elle l’ouvrit sans difficultés – Harlock n’était pas le seul à avoir gardé d’anciens codes d’accès utiles. Elle ne croisa personne dans le dédale de locaux, ni dans la coursive principale qui menait jusqu’en passerelle. L’Arcadia était certes grand et son équipage réduit, mais la pirate rousse se serait attendue à plus d’animation… surtout après un crash.

Le vaisseau semblait vide.

Le vaisseau semblait… différent. Emeraldas ralentit, et fit un tour sur elle-même, la main sur la crosse de son arme, prête à dégainer. Elle sentait comme une présence, à la fois proche et inaccessible mais également inexplicablement familière. Elle retint son souffle, aux aguets, et eut l’impression qu’il suffirait d’un rien pour qu’elle comprenne d’où venait ce phénomène.

Mais alors que « cela » lui paraissait sur le point de se dévoiler, la sensation s’évanouit.

Emeraldas secoua la tête, plus impressionnée qu’elle ne voulait bien l’admettre. Ce qu’elle venait de ressentir avait des allures de rêve éveillé et faisait ressurgir des souvenirs qu’elle croyait avoir enfoui au plus profond d’elle-même.

Elle scruta la coursive, vaguement mal à l’aise, sans même savoir ce qu’elle s’attendait à trouver exactement. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement. Pas même le moindre cliquetis informatique, ni le moindre ronronnement de machine. Personne.

La pirate rousse pinça les lèvres, agacée par sa propre émotivité. Voilà des années qu’elle n’était plus montée à bord de l’Arcadia, son imagination devait lui jouer des tours… Elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit lorsque les tirs commencèrent. Au bruit, il s’agissait de lasers caractéristiques de ha’tak. En quelques secondes, le bombardement atteignit son allure de croisière, noyant l’Arcadia sous une pluie de feu.

Cela n’étonna pas Emeraldas : les derniers événements n’avaient pas été à l’avantage de Ba’al, mais malgré la perte d’un ha’tak, le Goa’uld devait jubiler de se voir offrir l’Arcadia sur un plateau. Et visiblement, il ne se privait pas pour se défouler sur le vaisseau pirate avec tous les moyens dont il disposait. Ce qui était plus étrange, en revanche, c’était l’absence de réaction des membres d’équipage lorsqu’elle parvint à la passerelle. Non pas qu’ils ne fassent rien (tous étaient concentrés sur leurs consoles), mais ils n’avaient pas l’air de se préoccuper des deux ha’taks en train de s’acharner sur eux.

— Pourquoi ne ripostez-vous pas ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt, glaciale. Vous ne me ferez pas croire que plus rien ne fonctionne ici !

La pirate rousse fut gratifiée de quelques regards étonnés. Sans se troubler, elle fixa l’artilleur, qui hésita. Emeraldas sentait chez l’homme la volonté d’en découdre, mais a priori quelqu’un en avait décidé autrement.

— Gestion des priorités, la coupa ce « quelqu’un » dans son dos. Nous avons d’abord un autre ennemi plus dangereux à traiter.

Harlock n’était ni à la barre, ni dans le fauteuil de commandement, raison pour laquelle elle ne l’avait pas remarqué en arrivant. Il supervisait l’installation d’une dérivation électronique entre deux consoles, qui nécessitait apparemment un grand nombre de câbles colorés, un générateur portable et deux techniciens, mais à laquelle Emeraldas ne trouvait pas de finalité évidente.

— Je ne vois rien de plus dangereux que ces ha’taks, persifla la rousse. Et pour autant que je puisse en juger, ce n’est pas un _système d’armes_ que tu as démonté. J’imagine mal comment tu peux espérer _combattre_ en commençant une maintenance électronique !

Harlock ne daigna pas répondre au sarcasme. Et, définitivement, les ha’taks ne l’intéressaient pas.

— Prenez garde à ne pas inverser la polarité en reconnectant les plots, fit-il aux techniciens sans plus se préoccuper de son interlocutrice. Et surtout assurez-vous que la phase est parfaitement synchronisée avec la fréquence de pulsation primaire.

Emeraldas haussa un sourcil étonné. Entendre Harlock se servir d’un langage aussi technique était presque plus étrange que de ne pas le voir se battre alors qu’il y avait des ennemis dehors.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu bidouilles exactement ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Harlock lui renvoya un demi sourire fatigué.

— Pas la moindre idée. C’est… compliqué, hésita-t-il. Mais c’est urgent.

Emeraldas réfléchit à une réplique cinglante, puis y renonça après avoir examiné de plus près l’expression du capitaine de l’Arcadia. Elle ne savait pas ce qu’il avait _encore_ fait, mais il avait mauvaise mine.

— Tu saignes du nez, l’informa-t-elle obligeamment.

— Encore ? Merde.

La pirate rousse resta de marbre pendant qu’Harlock tentait d’éponger le sang avec sa manche, sans grand succès.

— Contrecoup de projection astrale, expliqua-t-il laconiquement. Pas vraiment l’habitude de tous ces trucs.

— Oh, tu as fini par céder aux avances de Mimee ? lâcha Emeraldas d’un ton amer.

Harlock cilla, comme s’il peinait à assimiler l’information.

— Mimee… Oui, répondit-il après une respiration, et avec l’air d’avoir voulu dire autre chose.

Bon, ce n’était pas comme si cela avait une quelconque importance pour la rousse. Après tout, il vivait sa vie comme il l’entendait depuis… Elle se détourna dans un mouvement de colère.

— Et bien puisque tu ne veux pas te défendre, je vais le faire pour toi ! déclara-t-elle.

— J’ai besoin de toute l’énergie des armes, rétorqua Harlock.

— Pas _ici_ , corrigea Emeraldas. Je repars sur le Queen.

— Comment ? Les accès aux hangars sont bloqués par l’épave du ha’tak…

Emeraldas jura. Hors de question qu’elle reste ici à attendre que le blindage de l’Arcadia lâche, pendant qu’Harlock bricolait dieu sait quoi contre dieu sait qui ! Elle s’apprêtait à rejoindre l’ascenseur pour gagner un hangar à navettes (et si les spacewolfs n’étaient pas disponibles, elle quitterait l’Arcadia à pied), lorsqu’un tir plus puissant ou mieux ajusté percuta le vaisseau pirate de plein fouet. La secousse jeta à terre tous ceux qui étaient debout.

— Impact en tranche Lima ! cria l’artilleur. La coque épaisse est perforée et la structure intérieure déformée sur un point trois ! Ça va céder aux prochaines salves !

— Il faut répliquer par un tir de barrage, captain ! hurla un autre.

— Négatif ! J’ai besoin de toute l’énergie contre l’ennemi qui se trouve à bord ! répondit Harlock. Encore quelques minutes !

Ils ne les auraient pas, pensa Emeraldas. Le blindage de l’Arcadia, si performant soit-il, était en train d’atteindre ses limites.

Et puis, soudain, l’averse cessa.

— Le Queen vient d’ouvrir le feu ! annonça le radar.

— Quoi ? firent en même temps les deux capitaines pirates.

La rousse adressa un regard suspicieux à Harlock.

— Je l’ai laissé sur pilotage automatique ! se défendit celui-ci, perplexe.

Il se mordit la lèvre, l’air de réfléchir aux possibilités.

— À moins que…

— Une communication entrante, capitaine, interrompit le radio.

— Sur écran.

C’était le Queen, sans aucun doute. Emeraldas serra le poing. Et il y avait _quelqu’un_ dans son fauteuil !

— Vous avez peut-être besoin d’aide ? demanda le général O’Neill.

—

Il s’était avéré que l’ordinateur principal du Queen avait une personnalité féminine très marquée, et qu’« elle » n’était pas habituée à se faire draguer par un général terrien. Et que ça lui plaisait.

Après avoir annoncé sa présence aux pirates de l’Arcadia, Jack O’Neill coupa la communication avec le vaisseau vert puis se fendit du sourire qu’il réservait d’ordinaire à Carter.

— Joli tir d’interception, dit-il. Et tu avais raison, ton capitaine est sur l’Arcadia. Je ne sais pas ce qu’ils fabriquent, mais ils ne sont pas du tout efficaces… Contrairement à toi.

O’Neill lança une œillade ravageuse à une console au hasard (mais il soupçonnait l’ordinateur principal du Queen de posséder des caméras très bien placées et de rien manquer de ses mouvements).

— Alors, ma belle… Que dirais-tu de quitter cette orbite trop étriquée et de te rapprocher pour les couvrir ?

La luminosité de la passerelle oscilla, ce que Jack interprétait comme un « rougissement » (si tant est qu’un vaisseau puisse rougir, mais la situation était déjà suffisamment bizarre comme ça). Et puis, après tout, le général avait utilisé des tactiques autrement plus incongrues lors de ses missions avec SG-1, alors s’il fallait flirter avec un vaisseau spatial pour arriver à ses fins, et bien…

« Calculs de trajectoire en cours. », indiqua l’ordinateur.

Des lignes de texte incompréhensibles s’affichèrent sur l’écran de navigation, mais O’Neill ne s’attarda pas sur les détails : ce qui l’intéressait, c’était le message en surbrillance « valider – oui/non ». Il avait rapidement compris que l’ordinateur principal contrôlait absolument toutes les commandes du Queen et n’était pas affecté par les restrictions qu’avait pu programmer Harlock. En conséquence et à partir du moment où le général avait convaincu l’ordinateur de passer de son côté, il n’était plus limité en manœuvre.

Évidemment, cela impliquait qu’il devait faire confiance à des diodes, des boulons et autres composants électroniques pour interpréter correctement ce qu’il voulait, mais Jack était d’un naturel optimiste. Et puis, jusqu’à présent, l’ordinateur avait été tout à fait coopératif.

Le général entra « oui » sur le panneau de commande, et confirma son choix. Le ronronnement des moteurs du Queen monta en intensité.

Le vaisseau ovoïde prit une assiette descendante et amorça une large courbe.


	14. Chapitre 11

## Chapitre 11

—

Quelque part pas tout à fait à bord de l’Arcadia, Mimee faiblissait. La Jurassienne contenait toujours les attaques de l’intruse, mais elle était consciente de puiser dans ses dernières ressources.

« C’est inutile ! » criait Adria. « Personne ne peut s’opposer à la puissance des Oris ! »

Mimee se crispa lorsqu’une vague d’énergie plus virulente que les autres s’abattit sur elle. Elle réussit à tenir bon au prix d’une concentration douloureuse. Elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

Il lui fallait de l’aide.

Elle inspira profondément, rassemblant ses dernières forces. Elle ne devait pas céder maintenant. Elle ignorait d’où lui venait précisément cette certitude, mais elle _savait_ que l’aide arrivait. Elle avait toujours eu foi en Harlock sa confiance en son capitaine ne faillirait pas.

Elle riposta d’une impulsion énergétique dérisoire par rapport à la puissance que pouvait développer Adria, mais le principal était de montrer sa combativité. Gagner du temps, à tout prix. Encore quelques minutes, quelques secondes…

L’intruse répliqua avec une violence que Mimee n’aurait pas cru possible avant que le choc ne la fasse vaciller. La Jurassienne recula, le souffle coupé, mais se reprit rapidement et serra les poings d’obstination.

Elle ne céderait jamais. Et si elle devait se sacrifier pour Harlock, alors elle accueillerait la mort avec plaisir.

Elle sentait la frustration d’Adria de ne pouvoir vaincre facilement son adversaire. Elle sentait la colère, la rage, incontrôlable, et incontrôlée. Paradoxalement, cela la rasséréna : sans maîtrise de ses émotions, Adria lançait ses attaques en aveugle, sans viser, à travers toute la dimension astrale, et leur puissance en était par conséquent « légèrement » dispersée.

Et puis il y avait… autre chose. L’environnement était en cours de modification. Subtilement. Presque imperceptible à moins d’y prêter attention. Mimee prit le risque de se détourner fugitivement d’Adria pour se concentrer sur ce phénomène.

« Cela » se précisait.

La Jurassienne percevait à présent une présence nette, certes trop massive pour être appréhendée en entier, mais terriblement familière.

Il y eut soudain une tâche rouge, floue au premier abord, puis qui se focalisa en une multitude de pétales écarlates.

Une rose unique au milieu de leur champ de bataille astral dévasté.

Mimee sentit Adria hésiter.

« Tochiro ? » fit la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

Puis le vent se mit à souffler.

—

— Tout est en place, captain !

— Parfait. Envoyez la puissance !

Harlock se retint d’une main au dossier du fauteuil le plus proche. Sa tête tournait. Il tenta d’essuyer furtivement le filet de sang qui persistait à couler de son nez, mais au vu des regards que lui lancèrent successivement Kei, Emeraldas et même Mitchell, ce n’était pas une réussite.

Le capitaine réfléchit à une réplique cinglante, ou simplement quelques mots rassurants, mais il s’aperçut qu’il ne pouvait à la fois résister à des vertiges de plus en plus insistants et se concentrer sur une conversation.

Il fronça les sourcils, soudain perdu. À quoi était-il occupé, déjà ?

— Capitaine ? s’inquiéta Kei. Capitaine, que devons-nous faire à présent ?

— Je…

Harlock se passa la main dans les cheveux en une tentative dérisoire pour remettre de l’ordre dans ses idées. Les seules pensées nettes qu’il perçut furent « Tochiro » et « téléchargement ».

Il avait besoin de s’asseoir.

— Capitaine ! cria Kei.

Il la fixa sans comprendre. Il sentait confusément que la situation lui échappait. Il songea « trop d’informations d’un coup, le cerveau est en train de lâcher prise », mais, d’où qu’elle ait pu provenir, cette pensée s’effilocha aussi vite qu’elle était apparue.

Il se demanda où il se trouvait, puis qui était la jeune femme blonde qui le saisissait par les épaules. Puis il se demanda si les sons qu’il entendait étaient censés avoir un sens.

Et tout sombra dans l’obscurité.

—

Mimee ouvrit brutalement les yeux et cilla pour se relocaliser. Tandis que la désorientation qui suivait chacun de ses voyages astraux s’estompait, la Jurassienne songea avec angoisse qu’elle ne pouvait désormais plus s’opposer à Adria : son métabolisme ne supporterait pas un autre voyage astral aussi rapproché du premier.

Elle se leva, encore vacillante. Elle devait retourner en passerelle, prévenir les autres qu’Adria avait à présent les coudées franches… Elle hésita. Non, ce n’était pas tout à fait exact : elle n’avait pas encore pris en compte l’une des données de l’équation, ce « petit quelque chose » qui la tracassait depuis qu’elle avait repris pied dans la réalité. Elle n’avait pas quitté la dimension astrale de son propre chef, et elle était quasi certaine que son retour n’était pas le fait d’Adria.

La Jurassienne se concentra, essayant de se remémorer les secondes qui avaient précédé son retour.

Il y avait eu une rose, le vent… Tochiro.

Mimee sursauta sous le coup de cette brusque révélation. Elle se souvenait. Elle avait _vu_ Tochiro une fraction de seconde avant qu’elle ne soit « expulsée » de la dimension astrale.

L’ordinateur principal de l’Arcadia l’avait sciemment éloignée de l’action. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose : qu’il s’agisse de l’Arcadia, de l’âme de Tochiro ou d’un ordinateur perfectionné, « il » tenait à avoir le champ libre.

L’Arcadia contre-attaquait.

Mimee se hâta hors du local technique, soudain pressée. Le vaisseau risquait à nouveau de se comporter de manière autonome, comme lorsqu’ils avaient quitté la Terre sans attendre Harlock. Elle _devait_ prévenir les autres.

—

Tous processeurs en alerte, l’ordinateur principal de l’Arcadia accueillit l’afflux d’énergie consécutif à la dérivation qu’avait installée Harlock avec un sentiment de soulagement mêlé de l’impatience d’en découdre.

Il prit néanmoins une nanoseconde pour évaluer correctement la situation avant de se lancer dans la bataille. En effet, si le bricolage qu’il venait de « suggérer » à Harlock lui offrait davantage de puissance, sa mobilité restait confinée aux contours du vaisseau alors qu’Adria pouvait au contraire se mouvoir librement dans la dimension astrale.

Il n’aurait droit qu’à une seule tentative. Il espérait également qu’une démonstration de force suffisamment convaincante dissuaderait Adria de revenir à la charge immédiatement – il profiterait du répit pour s’éloigner aussi vite que ses réacteurs le lui permettaient, et estimait que plusieurs parsecs de distance et un brouillage bien dosé empêcheraient Adria de le localiser trop facilement.

À vrai dire, il avait juste besoin du temps nécessaire pour retourner près de l’anomalie spatio-temporelle et la réemprunter en sens inverse, qu’il évaluait approximativement à dix point sept heures standards si toutefois il pouvait toujours utiliser les couloirs hyperspatiaux résiduels des portes des étoiles. Mais il ne se faisait pas trop de souci à ce sujet.

L’ordinateur analysa les données de l’ensemble de ses senseurs : moteurs en préchauffage, commandes de navigation parées, calculs de trajectoire effectués, Emeraldas n’avait pas quitté le bord et Mimee était sortie d’astral sans dommages.

Il était prêt.

—

Adria jubilait. L’étrange alien aux cheveux bleus possédait certes des capacités psychiques hors du commun, mais sa puissance ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec la sienne. La fille résistait à ses attaques mais n’avait jamais été en mesure de riposter de façon à mettre en difficulté l’Orici. C’était contrariant, mais la victoire n’était qu’une question de temps.

Adria se concentra pour une nouvelle attaque. C’est alors qu’elle perçut le changement.

Elle hésita.

En face d’elle, la fille aux cheveux bleus marqua elle aussi un temps d’arrêt et baissa légèrement sa garde tandis qu’elle murmurait un nom.

« Tochiro ? »

Adria retint sa vague psychique, indécise. Qu’est-ce que cela signifiait ? Elle sonda rapidement le plan astral dans lequel avait lieu le combat.

Non, il n’y avait personne d’autre. Mais qui était ce Tochiro ? Et pourquoi ressentait-elle soudain un tel malaise ?

Le vent se leva.

L’alien aux cheveux bleus disparut, comme happée par un tourbillon d’air surgi de nulle part. Instinctivement, Adria sut qu’elle avait changé de plan. La fille était revenue en dimension réelle. Mais elle ne l’avait pas fait de sa propre volonté.

Adria sonda à nouveau l’astral. Elle s’était trompée : il y avait quelqu’un ici. Maintenant que l’alien ne la perturbait plus, elle percevait bien une présence – cette même présence floue qu’elle n’avait jamais réussi à définir précisément lorsqu’elle avait étudié le vaisseau.

_Le vaisseau…_

La présence psychique du vaisseau avait toujours été trop étendue pour qu’Adria puisse la visualiser clairement. À présent, elle le sentait, cette présence se ramassait sur elle-même, et Adria se rendait compte à quel point elle avait eu tort de ne pas approfondir davantage sur les particularités psychiques de ce vaisseau. Il ne s’agissait pas des conséquences d’une technologie élaborée comme elle l’avait supposé. Non, cela n’avait rien d’un « psychisme mécanique ». « Cela » était sentient.

Et ramené à une échelle humaine, c’était impressionnant de puissance concentrée.

« Personne ne peut s’opposer à la toute-puissance des Oris ! » cria Adria.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Cependant, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, elle s’aperçut qu’elle perdait pied. Perplexe devant ce phénomène auquel elle était confrontée pour la première fois, elle ne put que constater qu’elle était impuissante à le contrer.

C’était différent d’une attaque psychique dite « conventionnelle » : au contraire, l’ennemi ne cherchait pas la confrontation directe. Il se contentait de la… repousser. Inéluctablement.

Adria se rendit compte à sa grande horreur que cette tactique était d’une efficacité diabolique. Elle glissait. Elle tenta de se retenir, mais le « vent » la poussait. Le vaisseau la rejetait.

Elle bascula, et fut balayée telle un fétu de paille.

—

Bien que les ha’taks soient désormais sous le feu de l’appareil d’Emeraldas, Cam Mitchell envisageait l’avenir avec une pointe d’inquiétude. Le général O’Neill allait-il réussir à contrôler le vaisseau ovoïde ? Cela suffirait-il pour contrer Ba’al ? Qu’en était-il d’Adria ? Et où était passée Morgane ?

Quant à Harlock, après avoir mis en place un dispositif soi-disant pour combattre Adria, il avait perdu connaissance. Cameron ignorait ce qui s’était passé exactement dans ce local technique, mais apparemment l’épreuve avait été rude pour le pirate. À présent, les modifications d’Harlock avaient semblait-il drainé toute la puissance de l’Arcadia, et les armes à énergie étaient indisponibles.

Et personne ne savait si ce que le pirate avait fait avait été efficace.

— Situation des boucliers ! cria Emeraldas.

La pirate rousse avait l’air de vouloir reprendre les rênes du commandement. Elle semblait également avoir renoncé à repartir sur son propre vaisseau. L’un dans l’autre, mieux valait certainement rester ici _à l’intérieur_ plutôt que de risquer se prendre un tir laser dehors, songea le colonel.

— Boucliers à treize pour cent ! répondit l’opérateur. Réserves énergétiques à zéro !

Il glapit alors que sa console, comme ses voisines, s’illuminait brusquement, et qu’un vrombissement sourd montait soudain en intensité.

— Oh, putain ! Ça recommence !

— Merde, c’est quoi ce bordel ? jura Emeraldas.

 

Sous les yeux ébahis de Mitchell et sans qu’aucune manœuvre n’ait été ordonnée depuis la passerelle, l’Arcadia donna la pleine puissance de ses moteurs. Le vaisseau vert s’arracha à l’épave du ha’tak dans un bruit de tôles froissées et prit rapidement de l’altitude.

Très rapidement, même.

— L’ordinateur principal a repris les commandes ! expliqua l’opérateur. Je n’ai plus aucun contrôle !

L’homme parcourut les données qui s’affichaient à toute vitesse sur son écran.

— Il est en train d’ouvrir une fenêtre de saut !

— Quoi ? s’exclama la rousse. Repassez en manuel tout de suite et annulez-moi ça !

L’opérateur se tourna vers elle et eut une mimique d’impuissance.

— Moi je voudrais bien, ma’am, mais le vaisseau nous a déjà fait le même coup à l’aller. Même le second n’avait pas réussi à résoudre le problème !

—  _Mon_ vaisseau est resté _en bas_  ! répliqua froidement Emeraldas. _Il faut_ annuler ce saut ! Comment isole-t-on l’ordinateur principal du système de commandes ? Ne me dites pas qu’il n’existe pas de coupe-circuit sur ce tas de ferraille ?

— Ben… Il y a des coupe-circuits mais l’ordinateur les a shuntés, ma’am.

— Mais c’est idiot ! À quoi sert un dispositif de sécurité s’il est piloté par le système qu’il est censé contrôler ?

Emeraldas fixa l’écran tactique de la passerelle avec rage. Le ciel était désormais d’un noir d’encre : ils avaient quitté l’atmosphère de la planète, comprit Mitchell. Plus rien ne s’opposait à ce qu’ils passent en hyperespace.

— Comment isole-t-on l’ordinateur du vaisseau ? répéta la pirate rousse, mâchoires serrées.

— On ne peut pas, intervint Kei Yuki. L’ordinateur _est_ le vaisseau. La seule manière de s’en affranchir, c’est de tout éteindre avec une impulsion électromagnétique.

— Si c’est la seule solution, qu’est-ce qu’on attend pour faire ça ? demanda Mitchell.

— L’Arcadia ne possède pas d’armes électromagnétiques.

Kei haussa les épaules.

— Tochiro n’était pas stupide, ajouta-t-elle.

Ce n’était pas l’avis de Mitchell. De son point de vue, concevoir un vaisseau entièrement contrôlé par un seul super-ordinateur, et ne rien prévoir pour l’arrêter s’il se mettait à dérailler _était_ stupide.

— Ouverture de la fenêtre de saut dans quinze secondes, annonça le navigateur.

Emeraldas jura à nouveau.

— Je vais lui envoyer deux ou trois coups de cosmodragon bien placés, et vous allez voir s’il ne s’isole pas ! gronda-t-elle en dégainant son arme.

Kei la retint par le bras sans se soucier de l’expression furieuse que lui renvoya la pirate.

— Non ! objecta la blonde. Nous ne pouvons pas actionner les coupe-circuits mais l’ordinateur, si, et je ne te conseille pas de te frotter aux arcs électriques qu’il arrive à produire pour se défendre… Même si dans le cas présent, je me demande s’il s’en prendrait volontairement à toi, ajouta-t-elle.

Emeraldas stoppa, l’air interloqué.

— Qu’est-ce que tu insinues par là ?

— J’en ai déjà trop dit, marmonna Kei en baissant les yeux.

Mitchell se décida à interrompre l’échange. C’était passionnant, mais ce n’était pas comme s’ils se trouvaient dans un vaisseau hors de tout contrôle.

— Désolé d’abréger votre discussion, mesdames, mais je crois qu’il est temps de se préoccuper de notre destination, à présent…

Il pointa du doigt l’écran : la fenêtre warp s’ouvrait devant eux. L’Arcadia accéléra en hyperespace.

—

— Et ben ? Qu’est-ce qu’il lui prend ? s’exclama O’Neill lorsque le vaisseau d’Harlock décolla quasi sous l’étrave de celui dans lequel il se trouvait et accéléra pour s’éloigner.

« Scan en cours. Moteurs warp de l’Arcadia en préchauffage. La probabilité d’un saut hyperspatial dans les cinq minutes est de quatre-vingt-quinze point trois pour cent », répondit l’ordinateur du Queen.

— Merci, ma jolie…

O’Neill observa pensivement la traînée de vapeur que l’Arcadia avait laissée dans son sillage.

— En d’autres termes, ça veut dire qu’ils nous laissent en plan ? constata-t-il.

« Spécifiez l’expression ’laisser en plan’. »

— Ils partent sans nous, poupée… expliqua O’Neill. Ta patronne est en train de t’abandonner.

« Procédure de poursuite initialisée. Calculs de trajectoires en cours. »

— Bien. Je vois qu’on est sur la même longueur d’onde.

« Impossibilité de déterminer longueur d’onde propre aux humains. Veuillez préciser. »

O’Neill sourit malgré lui. Cet ordinateur était beaucoup trop littéral. Par certains côtés, il lui faisait penser à Carter.

— Ne t’occupe pas de ça. Contente-toi de les suivre, on n’a plus rien à faire ici.

—

Ba’al s’était résigné à la défaite dès lors que le Queen avait commencé à tirer, mais il était trop fier pour reculer, et trop intelligent pour craindre la mort – ses clones étaient nombreux et sa technique de transfert de mémoire, parfaitement rodée. Il avait donc concentré le feu de ses ha’tak sur le vaisseau d’Emeraldas, et bien qu’il sache ne pas avoir la moindre chance de percer ses boucliers avec aussi peu de moyens, il éprouvait une certaine satisfaction d’être capable de retarder une issue inéluctable.

Il se demanda fugitivement quel était celui qui lui tenait tête à bord du Queen, mais les dégâts que le vaisseau ovoïde lui infligeait le ramena à une problématique plus immédiate.

— Mon seigneur ! La propulsion est touchée, et notre puissance est proche de zéro !

— Passez sur les auxiliaires de secours, incapables ! rugit-il. Et ne cessez pas le feu !

— Mais seigneur, les boucliers…

— Silence ! Je vous ai donné un ordre, ne cessez pas le tir !

De toute façon, les boucliers n’étaient d’aucune utilité contre la puissance du vaisseau pirate. Ba’al eut un sourire désabusé. Il s’étonnait même d’avoir pu tenir si longtemps : il savait d’expérience qu’un seul tir de l’Arcadia était capable de traverser les boucliers et la coque blindée d’une nef asgard. Le Queen devait disposer des mêmes performances.

— Qu’attendez-vous pour m’achever, maudits ! siffla-t-il.

Il rageait de n’avoir su utiliser tout ce potentiel à son profit. Et pourtant… il lui semblait qu’il avait été à deux doigts de la réussite.

— Seigneur ! Le vaisseau au sol est en train de décoller !

Ah. Harlock avait repris les commandes de son appareil. Ça allait être la curée.

Ba’al se prépara au choc. Il ne vint pas. Au contraire, l’Arcadia continua sur sa lancée et disparut bientôt en haute atmosphère.

Moins d’une minute plus tard, le Queen le suivait.

Perplexe, Ba’al se demanda pourquoi les voyageurs du futur l’avaient épargné. Par pitié, par condescendance, par oubli ? Par manque de temps ?

— Situation des propulseurs, demanda-t-il.

— Trois sur quatre en mode secours, mon seigneur. Navigation hyperspatiale opérationnelle.

— Les radars ?

— Dégradés, mais fonctionnels.

— Bien. Pistez-les, ordonna-t-il.

Quelles qu’aient pu être leurs raisons, il leur ferait regretter de ne pas l’avoir achevé ici.

—

Lorsque Mimee parvint en passerelle, l’Arcadia était déjà passée en dimension warp. Les couleurs fluctuantes de l’hyperespace projetaient des jeux d’ombre étranges sur le pont et donnaient aux personnes présentes des allures fantomatiques.

Elle hésita, cherchant l’interlocuteur adéquat.

Campée devant la barre, Emeraldas incendiait le navigateur, Kei, et Yattaran.

— Et il n’y a _rien_  ? demandait-elle. Pas de sécurité, pas de disjoncteur, pas même une clé de verrouillage informatique ? Ce qui veut dire que n’importe quel hacker suffisamment doué pour cracker les codes peut prendre le contrôle de l’Arcadia ?

— Oh, l’ordinateur se défend très bien tout seul contre les hackers, répondit Yattaran, bras croisés. J’en sais quelque chose, j’ai essayé.

Emeraldas renifla de dédain.

— Comment Harlock peut-il trouver ce vaisseau à son goût avec un défaut aussi flagrant ?

Elle s’interrompit lorsqu’elle vit Mimee.

— Tochiro a repoussé Adria, annonça la Jurassienne avant de se rendre compte de son erreur.

La pirate rousse se figea.

— Tochiro ?

Mimee se détourna.

— Peu importe, éluda-t-elle. … Adria n’est plus à bord de l’Arcadia, reprit-elle à l’intention de Kei et Yattaran, et en ignorant le regard inquisiteur d’Emeraldas. Le vaisseau se dirige vers le point zéro. D’après l’ordinateur, nous pouvons le franchir et le refermer avant qu’Adria ne reprenne l’offensive.

— Le point zéro, c’est P4X-48C, n’est-ce pas ? intervint le colonel Mitchell.

— C’est ça.

— Et bien j’espère que votre ordinateur a également pris en compte le temps qu’il va falloir pour nous débarquer.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas…

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus scruta le Terrien. Le leader de SG-1 avait un air dubitatif.

— Tiens, puisque vous semblez avoir de bons contacts avec lui, pouvez-vous lui transmettre qu’en passerelle, on n’apprécie pas tellement n’avoir aucun contrôle sur la navigation ? ajouta-t-il d’un ton sarcastique.

Mimee pencha la tête, déconcertée. Quel besoin avait Mitchell de se comporter comme s’il se trouvait sur sa propre passerelle ?

— Et à propos, continua-t-il, qu’avez-vous fait à Harlock quand vous étiez en transe ?

— Harlock ? Mais rien du tout…

La Jurassienne ne comprenait pas. Que venait faire Harlock là-dedans ? Le colonel fit un signe du menton vers le fauteuil de commandement. Mimee retint un cri : Harlock gisait inconscient aux pieds du fauteuil. Le docteur Zero était à son chevet, la mine grave.

— Il a commencé à agir bizarrement juste après vous avoir touchée, tout à l’heure… et son état s’est détérioré à toute vitesse, ajouta Mitchell.

— Je…

Mimee projeta son esprit vers celui du capitaine et plissa le front, soucieuse. Harlock présentait tous les symptômes d’une sortie d’astral mal vécue – elle y avait déjà été confrontée lorsqu’elle avait voulu l’emmener dans son « jardin secret ».

C’était impossible ! Avait-elle pu faire du mal à Harlock sans s’en apercevoir ? Elle se concentra : non, elle n’avait jamais ressenti la présence du capitaine lorsqu’elle s’opposait à Adria. Et comme elle savait pertinemment qu’Harlock était incapable de se débrouiller seul en astral, cela ne lui laissait qu’une solution : Tochiro. La Jurassienne se promit de démêler tout ça avec l’ordinateur principal dès que la situation se serait calmée.

En attendant, elle allait devoir faire face à Emeraldas.

Professionnelle, la pirate rousse avait commencé par vérifier leur destination sur le simulateur tactique. La projection de trajectoire, qui s’affichait désormais en pointillés sur la cartographie en trois dimensions, corroborait les informations de Mimee : l’Arcadia faisait route vers le point zéro et les coordonnées du rendez-vous avec Shark. À présent, elle était revenue vers Mimee, et son air déterminé ne laisserait à la Jurassienne aucune possibilité de contourner la question qu’elle allait lui poser – la pirate pouvait être aussi têtue qu’Harlock, et même plus quand elle le voulait. Mais bon, vu le sujet, c’était compréhensible.

— Qu’est-ce que tu as voulu dire par « Tochiro » ? demanda Emeraldas sans détours.

Mimee réfléchit à la meilleure réponse à apporter à la rousse. Car, après tout, la problématique de l’ordinateur principal et de l’âme de Tochiro était loin d’être simple.

— C’est une vérité qu’il faut découvrir seul, répondit-elle.

Mimee le pensait sincèrement. Chacun, en fonction de ses propres croyances, devait se forger sa propre opinion à ce sujet. La Jurassienne se refusait à influencer quiconque par ce qu’elle croyait _elle_ , tout simplement parce qu’elle savait qu’il n’existait pas une vérité _unique_. Mais cela ne suffirait pas à Emeraldas.

— Épargne-moi tes discours mystiques ! siffla la pirate rousse. Tu as dit « Tochiro », je t’ai entendue. Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ?

— Il y a… plusieurs interprétations, hésita Mimee. Plusieurs visions différentes. Je pense qu’elle sont toutes justes, et je pense qu’il faut que tu en décides en fonction de ce que toi-même tu crois.

La Jurassienne fit une pause. Elle n’ignorait pas la nature des sentiments qu’Emeraldas avait éprouvés pour le petit ingénieur, mais qu’en restait-il ? Seulement du chagrin ou un amour inextinguible ? Et qu’attendait Emeraldas exactement ? La certitude que Tochiro était bien mort, ou une preuve qu’il n’avait pas tout à fait disparu ?

— Tu trouveras peut-être les réponses que tu cherches dans la salle de l’ordinateur principal, termina-t-elle. Ce qu’elles t’apporteront ne dépend que de toi.

— Toi et tes phrases sibyllines, répliqua Emeraldas avec une grimace de dégoût.

La pirate haussa les épaules et se désintéressa ostensiblement de Mimee pour se concentrer à nouveau sur la trajectoire – et la communication qu’il allait falloir envoyer à Shark pour le prévenir de leur arrivée.

— On en reparlera plus tard, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Mimee sourit intérieurement. Non, Emeraldas ne quitterait pas l’Arcadia avant d’avoir éclairci la problématique de l’ordinateur principal, elle en était certaine.

—

Ailleurs…

Adria se massa les tempes, encore vacillante sur ses jambes et incertaine de l’endroit où elle se trouvait. Une chose était sûre, elle avait quitté l’astral (« éjectée » était même le terme le plus juste) et avait été projetée à la surface d’une planète. Quelle planète, elle l’ignorait – probablement celle sur laquelle le vaisseau s’était écrasé, mais elle ne pouvait en être assurée.

Elle se concentra. Elle ressentait au plus profond de son être la fatigue de son combat psychique. Elle avait besoin de repos pour reconstituer ses forces : pour le moment, elle ne pouvait plus envisager de voyage astral sur une longue distance, et un sondage courte distance lui révéla que le vaisseau n’était déjà plus dans les parages. Elle brûlait de rage, mais il lui fallait se rendre à l’évidence : elle avait été vaincue. Par un vaisseau. Un vaisseau humain. Qu’ils soient maudits ! songea-t-elle. Bientôt les humains ploieront sous la puissance des Oris. Et ils regretteront. Oh oui, ils regretteront cette humiliation.

—

Sur P4X-48C, ou plutôt sur son orbite, la menace d’un effondrement spatio-temporel se faisait désormais plus pressante. « L’anomalie », comme tous les scientifiques qui l’étudiaient la nommaient, se déployait à présent dans le spectre visible et gagnait en intensité un peu plus chaque heure.

Sam Carter fronça les sourcils. Ce n’était pas bon du tout. Depuis qu’elle était arrivée ici avec le vaisseau de Shark et une partie non négligeable de l’arsenal nucléaire terrien, elle avait mesuré l’expansion de l’anomalie et ses conséquences les résultats faisaient froid dans le dos. Le trou spatio-temporel absorbait de plus en plus de matière autour de lui et sa croissance s’accélérait – et d’après les sondes que Shark avait envoyées dans son propre univers, le phénomène était pire de l’autre côté.

— Mon colonel, le dispositif est en place, vint prévenir un soldat du SG-C.

Enfin.

Carter se rendit sur la passerelle du Phényx. En son centre, Shark y consultait des cartes de navigation en trois dimensions.

— Nous sommes prêts, annonça Carter. Les charges sont en position et le dispositif de télécommande est fonctionnel. Dès que vous aurez franchi le vortex temporel, je déclencherai le compte à rebours depuis le tel’tak qui nous accompagne et ainsi avoir le temps de nous replier avant l’explosion. L’énergie dégagée devrait entraîner l’effondrement de l’anomalie sur elle-même.

Shark grogna.

— Et vous êtes sûre du résultat ?

— Les simulations de votre équipe de scientifiques concordent avec celles de la mienne, répliqua Sam. En théorie, ça fonctionne. Pour la pratique nous n’aurons droit qu’à un seul essai.

Elle pinça les lèvres. Il restait encore à aborder le principal point bloquant de cette opération.

— Cependant, ajouta-t-elle, d’après mes calculs la quantité d’énergie dégagée par l’explosion nucléaire ne suffira plus d’ici moins de vingt-quatre heures.

Shark hocha la tête.

— Et j’ai cru comprendre que si je traversais avec le Phényx dès à présent, je risquais d’emballer le processus, renchérit-il.

— En effet, confirma Sam. À chaque fois qu’un vaisseau a franchi le vortex, le phénomène s’est aggravé de façon exponentielle. Si vous traversez maintenant, je crains qu’il ne faille déclencher l’explosion dans les minutes qui suivront.

Le contrebandier croisa les bras.

— Je fais confiance à Harlock pour revenir à temps, affirma-t-il d’un ton confiant. Mais au dernier moment, bien sûr. Ce foutu pirate a toujours aimé les timings serrés.

Il se tourna vers un écran de communication que Carter n’avait pas remarqué au premier abord. Morgane était en liaison.

— Il peut aussi très bien se débrouiller tout seul, râla la fille aux cheveux rouges. Que je sache, il n’a jamais eu besoin d’une anomalie spatiale pour voyager dans le temps !

La capitaine du Speranz les avait rejoints à peine une heure auparavant. Elle n’avait daigné lâcher que des commentaires laconiques à propos d’Harlock et de SG-1, mais pour ce qu’en avait compris Carter, la situation était en bonne voie d’être résolue. L’Arcadia devait normalement suivre le Speranz de peu. Quant au Queen… et bien il semblait qu’Harlock en avait repris le contrôle également.

Shark fit la moue.

— Mouais… Je préférerais quand même qu’il repasse par ici. Inutile de risquer d’aller faire un trou ailleurs dans le continuum.

— Bah, je suis certaine que ça ne le gênerait pas outre mesure, ricana Morgane.

—

Sur une autre passerelle, le colonel Cameron Mitchell oscillait entre le soulagement et l’angoisse. Soulagement, parce qu’ils se dirigeaient dans la bonne direction, et angoisse parce que personne ne semblait contrôler quoi que ce soit.

Emeraldas, la seule à s’être un tant soi peu inquiétée de ce phénomène, tentait à présent de localiser son propre vaisseau et avait l’air satisfaite de constater qu’il les avait suivis de son propre chef. Bon, évidemment, l’information rasséréna aussi Mitchell (après tout le général O’Neill se trouvait toujours à bord du Queen), mais il était tout de même un peu inquiet que leur sort dépende du bon vouloir des ordinateurs de ces vaisseaux. Technologie du futur ou pas, il n’aimait pas quand les mécaniques devenaient trop indépendantes.

Leur transit avait duré une trentaine d’heures. Ils avaient eu le temps de déterminer que Morgane les précédait d’environ quatre-vingts minutes – la garce avait dû les abandonner pendant qu’ils subissaient l’attaque de Ba’al – et que, a priori, le Phényx les attendait près de P4X-48C. Cam ignorait comment ces pirates s’y étaient pris pour identifier des vaisseaux à une telle distance et depuis l’hyperespace. Kei lui avait parlé de balises de localisation, mais étant donné que Carter n’était pas avec eux, il avait préféré ne pas approfondir les explications techniques.

Lorsque l’Arcadia revint en espace normal à proximité de P4X-48C, Cam nota d’une part que le Phényx était accompagné de deux vaisseaux jaffas, et d’autre part que le trou spatio-temporel devenait franchement menaçant.

— Vous revenez juste à temps, annonça Shark qui venait d’établir la communication. … Tiens, tu as changé de vaisseau, princesse ? continua-t-il, sourcil levé en s’apercevant que son interlocuteur n’était pas le capitaine habituel de l’Arcadia.

— Le Queen nous suit. Et ça ne te regarde pas, répondit la rousse avec brusquerie.

Shark eut un sourire narquois mais n’ajouta rien. Mitchell eut cependant l’impression qu’il était loin d’en avoir terminé avec la pirate rousse – ne serait-ce parce qu’Emeraldas était tout de même responsable de dégâts conséquents sur la station spatiale du contrebandier, avant l’arrivée des Oris.

Mais bon, que ces pirates s’arrangent entre eux, ça ne le concernait plus, à présent. L’opérateur radio annonça une deuxième communication entrante et afficha la vidéo sur l’écran tactique, à côté de celle de Shark.

— Contente de tous vous retrouver en bonne santé, dit Sam Carter tout en adressant un sourire rayonnant à l’ensemble des membres de SG-1.

Elle fit une pause lorsque le continuum se déchira pour laisser passer le Queen en sortie d’hyperespace.

— Je vois que votre mission a été couronnée de succès, Cam, reprit la scientifique.

Elle fronça néanmoins les sourcils, l’air soucieux, tandis qu’elle fouillait la passerelle de l’Arcadia du regard.

— Mais… où est le général O’Neill ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sam, répondit Mitchell. Il a simplement préféré prendre un autre taxi pour rentrer. … Il est à bord du Queen, expliqua-t-il comme Carter lui retournait une mimique d’incompréhension.

— Vous êtes sérieux ? interrompit Shark.

Le contrebandier lâcha un rire bref.

— Tu veux dire que tu as laissé un Terrien du vingt-et-unième siècle prendre les commandes de ton vaisseau, princesse ? se moqua-t-il. J’aurais aimé être là pour le voir !

Emeraldas darda sur lui un regard de braise et maugréa une phrase inintelligible. Shark ne se départit pas de son sourire narquois. La rousse finit par hausser les épaules.

— Les nécessités du moment, éluda-t-elle.

Elle avait visiblement l’intention d’en découdre, mais Mitchell fut rassuré de constater qu’elle était néanmoins capable de conserver son sang froid : le danger du vortex spatio-temporel prévalait sur les rancœurs personnelles.

— Nous n’avons plus le temps pour les bavardages, trancha-t-elle. Maintenant que nous sommes tous ici… plus ou moins de notre plein gré… grogna-t-elle à voix plus basse, … et qu’il semble que vous ayez tout prévu pour refermer le passage, je propose que nous franchissions ce vortex sans tarder.

— Ça me semble une sage décision, fit Shark.

Emeraldas pinça les lèvres.

— Je retourne sur mon vaisseau, lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

Elle se tourna vers Mitchell.

— Quant à vous, je vous donne deux minutes pour prendre une navette et déguerpir d’ici !

—

À bord du Queen, Jack O’Neill se renversa sur le dossier de sa chaise. L’anomalie de P4X-48C emplissait les trois quarts de l’écran principal de la passerelle.

— On dirait qu’on est arrivé au bout du voyage, ma jolie, dit-il. Ça m’a fait plaisir de faire un bout de chemin avec toi.

Néanmoins il ne serait pas fâché de retrouver la compagnie de personnes de chair et d’os. La solitude métallique de ce vaisseau commençait à lui peser. Le général se demanda comment Emeraldas pouvait supporter un tel environnement, mais il ne s’était de toute façon jamais fait beaucoup d’illusions sur la santé mentale de ce tas de pirates.

« Une navette est prête pour vous dans le hangar numéro deux, Jack », annonça l’ordinateur. « Le chemin pour vous y rendre est balisé. »

La machine sembla hésiter.

« Il serait préférable que vous soyez parti avant qu’Emeraldas ne rentre, » termina-t-elle.

O’Neill sourit. Oui, effectivement, mieux valait qu’Emeraldas ne le trouve pas ici. Il se souvenait encore de son expression lorsqu’elle avait découvert qu’il s’était approprié sa place et son vaisseau – même si ça avait été pour leur sauver la mise, d’ailleurs. Il n’avait pas la moindre envie d’affronter la colère de la pirate rousse.

Après un dernier clin d’œil et un geste d’adieu à l’intention de l’intelligence artificielle du Queen, il suivit docilement le marquage lumineux en direction du hangar.

—

La suite s’était somme toute déroulée très vite. Après un ballet de navettes compliqué entre les vaisseaux pirates et la nef jaffa dans laquelle s’était repliée Carter, chacun avait fini par retrouver sa place. Sam avait accueilli avec joie ses coéquipiers et son général préféré, et s’était efforcée de ne pas trop les assommer d’explications techniques. Elle n’avait cependant pas dû insister pour les conduire dans la salle d’où ils contrôleraient l’explosion qui résorberait le vortex – tout le monde était impatient d’en voir le résultat même si, la scientifique devait le reconnaître, tout ce qui intéressait Mitchell et le général O’Neill, c’était d’avoir le privilège d’appuyer sur « le bouton rouge qui déclencherait le feu d’artifice ».

Sam soupira. Ces deux-là étaient décidément de vrais gosses. Avec une pointe de sadisme, elle se lança dans un exposé complexe sur les relais de communications, les calculs d’orbites et les difficultés qu’elle avait surmontées pour synchroniser la détonation, tant dans le temps que dans l’espace. Jack fut le premier à déclarer forfait et à s’éloigner avec une grimace. Cam fut un peu plus coriace, mais la scientifique en vint à bout avec une équation particulièrement retorse dans laquelle elle casa le mot « quantique » (qui d’ailleurs n’avait rien à faire là). Le colonel eut finalement un geste dégoûté et lui abandonna le pupitre de commande. Sam sourit intérieurement. En vérité, il n’y avait rien de plus à faire qu’appuyer effectivement sur un bouton rouge… mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait être privée de ce petit plaisir au profit de mâles tout excités à l’idée de jouer avec la plus grosse bombe que le SG-C ait jamais construite.

Seul l’Arcadia se fendit d’un message radio laconique à leur intention, avant de franchir le vortex à la suite du Phényx, du Speranz et du Queen. C’était la voix de Kei Yuki, ce qui était logique, en définitive : la jeune femme avait eu davantage de contacts avec le SG-C que les autres pirates, Harlock excepté (lequel, d’après Mitchell, n’était actuellement pas en état de soutenir une conversation).

— Bon retour, transmit Sam en réponse aux remerciements convenus de Kei.

La scientifique regretta un instant de n’avoir pu approfondir ses relations avec l’équipage pirate – enfin, elle regrettait surtout de ne pas avoir eu le temps d’étudier plus méthodiquement le fonctionnement de l’ordinateur principal de l’Arcadia.

Elle se mordit pensivement la lèvre. Finalement, peut-être était-il préférable que l’IA du vaisseau vert garde ses secrets. Après tout, qu’espérait-elle découvrir ? Une technologie du futur plus avancée, ou une forme informatique d’immortalité ? Elle avait du travail pour plusieurs vies avec les technologies goa’ulds, asgards ou anciennes de son siècle. Quant à l’immortalité… elle n’était pas sûre de vouloir s’aventurer dans cette direction.

— Tous les vaisseaux sont passés, colonel Carter, annonça un Jaffa après avoir soigneusement consulté ses écrans radar. C’est à vous, maintenant.

Sam jeta un coup d’œil au général O’Neill, guettant une approbation. Le général sourit largement.

— Allez-y, Sam, dit-il. Faites sauter tout ça.

La scientifique hocha la tête. Elle vérifia une dernière fois les paramètres des bombes et du dispositif de télécommande puis poussa résolument le bouton de commande. Presque instantanément, plusieurs flashs lumineux encadrant le vortex éblouirent la passerelle de la nef jaffa.

— Okay. Maintenant, on dégage d’ici ! lança O’Neill derrière elle.

Les Jaffas n’avaient pas attendu : la nef avait pris une trajectoire s’éloignant du vortex, et gagnait en vitesse. Les vaisseaux de reconnaissance et autres al’keshs qui avaient traîné dans le coin durant ces derniers jours étaient déjà repartis.

Derrière eux, l’anomalie de P4X-48C sembla s’affaisser sur elle-même en une lente spirale avant de gonfler démesurément, et d’imploser. Puis tout fut fini.

Sur l’écran arrière de la nef jaffa, les étoiles brillèrent à nouveau normalement sans qu’aucune bizarrerie spatio-temporelle ne vienne perturber leur éclat. Carter soupira, soulagée. Ses instruments ne détectaient plus rien : la brèche s’était refermée. Seuls des résidus de radiations et une faible pulsation sur le déclin témoignaient du drame qui s’était joué ici. Ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe, une fois de plus. Et ils s’en étaient tirés, une fois de plus. Sam souffla pour détendre ses épaules et évacuer la tension accumulée. Une période de calme, enfin… Avec la menace ori, cela ne durerait pas, elle le savait, et c’était pour cette raison qu’elle avait bien l’intention d’en profiter au maximum.

— Une bonne chose de faite, conclut O’Neill, derrière elle, avec le pragmatisme dont il était coutumier.

Le général se frotta les mains d’un air réjoui.

— Allez les enfants. On rentre.

—

L’espace ondula au-dessus de P4X-48C lorsqu’un ha’tak endommagé sortit d’hyperespace à la limite du champ de gravité de la planète.

Ba’al consulta rapidement ses écrans, puis grogna à la fois de soulagement et de frustration. De soulagement, parce que tout ce qu’il détectait, c’était un appareil des rebelles jaffas qui quittait le système – ce qui voulait dire qu’il n’aurait pas à supporter un combat spatial dont l’issue n’était pas en sa faveur. Et de frustration, parce que s’il n’y avait plus personne ici, cela signifiait que les pirates avaient déjà effectué leur saut temporel.

Le Goa’uld grogna encore, repoussant d’un geste agacé son primat venu chercher des ordres. Bon sang, il avait soif d’un dernier combat sanglant. D’un ultime face à face. Il ne pouvait se contenter des Terriens du SG-C après avoir affronté l’Arcadia d’Harlock… et après avoir croisé la route d’Emeraldas. Il lui fallait un adversaire digne de sa grandeur divine.

— Seigneur Ba’al ! intervint le Jaffa en poste devant le radar principal. Le vortex est toujours présent hors du spectre visible, bien qu’il se désagrège rapidement.

Le Jaffa marqua un temps.

— Mais je crains que le tunnel temporel ne soit plus exploitable, seigneur, s’excusa-t-il.

Ba’al haussa un sourcil.

— Captons-nous toujours les fluctuations temporelles que nous avions utilisées lors de notre premier passage ? fit-il.

— Faiblement, seigneur, avoua le Jaffa.

Oh. Encore exploitable, donc. Mais plus pour longtemps.

Ba’al hésita une poignée de secondes. Ici et maintenant, ses nombreux clones, de plus en plus indépendants, éclipsaient sa réelle valeur. Les clones lui avaient pourtant paru une bonne idée au départ, mais, au milieu d’une multitude de Ba’al, comment un Ba’al unique pouvait-il se distinguer ?

Il sourit amèrement. Il fallait être réaliste, sa fin était proche. Que ce soit les Oris, les Terriens, la Tok’ra ou les rebelles Jaffas, tous le traqueraient et n’auraient de cesse de le voir mort. Il jura. Où était passé sa gloire d’antan ?

— Mon seigneur, quels sont vos ordres ? insista son primat, incertain de la conduite à tenir.

Ba’al lui jeta un regard noir. Le Jaffa baissa la tête et recula en bredouillant des excuses. Le Goa’uld l’ignora. Qu’importe ces chiens ! pensa-t-il. Il leur laisserait ses clones, qu’ils s’entretuent donc ! Non, autant qu’il tente sa chance _là-bas_. Qu’il y survive ou non, dans tous les cas il y trouverait certainement plus… de piment. Ba’al se redressa et fixa son primat. Sa décision était prise, et il fallait agir maintenant avant que ce qu’il restait du vortex ne disparaisse complètement. Et tant pis si son ha’tak ne supportait pas le voyage. Il avait vécu trop longtemps pour avoir peur de la mort.

— Préparez-vous pour un saut temporel, ordonna-t-il.


	15. Epilogue

## Épilogue

—

— Vous êtes sûre, Carter ?

— Oh, vous savez, mon général, moi et la pêche…

Sam Carter sourit en guise d’excuse. Non, elle ne voyait pas l’intérêt d’aller « taquiner le goujon », comme le disait si bien le général O’Neill. Elle comptait profiter de ses permissions à proximité d’un ordinateur, d’une bibliothèque et d’un laboratoire de recherche, et non pas aller s’enterrer dans un trou paumé à des heures de toute civilisation.

— C’est une affaire d’hommes, non ? ajouta-t-elle. Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas plutôt au colonel Mitchell ?

— Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas plutôt au général Landry, mon général ? rétorqua Mitchell du tac au tac. Il adore les excursions dans la nature, lui aussi…

O’Neill fit la moue, visiblement déçu. Il n’avait jamais eu de succès, ni auprès de Daniel, ni auprès de Teal’c, lorsqu’il avait essayé de leur faire partager son hobby, songea Sam. Quant à elle, elle avait toujours réussi à y échapper… jusqu’à présent.

— Bon d’accord, Carter. Je ne vous obligerai pas à pêcher, concéda le général. Mais je vous assure qu’il y a plein d’autres trucs sympas à faire, près de ce lac ! … Des trucs scientifiques, ajouta-t-il, plein d’espoir. Comme… je ne sais pas… faire un herbier, observer la météo, euh… recenser les arbres. Ou bien… autre chose.

— C’est gentil, mon général, mais j’ai déjà des projets.

— Comme vous voulez, soupira O’Neill en tournant les talons. Tant pis. Une prochaine fois, peut-être…

La scientifique haussa les épaules et revint à son rapport. Sacré Jack ! pensa-t-elle. Puis elle fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose l’embêtait, cependant. Elle réfléchit à l’échange qui venait d’avoir lieu. Voyons… Ah, voilà : elle avait _refusé_ un tête-à-tête de plusieurs jours avec Jack O’Neill, sans personne à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde et hors de toute contrainte professionnelle ?

Et puis, qu’avait-il voulu dire par « ou autre chose » ?

Elle se leva brusquement.

— Mon général, attendez !

—

Mitchell se força à ignorer sa coéquipière lorsqu’elle quitta la pièce à la suite du général O’Neill, mais ne put s’empêcher de sourire une fois qu’il fut seul. Il avait deviné les intentions du général avant même qu’il n’aborde la scientifique blonde… Mais bon sang, une partie de pêche ! Pas la meilleure technique d’approche, de l’avis de Cameron – heureusement que Sam avait fini par comprendre sans qu’il n’ait à lui donner un coup de pouce…

Enfin bref, tout ça n’allait pas faire avancer son rapport. Il grogna. Ah, au diable ces états-majors et leur amour immodéré pour la paperasse ! Et Landry qui attendait un premier compte-rendu avant la fin de la journée…

Le colonel soupira, considéra ses notes éparses et celles que lui avait laissées Sam Carter. Bah, cela suffirait bien pour le général Landry. Efficacité, improvisation, et il avait bien mérité un week-end de détente lui aussi, après tout.

Cameron songea à Adria. Personne ne s’était réellement préoccupé de savoir ce qu’était devenu l’Orici. Le colonel espérait néanmoins que son ardeur conquérante avait été un peu refroidie par sa rencontre avec les pirates de l’Arcadia – en réalité, il s’agissait de la première véritable défaite des Oris face aux humains, mais la véritable question, c’était ce qu’allait faire Adria, à présent : contre-attaquer immédiatement telle une furie vengeresse, ou bien s’octroyer une période d’observation, afin d’évaluer les forces nouvelles de ses adversaires ? Combien de temps mettrait-elle pour s’apercevoir que leurs puissants « alliés » du futur étaient repartis ?

Mitchell rassembla ses notes et les rangea soigneusement. Oh, zut. SG-1 venait juste de sauver la galaxie de la destruction – une fois de plus. La fois suivante attendrait bien la fin du week-end.

—

Plus tard, le Phényx s’était attardé autour de l’épave de Cen’t. La station avait connu des heures glorieuses, mais elle était désormais inutilisable – vu son état, cela coûterait moins cher d’en reconstruire une autre ailleurs. Il ne restait plus qu’à récupérer ce qui pouvait encore être sauvé, ce à quoi s’employait l’équipage du Phényx, engoncés dans leurs scaphandres spatiaux.

Shark observait le va-et-vient de ses hommes depuis la cabine du commandant, à bord du Phényx. Avec des gestes lents, il déboucha une bouteille d’un excellent cru que son maître de passerelle lui avait ramené à peine quelques minutes auparavant (« toutes les caisses ont gelé à cause du froid, monsieur, mais celle-ci avait été stockée dans une soute annexe avec un chauffage d’appoint… On est arrivé à temps »), servit deux verres puis porta un toast silencieux à l’intention de la station déchue.

— Toute une époque qui s’achève, mmh ? déclara Morgane en levant son verre à son tour.

La néo-humaine lui avait proposé de l’aider à démanteler la station. Shark la soupçonnait d’avoir prévu de se servir largement au passage, mais tant qu’à être pillé, il préférait encore que ce soit par elle plutôt que par des voyous sans envergure.

Et puis les soutes du Phényx ne pourraient jamais contenir tout ce qu’ils récupéreraient, de toute façon.

— Faut savoir tourner la page, répondit Shark d’un ton égal.

Il haussa les épaules.

— Il y a quelques mois, je m’étais inquiété de constater que j’avais tendance à devenir un gros patapouf engoncé dans sa routine, et régnant sur sa cour de fidèles à l’abri dans une station spatiale isolée, ajouta-t-il.

Il sourit à Morgane d’un air entendu.

— Faites confiance à Harlock pour amener un zeste d’imprévu et d’action dans nos vies, conclut-il avec un clin d’œil.

Morgane renifla, peu convaincue par l’humour du contrebandier.

— Faites confiance à Harlock pour tracer son chemin en ligne droite sans se préoccuper des bouleversements qu’il cause sur son passage, rétorqua-t-elle amèrement.

Shark agita le bras, ce qui pourrait éventuellement passer pour une approbation, mais préféra ne pas surenchérir sur le sujet. L’Arcadia ne s’était pas arrêté après avoir émergé du vortex temporel. Tout au plus leur avait-il transmis un « merci et au revoir » avant de replonger en warp.

Le Queen n’avait même pas pris la peine de faire preuve d’un minimum de politesse avant de disparaître. C’était d’ailleurs aussi bien, se dit Shark, qui n’aurait pas apprécié se trouver au milieu d’une guerre ouverte entre Morgane et Emeraldas. Bon, bien sûr, il avait aussi des comptes à rendre à la pirate rousse – et il n’avait pas du tout l’intention de lui laisser passer le fait qu’elle était, en définitive, directement responsable de la perte de sa station – mais il préférait prendre le temps de réfléchir à une stratégie robuste. S’il avait bien retenu une chose de ses fréquentations épisodiques avec Harlock et Emeraldas, c’était qu’il ne prendrait jamais le dessus sur l’un ou l’autre en agissant de façon précipitée. Et aussi qu’il était illusoire de songer se battre contre les deux en même temps.

— Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? demanda Morgane une fois qu’elle eût fini son verre.

— Je possède encore pas mal de succursales sur les planètes de la Bordure, répondit Shark. Sans compter tous mes fournisseurs un peu partout dans la galaxie… Plus ou moins les mêmes que les tiens, d’ailleurs. Je pense m’installer sur Quétah pour gérer tout ça.

Morgane hocha la tête. Quétah n’était pas très loin des Colonies Radioactives, qui servaient usuellement de base arrière au Speranz. Si le gouvernement local était coopératif (et Shark ne doutait pas qu’il le devienne après quelques enveloppes judicieusement distribuées ou, au pire, l’atterrissage d’un vaisseau lourdement armé sur l’astroport), les affaires pourraient reprendre rapidement.

Pour le reste, il lui faudrait être patient. Non qu’il soit motivé par la vengeance, ou une quelconque perspective d’un combat épique entre vaisseau, ou encore d’un duel au sabre, à l’ancienne. Contrairement à Morgane, qui elle brûlait de retrouver Emeraldas seule à seule, il avait passé l’âge de ces démonstrations de virtuosité. Mais son domaine d’excellence était ailleurs : les années sur Cen’t lui avaient donné une redoutable expérience d’homme d’affaires, et il savait qu’il était tout à fait possible d’écraser un adversaire sans jamais utiliser une seule arme. Le Queen lui devait des dommages et intérêts faramineux. Emeraldas paierait, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Et il s’assurerait qu’elle ait toutes les peines du monde à se relever.

—

— Mmh… Où suis-je ?

— Ne bougez pas, capitaine.

Ah, merde. L’infirmerie.

Harlock ouvrit les yeux, cilla sous l’effet de la lumière trop crue d’une lampe vicieusement braquée sur lui, et tenta de se relever sur les coudes. Le docteur Zero l’attendait malheureusement en embuscade et l’obligea à rester couché d’une pression ferme sur les épaules. Le capitaine songea à résister, mais un élancement douloureux au niveau de ses tempes lui rappela pourquoi il était allongé là.

Foutu voyage astral. Et en plus, en fin de compte il ne savait même pas comment s’en était tiré Tochiro.

— Hum… hésita-t-il. Et où en est-on, doc ?

Zero avait intérêt à lui apporter de bonnes nouvelles. Franchement, pour le mal de crâne carabiné qu’elle lui causait, il n’avait pas envie que cette histoire de téléchargement se soit soldée par un échec. Le docteur avait cependant la mine réjouie.

— De retour au bon endroit et au bon moment, captain, répondit Zero. On se dirige vers Heavy Melder. Yattaran a estimé que quelques jours de détente feraient du bien à tout le monde.

Ah. Oui, bonne idée, songea Harlock en se demandant si « tout le monde » l’incluait lui, étant donné que lorsqu’il se détendait, il prenait généralement une cuite et qu’il doutait que « prendre une cuite » fût un traitement indiqué lorsqu’on avait manqué de se liquéfier les neurones en voyage astral.

— ’vous inquiétez pas, captain, rit Zero. Vous allez pouvoir en profiter aussi. À condition que vous ne fassiez pas de bêtises, bien entendu.

Enfin, si c’était pour avoir le doc sur le dos tout le temps, ça n’avait aucune espèce d’intérêt, hein…

Harlock se cala dans ses oreillers, morose. Il avait soudain une furieuse envie de barrer l’Arcadia au milieu d’un champ d’astéroïdes, puis d’attaquer un convoi gouvernemental. Voilà qui le détendrait plus sûrement qu’une escale à Heavy Melder !

—

Dans un autre quadrant, le Queen avait stoppé ses moteurs et dérivait entre deux étoiles anonymes.

Seule au milieu de la passerelle de commandement, immobile sur son fauteuil, Emeraldas goûtait le silence. Malgré l’ambiance apaisante, le feu qui l’habitait ne s’éteignait pas. Elle était en colère contre Morgane et sa maudite soif de vengeance, alors que la néo-humaine savait très bien qu’elle n’avait pas eu le choix. Elle était en colère contre Shark et sa condescendance mielleuse, et elle savait très bien que le contrebandier profiterait très bien de la moindre faiblesse de sa part.

Elle était en colère contre Harlock, car elle était persuadée qu’il lui avait caché quelque chose d’essentiel. Elle inspira profondément. Elle avait quitté l’Arcadia trop vite.

— Tochiro…


End file.
